Blood is Thicker than Water
by Pandora1004
Summary: Follow up to Challenge to the Alpha.On the hunt to find Naraku the group follow Kagura through the Western Lands.The group learn truly how deep the ties of blood go.Some lemons, and mature subjects. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1: Into the Western Lands

**Blood is Thicker than Water**

**1. Into the Western Lands**

Kagome and Inuyasha had returned from her time nearly a week ago, and they were on the trail of the wind witch Kagura. Their pursuit of Narakus' incarnation led them to the western lands which Inuyashas' brother Lorded over. The group was uneasy about another battle with Sesshomaru, all but Makkura who went along happily playing with his best friend Shippo. Inuyasha knew the minute they stepped into his brothers' lands there was going to be trouble. By rights of the eldest the lands of their father went to Sesshomaru, not that Inuyasha had any want to Lord over the lands as his sire did, but Sesshomaru being the aristocrat, fit into the position easily, loving the fear and respect the title demanded. Inuyasha was uneasy; the entire group could feel his tension. They were in the territory of his brother and they needed to be on guard. No one would mention Sesshomaru, but they were all wondering how long they could be in his territory without being found out.

Makkura was sniffing around the river, hoping to flush out some sort of game for their afternoon meal, if no rabbits or squirrels there were always fish. Shippo was out gathering firewood so Makkura was on his own. He traveled upstream becoming a bit unsettled he kept getting whiffs of a human that was not from his new pack, the scent grew stronger as he walked on. Then singing, very pretty singing, Makkura rounded a boulder in his path stumbling upon a girl knee deep in the river singing to her self, she stopped in surprise as their eyes met. She looked as if she was going to scream, but stopped short. Her deep chocolate eyes innocently watched him, why she wasn't screaming or running away puzzled him, most humans would flee from him, but this one simply smiled. Makkura' curiosity was growing, she didn't smell dangerous, and she was only a human after all, his alpha was a human and she was the kindest he'd ever known. Running a hand through his mess of black hair he smiled back, she giggled at him. What should he say?

The girl took care of speech for him. "Hello. Are you lost?"

Makkura dumbly shook his head 'no' to answer her.

"Can you talk then?" Makkura again shook his head 'yes'. "Then say something."

"Something?" This drew another laugh from the female child.

"You are a wolf youkai so where is your pack?" The girl unexpectedly seemed nervous around him; she glanced into the trees searching for signs of other youkai.

"Don't worry, I am alone. My pack is mainly human; I guess I will be fishing for lunch. I'm Makkura." The young pup leapt in the water splashing his new fishing companion. She squealed as the splash soaked her yukata.

"Well that just scared all the fish away." She scowled at the wolf. "You do not fish often do you? I'll help you, as long as you do no more splashing all right? I am Rin, a humble vassal of Lord Sesshomaru, I am pleased to meet you Makkura of the human pack." The two smiled at each other, Makkura watched as Rin moved to a shallower spot in the river.

Less than a minute later she had a fish lying on the bank. After five minutes she had successfully caught four wriggling fish to Makkura's one. He scowled, losing his patients, wolves were hunters not fishermen. Growling he drug himself from the river collapsing to the river bank, the fish had beaten him, and they knew it, worst yet the girl Rin knew the fish had beaten him, Makkura was humiliated and what male pride he had was swimming down stream with the fish. The afternoon sun was the only solace for him, closing his eyes he enjoyed the rays warming him, this would be one of the few days remaining so warm, fall was rapidly approaching, and with it the cooler and shorter days. A shadow fell over Makkura, as the scent of youkai filled his nostrils, opening his eyes he looked up into the face of a pure inuyoukai. Makkura leapt to his feet trying to scramble away from the person before him, however his feet refused to move as fast as he wished, tripping he found himself face first in the river. Finding his balance once again he rushed forward to put himself between the youkai and Rin. She was all smiles holding yet another fish in her hands.

"Oh milord Sesshomaru, I have caught my lunch." Rin showed her master her catch.

"How do you always find such rabble Rin?" Pointing the staff of two heads Makkuras direction, Jaken came out from the forest Ah and Un in tow. "Let me get rid of the lowly wolf master."

"No Master Jaken, this is my friend Makkura. I was teaching him to fish, but he really is no good at it." Rin waded to the riverbank, laying her catch with the others. "I really need just one, you take the others Makkura for you human pack."

Makkura stood dumbfounded in the water as the girl stood beside the imposing inuyoukai. This youkai, Lord Sesshomaru stood watching him with a look unreadable, his eyes were cold, and his long silver hair reminding him of the hanyou he traveled with.

"You reek of my brother boy. But this Sesshomaru cares not, as long as he stays out of my way."

"Inuyasha master?" Jakken looked around for the hanyou.

"Yea what of it you festering wart." Inuyasha leapt from the trees before the group. Makkura breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Inuyasha. "You seem to find trouble don't you runt." Inuyasha cast the pup a mischievous smile, there was no anger in his voice, Koga would have hit him for annoying him, but not this hanyou.

"Why are you in my domain Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke with no feeling to his words; a puppet would be more of a conversationalist.

Sesshomaru flexed the clawed fingers of his right hand; it was then that Makkura noticed his entire left arm was gone from his body. Makkura pulled himself once again out of the water, unsure what to do; he stayed behind Inuyasha for fear of the youkai with his friend Rin. He shook the water from himself thoughtlessly, the droplets flying in every direction.

The seemingly harmless action appeared to annoy Sesshomaru, Makkura wished to apologize but the situation was already intense. Making matters worse Kagome breathlessly came into view a few feet from Jaken. With her entrance Sesshomaru spun, turning his back on Inuyasha, his frosty gaze fixed upon Makkuras' Alpha.

Rin smiled and waved to Kagome. "Hi Kagome."

Kagome panting waved back. "Inuyasha, you've got to stop doing that to me. At least take me with you!"

Finally drawing in a deep breath she realized Sesshomaru's' eyes were upon her, and he actually wore a frown, the glower itself frightened her, Sesshomaru was not one to show emotions easily, and because he was scowling at her it made her skin crawl. Sesshomaru stepped toward her taking her by the wrist twisting her around to face Inuyasha once again, the movement so fast Inuyasha could do nothing to keep his brothers hand off of her. Jaken had quickly taken Rin away from the riverside; he could see his master's anger begin to flare, even if the others stood in confusion.

"Master Jaken what is wrong with milord?" Rin wished to stay; however Jaken forced her into the woods with the two-headed dragon Ah-Un.

"Go Rin, head back to the castle, you should have not ventured out so far. The Master is angered, you do not need to be here." Jaken's consideration for the girl surprised even him, he was getting used to looking after the child, and if she should come to harm it would be he whom received discipline from his Lord.

Makkura could smell the tension in the air something was very wrong, and he believed it to be his fault. He sprinted to the trees following after Rin; maybe she could give him some answers. If Inuyasha and Rin's protector were brothers why did they detest one another? And why was Sesshomaru so interested in Kagome? He hated to leave her side, but his inquisitiveness was getting the better of him. Makkura knew full well that Inuyasha could protect his Alpha, they were mates, it was in his blood to protect her.

"Let go of me Sesshomaru!" Kagome surprisingly pulled her wrist free, receiving yet another glare from Sesshomaru, his eyes, loosing their white to the red of the youkai. Kagome stepped away from him wondering why he was so wrathful towards her. "Sesshomaru?"

"We will be out of your territory soon enough Sesshomaru. You don't need to get all upset about it. The old mans lands are yours, we're just traveling through." Inuyasha noticed the change in his brothers' eyes. "No need for a fight Sesshomaru. But you touch Kagome again and you'll get one."

"You fool Inuyasha." Sesshomaru gave his attention completely to Inuyasha. "You defile what noble blood you have to take this **human** as your mate!" Sesshomaru's' voice echoed his disgust. "I should kill you both for such dishonor to our fathers blood."

"So that is what this is about?" Kagome was now getting angry herself, why would Sesshomaru even care? Not like he himself had a mate.

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome; his anger fixed on his little brother. "Why do you and father have such weakness for pathetic human women? It is unnatural, I will not allow another generation of fathers blood to be tainted."


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

2. Taken

Sesshomaru growled viciously as his form changed before his brother, the beautiful face changing into a true inuyoukai, a huge muzzle with glistening fangs, and eyes as crimson as freshly spilled blood. Kagome screamed realizing she was now trapped behind the transformed and angered beast in front of her. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, still confused as to why Sesshomaru would take things so far as to transform to his other more animalistic nature; his brother truly took Kagome and his mate mark as a threat. Sesshomaru towered over Inuyasha snapping at the Tetsusaiga, his tail lashing wildly. Even his servant Jaken seemed baffled. Kagome turned from the scene retreating back into the woods trying to distance herself from the noble of the lands, unsure of his intentions, realizing her presence was the kindling that sparked such response.

"Sesshomaru what the hell is wrong with you! What do you care if I take Kagome as a mate, it is none of your concern!" Inuyasha tried to keep his brothers attention so Kagome could flee the scene in safety, yet the moment she ran his brother noticed, whipping around in the direction Kagome ran. "I'm the one you should worry about Sesshomaru, leave Kagome out of this, or maybe you wish the other arm lobed off as well!"

That declaration drew the dogs' attention back at Inuyasha. Spittle dripped from the beasts mouth as he wildly snapped at Inuyasha, trying to knock him off his feet, Sesshomaru's' keen hearing keeping track of how far the girl had gotten into the forest, she was the one he wanted, the little bitch would not escape him, no mere human could escape him. With a swing of his head and mouth full of razor-sharp canines Sesshomaru landed a surprising blow to Inuyasha. His fang sinking into Inuyashas leg threatening to sever the limb from his body, yanking his brother into the air inverted, Sesshomaru thrashed him around like a rag doll, releasing his bite sending the hanyou flying over to the other side of the river, his body pulverizing a boulder before finally coming to rest. With Inuyasha momentarily dealt with the youkai plowed into the forest after Kagome, the massive trees in his wake snapping as if they were nothing more than saplings. His servant Jaken's' cries to wait falling to deaf ears, his prey was on the move, his instinct to hunt burning in his blood pushing him on faster. His nose following the scent of his brother mixed with the fragrance of the woman leaving an easy trail to follow, he was upon her at once. The female thinking she had found some measure of protection with in the company of her friends, the monk and slayer were in awe as he crashed through their camp, grabbing the girl in his jaws and leaping into the air and away from any who thought they could help her. Kagome hung limp in his mouth, the weak human passing out from his minor assault when he ripped her from the arms of her friends; Sesshomaru fought with the overpowering urge to bite her in two, to be rid of her quickly, his more rational mind taking control preventing that deadly response, he wanted to hurt Inuyasha. The mere thought of his brothers' torment brought a small shred of joy into his mind as he bounded toward his manor hidden between the mountains in his fathers' lands.

------------

Sprinting after Rin and the two-headed dragon, Makkura quickly found his new friend. Rin stopped looking at him she seemed confused as to why he would dare to follow her after meeting her Lord Sesshomaru, everyone was afraid of him, even Master Jaken at times was afraid for his life.

"You are very brave Makkura, most would not follow into the heart of milord Sesshomarus' lands. Rin thought for a moment. "Why **are** you following me?"

"Why do Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have such hatred for one another? I do not understand? All wolf youkai are brothers and sisters, even if we do not agree there are ways to reconcile any dispute. They are blood." Makkura approached Rin with caution, Ah and Un watching the wolf pup with agitation, unsure if they should defend their young charge.

"I really do not know all of it, after all I am only human myself and my master finds no reason to let me know. All I do know is that milord is a kind guardian to me, and he has always come to my aid many more times than I could count. I owe milord my life, he saved me after the wolves attacked me." She covered her mouth, realizing that she mad made Makkura uncomfortable with only a few words. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I did not do it. I know my kind can be ruthless, and Koga used to kill humans for sport. I would never do that, humans are my friends, even if I do frighten them sometimes." Makkura walked up beside Rin, he still did not understand why the to brothers were fighting, but he liked his new friend, another human who accepted him for who he was.

"Come back to the castle with me, we could play, I am always alone when we return to Lord Sesshomaru's lands and manor, there are so many youkai, and none will even look my way, not even Master Jaken." Un, the left head nudged her seeming hurt by her statement, Ah gazed her way looking unhappy as well. "I'm sorry Ah-Un, you two are always my friends." Rin patted the dragons' shoulder.

Makkura thought about it for a moment, he really should get back to his friends, but then again he could play for a little while, he wished Shippo was here, he would have a good time with Rin too, Makkura was certain of that.

The sound of snapping trees caught both of their attention, the roar of the forest approaching them at a tremendous speed. The children turned to see Sesshomaru leapt over them, his path to his home blazed through the broken trees as he landed, only to take to the air in another bound. Makkura thought caught a glimpse of his Alpha in the enormous inuyoukais' mouth, his nose gave him the proof he needed, and the scent was that of his Alpha's. If Rin's master had Kagome, Makkura knew something very bad had happened to Inuyasha and the others. Makkura raced after the colossal youkai in instinct wishing to help his friend, unsure of what he could do exactly to help. Rin came up beside him riding the two-headed dragon in the air.

"This way is faster Makkura, come on." Makkura hesitantly jumped upon the dragon youkai's back.

He hoped Kagome was all right. She had only returned to her friends a little over a week ago, and he hated to see her hurt, or even worse. Did that mean Inuyasha was wounded or even worse dead? He knew as mates, Inuyasha would never allow Kagome to come to any harm; Makkura was even more troubled now.

------------

Sesshomaru reached the inner courtyard of his palace, his anger reined in, he returned to his more human form with the still unconscious Kagome in his arms. Twin female kitsune youkai awaited him in the entrance, their eyes downcast, bowing in respect to their master.

"Welcome back milord." One of the two spoke, raising her eyes only slightly. The youkai's' lustrous red hair, hung loose cascading over her shoulders, she looked as if her mantle was alive in the light of the afternoon.

"How may we assist you Lord Sesshomaru?" The second twin, cautiously stepped forward, to her master, this one also had the glossy red hair, but it was done up in a tight bun being held in place by a green jade comb.

"Emi, Hitomi, take this thing from me and make it presentable, I may have injured the female. Make sure she is well, I do not wish this one dead yet." Sesshomaru handed off Kagome to the twins not even giving a backward glance to his captive as he entered his castle. "When Jaken finally arrives send him to me."

"Yes milord." The twins answered in unison.

The one named Emi snapped her fingers and a towering bull youkai came to her aid, easily taking Kagome from the twins.

"Katsuro, take her to the visitors quarters, we will be there shortly." Emi looked to her sister, as the seemingly dim bull lumbered off with his human cargo. "Or lord returns with yet another human female?"

"Yes, odd indeed." Hitomi pushed her free falling locks from her shoulders with a frown. "Very concerning sister. What do you think his plans are for this one?"

"It is not for us to question, but this girl is far to old to foster, yet she is mated to a hanyou, his scent permeates her skin. Such a vile fragrance." Emi seemed puzzled but shrug it off, it was not her place to question, she and her sister would do as they were told, they always did.

The two followed the direction the bull led, each secretly wondering what the fate for the human girl could be, and why their Lord Sesshomaru would bring a hanyous' mate into his home, it was known by all of his servants his deplorable nature when humans were involved. The castle was still stunned that the girl child Rin was still among them, and not dead. But who were they to question the ruler of the western lands; they were simply in servitude to him, he knew what was best and no one would dare challenge his word.

The twins entered the room of their human _guest_, Katsuro stood at the foot of the futon looking at the girl he had laid upon it. The beast seemed troubled by the unique manner of clothing she wore, and the things on her feet looked painful to him. Why would any one encase their feet in such a manner? The bull looked down at his hoofed feet then back at Kagomes; he picked up her foot looking at the shoe that did not even resemble the Geta the humans wore, Katsuro pulled at the weird strings surprised when it became longer as he tugged. He stepped back as he tugged and the shoe slipped off Kagomes' foot into his hand, her foot flopping to the futon with a dull thud.

"Katsuro? Just what are you doing?" The bull youkai jumped, dropping the shoe, startled by the voice of Emi as the two made their presence in the room known.

"N…nothing. I was just leaving." Nervous the bull hastily retreated from the room.

"They are such dimwits those bull youkai." Emi approached the futon trying to figure out how to get the strange garments off the girl, their master said presentable, and they would not fail in their task.

------------

"He's here Miroku!" The voice of Sango reverberated in his ears.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Sango looming over him, his head throbbed, but the burning pain in his leg seemed to worry him more, till the realization that his brother had taken his mate.

_Why the hell would Sesshomaru take Kagome, he has no need for her, his wants to spite me, that has to be it! This cannot be happening, if Kagome gets hurt again, Mrs. Higurashi will kill me. I have got to find Kagome! _Inuyasha got to his feet as quickly as he could, the pain searing through his leg, he tried to wave off, Kagome needed him, and he had to get to the bottom of why Sesshomaru would really want Kagome. _Maybe he plans to use Kagome to find Naraku? _Inuyasha looked down at the Tetsusaiga thinking back to his battle with Sorunga, he remembered telling the possessed sword that being part human made him different yes, but when they needed to protect someone his powers would grow exponentially. Right now he must protect his mate Kagome at all costs.

"Inuyasha rest for a moment." Miroku reached Inuyasha and Sango, Shippo and Kirara waited on the other side of the river for them.

"Come on we gotta get to the castle. I'm fine." Inuyasha stood under his own power leaping to the other side of the riverbank, landing by Shippo. He hissed in pain a bit but continued on, following his brothers' scent.

By the time Sango and Miroku caught up with him Inuyasha was going at a fair pace, causing the others to rush even more.

"Why would Sesshomaru take her Inuyasha?" Sango pried, hoping to get some sort of answer.

"He said something about tainted blood, or some other nonsense like that! I just didn't think he'd go to these lengths." Inuyasha forged on, he could feel the mating bond pulling him toward his mate, he knew Sesshomaru had not killed her, but if she was injured….


	3. Chapter 3:Evolution of a Bond

3. Evolution of a Bond

Kagome lay still unconscious. She was standing in a field full of wildflowers, a warm breeze embracing her, the fragrance of the flowers so sweet, overly aromatic to her senses. The cloudless sky above her the most unbelievable shade of cerulean Kagome had ever seen. In the distance stood a grove of trees, looking a shadowy place. From within the darkness she felt the unsettling sensation that she was being watched; yet it did not frighten her, only drawing Kagome's curiosity. Should she find the observer? The surreal place telling her intuition this indeed was all a dream, but why was she still asleep? She wondered briefly if her spirit had passed over into death, but it was not the same sensation she had felt when she had died being led by Kikyo. No, Kagome was alive.

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she thought she could actually feel Inuyasha searching for her, she keenly heard her steady heartbeat, joined by his own racing heart, how could that be possible? Perhaps the mating bond had given her a finely honed connection to her lover, most likely intensified by her miko abilities. Inuyasha had said forever, they were forever a part of each other, in this dreaming place Kagome could almost hear his thoughts, she could feel his desperation at her disappearance; he was forever there for her, and she would forever be there for him; forever in love. The feeling of such love washed over her in a peaceful wave, she knew everything would be alright.

For some reason Kagome's mind did not wish to return to reality, there was something that she needed to discover in her own mind; and the answer was in the shadowed place. She held no fear, this was her dream, she would confront what it was that her psyche was trying to reveal. Kagome walked on to the tree line, each footstep drawing her closer, each step revealing another aura within the shade of the trees, the aura was that of a youkai, she paused wondering if it was Akago the child incarnation of Naraku once again trying to deceive her mind, no, not him this was a pure youkai, Akago still, although powerful was hanyou. She had never felt a presence like this one; it was ancient, and strong, but not malicious. Nevertheless this aura had the ability to join her subconscious, that in it self was a little disturbing, but not enough so to keep Kagome from finding out more about whom it belonged to.

She stood not four feet from the trees, she shadows seemed to darken, and the once soothing breeze shifted to a much stronger wind. Melodious, silken singing carried on the wind, charming her ears. Kagome became even more interested in its source. Even the heavens in this dream seemed to take shape on each note; the once clear sky began to dance with clouds, seeming to sway along with the melody venturing from the wood. There was still no fear in her heart, just a lure to understand the presence able to shape such visions in her mind.

------------

Inuyasha and the others paused at a path leading up into the mountains; his brother had recently passed this way, as did the wolf child with Sesshomarus' companion Rin. There was great anger and worry pushing down on his heart, the unknown situation his brother had thrust Kagome into, throwing his own guilt into the mix; if not for the mark she would not be at the mercy of Sesshomaru, and his hatred for the tainted blood his Mother had given him. Inuyasha could feel Kagome, she was still alive, but that seemed to be the most important aspect to him right now, his mind was in turmoil. He was actually feeling pangs of dread coursing through his body; he had faced Sesshomaru many times before, but now he and his friends were walking up to his front door. It could get ugly very fast, he could not assure the safety of his friends, and he wished they would stay behind, but they would never agree. Kagome was their friend as well; they had all become a family somehow, so subtly Inuyasha didn't notice. He could not bear the thought of one of them being injured again, even the pest Shippo, and the little runt Makkura. There battle with the wolf youkai not all that far in the past, Miroku had regained full use of his hand and the others seemed to be back to their normal selves, now he was without words, asking his family to go into the dragons den to retrieve their friend, and return his mate to his side. Inuyasha would rather face Naraku right now than take on his brother in his own domicile. Those youkai Sesshomaru surrounded himself with would fight to their death for their Lord and Master, Inuyasha supposed it was one of the benefits to being the Lord of the Western Lands, an army at your disposal, and that is what they would be, for Sesshomaru cared not for any soul save his own.

Miroku and Sango cast each other concerned looks, Inuyasha had been lost in thought for some time, and it was unlike him to outwardly look so worried. Shippo sat upon Sangos' shoulder getting more anxious by each footstep they took toward Sesshomaru's home.

"Why would Makkura go there on purpose? Maybe he was taken to." Shippo spoke wishing to break the silence.

"Inuyasha said he followed Rin, maybe he thought she was in trouble?" Miroku responded. "What do you think Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha walked ahead with a limp, oblivious that he had been spoken too.

"Maybe he was hoping to turn Sesshomaru into one of those marshmallow things you and Makkura love so much Shippo." Sango raised her voice hoping to catch Inuyashas' ear.

"Oh yes, and maybe roast him over a fire. You know what magic those wolf youkai are known for." Miroku tried to follow Sangos lead.

"Chocolate would be better. I hope Makkura turns him into a big ol' bar of chocolate." Shippo smiled having fun with the new game.

"What do you think Inuyasha? Marshmallow or chocolate?" Inuyasha still was oblivious to their amusement. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Finally a response, he stopped turning to his friends.

"Which one?" Sango questioned.

"Oh, what ever one you want, its up to you." Inuyasha turned back to the path, as all three of them erupted into laughter.

Shippo was laughing so hard he fell off of Sango's shoulder, rolling on the ground holding his sides.

"What? What were you asking again?" Inuyasha looked to his friends confused what exactly he had said to receive such a jubilant response.

A tear rolled down Mirokus cheek as he tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "We… we were going to roast Sesshomaru over a open fire!"

Mirokus comment brought on even more laughter, from the Kitsune and slayer.

"Feh! You are all idiots!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his companions, how could they all joke at a time like this?

He proceeded on leaving Shippo rolling in the dirt and Sango and Miroku enveloped in the hilarity. Inuyasha just could not understand them sometimes, he cared for them all, but this was not the time for jokes. Well at least not for him.

------------

"M….master?" Jaken hesitantly entered his lords' chamber.

The imp was unsure what to expect from the great youkai. His lord had always been so predictable, and calculating in his actions, but today's occurrences had surprised him, shaking him to his foundation. Never had he seen Lord Sesshomaru become such a slave to his emotions. And what of taking that miko? What sort of response was he hoping for from his half brother? This was all so very unusual; Jaken tried to make some since of it all, but only ended up with a headache. Emi had met him the moment Jaken had returned to the castle telling him to go to his master at once; Jaken hesitated as he moved further into the hall. He found his lord resting in a doorway looking out into one of the many private guardians. He seemed calm, but Jaken knew full well when it came to Lord Sesshomaru what appeared on the surface was deceiving, a great storm could be brewing in him and no one would be the wiser.

Jaken tried to speak but could not find his voice.

"The wolf has arrived with Rin. Accommodate him, I do not wish to be perceived as a poor host."

Jaken looked to his master in surprise. "Wh…what of the girl?"

"She is no concern of yours." An angered tone crept into his voice, causing Jaken to take a step back. Regaining his composure once again, he looked to his servant. "Inuyasha will be here soon, put all on alert and triple the guard around the castle, and call forth those with protective magic's. We no not wish to make it to easy on him."

"Yes, master." Jaken bowed and scurried from Sesshomaru's presence.

"Come face this one Inuyasha. Face your death, and with Tetsusaiga I will have my supreme conquest that eluded me with fathers death."

------------

Kagome became entranced with the melody; she stood next to the bamboo grove, trying to peer through the shadows to no avail. The haunting song becoming louder, taking a deep breath she stepped into the shadows; it seemed as if she had just stepped into the abyss. The shadows darkened to black, Kagome knew there were once trees, but she now stood in a void of light. Her eyes could make out a light in the distance so Kagome walked on following the song to the light.

She approached the source finding it to be a person engulfed in blue energy, the song stopped as Kagome stood only feet from the being.

"You have come miko." The voice like velvet to her ears, belonging to a woman.

Taking in the woman from behind, Kagome wondered if she had entered the presence of a Kami. The stature of the lady standing near six feet in height, with hair of snow white nearly touching her bare feet; she did not wear a traditional kimono, but a flowing gossamer gown of soft rose color, seeming more of a European style sitting off of pale ivory shoulders. The woman turned to her after a moment. Kagome gasped in surprise at the beauty of the woman before her, her long delicate hands holding a gleaming talisman. As Kagome took in her face she felt her breath catch in her throat, as if someone had forced all of the air from her lungs, upon the woman's fore head was a royal blue crescent. The woman smiled warmly looking at Kagome with the most beautiful eyes of sparkling amethyst.

Kagome finally found her voice, even if her words came as a whisper. "You,…you are--"


	4. Chapter 4:Guests & Allies

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long; I had some things come up. Hope you like it. Oh, and for those thinking this would be a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing, NO! What would be the point on having Kagome and Inuyasha being mates? Also Kagome is dreaming when she is seeing the woman with the crescent.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own my own story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4. Guests & Allies**

Kagome stood in awe before the woman who seemed only a few years older than her, however the aura emanating from her appeared far older. The ruby amulet in her hand warmly illuminating the darkness surrounding them, the lady's long graceful hands returned the glowing jewel around her neck.

"I am the Lady Angelique, and as you have surmised by the unusual mark I am the mother of Sesshomaru, yet my son seems to have none of my or his sires benevolent nature." She looked down into Kagomes eyes, her amethyst gaze captivating Kagome as if she stood in a trance. "I wish you no harm child, I only wish to help you to return to your mate who will foolishly rush to his death attacking my sons fortress. Sesshomaru would like nothing more than see his half brother dead so that he may claim the fang of his father."

Lady Angelique's voice, like her gaze, held Kagome captivated. How this woman could hold such power with the slightest of mannerisms confounded Kagome. After a moment of silence Kagome pulled herself out of the daze Lady Angelique lulled her into.

"Wh…what are you?" Kagome stammered in a near inaudible whisper. "You seem to charm with only your voice."

The beauty laughed softly even those dulcet tones were beautiful to the ear. "If I were human they would call me miko, or sorceress as in my land, my youkai power as it is referred to in these lands is infrequent among my kind, as I am not originally from this land, those of my kind in my country are rare, as we have been nearly hunted to extinction, but that is a different tale. I am here for you. I could feel your miko abilities as soon as you came near Sesshomaru's border, you so strong and unique for a human. You and I have many things in common, hence my reasoning for returning you to Inuyasha."

"How do you know of me or Inuyasha? What makes you think you know about me?" Kagome was becoming confused, yet she stood in awe of the woman's' words.

"You child have become whole. That which was torn from your body has been returned and will give you great strength once you are that powers mistress. Inuyasha is your stability, your love is that which transcends time itself giving even more intensity to your gifts; my Sesshomaru had no right to take you from him. My son is to callous to understand the bond of a mate, or the pull that love has on the heart, but I do."

Kagome thought of Inuyashas' father, the love he felt for Izayoi the bond so great that he gave his life to protect her and Inuyasha. This woman once loved the great inuyoukai, but there was no mark of bitterness in her voice. She spoke with reverence of the great dog demon. How Sesshomaru came from such a union confounded Kagome, he carried no trait of compassion as his parents, the only hint of his feelings were carried with the young girl Rin.

"You must awaken Kagome, your Inuyasha comes even closer to the castle, and we must be ready." The deep ruby talisman around Lady Angelique's neck glowed once again. "You will see me soon." The exquisite woman faded like mist from Kagomes sight.

------------

Inuyasha forged on ignoring the burning in his thigh from his brothers' bite, he could ignore the pain and keep going as long as he still felt Kagome with him. She was still alive, he could feel her blood flowing in his body, and the draw of her heart moved him even closer to his mate.

Not one among them had any idea how many youkai they would encounter, but they did know his servants would protect the Inutashio at the cost of their lives. Myoga had told them all stories of such loyalty other youkai felt for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. The InuTaisho commanded the same respect of his people, yet only asked for self-sacrifice when putting his own life in jeopardy shoulder to shoulder with them.

His friends were uncertain on how they would rescue Kagome, Miroku and Sango knew full well Sesshomaru would not simply invite them into his domicile, it could be a struggle for them all. Not that they needed any more battles; they entered Sesshomarus' territory only in pursuit of Kagura, why could nothing happen with out incident? Miroku sighed as he briskly walked on with his companions; his pace slowing so he could have his spirits lifted by the curvaceous backside of his beloved Sango, now keeping his hands off of her would be an all together impossible feat. Sighing he left himself to his hands fate as a lecherous smile overtook his face, he reached out stroking Sango rear. Now that definitely made him feel better. As soon as his possessed hand touched her the countdown started in his mind, 5..4..3..2..1..SMACK!

"MIROKU!" Sango pivoted, facing him, the glare in her eyes enough to send him to his grave.

"Right on time Sango." Miroku smiled rubbing the brilliant red handprint across his face. "I had to take my mind off of the upcoming battle. You just happen to be the best distraction."

"Hentai." Shippo shaking his head muttered, as he followed after Inuyasha.

"Hey Miroku, if you have time to fondle Sangos butt why don't you go on ahead and get Kagome for me!" Inuyasha huffed clearly annoyed with the monk.

"I leave that honor in your capable claws Inuyasha." Miroku smirked winking at the angered Slayer.

Sango growled in frustration, taking Miroku by the ear pulling him along. "I can not trust you behind me, so I'll keep you where I can see you."

Miroku winced in pain as he matched her steps trying to keep his ear lobe from being stretched to his chin. "Sango be reasonable."

Why he would not just admit his feelings for Sango, and get it all out of the way was beyond Inuyasha. Then again he definitely could not lead by example, it took him three years before he admitted to himself how much he loved Kagome. Maybe Miroku just enjoyed playing his games, and Inuyasha knew Sango loved the attention, even if she would never admit it. Inuyasha glanced back at them a quick laugh of amusement escaped him; he wished Kagome could see this.

------------

Kagome sat up with a start; confusion clouded her mind taking her a moment to realize she was in unfamiliar surroundings. Not to mention clothes that were not her own. Gingerly stepping to the floor she looked around the room recognizing she was alone. Her mind raced processing the events that flooded her mind, Sesshomaru had taken her, and her unnatural dreaming was the product of Sesshomaru's mother. Kagome needed to find Lady Angelique; she said she would help her to get back to Inuyasha.

Hitomi entered the room, sliding the door shut behind her quietly. "You finally awaken, we were concerned our Lord Sesshomaru had seriously damaged you. Not that he would even care one way or another. He simply said he did not want you dead, and you're not so good. I am Hitomi servant to Lord Sesshomaru. Do not ask anything of me, I am not here for your courtesy, I am simply to make sure you are still alive."

Kagome was wide eyed in amazement at the blunt nature of the youkai before her. It was not until she saw the swishing fluffy foxtail that Kagome lost all composure of herself laughing in delight at the small woman before her. Her search for Lady Angelique would wait.

"Oh I've never seen a Kitsune youkai all grown up! Shippo will be so cute when he gets bigger!" Kagome clapped her hands together excitedly as she moved around to glimpse at Hitomi's tail.

Hitomi's forest green eyes narrowed and her brows went up in confusion. "Just what are you doing?" The youkai spun around to face Kagome.

"Can I feel your tail? I bet it's really soft just like Shippos' isn't it?" Kagome chattered on. "How old are you? Will you stay so petite? You're so pretty. Oh! Look at you're cute little feet! Do you have foxfire too?" Kagome squealed in excitement.

"I? What? Shippo? Who?" Kagome brushed at her tail, Hitomi hissed. "**No** **you can not touch** **it**!" The kitsune slapped at Kagome's hand. "What is wrong with you? Are you touched in the head girl?"

Kagome frowned still looking at the youkai in fascination. The allure to pet Hitomi's tail getting the better of her judgment, Kagome quickly caressed the fine fox fur of Hitomi's tail. Drawing another hiss from the woman.

"You **are** touched! Emi can deal with you." Hitomi backed away from Kagome and out of the room holding on to her tail for safe measure.

"Come on! Not like I hurt you or anything." Kagome huffed upset that she had chased the kitsune youkai away. She heard Hitomi walk off down the corridor.

Kagome walked to the door sliding it open peering into the hall, no one guarded her door, and no one approached, all she saw was Hitomi storming off turning a corner her tail whipping angrily as she left Kagomes sight.

"She didn't say I couldn't look around." Cautiously Kagome ventured out into the hall, half expecting some sort of alarm to sound, but nothing happened only Kagomes growing nervousness. "Okay, now to find Lady Angelique. But where to look?"

Kagome quietly followed the corridor to an outside garden; the castle halls were void of activity, she was grateful for her good luck. Stepping into the expansive garden she heard the familiar singing from her dream, she followed the melody to come face to face with the mother of her captor.

"Well that was easy." Kagome glanced behind her hoping no one had noticed her, breathing easier that no one was running after her she turned back to face Lady Angelique.

"I was waiting for you Kagome. Here sit with me." Lady Angelique motioned for Kagome to take a seat next to her on the stone bench that she sat on. "I am pleased you have come, I think you will help my son to realize the power of love, what great strength comes of such a bond. Perhaps then he will realize there is more to living than supreme conquest."

"What? I,… Sesshomaru would not even listen to me, he hates me, more so now that Inuyasha and I are mates."

"It is because that you are mates that Sesshomaru's eyes may finally open to the power of love."

Mystified by the woman Kagome sat her eyes taking in every detail of the woman, she was definitely not born in this land, and Kagome was having a difficult time placing the accent, which hung to each word spoken.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "What a strange day."

------------

Makkura had nearly forgotten that his alpha had been taken, he was so busy playing with Rin, he did not even notice when Jakken came up behind him. The two were playing tag, and Rin was it. Excited Rin came running at him not even knowing Jakken had arrived, Makkura turned dashing over the imp, only realizing he had hit him when the staff of two heads flew into the air before him. Makkura skidded to a halt causing Rin to crash into Makkura who fell on top of Jakken with a bewildered Rin atop of Makkura.

"Get off of me you smelly whelp!" Jakken yelped, trying with no luck to remove the wolf pup from his chest.

Makkura leapt to his feet sending Rin to her bottom. "Sorry Rin." Makkura helped the girl up with a giggle. "You're still it that doesn't count as a tag, it was a accident."

The two playfully argued about whom was it, as Jakken lay squished in the dirt. He sighed to himself. "Such is the life of Jakken."


	5. Chapter 5:To Protect the One You Love

**5. To Protect the One You Love**

Shouts echoed through the corridors carrying to the garden where Kagome sat with Lady Angelique causing Kagome to rise to her feet. Above her head she noticed a faint blue barrier encapsulating the castle, how she could have missed it earlier bothered Kagome. Uneasily she glanced at the woman who stood beside her now. Lady Angelique calmly walked the path back to the castle not saying a word to Kagome only beckoning her to follow which she did, unsure of what she should do.

Kagome was trying to absorb all of what the powerful youkai had told her about these 'special' powers that she now had within her, how could she tap into them to help Inuyasha, the lady simply instructed her that they would be there when needed, but it brought Kagome no solace now. She was without a weapon, and having to depend on a power she could not control left her at a loss.

She followed Angelique into the corridors, which were now bursting with activity, armored youkai were all running toward to what Kagome thought must be the castle entrance. Coming down the hall toward her were Hitomi and Emi, the two halted their advance when they realized she was with Lady Angelique, looking at each other with puzzled looks. Kagome was unsure if she should try to escape now, but with the barrier she was unsure if she could make it through. Lady Angelique said she would help her, but Kagome did not wish to bring Sesshomaru's wrath down upon his own mother. Emi gracefully approached the two women.

"Our Lord Sesshomaru wishes the miko to be brought to him, for protection." Emi bowed before Lady Angelique, casting a cold glare Kagome's way. "Come with me miko."

Kagome laughed aloud. "Protection! Right, him protect me? More like he wants to kill me!"

"Go with them Kagome, I will follow shortly, no harm will come to you I promise." Lady Angelique smiled to Kagome, who was starting to doubt the lady's intentions. "It will be fine."

Kagome's eyes protested, but she could do nothing but believe the youkai, reluctantly she allowed the twin kitsune women to lead her to Lord Sesshomaru's chamber. Shouts and screaming was coming from outside, Kagome smiled to herself, Inuyasha and her friends had arrived. It seemed the forces of Sesshomaru were not faring to well with protecting the castle.

As the trio approached Lord Sesshomaru entered the hall striding up to Kagome, Emi who was leading Kagome by the arm released her grip stepping back away from her master, Hitomi doing the same. Confused Kagome looked up into the composed countenance of Sesshomaru. The lord took Kaogme by the wrist nearly dragging her behind him as he walked on dawn the corridor; Kagome nearly tripped trying to keep up with his quickening pace.

"Hey! Just where are you taking me?" She protested trying to free herself from his iron grip, only making his grip tighter. "Just let me go! I can walk on my own, I do not need to be led like a child!" Kagome only received silence from the youkai lord.

Five reptilian youkai rushed past them, a sound near thunder shook the entire castle, causing Sesshomaru to move even faster. Kagome was becoming increasingly annoyed as she continued to try and wrench her hand free.

"Persist in trying to free yourself and I shall break it woman." Sesshomaru flatly spoke his pace slowing as he came to the entrance of his home. He pulled Kagome in front of him pushing her toward the door, but not to far out of reach. "I wish you to see the futility of Inuyashas' attack."

Another loud booming shook the air around them. Kagome looked out into space between the castle and its gates to see Inuyasha, wielding the red Tetsusaiga. The thunderous boom being the Tetsusaiga striking the barrier, resounding in the air within the protective confines, Kagomes ears were beginning to ring, the noise must be agony for the youkai that inhabited the castle. With each strike the barrier momentarily weakened only moments later to return to its original strength. How was Sesshomaru able to erect such a powerful barrier?

As if reading her thoughts Sesshomaru answered pulling her back to him, his right arm wrapped around her chest holding her body flush against his. "I have a multitude of youkai that can weave the protective magic's. Inuyasha will tire himself long before the barrier falls, I wished for you to see your mate fall." He sneered disgusted by how close he held his brothers bitch to him.

Sesshomaru's hold on her bothered her greatly, however it was not a hold meant out of tenderness, only his wish that she not run from him. Sesshomaru had control of the moment, and she could do nothing but watch her love continue to put everything into the Tetsusaiga intent on bring down the barrier that held Kagome with his brother. Inuyasha already appeared tired even as Kagome watched him from such a distance. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were dealing with the youkai that breached the barrier to deal with the intruders, they did not seem to be overmatched, Kagome was solely concerned with the exhaustion that would overtake Inuyasha if he continued his assault on the barrier, when he did bring it down he would be exhausted, and Sesshomaru would take advantage of that deadly weakness. Kagome had to help him, the magic users were more than likely inside of the castle, and she doubted if she could make it to them in time, or if she could even get away from Sesshomaru.

The Lady Angelique came up behind Sesshomaru he gave his mother only a fleeting glance of recognition. Kagome could feel a low resonating growl fill Sesshomaru's chest as his grip on her tightened. He obviously did not wish his mother there, Kagome wondered if he even liked her, given that love would be such as unneeded emotion for the youkai lord. Sesshomaru stiffened, his cold eyes watching his brother wield the fang that should be his, and why his father favored Inuyasha when he never even knew him angered Sesshomaru to his core. Sesshomaru blamed Inuyasha for the death of their father, not only Inuyasha, but the weak human female that mothered him. History was repeating itself when Inuyasha took the human girl in his arm as mate; Sesshomaru knew he should have killed Inuyasha when he was nothing but a pup, yet he was young and unable to do such a thing to the spirit of his most honorable father. But no more, he would not allow Inuyasha to have any pups with the lowly human, even if she was a miko.

Kagome shuddered as she acutely felt the anger growing in Sesshomaru, his grip loosened only for Kagome to find Sesshomarus' poison claws positioned over her heart. _Oh by the Kami he is going to kill me! _Kagome wildly looked around for any help, feeling like a fool for believing Lady Angelique, no harm would come to her. _My ass!_ Kagomes eyes locked on Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched unsure of what to do.

"Believe in your love Kagome." Lady Angelique nearly inaudible whispered.

Five holes burned into Kagomes shirt as Sesshomaru paused feeling her rapid heartbeat he would relish pulling her beating heart from her chest. He wanted Inuyashas complete attention. The miko in his arm became rigid, Sesshomaru smiled to himself, knowing she must be petrified of him; he was waiting for her pleas to spare her life.

------------

Inuyasha stopped his attack on the barrier when he heard Kagomes scream, terror gripped him when he saw her being held by Sesshomaru, his claws readied to end her life in a single stroke, and there was no way Inuyasha could get to her in time. Panic, rage, hopelessness, and fear took hold of him all at once, how could he have let this happen. His mind was at a loss for a clear thought, emotion was the fuel that was running through his veins.

_"Protect the one you love Inuyasha."_

A voice spoke in his head, as all time seemed to stand still.

"What?" Inuyasha was beginning to think his psyche had just snapped.

_"Protect the one you love my son. It is my final gift."_

Inuyashas eyes met the time-frozen gaze of Kagome, she was terrified, and at that brief moment he realized he would never fail her again. "**I will protect the one I** **love**!" The Tetsusaiga fell from Inuyashas' hand, transforming from the great fang to the aged sword.

------------

Kagome gasped when Tetsusaiga fell, her eyes burned with tears, worry took over her mind, was he going to give into his exhaustion, allowing his inner youkai to gain control? But he had no mortal injury, what was wrong with her love. Her heartbeat quickened, desperation filled her thoughts, her soul aching to reach Inuyasha, their bond took over her body. Kagome began to glow a soft pink light. Her eyes closed she demanded her aura to grow and the miko's power did, sending Lord Sesshomaru flying backwards. Her arms out raised, she could feel the magic pulse of the barrier, and with a brief burst of energy from her own body the barrier shuttered and fell.

Sesshomaru returned to his feet in awe of the miko before him.

_"Regatdez mon fils que c'est la puissance impressionnante de l'amour." _Lady Angelique whispered into her sons' ear. Sesshomaru looked at her stunned.

(For those that don't speak French its "Look my son, this is the awesome power of love.")

------------

Inuyashas entire body felt as if it was being torn apart, his screams changed to a deepened growl that filled him, turning to a snarl, he fell to all fours, his body contorting he screamed as his vision turned to blood red, his hands and body was transforming, but he held cognitive thought. This was not the youkai transformation, his heart beat for the love of Kagome, in his thoughts he heard the voice of his father telling him to protect her. In his mind he screamed even the voice in his head turning to a howl, as he opened his eyes looking down on Sesshomarus' courtyard. Inuyasha peered down at two white clawed paws, he was confused but it would wait the barrier was down, and somehow Kagome had gotten free of Sesshomaru.

The brilliant light faded from Kagome she collapsed to the ground unmoving. Sesshomaru pushed his mother back from him going to Kagome, looking up at the newly transformed body of his brother. Inuyasha had the outward appearance like his, yet he kept the shape of his ears in his hanyou form. The black beads Inuyasha wore were still around his neck, but transformed with him to a larger size.

"This is not possible. You are hanyou!" Sesshomaru growled at the beast looming at the castle gate.

Sesshomarus' guards began to swarm Inuyasha, he was pawing them away like ants, a brave bull youkai stabbed at him with an evil looking pike, drawing blood, Inuyasha caught the beast in his jaws snapping him in two with a powerful bite. Inuyasha looked to his brother standing over his mate he tossed the mangled body from his mouth it landed a few feet from the deceased creatures master. Sesshomaru held his brothers gaze, his eyes flashing to red, he would meet his brother head on. His face began to change, his body taking on his true inuyoukai form.

Sango and Miroku had frozen watching Inuyasha transform bewildered, how was this possible, how was Kagome able to bring down the barrier? The youkai that were attacking them went after Inuyasha, leaving the two alone with their amazement. Shippo simply fell to him bottom stunned to see Inuyasha take such a appearance.

------------

"Well isn't this an interesting play of events. Who would of thought Inuyasha held such a secret within him." Naraku stared into the silver mirror of Kanna. The girl's blank face giving no feeling to the situation at all, she simply nodded to her master. "We will have to do something about the miko though, I can not allow her to live with such powers. No doubt this new ability is the product of Kikyo's death."

Naraku watched the scene in interest, concerned about the sudden change in both Inuyasha and Kagome, yes, something would definitely have to be done about this.

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter, 3 D-chan gave me the idea about Inuyasha taking another form when I was writing Challenge. But it seemed to fit in this story better. I needed a catalyst, and them being mates just seemed to work.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Intentions

**6. Bad Intentions**

He stood towering over the gate leading into his fathers' castle, the path before him seeming insignificant and small, Kagome, still unconscious, crumpled at the foot of the steps leading into the stronghold that was once home to his father. The unusual woman standing at the entrance stood simply watching the scene, a small smile played across her lips, the gesture seemed as if she was enjoying the confrontation. No surprise, or lingering fear at the two massive inuyoukai that stood only meters from her, strength emanated from her ancient aura. The white haired beauty actually moved toward Kagome, only to be paused by twin kitsune youkai stepping into her path. The haunting woman had captivated Inuyashas attention; he merely flinched at the pitiful youkai attacking his legs, their weapons seeming no more than insect bites. Inuyasha stood bewitched by the amethyst eyes that held his gaze unwavering.

_'What is she? Who is she?'_

The ethereal creature brushed the kitsune aside, continuing to move toward his fallen mate. Inuyasha padded through the gates still in awe of his new form, the pure power and fluidity of motion astounded him. This was what it was to be full youkai, yet still within him beat the heart of humanity from his mother. For the second time in his life he felt gratitude toward his long dead sire. The Taiyoukai had given him yet another gift to protect those he loved.

The jealously of Inuyashas transformation evident in his wrath, Sesshomaru felt as if his half breed brother had once again received the spoils of his father. Sesshomaru realized as the Lord of the Western Lands, it was his duty to rein in such power, Inuyasha should not be allowed the strength of a youkai. Sesshomaru descended into a blinding rage, his inuyoukai form held nothing of the regal essence of their father. His loss of control over his emotions made him feel like a beast fueled only by envy, and hatred for the hanyou, the primal instinct that drove all animals. Sesshomaru felt his conscience mind slip into lunacy; he grasped at reason for why his father had forsaken him. Why was such a power disavowed, that which was rightfully his? The whirlwind of unchecked emotions drove Sesshomaru into a fervor spiking the animal nature of the youkai in his soul. Why the 'love' so cherished from the pathetic mortals drew such devotion from the InuTaisho, and his half-breed brother, the understanding was beyond his grasp.

Sesshomaru's titanic three-legged form hovered over the unconscious miko; if his bastard brother wished to reclaim his mate he would have to go through him to do it. He lowered his head to sniff at the motionless girl, her deathly still form surprised him, and she still lived. After the amount of spiritual energy she released in mere seconds, Sesshomaru was surprised her life force still flourished. Why he could not bring himself to dispatch the vile human continued to shock him, maybe he had been around Rin for far to long, or maybe his Mothers presence was to blame, her few words of love had disturbed his stoic, controlled emotions. If he began to doubt his own power he would never achieve the goals of greatness he so deeply desired.

Inuyasha growled fiercely at his brother sniffing around Kagome, in his mind their father had given his approval for Kagome being his mate, even if Sesshomaru could think of nothing but further dilution of his great youkai blood with their pups. He bounded toward his brother fangs bared, the new powerful body responded with a speed that astounded him.

Miroku and Sango followed behind him trying to clear the path of youkai, from flanking him, Kirara seemed to be enjoying herself as she swatted at the minions of Sesshomaru, ripping open limps and stomachs with her fiery claws. Truly the battle with the wolf tribe was more of a work out, that surprised Miroku, he wondered if Sesshomaru was planning something more devious once they entered his gates. The few remaining youkai continued on, well knowing it would more than likely be a loosing battle, their barrier which protected them was gone, and their lord Sesshomaru seemed all consumed with his brother and the miko, paying his followers no mind as they died at the hands of Inuyashas friends.

Inuyasha landed a paw across Sesshomaru's muzzle surprising him at the speed that his brother came at him. Sesshomaru jumped sideways biting at Inuyashas midsection, Inuyasha countered his bite with his own, grapping Sesshomaru by the muzzle, trying to pull his three-legged brother away from Kagome, his brothers blood filled his mouth, Inuyasha wanted to let go, but he knew he had to get the InuTaisho away from Kagome, before she was trampled by their battle. His friends had nearly finished with Sesshomaru's underlings, Sango recognized what Inuyasha was trying to do, quickly Sango ran to Kagome, lifting her upon her shoulders to remove the girl from the battle, handing the Hirakotsu to Miroku, who always struggled to hold the massive weapon with the same ease as Sango. Lady Angelique came up behind Sango, offering to help. Miroku getting a glance of the woman suddenly appeared at Sango's side, her weapon seeming light in the woman's presence, Miroku was nearly drooling over the gorgeous youkai that he had to look up to.

"Bring Kagome, and follow me, slayer. I will keep her save. Perhaps you two should assist Inuyasha." Lady Angelique looked down into the eyes of the spellbound monk.

Shippo ran up the steps cowering behind Miroku's robes. "They almost stepped on me!" Shippo exclaimed to Miroku, who ignored him, his eyes hypnotized by Angelique. "Miroku?"

Shippo took notice of the mother of Sesshomaru, he gasped at the sight, as the jewel around her neck was glowing dimly. It seemed that even Sango was taken with her. _Who is this weird woman? Why won't Miroku or Sango look at me? _Kirara came up behind Shippo picking the kit up, following the entranced Miroku, Sango, and fainted Kagome. Shippo felt uneasy, something was out of place; something did not feel right about this mysterious woman whom his friends blindly followed. Even Kirara seemed to take no notice that they were following a stranger seeming to be Sesshomaru's mother, Shippo fought to free himself from Kirara, which he did with some squirming. The kitsune took off down the corridor away from his friends, he had to tell Inuyasha, his intuition was screaming at him, Kagome and the others were in danger, he could feel it.

------------

Makkura and Rin were racing through the halls, making their way to the castle entrance, following the growling of dogs that seemed all to familiar to the wolf pup. There was a fight going on, but his own nose confused him, one scent belonged to Rin's master, and the other smelled faintly of Inuyasha, but it was overpowered with a scent of a youkai with Kagome's fragrance intertwined. Makkura was thoroughly puzzled, until the two friends reached the entrance to see the colossal inuyoukai fighting in the courtyard, sure enough to his surprise it was Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. How Inuyasha was capable of such a change Makkura did not care, he was trying to protect his mate any way possible. But where was Kagome? She had been there recently, so had the others, he turned spun on his feet facing the hallway behind him; they had recently passed this way, even Shippo.

Makkura spun back to Rin. "I have to find my Alpha Rin. You stay here, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me, and you have already been so nice to me. " Surprising Makkura Rin hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. Makkura instantly turned beet red. "Wh..why?"

"Just in case I don't see you again." Rin gave him her trademark grin. "I won't forget about you Makkura."

Makkura stumbled over his feet, as he seemed to forget how to walk on his own power. No girl had ever kissed him. The grin plastered to his face felt good, he was making friends all the time, he could not understand why so many youkai did not like humans; they were great to him! When his head cleared after bumping off of a few walls, he found his feet and began to trot down the halls following Shippo and Kagome's scent. He was entering a garden when Shippo nearly tackled him to the ground. The little youkai was furious with Makkura.

"Where were you? We needed you and you were gone! Now some strange woman has Kagome, and Miroku and Sango are in some kinda trance, and Inuyasha is a big dog, and I'm all alone, trying to find some help!" Shippo was nearly frantic as he rambled on about the situation. The little kit glared down at Makkura jumping on his chest. "You are supposed to be one of our friends! Well friends just don't abandon each other!"

Makkura took Shippo by the arms setting him aside so he could sit up. He felt bad that he was not there when his new friends needed him, especially his Alpha, if she came to harm he could never forgive himself, Makkura realized he had been selfish in his actions, by coming to the castle with Rin.

"I'm sorry Shippo." Makkura hung his head; his tail hung limply expressing his sorrow.

"You should be! But we have to find Kagome and the others." Shippo crossed his arms over his chest trying to seem superior, looking up to Makkura, who truly looked like someone had beaten him. Shippo softened as he noticed tears shine in Makkura's eyes. "Hey, it's okay. We'll find her."

"I know where she is. That is why I came to this garden Kagome's scent is strong here." Makkura sniffed at the air, as did Shippo. "This way."

The two young youkai followed the scent of Kagome to a dark section of the garden, a small ornamental hut stood in the shadow of trees. Both boys looked questioning at each other.

"This should not be here. It smells funny." Makkura wrinkled up his nose. "What is that weird smell?"

Shippo went wide-eyed and he recognized the scent. "Kagura." Shippo scampered silently to the door of the structure.

Makkura following suite. "Sesshomaru doesn't like Kagura. Why?" He was silenced by a hand over his mouth from Shippo.

"Do what you want with the monk and slayer Angelique, but Naraku wants the miko." Kagura's voice carried to the now trembling Shippo.

"But Kagome is the one I want, her powers will aid me greatly for the next 200 years. I will now give her up to your master witch." Lady Angeliques' voice came clearly to their ears.

_We need Inuyasha. _Shippo whined not knowing how to help his friends, if Kagura and the strange youkai were working together it was definitely not good.


	7. Chapter 7:Out of Control

A/N: Thanks to those who have taken the time to read the sequel to Challenge. Sorry it started off slow, but it will get better. Please keep reviewing; it really helps to know what you all think, good or bad.

**7.Out of Control**

Sesshomaru was at a disadvantage fighting with his brother in the inu form, there was a big difference between four and three legs. When he fought against Inuyasha as a hanyou there was no disadvantage, but now that he shared the same form, the tables turned, Sesshomaru could not keep up with the quick movements of Inuyasha. The Lord of the Western Lands was loosing to his younger half-breed brother, his mind could barely fathom his situation, how had it come to this? Sesshomaru knew he had brought this upon himself by his rash decision to take his brothers mate, how could he expect any less? Any youkai would go to such lengths for their mate. Inuyasha was no different, perhaps his relentlessness was even more intense, purely because of the human blood that flowed through his veins, his half brother continued to surprise him. Sesshomaru found himself looking up into the enraged eyes of the hanyou, blood soaked into Inuyasha's muzzle, all of it Sesshomaru's blood, those eyes of a protector, mirroring the look of their father the night he died defending Izayoi and the newborn Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shuddered at the realization, he was no better than the pitiful human Takemaru, as he felt Inuyasha's fangs close around his throat, how could he be destroyed by a half-breed, no he would not be finished by the hanyou! Sesshomaru rolled to his back flailing his legs at his brother, Inuyasha's fangs tearing the flesh at his neck Inuyasha was surprised at the strength Sesshomaru suddenly rallied. The bloodied lord struggled to his feet, his life oozing out from multiple wounds, his head hung low, his eyes meeting the look of blood lust in Inuyasha's eyes, this could not be happen, the great Sesshomaru was not to be beaten so easily, he did not anticipate the fierce nature of his brother now that he had taken a mate. Inuyasha snarled, lunging once again at the visibly weakened Sesshomaru, he tried to sidestep the attack but was knocked once again to the ground, but this time he had Inuyasha knocked off balance, as he fell, Sesshomaru snapped at Inuyasha's leg grabbing it in his fangs pulling him down as well. Sesshomaru's head hit the ground with a crack; Inuyasha's vicious snarls filled his ears as his eyes focused on his brother getting to his feet. The hanyou growled, circling around the fallen youkai, Inuyasha was contemplating on killing his brother, the youkai within him urging him to destroy to foe who took his mate, however the human heart continued to remind him that he was his brother, even if he never shared any brotherly feelings. Inuyasha stalked to Sesshomaru looking down upon the great youkai lord, feeling pity.

"NO! Get away from milord Sesshomaru!" The shriek from Rin rang in Inuyasha's ears as the child came from out of nowhere, her arms outstretched at her masters' head, defiantly glaring at Inuyasha, trying to block Inuyasha with her child's body.

There was no fear in the girls' stance, only a boldness that reminded Inuyasha of Kagome. It was then that he realized Kagome and the others were nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha stepped back limping on his foreleg sniffing at the air. No scent came to him, no hint of Kagome or his friends, he whined puzzled, shaking his head, nothing but blood filed his nose with the scent of the girl Rin, and Sesshomaru's servant Jakken, but where was his mate?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken came stumbling from the castle, followed by the kitsune women, all looking up leery of Inuyasha; they all put their lives between their master and the inuyoukai.

Inuyasha was overcome by wrenching pain as his form shuddered; the once paws returning to his clawed hanyou hands, he cried out briefly sounding like a howl fading to his own voice. Inuyasha opened his eyes, confused as to why he was on the ground, he pushed himself up to his feet, and blood was trickling down his arm, the bite from his brother evident as the wound stung him. Inuyasha forced the fog from his mind, as an unconscious Sesshomaru lay a few feet away, Rin still standing guard over her master, Jakken, and the twins gasped in horror at the sight of their lord, lying in a pool of his own blood reverted back to his more human form. Inuyasha staggered to the castle, knowing Kagome and the others must be somewhere within the walls, he glanced back taking notice of the numerous dead youkai in the courtyard, it did not have to come to this, and Inuyasha hoped his brother realized as much.

His acute sense of smell picked up on an old trace of Kagome, but a stronger scent of the wolf pup and Shippo, he followed it only to be accosted by the two near hysterical youkai youths. He winced in pain as Shippo leapt at him grabbing him by his haori trying to shake him, the kit hung on to his chest yelling about Kagome, and a witch and Kagura. It was the mention of Naraku's wind witch that snapped him back to clarity, Inuyasha was confused, him mind was jumbled, as to why he was so weak, it must have been the transformation, hanyou were not supposed to be able to accomplish such a change, it nearly depleted all of Inuyasha's energy. The confusing chatter of the two boys was almost too much for him to bear. He growled pealing Shippo off of his haori holding him by the scruff of the neck in front of his face with a silencing glare that Shippo recognized but Makkura did not the wolf youkai prattled on, Inuyasha turned on him, Makkura ceased when the hanyou's angry stare met him.

"Would you both just shut up! I can't understand you when you talk at once!" Inuyasha dropped Shippo to the floor the kit landing on his rear. "Where the hell in Kagome! I lost her scent."

"That is what we were trying to tell you Kagura and Lady Angelique have her!" Shippo shouted as he stood rubbing his rump.

"Sesshomaru would never allow Kagura in his castle!" Makkura was walking off toward their friends, Inuyasha followed greatly confused, it had just been that sort of day. "And who the hell is this Angelique person?"

"Sesshomaru's mother, she seems to be able to mask the scent of Kagura, and the others, she used some kind of youkai magic." Makkura answered over his shoulder. "At least that is what Rin told me, she hasn't been here long, and Rin doesn't like her, she says she's creepy. Always doing magic from her homeland, she thinks even Sesshomaru is suspicious of her. She had been gone for a long time then suddenly appeared a few weeks ago."

"This makes no since, Sesshomaru acting like he did, taking Kagome, and now Kagura going through his lands, you say she is here, it all seems to strange. We have got to find Kagome, something is wrong if I just loose her scent." Inuyasha quickened his pace pushing Makkura on. "Run runt, I'll follow."

Makkura and Shippo ran on leading Inuyasha to the garden where their friends had been taken.

------------

Kagome could hear voices, one belonged to Angelique the other to Naraku's incarnation Kagura. She pretended to still be sleeping listening to their conversation, why was Kagura with Angelique? What did Lady Angelique mean her miko powers would aid her for another 200 years? What were their plans for them all? Where was Inuyasha, had he survived? Kagome knew in her heart he was all right, but why had he not shown himself?

"You can not take the miko Kagura, if your master wants her, he will have to take her, and I doubt he wishes to confront me." Angelique looked down on Kagome and smiled. "Open your eyes girl, I know you are awake." Angelique reached down and pulled Kagome up to sitting by her hair.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as her gaze met Angelique's', Kagura stood a few feet away watching, and contemplating how to get Kagome to her master without being destroyed by the powerful youkai sorceress.

"You lied to me! You said you would help me." Kagome twisted away from Angelique loosing a handful of hair in the process.

"I said what needed to be said to persuade your powers to awaken, and they have, now I want them for myself." Angelique smiled evilly, Kagome looked to her friends who sat in a corner appearing to still be enchanted by the power of Sesshomaru's mother. "Did you honestly think I cared one bit for your love of a hanyou? You are completely foolish girl, why do you think I had my son bring you to this castle? Sesshomaru still has no idea that I manipulated him as well, you all have played into my hands."

"Angelique, Naraku will insist on the miko." Kagura interjected.

"I told the arrogant fool that he could have her if I could not awaked what was dormant. Her power will be mine, what do I care if this human can find jewel shards, that is all he wanted then he would have killed her when the jewel was whole, and wasted all of her power, I can not allow it. If there is anything left when I finish with her, you can take her to Naraku. If her spirit is truly strong she may survive."

Kagome was sick of being treated like an object; she was a person, not a tool damnit! _Okay girl, we've gotta get out of here before we all die. _Kagome noticed the pendant around Angelique's' neck was glowing softly, the red light reflected in her friends eyes. _It's the necklace! That's what is holding then entranced. If I could get it then they should wake up. Well, in theory, if I'm wrong I'll just royally piss of the woman and she'll kill us all. _Kagome saw it as her only chance to save herself and her friends. She desperately wished Miroku and Sango had their wits about them; she could really use their help. Kagome put on her performance, putting her head in her hands acting like she had fallen apart, sobbing out that it was not worth it to fight the sorceress, accepting her fate to perish at the hands of the youkai. She peeked through her fingers Angelique was falling for it, smiling leaning over the girl.

"I'm glad you have accepted your end Kagome." Angelique took Kagome by the wrist pulling her hands away from her face as Kagome stood to her feet.

Kagome let her hands drop, a huge smile across her face. Angelique held her left hand she gasped in surprise as Kagome snatched the talisman from her neck, then kicking the youkai away while she was off guard. Kagura was equally surprised, readying her fan to attack. Kagome willed a barrier around herself and her friends, who still sat dumbfounded.

Kagome laughed to herself, glaring at Angelique. "I wonder what would happen if I destroy this pretty little bauble?"

Angelique struggle for breath, it was if she had been punched, her face paled, her eyes locked on her pendant. "No, return it to me." Her voice pleaded in desperation.

Kagura realized this could not end well; she slinked along the wall to the door slipping out as Kagome's attention was on the ancient sorceress. Kagura could feel the miko's power increase, it was time for her to leave before she was purified. She stepped a foot into the garden to be stopped in her tracks.

"Kagura! Where is Kagome you bitch?" Kagura turned to look directly into the golden eyes of Inuyasha. "Answer me."

"Inuyasha, nice to see you are still alive." Kagura smirked, hiding her uneasiness, the situation had just gotten much worse. She looked at Shippo and Makkura. "I wondered what happened to you two? I told Angelique you two needed to be accounted for. No body listens."

"You are stalling Kagura. What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, stepping another foot closer to her.

"Naraku wants her, I do his bidding. You see, you're little miko killed Kikyo, and now Kagome is the only one left to find the stray shards." Kagura pulled the feather from her hair throwing it into the sky, leaping atop it. "You will see me soon, Naraku really wants your little mate."

A blood-curdling screech came from within the structure, the sound piercing enough to make Inuyasha and the boys cover their ears. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara came fleeing from hut. Kagura took her chance to retreat, well knowing Naraku would have harsh words for her failure. She did not plan on giving up yet, she would watch for a few days, waiting for an opening to take the miko, yet she now doubted if she would be able to get close to Kagome, now that her powers had increased.

Inuyasha burst into the room, to find the woman he saw in the castle entrance crumpled on the floor, Kagome standing over her a domineering smile on her lips. In her palm lay shards of a stone; Kagome let the pieced fall to the ground at Angeliques' head. His mate glowed a blue light that nearly blinded him, Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her eyes shining with the same blue light, Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling, the spiritual energy from Kagome trying to purify him with out her touching him. Angelique lay flat on the floor passed out, no doubt the miko's energy paralyzing her as well. Kagome seemed taken over by her powers, her eyes seeming not to recognize who he was. Inuyasha stepped away leaving the room, unsure of how to help Kagome control her powers. Shippo, Kirara, and Makkura, all lay on the ground writhing in pain, no doubt from the power of Kagome resonating through the garden in waves.

"How do we stop her Miroku?" Inuyasha was fighting the pain in his own body, the fog of unconsciousness pulling at him.

"I..I don't know." Miroku knelt by Shippo picking him up, the kit cried out in agony.

"We have to stop her." Sango looked to the hut that seemed to grow even brighter. "But how?"


	8. Chapter 8: Release

A/N: Okay, I'm kinda jumping right into it in the beginning of the chapter, but come on, hormones people. If you have to constantly battle for your life there needs to be some kind of release. So if you are not a fan of citrus skip the first section, WARNING LONG LEMON. I washaving too much fun with this one. Let me know what you think please.

**8. Release**

"Kagome, Kagome, if you can hear me please open your eyes." Inuyasha leaned over the girl, his nose nearly touching hers, his golden eyes worriedly watching her every breath. "Come on don't do this to me again."

"Don't do what again Inuyasha?" Kagome's gray eyes slowly opened, she groaned putting a hand to her head. "My head feels like it was split open." Her drowsy eyes meeting Inuyasha's concerned gaze. "Please don't hover Inuyasha it makes me feel claustrophobic." She blinked hard trying to clear her vision.

He reluctantly pulled himself away from her, content to rest his head on her belly, listening to her steady heartbeat. He sighed to himself; greatly relieved she was awake, and back with him. "You have got to stop doing this Kagome, you continue to push yourself to hard, and it worries me, now with this thing, power, whatever you want to call it, you are overdoing it, maybe I should take you home for a while. As much as I want you with me, you could really hurt yourself, I mean you have not really been out of the hospital that long."

"What? Am I giving you gray hair Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed softly, cringing as her laughter made her head pound even harder. Inuyasha pushed himself off of her staring at her with sad eyes. "Okay, bad joke. You seem so serious, it bothers me when you think to much, you get all broody."

"No, I just want you to be safe, you're mine, what sort of mate would I be if I just let you be so reckless? That's my job, let me take the risks." Inuyasha sat on the futon gathering her up in his arms, the concern on his face not fitting his normally harsh exterior.

Inuyasha had surprised her a lot in the past month. He had shown such devotion, and love than she ever thought possible of him, even if he could still be a big jerk sometimes, Inuyasha was a pro at putting his foot in his mouth, resulting in his kissing the dirt on more than one occasion. Kagome fought to clear the lingering fog from her head, each time she tried to remember what happened the throbbing of her headache would intensify. Her right palm burned a bit, she brought it close to her face to inspect it, it was singed, a weird shape scorched into her flesh, confused she looked up into her lovers' eyes. Inuyasha could not bring himself to tell her what happened, that they were all now in his brothers' castle, nor could he tell her how she had incapacitated all the youkai in the kingdom, including Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kirara, and the pup Makkura. It would hurt her too much, the only reason he was conscience was the human blood in his body, and how could he tell her how bad she had hurt him or the others? That was not an option; he had to protect her, even from herself if necessary.

"What on earth happened Inuyasha?" She questioned, but was answered by a deep kiss, if he couldn't tell her, he could occupy her in other ways.

Inuyasha drew her into his passion surprising Kagome that a kiss could make her forget about the throbbing in her head, or the charred flesh of her palm. It would wait. They had not had a free moment together in quite some time, neither of them wishing to make their friends feel uncomfortable, so they put their eagerness for one another aside, but now, well they were alone, and it did not even occur to Kagome where they were, it was Inuyasha, her, and a somewhat comfortable futon. What else did a girl with such an adorable mate need?

Kagome pulled away from the kiss, her eyes beseeching him to quell the longing that burned in her heart for her beautiful hanyou. She removed the obi that was cinched tightly around her midsection, letting the billowing arms slip down her milky shoulders. Inuyasha was breathless, he could not believe the forthright actions Kagome was pulling him into, not that he minded for one second. He started it with a kiss, and she was taking it to a different level, with a boldness that he had never seen in Kaogme, his eyes locked on her movement as the kimono slipped from her body, his eyes briefly lingering on the pale pink scar above her left breast, the reminder of Kikyo's fated arrow. He was in awe of the beautiful creature that was his mate, each subtle movement fanning the flames of his desire, the demure smile on her lips, the exposed flesh, was nearly driving him mad with want.

Yet, he was afraid to move, as the reminder of the kimono slipped away from her perfect form, what if he was dreaming again? He had been experiencing dreams of an erotic nature recently, what if his mind was playing games with him again? Kagome, moved to him on hands and knees, gently kissing his lips, her hand reaching down in between his legs, her smile broadened as she realized the reaction she had coaxed from him. _Okay, not a dream, definitely no dream. _He closed his eyes softly moaning as she caressed him to greater length.

Kagome smiled to herself realizing how aroused she had become simply by enticing Inuyasha, she slipped behind him slowly trailing her hand across his chest as she moved to his back, bringing a small whine of protest from him. She slipped the red haori from his shoulders, stopping in shock when she saw the bloodied white sleeve of his left arm, pausing briefly she kissed his shoulders as the ensanguined garment slipped from his body. The wound was already scabbing over; it appeared to be a bite, she was afraid to break the moment with questions, she could since the arousal her body was causing Inuyasha; any question would wait, but she did not think she could. Kagome gently licked at the wound, Inuyasha hissed in surprise, as her hot tongue traveled from the wound to his neck kissing at his salty skin.

She pressed herself into the flesh of his back, as Kagome pushed up to her knees to give attention to his adorable ears, she lapped at the furry tip with her tongue, as one hand caressed his lean muscled chest, the other hand stroking the other ear to keep it from being left out, Inuyasha began to purr loudly at each movement. Her tongue caressed each furred inch of the cute white triangle causing the purr to change to a possessive growl, Inuyasha reached around to her pulling her from behind him; she somehow ended up pinned beneath him wondering how he had turned the tables so quickly before a word of protest could leave her mouth. His panting breaths hot on her face, she could do nothing but smile, as she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him down on her. The desire radiating from her core filling the hanyou's sensitive nose as he ravaged her neck and breast with hard kisses, his chest rubbing on Kagome's bare skin, causing her to writhe around even more in erotic bliss. Inuyashas could not help but chuckle at her discomfort with her own arousal, she was truly beginning to enjoy the longing, that her body demanded release from and, he was aching to please.

"Were you trying to drive me to insanity wench?" Inuyasha gruffly whispered in her ear, as her legs tightened more around his body. Her hands fumbling with the remainder of his kimono, she pushed the pants from his hips raking her fingernails over his back, feeling the welts quickly rise. "You want it that way?"

Inuyasha slyly smiled looking into her eyes loving the look that reflected back at him. He thrust himself into her, not wanting to be easy for the way she had tortured him, surprised at the wetness that greeted him as she took in his full length with an impassioned scream. Her muscles were still tight, but nearly not as painful for him as the last time, her want for him aiding to the pleasure the rippled through them both as Kagome moaned in his ear, delighting in his weight upon her, and the ecstasy from their joining. She matched his rhythm with her own, the friction from their bodies increasing the selfless gratification they both enjoyed simply with the contact of skin.

Their pleasured moans becoming as music to each others ears, Kagome pulled him down to her trying to stop his movements, she was not ready for her release just yet, she forcefully flipped to her side, flipping Inuyasha to his back his eyes wide with shock at her daring, no female had ever tried to take control from him, Inuyasha wondered why it was like that? He liked the feel of her leading him to pleasure the way only a mate could, females of his time never would think of doing such a thing, unless that is what they were trained for. Kagome noticed his mind briefly wander; she frowned, pulling herself away from him to regain his attention with a guttural growl bringing a smile from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was quickly brought back, grasping her hips increasing the speed of her thrusts as she straddled him her body tensed as she fought to hold off her release, she wanted him to be wrapped in the ecstasy with her at the same point in time, and he was more than happy to gratify her desire. The two cried out in unison as the waves of rapture crashed down on them linked, body and soul as one.

Kagura awoke literally up a tree, confused, and wounded, no doubt from crashing through the tree canopy to the branch that held her. Her mind cleared as her memory replayed the events that brought her to her present situation. Angelique had her talisman taken by the miko, she briefly had words with the hanyou Inuyasha and she was making her escape when… when, pain, and light enveloped her, then all went black. It was Kagome, she had somehow immobilized her, even being miles away, how was such power possible? How could a mere human girl be capable of such spiritual prowess that any youkai was incapable of? Naraku was definitely not going to be pleased, she pondered her situation and she leapt from the tree to the ground, how was she going to take the miko with such abilities? The chances of her being purified if she even came near Kagome were too great, let Naraku send another, no he would not do that, it was her duty to retrieve the miko, and Naraku was not known to forgive failure, especially without penalty.

Kagura paced in circles, realizing even the forest was quiet, the woodland beast themselves were even effected, or to stunned by the burst of spiritual energy to make a sound. Were Angelique, and even Sesshomaru for that matter even alive? They were at the apex of the burst; they must be dead or wishing they were. Confused on what to do Kagura sat awaiting the coming of night. She contemplated her situation feeling hopeless, and wishing to preserve her life, even if Naraku did hold her heart. Was the girl worth being purified over? This was the one who did kill the dead maiden Kikyo that even Naraku feared; now even he had reason to fear Kagome.

------------

Sango and Miroku sat with the still unconscious youkai, Kirara, lay unmoving in her mistresses' lap, as Shippo lay in Miroku's. Makkura lay between them breathing shallowly, but steady. The worry was clearly evident on Sango's face, nothing like this had ever happened to Kirara and Sango was at a loss to aid her friend, the helplessness was too much for her.

"They will all be alright Sango. Have faith, they are all strong, we stopped Kagome before more harm could come to them." Miroku put a reassuring had on the slayers shoulder. Sango looked to him with glassy, tear filled eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" Sango choked back a sob. "Maybe we did not stop her in time?"

"It was your quick thinking that stopped her, if you hadn't brought her down when you did who knows what may have happened. Maybe even Inuyasha would have been incapacitated, he was useless as well when the energy exploded from Kagome." Miroku tried to encourage the distraught Sango, but deep down even he harbored doubt about their youkai friends.

Miroku had never been witness to such incredible power from a youkai or human. Something would have to be done to help Kagome control the violent flow of spiritual energy held within the body of such a young miko. He did know if Sango had not rendered Kagome unconscious it would have ended much worse, it was evident the guilt his beautiful, sensitive Sango was feeling about hurting Kagome who was more a sister to her than friend, the realization that she hurt her out of anger was nearly to much for the slayer. Now they simply had to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9:Do you say sorry?

9.Do you say sorry?

Kagome awoke snuggled close to Inuyasha his breathing claming her, the headache was much better, but still lingered. The castle was eerily quiet, inexplicably quiet, as if she was walking in a cemetery, she slid the door open stepping into the hall she could feel no presence of any youkai aura, which confused her greatly. Surely Sesshomaru would not abandon his fathers' home, and Inuyasha and the others could have not destroyed all of his warriors, could they? The curious nature of the castle compelled her to find an answer. Not to mention she needed to find the room where she had been previously, the kimono she wore was not as comfortable as her uniform, nor did it restrict her movements like the obi around her waist. Kagome silently made her way down one corridor only to be stopped by two hands on her shoulders from behind, stopping her in her progress.

"Where do you think you are going wench?" Inuyasha's voice purred in her ears. "You have a bad habit of running off and getting into trouble. Did you really think I could not hear you trying to sneak out of the room with the grace of an elephant? Stealth is not a strong point of yours Kagome."

"I thought I was letting you get some rest, besides I need to find my clothes." Kagome leaned back into him, her body fitting perfectly into his, his arms wrapped around her protectively the unnatural mood of the castle lifted from her as her heart delighted in the feel of Inuyasha's embrace, the world seemed to stand still for her when he was around, it was the most wonderful feeling she had ever known.

"Can you two keep your hands off of each other for any length of time? And you call me hentai." Miroku leaned against the wall behind the two, lecherously smiling at the pair. "Not that I would be able to do the same if Sango would let me. How is the head Kagome? Sango really pummeled you I'm sure it must pain you; by the way she feels just dreadful for having to do that to you."

Inuyasha was glaring at the monk wishing he could rip his tongue out, Kagome did not need to know the extent of what happened just yet, and here was Miroku volunteering the information. Miroku, oblivious to Inuyasha's growing anger kept right on.

"You are really a powerhouse when you get going, we didn't know what to do, Sango just became so angry when Kirara went down that—" Miroku looked up to meet the agitated hanyou's eyes, he gulped realizing he had just put his foot in his mouth and was getting deeper into trouble with Inuyasha. "I, uh, mean, ummm, Inuyasha why don't you field this."

Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms to face him. "What is he talking about Inuyasha?"

"Miroku you fuckin' idiot! She does not need this right now; I was going to tell her later when her strength returned. But noooooo, you have to open your mouth."

"Inuyasha, answer me. What happened?" Kagome's voice flared in anger, Inuyasha could have sworn he briefly saw a blue flame in those beautiful eyes if only for a second. "Inuyasha?"

"This is really not the time for this. Why don't we go and find your clothes, you wanted them right? We can talk about the other stuff later." Inuyasha released her, stepping toward Miroku, waiting for the dreaded 'sit' word to come from his mate's lips.

"You are changing the subject." Kagome huffed crossing her arms over her chest; her foot could be heard tapping the floor in agitation. It occurred to Kagome he had done the same thing last night when she inquired about the events of the day. "What the **hell** happened Inuyasha?"

Enough trying to be sensitive, she obviously wanted to know, so why not shock her? Inuyasha growled taking Kagome by the hand leading her down the hall with Miroku in tow. He glanced back at her as he stopped before a door; Inuyasha took in a deep breath.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's anger was beginning to fade, turning to apprehension as she stood before the door wondering what was waiting on the other side for her.

"Inuyasha you may not want to do that, they are not—" Miroku interjected, but to late, Inuyasha had slid the door of the room open and pushed Kagome inside.

"This is what happened. How dare I try to protect you're feelings Kagome, why do you always have to push, and push?" Inuyasha looked into the face of a shocked, and worn out Sango, his heart sank at the sight of the slayer surrounded by unconscious youkai, tears springing to her eyes at the sight of Kagome. "Sango, I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered unsure if she was able to hear him.

"Sango?" Kagome knelt at her friends' side looking down at the sleeping Kirara in her lap. Fragmented visions of what happened flashed in her mind making her head throb once again as she fought for answers that seemed to elude her the harder she tried to recall them.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango looked into the confused eyes of Kagome, tears softly falling down her cheeks. Kagome wrapped her arms around the exhausted woman hugging her tightly hoping to relieve her pain.

"I did not mean to hurt Kirara Sango, or the little ones. Please forgive me." Kagome's eyes welled with tears as she held Sango tighter. Kagome pulled away looking to Inuyasha for answers, he stood silent, looking hurt by all of this himself. "Tell me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha cleared his throat; unsure of what he could possibly say that would not deeply hurt his mate, he realized he already had. "I don't really know, I passed out myself after I came to close to you, so did the rest of the youkai in the area I think."

"Lady Kagome, your aura seems to take over your normal thought when you are threatened, it seemed to me like another entity was released in your soul, your powers took control as a protective mechanism to preserve your life, very similar to Inuyasha's youkai being sealed by the Tetsusaiga." Miroku paused seeing the confusion in Kagome's face, the realization of what she had inadvertently done seeping in.

"But why all of the sudden? I mean I have felt different the past month, like something new was channeling throughout my body, but I took it to be the mate mark." Kagome sat indian style pulling Shippo into her arms snuggling the kit, hoping he would feel her presence. The tears continued to silently fall as she realized she was now a danger to her friends, even the love of her life Inuyasha, if she could not control the 'gift'.

Miroku sat before her his hand clasped in his lap, he felt like a cur for being so forthright, but she deserved answers, and he was speaking only in theory of her powers. "The energy was concentrated into a blast rendering all youkai paralyzed and unconscious. I am hopeful with mediation you would be able to gain some control since the power takes over on its own when you are in jeopardy, you must learn how to master the strength."

"Kikyo wasn't like that Miroku, so why would Kagome suddenly be this way?" Inuyasha knelt behind Kagome his arm looped around her waist letting her know he was there for her.

"You and Kikyo never took the vow as mates. Kikyo was incapable of such power, this is not simply miko energy, this is miko energy enhanced by the mating bond, the strength of which I believe will continue to grow now that your soul has been returned to full Kagome. It is this energy that that the mother of Sesshomaru wanted for herself, no doubt Naraku will wish to destroy it as well, specially since he would be able to absorb your powers for fear of purification. You could more than likely fatally hurt him with a focused attack; he will want your life ended, as much as it pains me to say such a thing. I am quite certain that Naraku is aware of the goings on in these lands, especially since Kagura was here."

"That won't happen Kagome, Naraku won't lay a finger on you. We'll just have to find him first and finish this as soon as possible." Inuyasha turned toward the door hearing footsteps approach.

The charge of Sesshomaru, the human girl Rin cautiously peeked into the room. She noticed Shippo and Makkura still asleep and gasped, quickly kneeling next to Makkura, briefly forgetting why she had sought Inuyasha's pack.

She looked up at Kagome with a heartrending look on her beautiful little face; the child fought back tears of her own. "How could you hurt them all?"

"I… I…, Rin I did not mean to. I swear." Kagome choked out hugging Shippo even closer, the tears seemed never-ending.

Inuyasha wanted to yell at the girl, but realized she was only speaking out of hurt. "Why have you come Rin?"

"Milord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you and Kagome, he had awaken much earlier, but master Jakken has not." Rin stroked Makkura's ink black hair, pulling it out of his face, she sniffled trying hard not to cry in front of them, her master would think her weak if she wept in front of them, but she could not control her trembling bottom lip.

"Guess he is ready to send us on our way. I hope you did not get into to much trouble for allowing us to stay in Sesshomaru's home." Inuyasha kissed the back of Kagome's head and stood to his feet.

"No sir, no trouble at all, I know not what milord wishes of you, I was simply told to bring the both of you to him. Hitomi and Emi are still asleep, so I am doing their jobs as well." Rin wiped her nose with the sleeve of her yukata and stood to her bare feet, solemnly walking to the open door waiting for Kagome to follow.

Kagome stood at Inuyasha's side, their fingers intertwined following Rin to Sesshomaru, Kagome was becoming increasingly nervous, and it was beginning to bother Inuyasha.

"Calm down Kagome, I can smell your apprehension, and Sesshomaru will love the fact that he bothers you." Inuyasha gently squeezed her hand, keeping step with the child.

"What do you think he wants? He won't try to hurt me right? Maybe he wants to kill be because of what happened?" Kagome was beginning to panic herself.

Inuyasha stopped facing her, he looked deeply into her eyes smiling. "I would not allow Sesshomaru to touch you again, nothing will happen I can assure you of that. Plus he does anything you could purify his ass into the next plane of existence okay?" Kagome nodded taking in a deep breath relaxing her body, believing Inuyasha's words as the truth.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome let a small smile cross her lips; he really was affectionate even if he hated to admit it. "No, really thanks."

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, she didn't have to say thank you, she was his mate, and besides how else was he supposed to react?

------------

Sango felt ashamed of herself for not apologizing to Kagome, she was just to overwhelmed, and emotionally drained to think clearly when Kagome came into the room, she would have time to tell Kagome how she felt later, her body and mind were spent. Sango lay down on her mat finally letting her exhaustion have her, she had driven off sleep for far to long, and now sleep had finally come to claim her. She lay on her left side, her arm tucked under her head, Kirara resting in the curve of her body, she let her eyes gently close, only to have them snap open at the feel of Miroku cuddling up behind her, molding his body to fit hers, his arm pulling her to him sweetly. The slayer blushed, glad he could not see her face, but she was grateful for the contact she needed comfort, and his hand was not even roaming to her rear, he seemed content to simply hold her. Sango felt the weight of sleep pull on her eyes as she drifted off, murmuring to herself as Miroku amiably kissed at the crook of her neck and to her earlobe. It felt nice to have the semblance of love if only for a little while. She actually dreamed peaceful dreams for once, not the bloody imaginings of most nights.

Kirara mewled in surprise when her eyes opened to see her mistress in the arms of the hentai monk; Kirara cocked her head watching the two sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Satisfied the monk was not being inappropriate Kirara laid her head back down, she still hurt herself, and was in need of rest, she would keep an eye on the monks hand, it moved of its own accord he may loose a finger.

------------

Kagura was still in the forest, wondering what to do about her situation. She knew Naraku must be angered by her lack of capturing the miko, but she was at a loss. A tree branch above groaned, as the wind witch jumped to her feel snapping open her fan ready to defend herself.

"Show yourself lest I bring the trees down with my wind." Kagura's ruby eyes scanned the darkness of the forest, trying to make out the intruder.

Out of the darkness of the forest walked the form of the adolescent youkai slayer Kohaku. The boys' Kama with chain swinging at his side like a deadly pendulum, the blade glinting in the moonlight as he approached the incarnation of his master, his blank eyes meeting her own.

"The master sent me to help you in your task." Kohaku's vacant eyes sending a chill through Kaguras' body, the flesh and blood puppet always unnerved her.

Kagura realized Naraku had forgotten one thing, the boy at least could not be purified, but the jewel shard in his back could.

**A/N: Okay people review please. How do you think it is going?**


	10. Chapter 10: Words are Overrated

**10. Words are Overrated **

Rin bowed leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in the presence of her Lord Sesshomaru, she gave her master a quick smile that Sesshomaru pretended he did not see. Why the child was consistently happy was beyond his understanding. Rin's persistent happy mood must be a human mannerism that he knew he would never fully understand, nor did Sesshomaru intend to try. His eyes beheld the two before him, Sesshomaru's golden eyes lingering on Kagome, here was the woman who nearly snuffed his life from existence, and he was going to learn how she was capable of such a feat being only a pathetic human, and a woman none the less. Last Sesshomaru had seen this puny human miko; this ability was not within her repertoire. What had changed with the both of them? His wretched hanyou brother being able to transform to the true inu form, as his father and father before him, but no half-breed was capable of the change without being full blooded youkai. It could not simply be the act of taking a mate, if that was the case hanyou everywhere would be frantic to find a mate, no, there was something else at work with these two and Sesshomaru would understand. As weak as he was he still was an imposing vision of strength, or maybe it was the stubbornness of an aristocrat that was woven through every fiber of his being. Every creature, be they human, hanyou, or youkai was below his station, he held respect for no other, nor had he found another that would deserve his respect. The intrusive scent of his brother and mate irritated his nose, and the wounds at his neck burned, but were healing rapidly, however his strength was gone, he had no reserve after the release of the miko's energy, the only reason he was conscious seemed to be the fact that Tensaiga had protected him once again. If not for the fang he would still be incapacitated like the rest of his subjects. That alone irritated him, but compounded with the other happenings Sesshomaru was in a very foul mood.

His eyes were trained on Kagome, he felt a pang of worry pick at the back of his mind, if she could render him unconscious once she could do it again, and in his weakened state he doubted the fang at his side could do to much to protect him, but to keep him attached to a tiny thread of life before the miko purified him. Kagome broke away from the gaze, obviously concerned about being in his presence, the girl chewed franticly at her bottom lip; Sesshomaru would not be surprised if the miko bit it off in her ever growing anxiety. He inwardly smirked to himself for drawing such a response from Inuyasha's mate. Yes, pitiable humans, nothing but balls of unrestrained emotion.

"What do ya want Sesshomaru? Another beating?" Inuyasha crowed puffing out his chest, he was obviously full of himself, showing no fear, showing nothing but insolence to his brother. Coupled with the belief that he and his mate could take down any challenge, or was he hiding great doubt in his outward confidence?

Sesshomaru slowly cast his gaze to his impudent half-brother. Inuyasha's cocky nature was trying to force him into another confrontation; the hanyou knew full well Sesshomaru was in no condition to battle. "I demand answers of you both. How two, such as you, were able to overcome this Sesshomaru? There is no logic to this event."

"You demand? Get over yourself Sesshomaru; you are not all powerful as you like to think you are. Just because you are fathers heir, and of pure blood, it does not mean I am inadequate, as I have shown you time and again. I would dare say I am an equal, no, no, not equal, I'm better than that, I surpass you on so many levels, so go ahead and chew on that _brother_." Inuyasha grinned showing his fangs, his eyes giving his brother a hard challenging look daring the InuTaisho to move on him.

Kagome gasped looking wide eyed at Inuyasha, he was so brazen, so assertive now, not that Inuyasha was the most subtle of hanyou, she had seen Inuyasha challenge Sesshomaru before, but never had he tried to bait him like this, openly antagonizing his elder brother. The battle with Sesshomaru had helped him to prove to himself that being hanyou did not mean weaker, being hanyou gave him unsurpassed strength, he had established his right to his father's noble blood, and Sesshomaru would now be forced to recognize the fact, perhaps finally ending the bad blood between the two. Kagome highly doubted it; Sesshomaru would always see Inuyasha as a hanyou, never capable of being a peer.

Sesshomaru laughed to himself, such rude behavior only proved Inuyasha's poor breeding on his Mothers part. "Equal little brother? You dare say such a thing in this Sesshomaru's presence? You are refuse, as is your human mate, not even worth acknowledging, your pups will be even more lowly with such a mixed bloodline."

"That's it!" Inuyasha growled releasing Kagome's hand drawing Tetsusaiga. "You can call me whatever you want I don't really give a fuck, but insult my mate or my pups—"

"You will do what?" Sesshomaru cut Inuyasha off standing to his feet, no sign of his weakened state in his movements.

Kagome pushed her fears aside, not wishing to witness the brothers fight again she positioned herself between the two, glaring at Inuyasha. "Stop this both of you! You are brothers whether of not you want to admit it Sesshomaru," Kagome cast the same glare his way. "and Inuyasha back down! He only asked a question, the least we could do is give him some kind of answer."

"At least your bitch has a mind about her." Sesshomaru scoffed, Inuyasha's growl deepened.

Kagome raised a skeptical brow, turning to look at Sesshomaru. _Was that a complement, or did he just put me down again?_ It didn't matter, her face softened as she looked back to Inuyasha. "I am fine with his insults, for now, but we may need your brothers aid later against Naraku, not to mention I did nearly kill him we own him that much."

"But he took you, he started this!" Inuyasha tried to make her understand why he was trying to defend her, but he was unsuccessful, Kagome felt as if she owed Sesshomaru for injuring him, she was doing it again! The same thing she did when Kouga was injured, taking his rivals side.

"Listen to your bitch Inuyasha, you do not want anything to happen that may injure her." Sesshomaru sat back down; thankful his guarded condition did not show through.

With a grumble Inuyasha returned Tetsusaiga to its sheath. "Bastard."

"Inuyasha," Kagome quietly tried to clam him, she took his hand in hers, looking back at Sesshomaru. "We will disappoint you Sesshomaru, I have no definite answer as to why my body erupted with such energy, and it is only speculation of Miroku that we have any idea."

Sesshomaru's intense gaze returned to Kagome. "Tell this one the monk's theory girl."

The InuTaisho rested his chin on his hand as he listened to the miko speak of the monks idea. Sesshomaru did not receive the definite answers he wished concerning the miko, now other questions plagued him. The conversation was going nowhere, and Sesshomaru irritation was growing, as was Inuyasha's impatience with the entire situation. Kagome finished her explanation, hoping Sesshomaru would be satisfied. The Lord sat in silence contemplating the validity of the miko's words, realizing the truth behind them, this woman had killed Inuyasha's former love, gaining in the fallen Kikyo's strength, it was a interesting occurrence, hence the reason his mother had appeared, the European youkai was always drawn to power, and Inuyasha's miko was to strong for his mother to pass up. His brother had in fact taken a fitting mate; fitting for a hanyou at least, even is she was human.

Inuyasha huffed, irritated, wanting to leave his fathers home as soon as possible, he owed no explanation to Sesshomaru, and he would be damned to continue with the niceties Kagome was giving him. The bastard had jeopardized his mate, there was no forgiveness afforded to Sesshomaru, and the witch of a youkai that claimed to be Sesshomaru's mother still needed to be dealt with; the woman must know where Naraku was hiding, and Inuyasha would find out where.

"Where is your bitch of a mother Sesshomaru? I have a few questions for her, she knows where Naraku is, she will enlighten me." Inuyasha glared to his pompous half brother.

Sesshomaru could not hide the surprise on his face, how could his mother know the whereabouts of Naraku? "What makes you think that this ones' mother knows where Naraku resides?"

"Only because she and Kagura had some sort of deal, Kagura was to take Kagome to Naraku, but it seems your mother went back on her bargain. I am sure she is aware that Naraku will have his revenge for double crossing him, her life is in jeopardy, he could very well absorb her and gain whatever power the woman possesses." Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into his arms; he could not trust any action of his brother.

Sesshomaru sat in contemplation for a brief moment, he still received no answer for Inuyasha's new form, but it could wait, it was his mothers' involvement with Naraku that now disturbed him. He rose from his chair walking the pair looking down on them briefly before Sesshomaru walked past them going into the hallway. "Follow if you wish answers as I do."

Kagome and Inuyasha followed at a distance, in the hall meeting with Rin who kept pace with her master. Kagome whispered to her mate. "What are you going to do if she will not volunteer the information?"

"She will hold nothing back from this one, I assure you miko." The uneasiness in Sesshomaru's voice bothered Rin, she noticed the apprehension, but she doubted Inuyasha or Kagome did.

Miroku awoke startled, and then realizing where he was, smiling that Sango still lay in his arms, her body relaxed against his. Miroku tenderly stroked her silken hair, he was beside himself with happiness, this was the first time Sango had ever allowed such interaction, and perhaps she was feeling the same thing in her heart as well. This night he would find out if she truly reciprocated the feelings he harbored for her in his heart. If she did not share the same feelings he knew it would crush him, but they had been together for over two years, and if Kagome and Inuyasha could come together, why not he and Sango?

Miroku's hands caressing her hair roused Sango with a smile on her lips, his tenderness causing her heartbeat to quicken; she loved the attention, and was afraid to let him know she was awake. Why was he doing such a thing? Was he trying to tell her with out words his feelings with such a simple gesture? Sango wanted the feeling to never end, she felt like a normal woman, not a slayer lying with him, this must be what every woman feels in their lovers arms this warm, comfort knowing they were the center of their man's universe. She rolled over into his arms, her eyes still closed, snuggling into his chest breathing in his masculine scent, she felt safe, his arms enveloped her pulling her tighter into his body, Miroku placed kisses atop of her head, his hands rubbing her back softly now if felt so delightful being held by him, she had to say something, but what? Sango wished time to stop just so she could stay in the moment.

"Sango?" Miroku whispered her name. She opened her eyes rolling to her back, her gaze meeting his deep violet eyes, he seemed so full of love, his eyes speaking volumes to her with no word passing his lips.

"Miroku, I, you and me, what are we?" She nearly inaudible questioned, surprised the statement just came out. She felt foolish as soon as the words left her, a blush colored her features; Sango worried what his answer would be, if she even received one.

Miroku smiled, relived she was feeling the same as he. This was a long time in coming and he needed to pick his words carefully. He propped his head on his hand gazing down at Sango, her beauty and vulnerability at this moment making her appear even lovelier. The guarded smile on her lips begging for his kiss, yet she needed an answer. Miroku leaned over kissing her forehead, moving down to kiss her nose, then gently kissing her slightly parted lips. It wasn't an answer, but she seemed to desire the affection. Sango lay speechless; blinking at him she put her hand to the side of his face, tracing his jaw line with her caress. Her gentle touch memorizing the structure of his face, she felt lost in the tenderness of the moment, if she died at this instant she would carry this memory with her to the beyond, and be happy. His intense eyes focused on the woman before him, the kiss, however fleeting, left him near breathless, Miroku struggled to form the words for his feelings for her, those feelings he had always felt, and that Sango had guarded, within her breast, the mutual feelings fighting to rise to the surface of the two as they lay in silence looking into each others eyes afraid to speak, knowing words may break the spell the bound them together in this moment of time.

Sango tugged on his robes pulling him down to her gently, returning the kiss, which Miroku deepened, licking at her lips, hoping to gain access which Sango granted passionately, their tongues meeting caressing, learning the taste of each other neither one wanting to break away from the all consuming kiss, who needed air anyway? Sango's hand ran through his hair, pulling the tie binding his hair from his face, she giggled as the long strands tickled at her neck and face, Miroku held his hand at bay at her side fighting the urge to explore Sango's curves, if he made an inappropriate move now, she may not give him another chance for a very long time. She pushed him back, his eyes questioning her, his lips missing the feel of hers, his dark strands falling into his face, he looked so striking, the ebon locks seeming to intensify his eyes.

"Sango?" Sango placed a finger over his lips to silence him; Miroku kissed her finger for stopping him.

Miroku kissed each finger, moving to her palm, making a trail of kisses up her arm where he moved back to her lips taking possession of her mouth with a more dominant kiss bringing a soft moan from his ladylove. Miroku was finding it very difficult to keep his hands to himself; he chastised his mind for betraying his heart, Miroku forced his hands into fists pushing himself up and away from her, to remain composed, and not give into his masculine desires, Miroku was oh so thankful for the fact he wore Buddhist robes, if not for the billowing clothes Sango would defiantly be aware of what was happening to his body. He sat up, looking down at her, her face was a play of emotion ranging from confusion, to hurt, to the first look of lust that glimmered in her eyes, Miroku had never seen it on her face before, he turned from her hiding his face.

"Sango, I ask for you're forgiveness, you are a woman of high moral fiber, I do not wish to taint your virtue. I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. When you allow me to call you wife, then such liberties should be granted, not before." Miroku sighed, he could not get the vision of Sango out of his head, he would undoubtedly dishonor her if they continued, and he did not wish to be responsible for the guilt Sango would feel, not until they were married. _Wait did I just say wife? Did I just say that?_

Miroku looked over his shoulder to Sango who was now sitting upright, tears glistening in her eyes, her mouth open yet no words came forth, she sat mute starring intently at him, her hands clutched in her lap shaking.

_I did call her wife! Oh by the Kami! Inuyasha help!_

**A/N: Okay so a little Miroku/Sango fluff, hope you like it. Review people please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Loss

11. Loss

Kagura and the living puppet Kohaku rode on her feather overlooking Sesshomaru's castle, concerned that the entire compound seemed void of life. Lanterns burned inside, but there seemed to be no movement from within the walls. Kagura wondered if Lord Sesshomaru's subjects had indeed been destroyed by the miko, maybe even their master had fallen as well? That thought saddened her, she had always felt an attraction to the youkai Lord, he never seemed to reciprocate but he did not kill her, or attack her either. If she had a heart she was certain it would ache for him.

The rattle of Kohakus' weapon drew her from her thoughts to the matter at hand, they were to get into the castle and take the miko. If they could not capture Kagome alive, then her blood would be spilled this night, Naraku wanted no mistakes this time, and Kagura knew he would be watching with Kanna. Kohaku was to take the miko, and Kagura had been instructed to dispatch the youkai witch Angelique, Naraku wishing the ancient youkai dead surprised her, why would he not wish to gain the power of one such as Angelique? Could it be because she came from foreign soil, or was it maybe he was fearful of her? Was Naraku sending her to her own death pitting her against the woman?

The two landed in one of the many gardens of the of the InuTaishos' castle, the trees were becoming barren of their foliage with the change of the season, the wind carrying a chill creeping into Kagura's bones, she was far to anxious, apprehensive of her task. Kohaku showed no emotion like always, a plus to having your memory taken away Kagura presumed. Kohaku was on borrowed time, soon the boy would be returned to the grave, Naraku was laboriously close to completing the Shikon no Tama, and the boys' usefulness along with his life would be forfeited. Kagura watched as he moved with such stealth into the castle, even his footfalls could not be heard on the grass. Kohakus training as a slayer engrained in his every movement, he moved with the grace and skill of the shinobi. He swiftly leapt to the second story, entering the castle through a balcony and was lost from Kagura's sight; he was now hunting down his mission objective with the ruthlessness of an assassin, he would kill with no pang of regret to cloud his mind or shadow his young heart. Kagura sighed committing herself to finding Angelique and snuffing out her life, hopefully keeping her own life in tact.

Kagura kept to unlit halls, moving silently wishing she knew where her prey was, hoping in vein that the woman was already dead by Kagome's burst of spiritual energy. She rounded a corner coming face to face with two startled kitsune youkai, neither was able to sound any alarm with a flick of her wrist her fan blade slicing through both women's' necks, each dying silently, no scream able leave their lips, before their bodies hit the floor. Perhaps she would not have to but her life in jeopardy, now she had two willing puppets of her own to destroy Lady Angelique. She moved through the halls toward the vile woman's room, her deceased marionettes following as she moved silently toward the room. She paused slipping silently into an empty room with her kitsune followers as she heard footsteps approach her location, she slid the shoji open a small crack to see Sesshomaru with his charge Rin, followed a few steps behind by Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagura rolled her eyes, frustrated with her situation; her two puppets could do nothing against the two brothers and the miko. Where was Kohaku? Surely he was close by. Kagura had nothing but ill fortune since the first time she had met with Angelique, and it seemed her misfortune would continue the longer she remained in Sesshomaru's land.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, turning toward the darkened room where Kagura hid herself; he took Kagome's hand halting her as well.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, his movement warning her, she looked around the hall, she could feel an ominous presence perusing them, but from which direction?

"I smell blood." Inuyasha whispered, his eyes looking to his brother, who must have caught the scent as well, he pushed Rin against the wall, keeping the girl behind him.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru hissed his eyes narrowing as he scanned the vacant corridors before him and to his left. "No, Kagura, and the boy."

"Kohaku?" Kagome pulled her hand from Inuyasha; she spun around hoping to see the brainwashed brother of Sango. "I have to get Sango."

"Stay put Kagome." Inuyasha looked to her with beseeching eyes. Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but the look on Inuyasha's face kept her hushed. She tired to step away from him, only to be stopped by his hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me wench, how can I protect you if you take off. You know they are here for you."

"For once Inuyasha speaks with wisdom, listen to your mate woman." Sesshomaru slid the door open where his mother resided, roughly pushing Rin into the dimly illuminated room. "Stay put Rin, do not venture out." The girl nodded, sliding the shoji closed.

"Be careful milord." Rin whispered through the screen.

Rin looked to the futon where Lady Angelique lay, the woman was still unconscious, only one oil lamp was lit casting soft shadows around the room. Rin hid herself in a darkened corner, sitting in shadows she knew to be quiet, drawing her knees to her chest, she tried to make herself appear as small as possible, hoping to be lost in the darkness. The girl offered a silent prayer to the Kami's for Sesshomaru's safety; he was all she had in the world.

"Come on out Kagura." Inuyasha's eyes focused on the room, he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I know where you are witch." Inuyasha glanced to his brother, Sesshomaru nodded to him. Inuyasha leapt at the shoji, claws at the ready. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

As his claws shredded the rice paper screen, Kagura pushed herself to the back wall of the room, shielding herself with the bodies of the two-kitsune women.

Kagura called forth the Dance of the Dead, re-animating the deceased women each drawing the Tanto's they carried, attacking Inuyasha, forcing him from the room. Kagura entered the hall meeting the gaze of Sesshomaru, he stood motionless watching her, his attention changing as he heard the creak of the beams in the ceiling, he looked to see the weighted chain of Kohakus kusarikama loop around the neck of his brothers mate, lifting the girl by the neck into the rafters. Kagura smiled knowing the boy would do what was asked, Kagura relentlessly attacked Inuyasha with the dead youkai well knowing his Tetsusaiga attacks would be near useless in such close quarters, the risk of injuring the miko would be too great.

Sesshomaru growled, how dare Naraku try such a foolish scheme in his own home. He released the poison whip from his fingertips, the green weapon danced around its master dangerously. Sesshomaru sliced through the wooden beam with an easy snap of the whip; the wood disintegrated sending Kohaku and Kagome to the ground with a thunderous crash shaking the entire castle. Kagome scrambled to her feet gasping for air, ripping at the thick chain that encircled her neck. Kohaku regained his footing yanking on the chain pulling Kagome off balance she fell to her hands and knees, she was unable to cry out for help or even breath, the chain continued to tighten as Kohaku drug her to him, like a disobedient dog on a leash.

Kagura laughed at the sight of the miko. "You should really have your priorities in order Inuyasha, you let your brother help the miko you wish to protect?"

Inuyasha struggled with the deceased youkai; he threw one down the hall, the dead creature slowly making its way back to its feet, as the other had come up behind him plunging the Tanto into his back. Inuyasha cried out grabbing the kitsune by the hair and hurling the lifeless body back at Kagura. The incarnation released the spell over the kitsune women, their corpses ceased moving, their blood bubbling from their bodies, lying dark and slick on the wooden floor.

Inuyasha growled, stalking to the wind witch, Kagura smiled at him, opening her fan. "I wouldn't if I were you." Kagura directed her gaze to Kagome and Kohaku. "You should be more worried about your woman."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, his breath caught in his throat; Kagome was being drug by the boys' weapon. Sesshomaru sent his poison whip flying at the chain liquefying the metal instantly, the boy stumbled back when the chain broke drawing his kitana; Kohaku dropped the Kama to the floor as he slowly paced to Kagome, his vacant stair fixed on his target. Sesshomaru chuckled, at the foolishness of the child, no it was the idiocy of Naraku that amused him, the boy had no mind of his own, it was not the puppets fault that he mindlessly attacked with no thought to his own self preservation. Kohaku raised his blade going toward Kagome who gasped on the ground having finally removing the chain; not even realizing Kohaku was coming toward her with deadly intent. Kagome would hardly breath, her vision was blurry, and her throat burned.

Inuyasha lunged forward to protect his mate. "Kagome!"

Sesshomaru growled as he noticed Kagura gracefully arc her fan releasing her next attack, his baka brother not even noticing the danger he was in. Sesshomaru leapt toward Kagome as the wind formed into a tornado, grabbing the miko off the floor and forcing Kohaku back throwing the boy into the wall. His hair flying wildly as the wind pulled at him, he stood stunned with himself for even thinking of his brothers' mate.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura was not about to let Inuyasha reach his mate, the twister picked up Inuyasha sending the hanyou crashing into the room of Angelique.

Rin was heard briefly screaming for Sesshomaru, but was cut off as the whirlwind crashed through the side of the castle taking the body of Angelique, Rin, and Inuyasha pummeling them all in the vortex of wind blades, slashing at them all with the violent force of nature. Sesshomaru flung Kagome aside taking his chance; he moved with blinding speed, grabbing Kagura by the throat lifting her off of her feet, she dangled in his grip, a coy smile on her lips.

"This has nothing to do with you lord Sesshomaru." She spoke with composed grace, as Sesshomaru began squeezing her neck even harder. Her ruby eyes locked onto his. "I have no choice, kill me, because if you do not, Naraku surely will. I would rather die by your hand."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango and Miroku lay cuddled with each other, the boys had finally awaken, but only briefly before being drug back into sleep, it seemed their little bodies had been completely depleted of energy. Miroku held Sango against his chest as they discussed the dozen or so children they would have after Narakus' demise, laughing with each other as the joked about trivial things. Kirara was pacing at the door, mewling, finally leaping into Sangos lap to get her attention. The cat youkai knew something was wrong, but her companions were too lost in each other to notice the change in the castle.

"Kirara, what is it?" Sango questioned rubbing her friends head, Kirara swatted at her hand with her claws out, Sango pulled her hand back in surprise realizing Kirara was worried about something. "Miroku, something is wrong." Kirara leapt to the door transforming scratching her claws through the door, Sango rose to her feet, taking up Hirakotsu, sliding the door open.

"Okay, something is wrong." Miroku followed Kirara and Sango into the hall when a crash shook the castle.

"Do you think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fighting again?" Sango followed Kirara who seemed to know where the altercation was occurring.

Kirara led them to the gaping wound in the castle wall, Sango looked to Sesshomaru who held Kagura by the neck. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" Where were her friends?

"Sango!" Miroku was pointing to a pile of rubble on the other side of the hole.

Sango saw a well-known weapon to her lying a few feet away, her brothers' Kama. "Kohaku?" Sango ran to the weapon, her eyes scanning the hall, her eyes falling upon her brother, there he lay in a pile of debris. "Please be alive." Sango whispered. She had tunnel vision, all she saw was her brother, Kohaku was motionless, and bleeding.

Miroku looked to Sesshomaru, confused as to why Naraku's minions were so audacious, as to attack them in Sesshomaru's home. "What has happened Sesshomaru? Why?"

Sesshomaru cast a cold glare the monk's way. "They want you're miko, and my mother it seems. Is that not correct?" Sesshomaru looked back to Kagura, who nodded as much as she could in Sesshomaru's grip.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha's voice came booming into the castle, Miroku peered out into the darkness to see Inuyasha walking toward them, carrying something.

Kagome made it to her feet, brushing the dust and bits of plaster from her as best she could; Miroku went to her side worried about the bruise that encircled her neck. "I'm fine Miroku. Inuyasha!" She tried to yell out, but her voice would barely go above a whisper. Kagome stumbled as she tried to run, but was stopped as he came into view holding a tiny bloodied body in his arms.

Inuyasha tried to smile to his mate, but found it was a bit too painful, his gaze drew Kagome to the body, and it was then that Kagome recognized the orange and white yukata. "Rin!"

Sesshomaru's head snapped at the sound of her name, he threw Kagura aside with a growl, Inuyasha handed the body of the girl to his brother. "Sorry Sesshomaru, Rin, and Angelique…..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Useless! If you want something done right, you have got to do it yourself." Naraku growled out as he watched Kagura, and Kohaku in Kanna's mirror. "I need to stretch my legs anyway." Naraku stretched out his arms, and the floor splintered as he extended the mass of armor-plated tentacles that writhed around his body. "Shall we go visit your sister Kanna?"

The albino girl nodded, following her master, clutching her mirror tightly.


	12. Chapter 12:A Moment in Death, Moment in

12. A Moment in Death, A Moment in Madness

The sword at Sesshomaru' s side pulsed sensing its master's desire, with surprise Sesshomaru pulled Tensaiga, relieved to see the death messengers creeping around his Rin, concerned about himself for once again caring for the human child. Inuyasha still held the girl's bleeding body; the wind blades had ripped her youthful flesh to ribbons, Sesshomaru struck with a fluid movement dispatching the imps trying to collect Rin's soul.

Rin's chocolate eyes fluttered open as she struggled for life breath, her massive wounds closing from the power of the Tensaiga. Scared and confused she looked upon Inuyasha; she franticly wiggled from his arms relieved to see Sesshomaru at her side.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" The child seemed to already forget the ordeal she had been through. She tightly hugged her master, a smile plastered on her face.

Sesshomaru ignored the attention, sheathing his sword playing the ever-indignant youkai lord that no feeling could ever touch.

"Just where do you think you are going Kagura?" Miroku eyed the witch trying to sneak off down the hall with out notice to the others.

Kagura took one step only to hear a whoosh of air, and a Kitana land into the wall only a half-inch from her nose. "Stay where you are." Sango was now standing; Kohaku flung over Kirara's back, the slayer was livid, waves of anger radiated from the woman.

Even the great Sesshomaru seemed to notice stepping back as Sango passed by him, the wild look in her eyes making Kagome shudder, and Inuyasha if truth be told was afraid to open his mouth, youkai and hanyou females in Inuyasha's opinion could still not hold a candle to the wrath of human women, they were scarier too; at least with youkai or hanyou you know where you stood, human women had a way of lulling you into a since of security, then blowing up, making you wish you had never been born. The look on Miroku's face made Inuyasha believe the monk was thinking the same thing. Inuyasha flattened his ears waiting for the screaming to come from Sango, he shied back grabbing Kagome for protection, Kagome looked into his eyes questioning.

"Wuss." Kagome whispered in his ear, Sesshomaru turned to the miko's comment for his brother with a smirk on his lips. Sesshomaru smirked at her!

Miroku stood wide-eyed between Sango and Kagura, realizing he was in a very bad situation, he was unsure if he would rather deal with Naraku's incarnation or Sango? Either way he needed to get his lecherous self out of both of their reach.

Sango advanced on Kagura she stood a foot from the wind witch, the glower in her features darkening, Kagura was sure this was to be the moment of her demise. Sango with the speed of a serpent punched Kagura once with a right cross, landing on her jaw-line, and a left fist to the stomach. Kagura lost her breath dropping to her knees before the enraged slayer. Sango withdrew her sword from the wall wrapping the hilt hard against the back of Kagura's head, the crack from Kagura's skull would have been death if she had been human, but her youkai blood saving her from breathing her last breath.

"Ouch." Miroku winced. Hurriedly stepping from his fiancée. In no way or shape was Miroku going to get in her way at this moment in time.

"Kirara!" Sango called the fire cat to her, which Kirara did instantly, standing at her mistresses' side. Sango looked briefly to Miroku. "Bring her."

"Yes my Sango." Miroku choked out.

"Whoa…you all did see that right?" Kagome questioned rubbing her neck, the bruise was throbbing, and her throat was tight, but she was sure she felt better than Kagura did right now, or would when she woke up.

Miroku shook his head looking down at the youkai. "And I asked her to marry me. By the Kami's I'm in trouble."

"YOU WHAT!" Kagome eked out in surprise, her voice not wanting to comply with her bruised vocal cords to the volume she was trying to achieve.

"You monk should run." Sesshomaru commented leading Rin away from the group, walking through the gaping hole in his castle to survey the damage.

Inuyasha watched his brother walk off. "Did he just try to make a joke?"

"I think he did." Kagome looked in disbelief to Inuyasha. "Come on, let's go help Sango." Inuyasha walked to Kagura flinging her over his shoulder, cringing in a moment of pain forgetting the wound the Tanto blade caused to his back.

"My thanks Inuyasha, I did not wish to drag her body to the room." Miroku half bowed to his friend.

"Feh, baka monk ask that woman to marry you, what were you thinking she's going to kick your ass." Inuyasha mocked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome walked behind her mate hitting him in the back of the head for his comment.

"Hey wench! Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha teasingly growled snapping his fangs at her.

"They make a cute couple." Kagome picked up her pace walking past the two men sticking out her tongue at them on the way by. "No sense of romance, you're hopeless Inuyasha."

"Yea let me take that tongue of yours." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "At least it would keep the sit word from bashing me." Inuyasha grumbled to Miroku who could not help but chuckle at his comment.

"What was that?" Kagome questioned, well knowing what he had said.

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha rolled his eyes watching Kagome turn to the hall before them. "What are we going to do with Kagura, better yet what is Sango going to do with her?"

"Well she is the reason why we came into your brothers territory, conceivably she should be able to tell us where Naraku is hiding. If not I guess we let Sango beat her to death. What If he comes looking for her?" Miroku mused as they followed behind Kagome making sure to stay out of earshot of the miko.

"All the better, then we face him. That's what I'm good at." Inuyasha grinned, the idea of ripping Naraku apart was a pleasing thought, and one that he had harbored for what seemed a lifetime.

"Yes, then Sango would give me many sons." Miroku sheepishly looked to Inuyasha.

"No daughters?"

"Nah, too much trouble, they have to be married off, and no man would be good enough for our daughter. What if they meet an dishonorable man?" Miroku stopped in the hall, Inuyasha turned to look at him.

"What a man like you?" Inuyasha questioned raising a brow to his companion.

"Exactly!" Miroku shook the thought from his head. "No, no, no, only sons. No daughter of mine is going to meet someone like me."

Kagome had her hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud, as she hid around the corner listening to the boys' conversation. _See, I knew their talk was not all battles and lecherous thoughts! Oh Sango I wish you were hearing this._

Inuyasha walked on carrying Kagura, Miroku delved deeper into his ideas on children. He looked back at Inuyasha following him.

"What about you Inuyasha, boys or girls?"

"Miroku, why are we getting into this now? I mean come on I am carrying the woman **your** woman just beat the hell out of, an' you're asking me about pups?"

Inuyasha griped under his breath, then he thought about it for a moment, he knew he wanted pups with Kagome, he just never gave it a serious priority, what if he didn't live past the last battle? Oh, not a good thought, then Kouga would come back around trying to take his mate after he was gone. Inuyasha could not control the growl that erupted from him at the thought of Kouga with his Kagome.

"Ya know just fuckin' shut up Miroku! Kouga's never gonna touch Kagome." Inuyasha rounded the corner bumping into Kagome, he snarled at her, walking past her in a huff. "Kouga! Stinking wolf won't touch my mate!" Inuyasha stalked off, he nearly went through the shoji door into the room.

Miroku stopped in his footsteps blinking in disbelief. "I never said anything about Kouga?"

"I don't think you have to, he still worries about Kouga coming after me." Kagome walked into the room where Sango sat, her brothers head in her lap.

Shippo and Makkura were as far as possible from the boy, uncertain what he would do when he wakes up. Shippo eyed Sango wearily; Kohaku had turned on them before, and now would be no different. Shippo yelled out as Inuyasha flopped the unconscious body of Kagura before the boys, Makkura sniffed at her wrinkling up his nose at the unpleasant smell of the woman.

Sango caught the gaze of her "sister" the tears were pouring from her eyes. "Help him."

"I…I don't know if I can Sango, but I'll try." Kagome had no idea what to do, here lie before her an instrument wielded by Naraku; he was not the brother Sango so desperately wished for.

Kagome felt the pull of the jewel shard it's light tainted by Naraku's evil, she unwittingly found herself reaching out for the boy, surprised when a hazy blue energy began pulsing from her own hands, her skin was saturated in the light, her eyes dimly shined with the power, yet it seemed to be contained. Inuyasha shuddered the waves of spiritual energy from Kagome made his skin crawl, it felt to him like a million ants were running through his blood stream, it was not painful, but no where near comfortable. He looked at Makkura and Shippo they two felt the pulse of the miko surging through the room. Kirara had already retreated into the hall, not that the hall way would save her if Kagome's energy exploded again. Inuyasha fixed his eyes on Kagomes hands, as they seemed to stroke the boys' dark aura, her hand came to rest over his back where the tainted shard lay buried in flesh. The light intensified, Kagome was visibly tensed, and her eyes were squeezed shut tightly in deep concentration. With a gasp that made Inuyasha jump, her eyes flew open, her head lolled back, and a dark purple miasma began seeping up into Kagome's hand, being drawn from the boy's once tainted jewel shard. Kagome exhaled and fell to her side, Sango sat motionless afraid of what to do.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha knelt to her, smoothing her hair from her face, her eyes opened, she looked up to Inuyasha with a smile. "You alright?" She nodded sitting up, Miroku looked to be in complete shock, and Sango weekly smiled at her friend.

"That wasn't so bad this time Kagome." Shippo bounded into her lap hugging his surrogate mother tightly. "What did you do?"

"I…well I just saw the dark, tainted shard, and I willed it to purify, I really had no conscience thought about it my body just did it. I can't believe it worked, and I didn't hurt anyone?" Makkura was shaking his head 'no', as was the kit in her lap. "Where did the miasma go?"

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku quizzically looked to her. "You drew the miasma into yourself, how do you feel?"

Kagome looked down at her charred hand making it into a fist, and then opening it slowly. "I, feel fine." Kagome looked back to Inuyasha smiling kissing him sweetly, the look of concern on his face bothering her. "Really Inuyasha I'm fine."

Inuyasha did not know whether the believe her or not, but this time was different, she did not loose complete control of the powers, maybe her subconscious is beginning to take hold of what ever force is driving the spiritual energy. It occurred to him that maybe Miroku was right about another entity within in his mate; she did change when taken over, almost like a possession. Inuyasha frowned very confused, he was not good at these sorts of things, now give him something to destroy, that he could do.

------------------------

Sesshomaru silently walked out into his destroyed garden, he wished to lay eyes on the body of his mother. He paused looking down at Rin; she returned the look with a smile and giggle, the destruction littered around her seeming not to affect her mood at all. She was awful cheery for a girl dead to the world not to long ago. His sakura trees had been uprooted; he followed the scent of his mother farther back into the garden. Sesshomaru came to a halt near the wall. A drying pool of blood lay as evidence to his mother, yet her body was gone. She had either lived through the ordeal, or someone had taken her body, Sesshomaru was prone to believe the former rather than the latter of two possibilities. Sesshomaru's mother was an effective escape artist, she knew when to leave a situation, how else was she able to survive for over a thousand years. Sesshomaru growled to himself causing Rin to jump. Sesshomaru was not one to take being used lightly, she would return… eventually.

------------------------

Kohaku awoke with a scream to rival those souls tortured in hell, his hands flying to his head, he pulled at his hair, as if trying to pluck some horrific image from his mind, the boy looked franticly around the room, his gaze wild he recognized no one. The boy shrieked again trying to get to his feet, Kohaku stumbled around the room, and falling to his knees as a concerned Kirara entered the room. The look on Kohaku's face was a picture of confusion, he recognized Kirara, and the recognition scared the life out of him. Sango placed her hand on his shoulder only to have it violently slapped away, Kohaku struggled to his feet backing himself into a corner, looking at the collection of humans, youkai, and hanyou with madness glinting in his eyes.

"He's remembering." Kagome whispered to herself. "So much pain in his heart."

Each time Kohaku blinked his senses were assaulted with an overload of memories, blood, so much blood, screaming, his screaming, his blood, my father, my sister… Kohaku pushed himself against the wall feeling the wooden beam behind him. The tormented boy tightly shut his eyes, he began to hit the beam with the back of his head, harder and harder; spider webs of bright light and pain filled his senses, pushing back the memories, harder, harder! Kohaku was bashing his head so hard the room shook, Sango cried out to him, but Kohaku had no recognition of her, his eyes were closed, he was no longer sentient. Yes, he was moving but his mind was shutting down.

"Stop him Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed Sango who was sobbing uncontrollably.

Miroku and Inuyasha were so stunned as they watched the boy; they were rooted in place by the nature of Kohaku's actions. If Kagome hadn't broke the trance they would have continued to watch the boy in horrified silence. Inuyasha tackled the boy, pinning him beneath his body, not knowing what to do with him now that he had him. Miroku stood over the hanyou looking down in disbelief as a pool of crimson began haloing his head on the tatami floor, the boy was thrashing violently pinned under Inuyasha, but he was no longer screaming, now his tone turned to more of a defeated whimper, his mind was beaten, but his body just refused to give up.

**A/N: Okay people review please. I know how many of you are reading this, so review! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, to much?**


	13. Chapter 13: Coming Storm

**13. Coming Storm**

The youkai of Sesshomaru's land were all conscious, highly confused, most of all Sesshomaru's loyal retainer Jakken. The youkai was in disbelief as Rin filled him in on the goings on while he and the others slept. Most shocking of all to him was the fact that Sesshomaru's half-breed brother still remained in the castle along with the rest of his pack. His lord was surely acting strangely, but he was not about to bring it up lest he draw his masters' wrath upon him. Jakken returned to his duties, in the wee hours of the morning he was already at work with a group of youkai, overseeing the repairs of the damage done to the castle by Kagura's attack, he was certain to have is completed by weeks end.

The mindless bull youkai Katsuro was busy burying the twin kitsune women, it seemed an act of love from the youkai, and he seemed so saddened as he picked a beautiful burial spot in a quiet garden. Those three had always been together, they all had begun in Lord Sesshomaru's service as youths, and even as much as the twins tormented him, there was always a bond, although Jakken would not consider it love, but he did feel sorry for the youkai, more so than his lord would for certain. Jakken would soon have to visit Ryokan for new retainers to the castle, what a bother Naraku's incarnation had created, and all while he was sleeping.

Jakken huffed as her heard squealing and giggling children racing toward his position at a speed only youths could muster. It was an odd sound for the castle walls of lord Sesshomaru, there was very rarely merriment echoing down the corridors. Jakken went wide-eyed as Rin came running at him, with Makkura and Shippo close on her heels.

"Stop this at once Rin!" Jakken shouted out, but too late.

Rin plowed him over, with a yelp as Makkura gained on her. "Sorry master Jakken."

Her words trailed to the flattened gremlin as Jakken watched Makkura and Shippo leap over him continuing their pursuit of the girl, he cringed for fear of getting trampled. Surprisingly neither youkai touched him. Jakken struggled to his feet shaking the staff of two heads their direction.

"There is no horseplay in this castle Rin!" Jakken sighed realizing that they could not hear him, or they were all ignoring him, as usual. "No one listens to Jakken."

Makkura gained on Rin quickly tackling her to the ground the two rolled finally ending up with Makkura on top of a giggling Rin.

"Got ya!" Makkura pushed himself up, looking down at the girl that he had trapped beneath him.

"Get off Makkura!" Rin eeped as their gaze met, Makkura's fiery amber eyes looking into the deep chocolate hues of the human beneath him in amazement at the way she made him feel.

Rin lay silent looking up at the youkai wondering why he was looking at her with such a funny look on his face. Before she could squeak out another protest, Makkura had quickly kissed her, pulling away from her with a hot blush on his face, confused as to why he was compelled to do such a thing.

"Oh yuck you two!" Shippo came upon them panting, his kitsune legs unable to keep up with his companions much longer strides.

"Indeed." Makkura yelped in surprise as he was lifted off the ground, his feet dangling as he was hoisted eye level with Sesshomaru.

The InuTaisho gave a growl of disapproval to which Makkura whined passively, admitting his lowly status to the Inuyoukai, all of his body language reflecting his place in society, once again Makkura felt like the omega. Sesshomaru yipped at him drawing the wolf pups attention, Makkura cautiously raised his eyes to the powerful alpha that had every right to kill him for touching one of his pack. Visibly shaken Makkura whimpered causing a cold smile to cross Sesshomaru's lips. Roughly Makkura was dropped to the ground; the boy resumed his submissive stance to both Rin and Shippos' surprise.

"Just what are your intentions pup?" Sesshomaru mused well knowing the hormones that drove the young youkai.

"I…I…" Makkura stuttered, waiting for a blow to hit him.

"We were playing milord." Rin interrupted getting to her feet, a radiant smile on her face.

"I see. If you wish to court my young charge go about it when she is of age." He glared; his eyes carried a warning that Makkura easily read.

Sesshomaru spun on his heels walking off in the opposite direction, pleased with himself that the boy would think again before he tried something like that. Sesshomaru was not about to let just anyone take liberties with his Rin. Why he, the mighty InuTaisho felt so protective of a lowly human girl continued to perturb him, his blood had boiled when he saw the wolf pup kiss her inexperienced lips. Almost as if he was drawn to protect the child as a mate would.

"Preposterous." Sesshomaru growled to himself, was the child making him weak? He never entertained these feelings before, and certainly not for a human female, that would make him no better than his sire, and half-breed brother.

The lord of the castle walked on with a conflicting dialog going on inside his head. He paused when he heard pottery shatter further down the hall, which he was now finding himself in. With an internal sigh he proceeded to investigate the ruckus. Sesshomaru abruptly stopped as a vase of extreme age came flying out of the room that his brothers' pack resided in, the vase missing his head by inches bringing an irritated growl from Sesshomaru.

"What is the meaning of---" Sesshomaru peered into the room to find the ones residing in its walls struggling with the boy Kohaku. "this?"

Inuyasha and Sango were wrestling the frantic boy to the ground, the monk sat at the side of the wind witch, with a large gash above his eye, and his brothers mate was struggling to tie the boys hands behind his back. Kagura sat with an amused smile on her face; she was greatly enjoying the show. Sesshomaru stepped into the room Kagome and Kagura meeting his gaze. Shaking his head Sesshomaru pushed his brother aside, and tore the boy from Sangos hands, the castle lord held Kohaku by the shirt backhanding the frenzied boy; hard enough that blood began to trickle from his lip. Kohaku stared up at Sesshomaru in confusion, as the youkai lord held him firmly, putting pressure in the boys shoulder.

"Do you wish death?" Kohaku nodded, and Sango screamed out a 'no', taking a step to protect her brother. Sesshomaru met her eyes with a look to turn Sango to stone. "Move no closer." Stopping mid step Sango looked to Inuyasha to act on her behalf.

"Sesshomaru let go of the kid." Inuyasha put his hand to the hilt of Tetsusaiga as a warning to his brother.

"Twice in the span of minutes you and your pack disrespect me, this I can not allow." Sango inched closer to Kohaku causing Sesshomaru to turn on her with a fierce growl, a look of ice in his eyes, and his hand moving into Kohakus hair taking a fistful in his hand. "I will not tell you again slayer." Kohaku wore a smile on his face seeming happy to be at his end.

The scene brought out a jubilant laugh from Kagura. "You are all fools if you believe Naraku would allow you to kill the boy. You can break his toy, but Naraku will bring him back to life, if only to torment the youkai slayer a bit more before her death. I thought you had more intelligence about you Lord Sesshomaru. You are all dead." Kagura looked to Kohaku. "And he knows it too, somewhere in that shattered mind of his, he knows it, he can feel it as much as I do. He's coming."

Inuyasha listened to Kagura with amazement, surely they would know if Naraku were approaching. Kagome felt a veil over her eyes as her vision blurred, her body tingled with energy, she could indeed feel Naraku if she concentrated hard enough. Her stomach churned, she felt death coming for them all. Kohaku laughed aloud, pulling Kagome back into reality. The boys head dropped forward in Sesshomaru's grip, as his maniacal laugh continued. Kagome blinked in wonder as a deep purple haze began swirling around Kohaku, glancing at Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, it seemed she was the only one who could see it. Until her eyes met Kagura's, the look of recognition startled Kagome, the wind witch knew, and saw what was happening to Kohaku.

"Um…Inuyasha." Kagome hoarsely spoke, still eye locked with Kagura who once again smiled. "Inuyasha." Kagome tore her eyes away from Kagura, as she grabbed Inuyasha by the sleeve. "Something is happening to Kohaku."

"What?" Inuyasha looked at her questioning her with only a look. "Yea, something is wrong with him, he's snapped."

"No, something more." Kagome's eyes were trained on Kohaku as the purple mist shot into his back; Kagome felt the pulse of the jewel shard as it was once again contaminated. "Oh Kami." Kagome backed up to the doorway, her breathing becoming irregular as she noticed the boys aura grow in darkness and strength, that Miroku felt as well.

"Sango, get back." Miroku jumped to his feet, Sango turned to him at the urgency in his voice.

Kohaku's laugh abruptly stopped as the child's head snapped up. His vacant eyes black, an intimidating smile graced his lips. "You think you can take him from me Inuyasha?" It was not the voice of Kohaku, but his master Naraku that came through.

Sesshomaru moved to snap the boys' neck, but Kohaku had already moved from his grasp, dropping to the ground and hitting Sesshomaru with a foot sweep, which gave the haunted Kohaku a means to escape. Kohaku raced past a stunned Sango and Inuyasha; he paused briefly to look upon Kagome, with an evil shining in his eyes.

"I'll be seeing you soon miko." The voice of Naraku purring to Kagome, she jumped back form Kohaku as he made his escape with a deep malevolent laugh echoing down the hall.

Sesshomaru nearly trampled them all to get through the door trying to follow the boy. His eyes taking on the blood red trait of the youkai.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken came running as fast as his impish legs could carry him to his master. "Milord," Jakken huffed trying to regain his breath. "milord, a storm of miasma is coming this way, followed by an army of youkai." Jakken gasped for air. "What do we do milord?"

"Fight." Sesshomaru spoke with a guttural growl, his eyes looking to his brother.

"Fight." Inuyasha grinned drawing Tetsusaiga.

A/N: Sorry, I know it is short, but I wanted it out B4 Sunday. Hope you all like it! The next chapter will be fun! Reviews please!


	14. Chapter 14: Battlecry

**14. Battlecry**

Sesshomaru flew through the halls of the castle moving with a speed Inuyasha had rarely seen of his brother. Sesshomaru was cursing about something inaudible to Inuyasha, the few words he did hear _"…barrier…forces…not prepared"_ a twinge of guilt struck Inuyasha as odd, why should he feel guilty because he killed a good many of his brothers defense forces. Grumbling to himself Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru who ended up in a well-hidden room in the dead center of his castle; the Sesshomaru moved a panel looking back at his brother.

"Stay here Inuyasha, these youkai are very skittish, and do not take kindly to strangers." Sesshomaru retreated into the wall the panel sliding back into place, his brothers footsteps could be faintly heard going down stairs.

Inuyasha glared at the 'stay' that came from his brother, he was no dog, well, half dog, but Sesshomaru was more dog than he. "Where the hell is he going?" Inuyasha pondered aloud, not expecting to be answered, he jumped when Jakken entered the room still wheezing, and panting from his nonstop sprint to follow his master.

"He…is…'_pant'_ going… to… the magic users _'cough'_… they will erect the barrier." Jakken looked more green than normal, the jog seemed to have whipped him out. Jakken knelt to the floor desperately trying to regain his breath.

Inuyasha laughed aloud. "Barrier? What the hell does he think that'll do? Do you think Naraku will even come close to the barrier? He'll let his minions attack it until he will be able to step right through! Baka. We should be out there to give Naraku a proper welcome. But no my snob of a brother thinks a little barrier will help, feh!"

"You insolent pup! How dare you speak such a way of Lord Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha almost laughed at the way Jakken jumped to defend his brother, the little kappa always did.

"Yea, but that don't change the fact Naraku will step through that barrier like it wasn't even there! He's got his own ya know!" Inuyasha shook his head glaring down at the out of breath imp.

"Inuyasha are you really so dense? The barrier is simply for the army of demons Naraku commands Naraku will follow in their wake. Truly you have nothing of fathers intelligence." Sesshomaru quietly put the panel back in place; Lord Sesshomaru stepped to his vassal, looking down in contempt at Jakken. "You should be rallying what defenses we have left Jakken. Send messengers to Ryokan, and even the Wolf-youkai tribes now." Jakken stood in contemplation of his masters' words. "What are you still doing here Jakken, go?" Sesshomaru watched as Jakken scurried out of the room.

"Wait, wait, Sesshomaru. The stinking' wolves don't need to be here. I can handle this on my own."

"I see, and while you are busy fighting who will protect you're mate Inuyasha? Will you leave the monk to protect her, or the kitsune? Perhaps the wolf pup? You might as well offer the girl to Naraku now and save him the trouble." Sesshomaru looked down his nose at his brother. "I do not have to like the fact that you will be in my way in destroying Naraku, but your mate has proven herself as adequate bait, maybe even more of a force for Naraku to reckon with, perhaps more so than your precious Tetsusaiga. As for the others Jakken will messenger they will come, as a loyalty to father. Especially the wolf tribe, the leader Kouga wishes his revenge, he will come long before the rest of his pack, and Ryokan is even closer staying on the edge on my territory."

"Yea, but they won't get here until after the battle has started." Inuyasha could hear the approaching footsteps of his friends. "What do we do with Kagura?"

"She will stay with me, if need be I will dispatch her mortal shell for her if she tries to undermined me. I will kill any who get in my way, be they ally or foe do you understand Inuyasha? Naraku is my kill."

"We'll see who gets to the bastard first." Inuyasha grinned to his brother, turning his attention to Kagome and Shippo who entered the small room, following behind them by Rin and Makkura, those two seemed to be joined at the hip lately. "Where are Miroku and Sango?"

Kagome caught the odd exchange of looks between the brothers a bit unnerved by the entire situation, Kagome looked to the bow in her hand hoping she would be able to aid in the fight, the quiver on her back seemed suddenly very, very heavy. Kagome was grateful for finding Inuyasha; she went into his arms hugging him to her tightly. Pulling back she looked up into her hanyou's eyes with deep worry shinning within them.

"They are searching for Kohaku. Sango will never give up on her brother." Kagome was tense; the bow she clutched in her hand trembled with her anxiety.

"The woman waste her time, that boy is nothing but Naraku's pawn, there is no shred of the boy to save. Best to simply say goodbye and kill the him. Your rabble Inuyasha may do as they please, but I will meet my enemy head on." Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and Makkura. "You pup will keep her safe or you will answer to this one." Makkura nodded pulling Rin back to him. "Rin stay safe, if things seem to go badly leave the castle the way I showed you."

"But milord I want to stay with you and help." Rin became glassy eyed as she pulled away from Makkura. "I won't leave you Lord Sesshomaru."

"No, if you stay you will die." Sesshomaru turned his back on the girl leaving the room. "Protect her pup."

"Shippo you stay with Makkura and Rin, you can help protect them, do as Sesshomaru asks, if it goes bad you leave, you must protect the girl, I'm counting on the both of you." Inuyasha knelt down to the little kitsune looking him directly in the eye. "You're much stronger than you used to be Shippo, you can do this I know you can. An' you know what Shippo, I'm proud of you." Shippo puffed out his chest beaming with pride at the complement Inuyasha gave him, standing Inuyasha messed the kits' hair. "Now go on find a safe place."

Kagome felt the tears glaze her eyes, and a lump rise in her throat as she knelt down hugging Shippo tightly. "I love you Shippo, always remember that." Kagome's voice choked out, she knew it was highly possible that she would never see her little kitsune again this was goodbye.

Shippo looked up into Kagomes' face realizing the finality of her words, he leapt into her arms hugging Kagome tightly around the neck. "I love you too Kagome." Shippo whispered in her ear. Releasing her Shippo walked to Rin and Makkura. "We'll see you all soon." Shippo nodded to Inuyasha, trying to appear as mature as possible, he would do what was asked of him, even if his little heart felt like it would break.

--------------------

Kagura lay gagged and tied at both her feet and hands, she could sense the approaching miasma, and the invisible fingers of Naraku stretching over Sesshomaru's lands. The wind mistress cursed her bad luck, she was readying herself now at any moment Sesshomaru or Inuyasha would be coming for her, footsteps approached, as Kagura wriggled her self to her feet, if she could at least free her feet then she could run, but no, the bindings held tight. Sighing Kagura leaning against the wall her eyes fixed on the shoji door as it slid open. Kagura held her breath as she awaited death, however she exhaled loudly as it was not a son of the Taiyoukai that entered the room, but the boy Kohaku, the cocky smile on his face infuriating Kagura, he looked just like his master. Kagura so wished to slap the look off the boys face, but at the moment she was at a disadvantage. Kohaku drew his Kitana slashing the ties at Kagura's hands and feet.

"We are to join our master. Come." Kohaku spoke with no inflection in his voice. The boy peered into the hall. "We must go now."

Kagura removed her gag, her hands rubbing at her sore wrists. "I am surprised he even cares about my well being." Kagura went to the other side of the room retrieving her fan.

"He doesn't care. We are leaving." Kohaku made his way into the hall running with stealth to stairs going to the second floor, Kagura at his heels.

The two found themselves in a large library, enormous collection of scrolls housed in massive shelves all along the walls. Kohaku closed the door going to the balcony; he turned to Kagura with a blank stare. Kagura joined him on the balcony plucking a feather from her hair; she was about to transform it when she noticed the air shiver around them and a barrier form, protecting the castle.

"That is going to be a problem." Kagura looked back at Kohaku. "Now what 'little pet'?"

Kohaku met her eyes with a blank stare. Kagura rolled her eyes grumbling in frustration over the fact that they had been, for all purposes trapped within the confines of Sesshomaru's castle, granted she wanted to be free of Naraku, but Inuyasha and his friends would rather kill her than listen to her at the moment. Kohaku jumped to the balcony rail, leaping up to the roof, Kagura's gaze followed him, she released the feather transforming it, she leapt on, she needed to have some semblance of a lady, and climbing up the castle roof was beneath her. She floated on commanded wind ascending to the next floor, Kohaku was nowhere in sight, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, turning to her left she saw Kohaku running up the roof of the next story.

"The kid is fast." Kagura followed him. When the boy finally stopped at a balcony on the highest level of the castle Kagura returned the feather to her hair standing next to Kohaku who was staring intently at the sky.

Kagura's eyes following the boys stare, the afternoon sun was dimming, almost as an eclipse, darkened shadows covered the lands surrounding Sesshomaru's castle. The sunlight was blocked out Kagura strained to see, it looked like dark clouds, no not clouds, and within the 'clouds' was movement. Kagura gasped in realization, the movement, a multitude of youkai, hundreds of them, thousands of them, their bodies even blocking the sunlight at noon. Naraku was playing for keeps, holding nothing back. Out of the surrounding forest came even more movement, legions of youkai came slithering out of the forest halting feet from the barrier surrounding Sesshomaru' castle.

"Kanna." Kagura whispered to herself, she hoped her elder sister was not among the youkai, more than likely she was at Naraku's side wherever he was hiding.

Naraku would wait until he could take advantage and strike out at the InuTaisho and his hanyou brother. Absorbing them and killing the humans who would be nothing with out the brothers. But then again, maybe not. Kagura felt foolish for forgetting the miko, she had to find the miko, barrier or not, the girl Kagome would be able to hurt Naraku possibly kill him with the spiritual power she held, even if the girl could not completely control it. Kagura would do any thing to be freed form Naraku, the miko had to be forced to release her spiritual force when Naraku made his approach, but he would not do that until he felt the castle had fallen. How could Kagura convince Inuyasha and his pack to feign a loss at the hands of Naraku's army? Kagura tossed her feather into the air leaping onto it, Kohaku looked at her with his soulless eyes.

"I will return Kohaku watch for the barrier to fall." Kagura turned from him descending to the ground as fast as possible. She had to find Kagome. "I'm crazy for trying this, if I fail Naraku will kill me for sure. I have to try."

Kagura rushed through the halls hoping to run into one of Inuyasha's pack, she turned a corner only to be surprised by an equally surprised Sango, who once again punched her, splitting Kagura's lip. Bad luck again followed Kagura; she had to find the one in Inuyasha's group who fervently wished for her death. Kagura cursed the day she ever stepped foot into Sesshomaru's land. Sango drew her blade only to be halted by the monks' hand.

"Wait Sango." Miroku made her return her Kitana to its sheath.

"She is trying to escape Miroku." An irritated Sango hissed.

"No, if she wanted to escape she would already be gone, she was heading back into the castle. Am I right Kagura?" Kagura nodded wiping the blood onto the sleeve of her kimono. Miroku hesitated, but then helped her to her feet. "Speak Kagura, and I suggest it be the truth lest they be the last words from your mouth."

--------------------

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome stood in the entrance into the castle. Kagome had an iron grip on Inuyasha's left hand that had effectively caused his fingers to go numb, but at the moment that was the least of his worries. The sons of the Taiyoukai looked out into the dark afternoon neither one knowing quite what to say at the imposing sight of countless youkai fighting at the barrier. Three massive oni were bashing at the barrier near the front gate.

Inuyasha chuckled looking at Sesshomaru. "I've got those three. You can handle the rest of them right?"

Sesshomaru turned to his brother shaking his head. "Levity at a time like this? Must be the human in you."

Kagome summoned her voice, taking back her hand, notching an arrow to her bow, aiming at a random youkai. "You're father would be proud of both of you."


	15. Chapter 15: Control

**Chapter 15:Control**

**Naraku smiled thinly as he scryed through Kanna's mirror as the battle against those pathetic fools who had stood in his way for over three years. Naraku's blood burned in anticipation for the completed jewel; within the pathetic barrier of Sesshomaru lay the final four shards of the Shikon no Tama, all of his treachery, all of his nefarious plans would finally come to fruition. Kanna stood before him as they watched the battle from a high vantage point in the mountains of the InuTaisho's territory, his minions were throwing themselves at the barrier, this had been going of for well over an hour, but the end result was slow in coming, it was that damn miko reincarnation that seemed to be the main concern. How or why the miko became so suddenly powerful happened to be the only unknown variable in Naraku's attack plan. The enormous burst of spiritual energy the woman contained concerned him the most, she was able to put youkai into an unconscious state, and purify with a focused attack, this miko was even able to purify the jewel shard within the boy Kohaku with out actually touching him. Even now as Naraku watched this woman his concerns grew; the arrows of Kagome had also grown in strength being able to purify handfuls of his minions with each shot, she would have to die, and soon. Frustrated with the slow tempo of the battle Naraku paced, his own youkai blood aching for the fight, but his mind new better, he must wait it out. **

"Kagura and Kohaku are trapped within the barrier of Sesshomaru." Kanna impassively spoke showing her master the image of Kohaku at the top of the castle, Kanna knew what her younger sister was up to, and the soulless Kanna made sure Naraku heard nothing, but saw Kagura once again bound by Sango.

"Kohaku will speed this mockery of a battle along for me." Naraku used the tainted jewel shard to touch Kohaku's mind. "Destroy the magic users. Kill all you come in contact with in the castle of Sesshomaru." Naraku smiled to himself, even only the boy puppet Kohaku, he could cause quite a problem from within the barrier. "We will soon see a change Kanna."

--------------------

Miroku had conveyed to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the idea that Kagura had, to the monk it seemed sound, but to Inuyasha it was a blatant trap. Sesshomaru regarded Kagura's strategy with interest he knew full well the wind which wished to be freed from Naraku, the Inuyoukai was inclined to believe her to the great surprise of the others, not that he cared either way what they thought, it was his ancestral home, and they had no say so in the matter.

They all stood within the protective barrier, Kagome's arrows being the only offence at the moment to Inuyasha's great agitation, standing around doing nothing was far from what he was used to. Sango and Miroku stood on either side of Kagura; Miroku was keeping his love at bay from running the woman through. Sesshomaru removed her bindings, placing her beside him. Kagura figured it was either for protection from the slayer or she could be easily dispatched if Sesshomaru deemed it necessary.

"It must look convincing when the barrier falls, or Naraku will not approach. I must also look as if I am against you." Kagura spoke to her newfound allies.

"You can not actually believe this bitch do you Sesshomaru? I mean come on how baka do you think we are Kagura? You have never once revealed your want to be free of Naraku." Inuyasha would rather kill her now than later, there was no way in any one's right mind that this extension of Naraku could be trusted.

"She has asked of such from this Sesshomaru. However at the time, I did not deem it important. She will have her assistance." Sesshomaru looked into Kagura's ruby eyes with cold indifference.

However fridge Sesshomaru looked or spoke, the very fact that Sesshomaru defended her astounded Kagura, she was sure if she had a heart it would be trying to leap out of her chest.

"Hey guys if you don't mind a little help." Kagome released another arrow through the barrier successfully purifying a group of youkai, only to have others fill in the ranks of their disintegrated comrades. The barrier shuddered, briefly falling, and then returning, only to collapse. "Not good." Kagome looked to Inuyasha who unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha."

"Get back Kagome." Inuyasha took his place in front of Kagome. "Get back up the steps, you will be safer there."

"What happened to the barrier?" Miroku questioned briefly before removing the prayer beads from his hand. His eyes looking to Sango as she leapt atop Kirara. "Be careful Sango."

--------------------

Kohaku wiped the blood from his Kitana, a soulless smile on the boy's lips as he stood in a ever growing puddle of blood as the sanguine liquid inched over the floor covering the small room. The air was heavy with the fragrance of incense, blood, and the smell of the oil lamps. The three decapitated daitengu lay at his feet, easily killed, as they were deep in meditation; the youkai had trusted far too much in their Shisa guardians to protect them. Kohaku kicked at the head of the female Shisa, the creatures' lifeless eyes staring up at him, her tongue lolling out to the side. Some protectors they turned out to be, Kohaku looked to his bleeding left hand, angered that the male of the pair had actually bitten him, anger was practically the only emotion offered to his heart, he could always feed off of rage, now the ire was there, and there were many more to kill for his master within the castle walls.

--------------------

The three children had retreated to a library when the barrier had fallen Rin knew that Lord Sesshomaru would want her to leave now, she hoped in her heart he would soon follow, but his pride would not allow him. Rin, Shippo, and Makkura sat together in the private library of Sesshomaru; Rin was visibly nervous, as was Shippo, Makkura however was in awe of the finery around him, ancient armor as well weaponry adorned the room. Never had he seen such blatant display of wealth, even if he had only been among the humans for a short time, but Makkura was sure the wealth and power of Sesshomaru rivaled or even surpassed the wealthiest of humans.

Rin stood before a suit of armor, covering a males white and blue kimono, at the hip of the form was placed two swords, one looking almost identical of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, and the other Sesshomaru's Tensaiga. The girl instructed Makkura to touch the hilt of Tensaiga, as the wolf pup did as asked the armor seemed to glow, a wall behind the form slid open revealing a dark hall.

"Only youkai can open the door, Lord Sesshomaru knew if I needed to go Master Jakken would be with me, he made it so no human could ever open it." Rin shrugged.

"That armor looks a lot like Sesshomaru's, who's is it?" Shippo questioned Rin as Makkura looked into the hall in wary trepidation.

Rin looked to Shippo beaming, as if she was just waiting for someone to ask her. "It belonged to the InuTaisho, the first InuTaisho. That's why Sesshomaru had replica swords made for his fathers breastplate, to represent the fangs forged for his sons."

"We're supposed to go it there?" Makkura backed away from the dark hall. "We don't have to go yet, do we?"

"Of course that is where we go, and yes, we have to go now, the barrier is down. This leads to a tunnel that will take us out of Sesshomaru's territory. It's really long, and very dark, but there are torches." Rin noticed the peculiar look of Makkuras face. "You're not afraid of the dark are you?"

"N..no, I am just not to fond of being buried alive in a tunnel, which only the Kami's know how old it is! What if it collapses? Wolves are used to caves, but let the rodents burrow in the ground; it's what their good at." Makkura wrinkled his nose as the earthen smell of the tunnel met his nose. "I donno if I can."

"You chicken Makkura?" Shippo ran into the tunnel, illuminating it with his foxfire. The green glow seemed to relieve the wolf a bit. "Come on, we'll be fine, see Makkura."

Rin ran in following Shippo, a small whine escaped Makkura, he was grateful his friends were not there to hear. "I don't feel right about this. I'm no mole."

The pup reluctantly followed his friends into the now green-lit tunnel. Makkura yelped in surprise as the panel slid closed behind him, the group could only go forward, all three children said a silent prayer for those they were leaving behind.

--------------------

The darkened sky continued to writhe, as Naraku's miasma appeared to cover the entire territory of Sesshomaru. The group of warriors fought against overwhelming odds, as the coward Naraku was watched from afar.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled successfully wiping out a hundred of Naraku's minions. However another hundred fell into place.

Inuyasha was panting, the overuse of the wind scar sapping his strength. Youkai blood covered his body, dripping from his claws; the entire castle courtyard was seeped in youkai blood. Sesshomaru watched his brother exerting all of his strength to protect the woman he loved, the Taiyoukai could only wonder if Rin had followed his instructions to leave the castle. Out of character of the icy InuTaisho Sesshomaru stepped before his brother releasing the Dragon Strike attack.

"Catch your breath Inuyasha, you will be unable to protect your mate if you continue to exert all of your energy." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru is shock, never in all of his living days had his brother acted on his behalf. "Weak human blood." Sesshomaru added still holding firm to his abhorrence of Inuyasha's humanity.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who was being protected by the bull youkai Katsuro and his massive battle-ax, the weapon alone bigger than Kagome. His mate continually firing her spiritual arrows, Inuyasha was surprised that even Kagome appeared unfazed after exerting such energy. Even with the attacks of the Great InuTaisho's sons, the hordes of youkai continued to pour into the courtyard, the look on Kagome's face spoke volumes to Inuyasha, his mate had doubt in her eyes, more so worry for Inuyasha, she would break if Inuyasha was harmed.

Miroku stood at the foot of the stairs to Kagome's right, the monk used his wind tunnel is spurts as Naraku's insects were mixed among the youkai army, he fared better with his bo, yet the staff was less affective, but good at close range attacks. The Buddhist robes of purple now a sickening brown having soaked up so much blood from his own insignificant wounds and the blood of those he killed. Sango valiantly tried to protect the fighters on the ground from being ambushed, she and Kirara engaged in an air battle against unstoppable odds. Yet they all showed sighs of fatigue, their hearts however refusing to allow Naraku to prevail.

A slippery looking group of snake youkai made it over the wall surprising Inuyasha, one unfortunate creature bit into Inuyasha's thigh only to be vaporized by a miko's arrow. Inuyasha cast Kagome a smile of thanks over his shoulder charging into the youkai with renewed strength, Tetsusaiga held at the ready.

Kagome watched Inuyasha and her friends she felt helpless, even Katsuro, who she didn't even know was trying to protect her, there had to be more she could do. Kagome closed her eyes, her ears shutting out all sound around her.

_Kikyo, or whoever gave me this power, what use is it if I cant even protect those I love. Please help me. Mom, Gramps, Sota, give me your strength, I love you all so much. _As Kagome prayed her body came alive, blue energy crackled around her radiating through her aura. _Inuyasha I love you with all of my being. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, help me I love you all, you are my family._ Kagome's body pulsed, causing all eyes of her friends to turn to her, as if sleepwalking the form of Kagome began moving toward the middle of the courtyard. Great balls of violet and blue lightning swirled in Kagomes, hands. Kagome's eyes remained shut as she made her way down the steps. _I must protect them!_

"Inuyasha, if she releases that energy unrestrained it will affect us as well." Sesshomaru watched the miko as he sliced through a nasty looking centipede youkai without looking.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed to her, but she did not hear. Inuyasha turned his back on the approaching youkai running toward his mate in desperation. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha came within four feet of her only to be stopped dead in his tracks as Kagome turned in his direction. The power emanating from her was massive; Inuyasha felt the blood beneath his skin burn, Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide, colored a milky blue, no hint of a pupil, her raven tresses flying wildly around her form from the energy she was creating. She looked at him a twinge of recognition flashed briefly on her face, then sorrow, as if on instinct the hanyou stepped away.

_Inuyasha I love you. Get away, stay back!_

"Get back!" Inuyasha and the others retreated to the castle entrance, the puzzled youkai they were fighting now focusing on the girl walking into their midst.

Kagome stood alone in the middle of the castle courtyard, the swarms of youkai approached unaware of their impending doom. The miko turned toward the nearest mountain, her eyes fixed on something in the distance as she smiled at whatever she was looking at then let out a demonic laugh. The power from Kagome pulsed again as a barrier swelled to a greater size around her, she lifted her hands, the balls of lightning shot from her palms into the sky, hitting the multitude of flying youkai, the energy expanded from the original beams spreading across the dark canopy massacring the youkai in an instant, none able to flee from the purifying energy. The cerulean sky emerged as Kagomes energy absorbed the miasma, the brilliant rays of the sun once again appearing as a rain of youkai blood began falling from the brilliantly blue sky, their blood being all that remained of Naraku's flying creatures. Fat drops of blood hit the barrier that Kagome had protecting her only to sizzle fading to a crimson vapor lost on the wind.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha watched, his mouth gaping open, unable to say anything other than those two fitting words.

"Indeed." Miroku added, Sango looked to him in awe.

Sesshomaru watched as the youkai on the ground began to retreat back into the darkness of the forest. "I suppose they are not as dumb as they look." Sesshomaru looked back to the miko. "What is she looking at?"

"Naraku." Kagura came from the shadows of the castle entrance. "That must be where he is watching from."

Kagome had an unnerving smile on her face, her eyes fixed on a particular spot on the mountain, she seemed as if she was daring Naraku to come. The smile on her face faded, and the energy subsided, as Kagome dropped to her knees into the blood stained earth, her hands bracing her from hitting face first into ground. Kagome blinked, forcing her vision to clear, she pushed her self back up into standing, as a wolf howl broke the tension in the air. Screeches of youkai could be heard; no doubt Kouga and Ayame had come, dispatching the retreating youkai on their way to Sesshomaru's castle. Yet the dying cries of youkai came from all sides it seemed, Kagome guessed Ryokan had also come to join the party. She knew all to well Naraku would now give up so easy, Kagome knew Naraku was watching her now. From within her shirt Kagome produced the remaining jewel shards now fused into one, she held the chain above her head, the pink shard glinting in the afternoon sunlight, Kagome challenging Naraku to try and take it from her. The group on the castle steps watched her in stunned silence.

"Come and take it you slimy bastard. I dare you!" Kagome hissed to her unseen opponent; she spun on her heels facing her friends who looked as if they were going to faint form shock. "What?"

All Inuyasha could do was race to her gathering her up in his arms holding her small body to his tightly. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent as her feet dangled off the ground. _K it's still my Kagome. _"Kami I love you." Inuyasha whispered to her, twirling around on the bloody ground, he did not care she was still his Kagome.

Sango went to Miroku hugging him tightly, having been moved by Inuyasha's touching scene with her sister. The sanguine covered slayer kissed the surprised monk on the cheek. Kirara watched equally surprised, as Sesshomaru simply turned away in disgust.

"It is far to early to celebrate. Naraku and his forces will counter the miko's move I guarantee it." Sesshomaru shook his head looking to Kagura, who seemed saddened by the show of emotions from Inuyasha and his friends.

Inuyasha continued to twirl his mate until the stink of wolf hit his nose, abruptly Inuyasha returned Kagome to her feet. "Kouga." Inuyasha growled as Kouga and Ayame strode through the castle gate.

"Damn, I was hoping you were dead mutt." Kouga smirked, only to be knocked upside the head by Ayame. "Wench stop it!"

Ayame rolled her eyes, trotting toward Kagome with a smile ear to ear. "Sorry were so late, you know how men can get." Ayame hugged Kagome whispering in her ear. "We're mates now, an' I'll have pups this spring."

Kagome giggled uncontrollably, looking to Kouga slyly. "Why Kouga you don't waist any time do ya?" Kagome giggled leading Ayame to the others who waited on the steps for them.

Inuyasha ignored the wolf; he heard Ayame's announcement feeling a hint of jealously that Kouga would have pups before him. _Fucking wolf, just what we need Kouga whelps running around the forest._

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, however FF is ticking me off sorry for the format, it's not me! REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle Begins

**16. The Battle Begins**

The afternoon sun waned into the mountains, the wind of the fall twilight running through the castle grounds as a group of unlikely allies assembled over a common enemy. Inuyasha sat with Kagome in his lap at a garden entrance to the large room they met in; Kagome seemed utterly enthralled with the strategy Sesshomaru was plotting with Kouga and Miroku, Ryokan stood at the entrance to the room listening intently, Inuyasha wished only for silence as he reflected on the afternoon's battle. His blood ran cold with the thought that Naraku at any moment could strike out possibly hurting the woman in his arms, the idea that Kagome could be taken from him horrified the hanyou on a level he never felt before, his heart ached in his chest, he was unaccustomed to such a feeling of dread. Inuyasha pulled Kagome even closer to his body, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, he rested his head on her shoulder as Inuyasha listened in feigned interest to his brothers incessant plotting, he cared nothing for strategy, leave that to Sesshomaru, all Inuyasha needed was Tetsusaiga and his friends.

Kagome loved the contact, she could not help but smile, the feel of his breath on her neck sending pleasant shivers through her, it was as if this was the most natural posture in the world for the two of them, feeling his heartbeat through his embrace helped to calm Kagome's frayed nerves. How could Kagome voice the fears that threatened to flood to the surface, but they all had to be feeling some apprehension, didn't they? She could not be the only one feeling such apprehension, or maybe it was a human thing? Surely Miroku and Sango felt it as well.

Kouga leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his right leg propped up against the wall in a relaxed manner, however the wolf prince was unable to tear his eyes off of the blatant display of affection Inuyasha was putting on, Kouga knew the hanyou was flaunting Kagome before him, the mutt was trying to piss him off and it was working. Luckily Ayame had no idea, she sat in front of him, Indian style intently listening to Sesshomaru's plan of attack, Kouga's new mate was oblivious to the rising anger pumping through Kouga's blood, his disgust of Inuyasha had only intensified after Kouga took Ayame as a mate. The half-breed stole his woman, and the wolf youkai was forced to mate with the late elders granddaughter. Ayame was a good kid, but no Kagome, Kouga hoped in time he would grow to love her, especially for his pups' sake. The two females did have one thing in common though, an unfaltering stubbornness, enough to make any male crazy during any confrontation. Ayame proved her obstinate nature the moment Lord Sesshomaru's messenger arrived in his territory, when the Alpha spoke, all in his pack was to listen, but not his mate; Kouga did not wish to endanger the mother of his pups, so he forbade Ayame to come, Kouga quickly realized you do not forbid a female youkai from anything, especially an expecting female, his ears were still ringing from their loud, colorful conversation, Kouga just knew all in the packs territory heard the argument.

Kouga's gaze fell to his lost Kagome; his heart sank when he realized the look on her face was one of complete happiness, the mutt made her happy, he could have made her happy if Kagome had just given him the chance. Kouga dug his claws into his arms, the anger he felt was misplaced in Inuyasha, Kouga knew he was the one to literally push Kagome into Inuyasha's arms, but damn he didn't want to admit it to himself, it was easier just to hate the hanyou.

"See something you like wolf?"

Inuyasha's voice startled Kouga; the youkai hadn't even realized Inuyasha had been intently staring at him as he leered at Kagome. Kagome looked up into Kouga's luminous blue eyes, blushing at his intense gaze on her. All eyes focused on the surprised wolf, Kouga huffed sliding down the wall sitting behind Ayame. His mate turned to him with a questioning look.

"Nah, not into seconds." Kouga pulled Ayame to him, placing his hand on his mates' abdomen. "Got what I need right here." Kouga smirked at Inuyasha, patting Ayame's still flat stomach, kissing Ayame chastely on the cheek.

Inuyasha threateningly growled a warning to the wolf, Sesshomaru looked to his brother with a look of disgust, yet again another human trait in the hanyou, more unbridled human anger. "You two may kill each other after Naraku is dead. For now we are allies, so act as much."

Sango entered the room, Miroku looked up to her with a smile as Ryokan allowed her to get past the large youkai through the doorway.

"I still can not find Kohaku." Sango placed Hirakotsu against the wall, and then sat on the tatami floor next to Miroku; he took her hand in his.

"Perhaps he had rejoined Naraku after the barrier fell?" It was all Miroku could say, he knew how desperate Sango was to find her brother again.

"I do not believe so, it was the boy who killed the Shisa and daitengu." Sesshomaru was still irritated about his magic users being killed so easily, yet he did know the boy had been injured; his blood was mixed with that of his murdered subjects. "He is still in my home, your brother is still a threat to all in this room. Naraku wants him here to cause us problems from within."

"Yea, that sounds like something Naraku would do." Inuyasha added, he knew it must be tearing Sango apart being able to help her little brother, but she must also know that Kohaku would die if found by anyone other than his own pack.

Sesshomaru looked out into the garden, the sky was quickly fading to darkness. The Taiyoukai stood going to Ryokan. "You wolf prince, and Ryokan must ready your packs, I can smell the stench of Naraku on the wind again, he is on the move."

A group of his remaining soldiers rushed past the open shoji with some effort getting past the enormous Ryokan who nearly took up the entire corridor. As they past the forest protector looked to the wolf with a nod, following the soldiers, Ryokan would do as Sesshomaru asked of him, he would gratefully die for the Taiyoukai, as was his duty as a subject of the InuTaisho. Kouga released Ayame jumping to his feet to follow after Ryokan, Ginta and Hakkaku should have made it with the packs by now.

Kouga turned to his mate. "Ayame you stay with Kagome. I can't afford you getting hurt, **your** pups, are far to valuable to the pack, not that you would be much help as you are." Ayame's face saddened at his words. "What?"

Ayame stood to her feet her sadness giving way quickly to anger, her delicate hands fisted on her hips as the fiery wolf glared daggers at Kouga, Kagome knew the look all to well that colored Ayame's face, Sango seemed to see it recognizing what was to come, the slayer covered her ears it preparation for the verbal onslaught. Miroku and Inuyasha looked totally confused as to what Kouga had done.

"What is wrong with you woman?" Kouga was truly a male with no thought for his mate.

Ayame growled, her emerald eyes blazing. Kagome giggled inwardly to herself,_ you did it to yourself Kouga; if you walk out of here with all of your genitalia you will be lucky._

"**You self righteous… pig headed… emotionally retarded, son of a ferret!"** Ayame screeched, Inuyasha could not help but cover his ringing ears. "How dare you! My grandfather raised no fool Kouga! As for the pups, they are your pups to; well not that conceiving them was all that memorable." Inuyasha snickered drawing a glare from the irate wolf bitch; Ayame quickly turned her attention back to a speechless Kouga. "Baka men! You all are nothing with out that 'little' appendage between your legs." Ayame looked to Kagome winking. "An' in Kouga's case I am not exaggerating on the 'little' reference."

Kouga growled at the blatant disrespect Ayame was showing him, what the hell had he done to invoke such wrath? Ayame stomped up to him a low growl rumbling in her throat, she stood looking up at Kouga the anger in her face slowly fading to a grin.

"Okay, I feel better." Ayame stood on her tippy toes kissing the stunned wolf prince. "Have fun killing Naraku. Kagome and I will be fine."

Kouga's jaw dropped open, what the hell just happened? Inuyasha and Miroku seemed just as baffled. Ayame skipped over to Kagome.

"Come on ladies, let's show these men how to really fight." Ayame reached down pulling Kagome from Inuyasha's arms. Kagome smiled back at Inuyasha as Sango stood taking her Hirakotsu from the wall the look on her face grim she could feel the approaching evil of Naraku's army.

Kagome looked back at an astonished Inuyasha, why did Ayame just flip-flop like that? The question written all over his adorable face.

"Hormones Inuyasha." Kagome blew her lover a kiss as Ayame drug her from the room.

"Maybe I don't want pups." Inuyasha flatly spoke.

"I am starting to think the same." Kouga was the picture of confusion. "Is she going to be this way till spring?"

"Lets get through tonight gentlemen, then worry about offspring, and women later." Miroku stood dusting off his robes taking up his recently sharpened bo, the rings jingling slightly.

Sesshomaru left the others, groaning as yelling came from the room he was previously in, Sesshomaru walked in contemplation to his private quarters, this was no time for petty bickering. As the lord of the manor opened the shoji a gust of wind hit his face and Jakken came tumbling after, stopping at Sesshomaru's feet. Looking down at the imp Sesshomaru carelessly kicked Jakken out of the way entering his room. Kagura sat at his private table sipping tea with a devious look on her face.

"What did you do Jakken?" Sesshomaru questioned, eyeing Kagura with suspicion.

"Nothing milord, it's the wind witch, she.."

"I was simply proving to you're little worm, I act on my accord, Naraku may have my heart, but I act as my own being." Kagura set her tea down, rising to her feet, her crimson eyes meeting the forceful gaze of the InuTaisho. "My will is as strong as yours."

"Blasphemous wench! No creature is an equal to milord!" Jakken regained his feet, taking back the staff of two heads in his hand. "Let me dispatch this Naraku embodiment Lord Sesshomaru."

"Leave Jakken, join the forces in the courtyard." Sesshomaru kept his gaze locked with Kagura's unwavering.

"Wh..what?" Jakken stuttered.

"Go." Sesshomaru's voice dropped to a near growl.

Jakken scampered from the room, silently closing the shoji behind him, the kappa was greatly confused by his master, Jakken hoped when his lord killed her it would not make too much of a mess, blood was oh so hard to get up off the tatami floor, then again his master just sent him to the front lines of the battle, so blood on the floor should be the least of his worries.

Sesshomaru reached out to Kagura taking her by the waist, holding her too him tightly, she let out a small shriek of surprise, as Kagura stood in the embrace of Sesshomaru, if he was going to kill her he was definitely going about it in an unusual way. Kagura never broke the gaze they held each other in it would be perceived as a weakness, which was the last thing she wished to show Sesshomaru. However Kagura was unable to summon her voice, Sesshomaru had successfully stunned her, she did find it nice to be held by him, even if it was the last sensation she would feel before he killed her.

"Hear me woman, if I find you have betrayed me, you will wish I let the slayer, or your vile master kill you, I will give you a new definition of suffering, before you ever meet your end."

--------------------

Naraku's forces slithered through the darkness of the mountains their leader staying in the rear of the largest attack force, the creatures of the air had their numbers greatly reduced by the miko, there were only a fraction left of their previous numbers. Undaunted Naraku knew this night all that previously stood in his way would be dead at his feet, not only that but he would absorb the powers of the Lord of the Western Lands, taking his castle as his own only seemed fitting. Great torches on the walls lit the night surrounding Sesshomaru's castle, Naraku felt almost excited to feel the life drain from his enemies eyes, his soldiers moved into the castle courtyard, surrounding the massive complex on all sides as the first wave entered into battle with Sesshomaru's remaining troops, and allies from other tribes.

Naraku erected his barrier protectively around himself as he moved through the writhing bodies of his subjects, Naraku had had enough of staying in the wings, his body was now indestructible, and even the red Tetsusaiga could do nothing to his barrier, his pure youkai blood was screaming for the satisfaction of death.

Sango, Ayame and Kagome all gasped in unison when the battle came into view, there were so many youkai swarming the castle; the vile creatures seemed to be coming in through the cracks in the walls. Kirara roared behind them as Kagome turned to see the fire cat chomp down of a youkai trying to sneak up behind the women. Kouga raced ahead of the women ripping through the foul ranks of oily youkai. Kagome notched an arrow and fired an arrow in a high arc, trying to take out Naraku's back lines, as Sango and Kirara took to the night sky. Ayame displayed her graceful, yet deadly moves on a surprised lizard youkai who tried to lash her with a barbed tail; needless to say the lizard lost his tail before his life. Kagome smiled to herself amidst such carnage; maybe they all could get through this. The thought lost some momentum when Kagome noticed the ranks begin to divide before her eyes; Naraku was coming straight toward her. The spiritual arrows she fired at him did little, but to illuminate the wicked looking smile on Naraku's face, he was coming to kill her, no doubt in her mind. Kagome fought the urge to panic as her stomach knotted; Sango and Ayame were busy in their own rights, not noticing the hell spawn Naraku stalking toward her.

"He will not lay one finger on you." Sesshomaru appeared at Kagome's side. "As much as I hate it, you are family now, the mate of my brother will survive."

Inuyasha came into earshot of his brother, as Sesshomaru's words halted his approach. Inuyasha would have to rethink he and his brothers' relationship if they lived through the night.

"Don't start the party without me." Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, standing directly in Naraku's path to his mate. Inuyasha glanced quickly to Kagome. "Whatever happens know I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome softly spoke, but Inuyasha did not hear, he charged at Naraku, slashing through the foot soldiers of his enemy. "Inuyasha."

"Fool." Sesshomaru ran shoulder to shoulder with his brother as they ran head on to Naraku, his minions dying in a spray of blood and bodies in the brothers' wake.

Sango was in top form, she and Kirara dispatching the flying creatures in a brilliant bloody ballet of dead youkai falling from the night stage. Her adrenaline pumping hard through her veins, acutely heightening each of her senses, to a level the slayer had never known. She looked to her friends at the castle entrance, happy when she saw Miroku appear, thankful he was all right. Sango's short-lived relief faded to terror as she noticed Kohaku stalking up behind her intended.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed out to him, but the roar of battle drowning out her warning.

Miroku removed his prayer beads to open his wind tunnel, but stopped abruptly, his eyes went wide, as a thin blade pierced his body, the astonished monk falling to his knees, as a thin stream of blood trickled form his parted lips, Miroku silently mouthed something Sango could not make out, his eyes catching the horrified look on Sango's face, at least he would see her one last time. Miroku fell to his side, eyes closed, the tinkling of his Bo clattering to the floor reaching his ears before all fell silent.

"MIROKU!" Sango sobbed, as the adrenaline took over before she realized her actions, when she drew her own sword she did not realize, only gaining some sense when she saw the blade penetrate the chest of Kohaku pinning him to the wall.

Kagome heard Sango's cry, turning as the deadly projectile hit its mark in the body of Sango's baby brother. The two women glanced to each other in a heart-wrenching gaze as Kagome quickly knelt down to Miroku. Sango and Kirara flew to the ground at incredible speed as Sango leapt from the back of her companion, running to Miroku's side, she could not bring herself to look up at Kohaku, as the cold realization of what she did shattered her heart. The cries of the battle falling silent to Sango's ears, hot tears streaked her face as she pulled Miroku to her, hugging his body to her own.

A/N: Okay, I know cliffy, but it seemed like a good place to stop. What do you all think? Please, please review!


	17. Chapter 17:Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End**

Rin, Makkura, and Shippo exited the tunnel into the darkness of the forest. Makkura breathed a heavy sigh of relief, glad to be out of the stale, suffocating air of the escape tunnel. The sounds of the forest, and the cool breeze on his face rejuvenated the young wolf as every muscle in his tensed body began to relax. Rin seemed on the verge of tears the entire walk from the castle, she had great faith in the strength of her Lord Sesshomaru, yet the battle with Naraku could not help but cause the girl great fear for his safety, Sesshomaru was all she had in the world, with out him where would she be? Dead. Shippo cautiously moved toward the trees, but yelped in surprise when the sound of breaking underbrush met his ears, the Kitsune fearing Naraku's youkai scurried backwards hitting Makkura and Rin in his retreat.

"Wh..what is that?" Shippo stammered.

Makkura's predatory eyes focused in on the direction the noise was coming from, Rin instinctively gripped the wolf pups hand in hers. Makkura laughed aloud as the source of the noise became clear to his vision.

"You two are funny." Makkura gave Rin's hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's only your dragon Rin." Makkura's amber eyes glinted in the moonlight as Makkura looked down on her, those wolf eyes seeming to glow dimly, caused Rin to stare into their depths nearly mesmerized by their beauty.

Ah-Un tromped up to the youths seeming very happy to see the girl, the two-headed beast nuzzled her happily, nearly knocking Rin off of her feet.

Rin pet the dragons' heads with a giggle. "Milord must have sent them to keep us safe."

Shippo breathed a sigh of relief, as he plopped to the ground with a rumbling stomach. He was hungry, as were his companions, neither of them thinking to pack any food for their journey, nor did they think it would take so long to reach the end of the tunnel.

"We need to find food and shelter, till the others come for us." Shippo reluctantly returned to his feet, Kagome told him to take care of the others and he would do so, even if he had no idea how to do such a thing.

"Milord told me there is a abandoned temple not to far out of his territory, I bet we could find it from the air." Rin climbed up to the back of Ah-Un, reaching out to pull Makkura up behind her. Shippo transformed to his bird form taking to the skies ahead of the dragon. "Let's go Ah-Un."

The dragon youkai complied, following the bird-kitsune into the chilled night air. Makkura sniffed at the darkened sky, the air currents were saturated with youkai blood, the stench so thick Makkura could taste the coppery scent on his tongue. The wolf youkai twisted around looking back toward the west, his eyes narrowing as he caught movement in the mountains, his breath hitched in his lungs as he recognized the writhing mass of youkai infiltrating Lord Sesshomaru's castle. It took every ounce of his restraint to keep from leaping from the dragons back, and rushing to his packs aid, he should be down there fighting, not fleeing. Not only was his new pack in danger, but also in addition the distinct smell of the wolves wafted to his nose. Unintentionally Makkura growled causing Rin to jump, her jerking movements pulling back the boy to his present situation.

"What's wrong?" Rin glanced over her shoulder trying to figure out what was amiss with her companion.

Makkura snapped his vision forward, still internally chastising himself for his flight from battle; he tried to smile at the girl in his arms, his grip tightening around Rin's midsection. "It's nothing." Makkura hung his head, hiding his face from her. "Yea, it's nothing." The torn wolf youkai whispered to the wind, what kind of pack member was he, if he did not even stand and fight at the Alpha's side?

-------------------

"Miroku!" Sango yelled out in misery, her voice muffled in his robes, the devastated slayer clutching the monk to her heart tightly. "I'm sorry Miroku I could not protect you. Don't you dare leave me Miroku! I refuse to let you leave me, do you hear me! We're supposed to get married, we just….you just…. told me you love me….please don't leave me alone. I need you." The tears of Sango were dropping like fallen stars to the cheek of an unmoving, yet shallowly breathing Miroku.

Kirara was engaged in battle, keeping the youkai from overwhelming his mistress who was clutching her fallen love, oblivious to the dangers surrounding them all. The great cat saddened herself as she sensed the passing of Kohaku, however the boy was an unnatural creature, nevertheless it still pained her to loose the boy that meant so much to Sango. Kirara knew Kohaku should have remained dead, all in nature knew death was a part of life, and the boy had come back with a tainted shard, nearly destroying her mistress in the process. Breaking the back of a weasel youkai Kirara looked to Sango, hanging on to the man she loved, the monk still had life within him, that at least gave Kirara some relief. Returning to the battle Kirara raked her claws through more youkai, there was no possible way Kirara would let Sango be injured.

Kagome stood before Kohaku, tears burning her eyes. _Not much older than Sota. _ Kagome whispered a prayer for the lifeless Kohaku, what a cruel twist of fate; the boy killed his father only to be killed in turn by his own sister, who wished only to have her only remaining family by her side. Closing the dull eyes of Kohaku, Kagome pulled the blade from the boy's chest, easing the deceased adolescent to the ground with care, as if the boy was only sleeping, playing the role of the dead, Kagomes' tears raining down, the gut wrenching pain she was feeling began to turn to quick revulsion for the one who tortured Sango with the life of Kohaku. _Naraku disserves death; he disserves to suffer the way he has made us all suffer. _ Naraku was loathsome, a vile creature that deserved to be destroyed in the most painful way possible with no hint of mercy. Kagome surprised herself with the violent feelings that churned within her heart, never in her life had such a feeling of malevolence been so strong. Then again her normal life in present day Tokyo, never presented such opportunities for overwhelming hatred. Kagome knew in her heart if someone had harmed Sota the way Kohaku had been hurt, the same feelings would manifest, the disgust with any who did evil deeds would always bring the same reaction in a pure heart. Be it present day or five hundred years in the past.

Kagome stood to her feet; her eyes finding Naraku who fought with the sons of the Taiyoukai, it seemed even from the distance Kagome stood watching, that Naraku was only toying with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but of course he was. The bastard even had a putrid smile on his face, and his malevolent eyes catching Kagomes gaze in his own, causing his grin grow even wider. Kagome looked to Sango as the rage within her peeked, Naraku would die, and he would die this night. Kagome drew back on her bow trying to take aim on the snake Naraku but Inuyasha kept getting in her way of a clear shot, Kagome let out a frustrated scream, realizing if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could do nothing to the barrier, neither would her arrow. Sango looked to Kagome with red eyes and a tear-streaked face, as Sango slowly removed the blade of Kohaku that pierced Miroku's body, the monk writhed in pain even if he was unconscious. Kagura appeared from the shadows, her eyes fixed on Naraku's position, but kneeling beside Sango. Kagome was ready to aim the arrow at the wind witch, but Kagura quickly turned to her, Kagura meant no harm.

"Let me take the monk into the castle, you two have others to assist." Kagura looked back toward Naraku. "I will protect him, I promise."

"And what is the promise of an incarnation of Naraku?" Sango choked out through her tears. "You would just as easily kill him than keep him safe." Sango was distraught, but knew she was needed in battle, confused she looked to Kagome. If Naraku was defeated she and Miroku's lives could begin, even if Kohaku was taken from her, his spirit beyond the mortal plain, he was free.

The stirring in Kagome's blood reached a boil, each thought, shadowing her mind was only intensified by feeling, and now her heart and feelings combined were bent on destroying Naraku. The vacant look animating Kagome's face was not that of the normal woman Inuyasha and her friends knew, there was now a desire to destroy, a look of resolve Sango had never seen on a face so young. A dazzling blue flame began to emerge from her skin as Kagome fearlessly walked out into the horde of Naraku's youkai, and any that approached the haunting miko quickly turned to ash on the wind. Sango blinked hard trying to clear the tears from her vision, she stood as Kagura took the hallway into the castle with Miroku gliding on her transformed feather. Sango took up Hirakotsu following Kagome into the fray, the slayer rubbed her eyes as her vision followed Kagome, it looked like Kagome was being followed by spirits, two wraiths were dimly glowing the same color as the flames now erupting from Kagome's aura, maybe Miroku had not been too far off when he thought Kagome may be possessed.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled out in the wake of ash left by Kagome's aura. Kagome paused, turning to look to her sister; Kagome's milky blue eyes only stared, as did the eyes of both spirits, which fixed on the confused Sango. Sango gasped in recognition of the spirits, her hand over her mouth in surprise. "Midoriko….. Kikyo." The group of three miko's turned back on their path to Naraku.

Naraku felt the powerful surge in spiritual energy, the spike drawing his attention from the two brothers who could do nothing to him. A shiver of fear crept down his spine enraging the youkai. How dare that girl! Did she honestly think she could harm him? It was then that he noticed the phantoms walking with her, his army literally blowing on the wind. Kagome stood as a creature which Naraku now feared simply because he could not control her, nor manipulate the power, be it because that she was of a time unknown to him, or was it simply the irrational fear of a woman with the spiritual powers of not only Kikyo, but Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama. This odd woman from a time unknown, held the invisible blade to sever his own Gordian's knot to mere threads ending his time in this existence.

"NO!" Naraku stepped back as the miko's approached, the quarry of Inuyasha and his friends retreated, Naraku thought himself invincible, he could defeat the strongest of youkai warriors, but three miko's with extraordinary power, Naraku was not so certain. "It's not possible!"

Kouga and Ayame watched in wonder as the aura burst from Kagome, leveling Naraku's forces in the courtyard, those that managed to survive being in the trees began to retreat. It began to snow youkai ash, Kouga ran to Ayame pulling her to him. The wolf prince was wary of what was happening to his once love, but if she could decimate the army of Naraku, she could easily kill his pack.

Inuyasha could feel the power of his mate washing over him, yet it was not the burning of purification, this power was focused of those who follow Naraku, and their leader. His eyes were fixed on Kagome, it was happening to her again, but she seemed in control this time.

"Inuyasha is that not you former lover at your mates side?" Sesshomaru questioned as he parted ways, clearing the path for Kagome to Naraku. The Lord of the Western Lands wished for the kill, but thought better of that idea, he would not go up against the miko's, and this was the will of the Kami's.

**A/N: Okay cliffy, but I have to stop. Sorry for the delay time on this chapter, I normally don't take so long, but things have been coming up. Next chapter, Miko's Revenge! Please R & R. I know I'm going kinda supernatural, with the power of three and all, but it seems fitting.**


	18. Chapter 18:Miko's Retribution

**Miko's Retribution**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha inched closer to his mate, reaching out to her, hopeful to spark some recognition in her cloudy eyes, where was his true love within that body? Inuyasha's hand came to close sending the unnatural blue flame lapping at his outstretched fingers, sending the hanyou leaping back with a frostbitten hand, Tetsusaiga dragging in the ensanguined earth next to him. "What the hell?" Inuyasha starred at his blue tinted skin, rubbing the appendage on his haori trying to get the blood to flow once again, Inuyasha felt at if his hand was turned to ice in a split second.

"Inuyasha, you must allow them to finish their undertaking, there is a higher being at work here." Sesshomaru sidestepped taking his form from the woman's path.

Naraku continued to back away, his mind fighting to understand what was happening in the span of minutes, his armies had once held the upper hand, and then **they** appeared. What were Kikyo and the other being of great strength doing with Inuyasha's wench? Why did the other female, definitely a long dead miko, seem so familiar to him, as if he knew but was denied the name? Was this the power possessed by Inuyasha's bitch that Angelique wished to seize from the mortal miko? Naraku peered deeper into the vacant eyes of Kagome shuddering at the pure aura radiating from the girls body. Damn that European witch for not absorbing this energy, then again Naraku doubted the ancient siren even could take in such a font of power.

The crimson eyes of Naraku watched as Kagome came closer, fifteen feet, ten feet, stopping her track toward him, it was at that moment as his eyes broke the gaze from Kagome that it sunk into Naraku's black, slippery, yet stunned brain that the wraiths were no longer behind the human miko. Where did they go? Had they extended the limit of their power making themselves visible? Only then did Naraku see the vision of Kikyo to his left side, reflexively Naraku sent two barbed tentacles at her transparent form only to have his wriggling appendages burst into a freezing blue flame when they came in contact with the dead priestess's apparition. Naraku quickly retracted the appendages only to have near half the length shatter in a shower of bloodied ice, leaving damaged stubs to be pulled into the body.

"Do you think you have harmed me? I, Naraku am invincible, especially against a mortal girl and the spirits of two dead miko's." The cocky smile returned to Naraku's lips, the barrier around him intensified. "Just try. Your puny arrows cannot penetrate this barrier, and you can cause me no harm." His vile laugh filled the night air.

"Naraku!" Kagome drew Naraku's attention back to her. The despicable youkai glared at the girl, Kagomes arms were raised above her head, as were the arms of the spirits. Kagome held his gaze with an unsettling smile on her lips. "It is time to give your pound of flesh Naraku, for all those you have wronged." The energy radiating from the miko's spiked once again, crushing the barrier Naraku boasted would protect him from all harm. Only to be replaced by a barrier of the three miko's making.

"What?" Alarm sounded in Naraku's once overconfident voice. The tables had suddenly turned, Naraku thinking the miko's would not be able to bring his shielding down, but they had; now he was once again vulnerable. The multitude of youkai within his body began to writhe within his armored torso, feeling the purification burn from the miko's presence.

The apparition of the armored miko stepped forward lowering her translucent hands, her eyes boring through Naraku, and those ghostly eyes locked on his chest. From within Naraku's body searing pain erupted feeling as if great-unseen claws were ripping through his chest.

"I will not allow you to further taint, that which I relinquished my life to seal such evil. You will return the Shikon no Tama to me unholy beast." The miko stepped closer to Naraku as he continued to back away, with an outstretched hand the form of Midoriko called the incomplete jewel to her, to the great pain of Naraku, and a laugh from Inuyasha enjoying the pain inflicted upon his mortal enemy.

"Mi…Midoriko? How?" Naraku screamed out in pain, his ruby eyes falling upon the amused Inuyasha who stood to the wayside.

The mass of tentacles burst from his body, writhing in agony from the call of Midoriko over the jewel. The pretentious Naraku hit the ground on his knees, his mind flying in no clear thought of reason, how could he escape. The invisible claws that were tearing through his chest stopped their incessant digging through his body finding the quarry it searched for. A scream split the air, Naraku; surprised the voice filled with agony was his own. Looking down the armor incased crimson eye on his chest exploded outward, his black blood covering the ground with bits of his flesh that were not regenerating, the mounds of flesh lay in miasma covered dead lumps. The glow of the tainted Shikon no Tama burst from the gaping cavity in his chest, the orb which he wished to claim for over fifty years, so close to completion, was now returning to its creator, and Naraku was powerless to stop it. He found himself paralyzed with pain that he had not felt since the days of being mortal. Days which he played off as only a dream, but now the pain reminded him of the weakness of mortals, why was he capable of feeling such acute pain? He was full youkai, no dead miko should be capable of harming him in such a way, yet in was not only one miko, but three spanning the rivers of time, the strongest of their era.

The jewel softly hovered in the ghostly palm of Midoriko, Naraku powerless to stop her, pain racked his body, and his eyes fixed on the ghost who held his jewel. He was knelt in the dirt, contemplating a way to escape the confines of the three miko's barrier; oblivious that Kikyo has drifted up behind him.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha spoke to himself, his clear golden eyes took in the softness of her form, this was the Kikyo he knew fifty years ago, not the hateful clay embodiment Urasuy resurrected. Hearing her name Kikyo met Inuyasha's gaze, a smile spread across her lips, as she gripped Naraku from behind by the shoulders. "Kikyo."

"For you Inuyasha." Kikyo softly spoke as spiritual energy poured into Naraku through her hands.

The youkai fought to come free of her grip but found himself powerless in her grasp, the wildly slashing tentacles that came into contact with her form turned into ice shattering to the earth unmoving, the miasma fumes beginning to cloud the miko's and their prey from outside eyes. His body was refusing to regenerate, it had to be the barrier erected by the three women, and their power was rendering him immobilized.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed running the few feet toward the barrier, Tetsusaiga struck the miko's barrier, but refused to transform the red blade. "What the hell?"

"As I said there are other forces at work here, you will be unable to breach that barrier. Trust in your mate Inuyasha. Do you have so little faith in her abilities?" Inuyasha responded with a frustrated growl. "Patience in not a strong suit of yours brother." Sesshomaru looked down to the agitated hanyou. _Halfbreed._

Sango ran up to the brothers, the look of awe on her face readily showing what they all were feeling. "Kagome. What happened? She was just there."

"Naraku's miasma. I guess we wait and see." Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. "I hate waiting. Especially when my mate is in there with that bastard."

"But, Midoriko and Kikyo are with her." Sango added trying to relive Inuyasha's anxiety, well knowing nothing said would alleviate the fears the gripped his heart for Kagome.

"Come on Kagome, you can make it out of there." Kouga spoke under his breath, hoping no one would hear; yet of course his mate did.

"You know she'll walk out of there Kouga, you wouldn't have wanted her as a mate once upon a time if Kagome was week." Ayame took his hand in hers as they watched in anticipation, standing behind Kagome's pack.

--------------------

Within the castle walls, Kagura sat in attendance to the wounded monk, Sesshomaru's, servant Jaken aided with the wound as much as her could. Kagura left Miroku to pace around the room; the silence on the battlefield worried her to the core of her being. Was Sesshomaru even alive? The InuTaisho had suddenly taken a place in the mind of the wind witch, if only she had possession of her heart. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Kagura's body pulsed, forcing the breath from her lungs, Kagura collapsed to the tatami floor, unable to move.

"You witch, what is wrong with you?" Jakken questioned shuffling to the head of Kagura. "Get up. I do not want milord finding you prostrate on his chamber floor."

Kagura tried to mouth a word, but was unable as her body pulsed again, causing Kagura to gasp pulling in a deep breath of air, finally finding the ability to move after a few seconds. Cautiously Kagura pusher herself up into sitting, her entire form shaking, and tears began to leak from her eyes, her rational mind unaware as to why, but her body knew full well. With a shuddering breath Kagura put her hand to her chest, whimpering in surprise when her astonished hand felt a beat from her heart. Blinking back the flowing tears Kagura looked to the shoji door that was sliding open to reveal the form of her older sister Kanna.

"We are free." Kanna spoke in a quiet monotone voice.

--------------------

Makkura, Rin and Shippo were still flying in the night sky when a changing wind accosted Makkura's sensitive nose. Turning around, the castle was far out of sight, but the wind was telling the wolf pup a different story.

"Shippo we gotta go back." Makkura anxiously shouted to his friend.

"But milord said to go-" Rin tried to protest.

"I don't care what he said, we have to go back. Rin you can go on to the temple if you want, but I'm going back to the castle." Makkura looked to Shippo who recognized the urgency in his eyes.

"You're not leaving me alone you two, if you're going, I'm going too." Rin voiced, turning Ah-Un around in the starry night sky, heading back toward the castle. Shippo flying next to them, not sure what to expect when they arrived back, hoping his friends would still be alive.

--------------------

The acidic smoke of the miasma was nothing to the spirits, and it seemed not to affect Kagome adversely as well. Naraku was struggling to keep him wits about him, but the pain, the blinding pain, simply from the touch placed upon his body from Kikyo.

"I will have my retribution for the life you stole from Inuyasha and me. You repaid my compassion as a miko with blood and betrayal, as I nursed your broken body out of kindness, yet you sold your soul to the darkness of the youkai. Did you think you would harm so many and come away unscathed?" Kikyo put more pressure on Naraku, seeming to pin him into the ground.

Naraku felt a cool touch on his chin, lifting his face to look into the eerie eyes of Kagome. "Get away from me." Naraku tried to yell the words, but they came from his lips as a murmur.

"Your pound of flesh Naraku." Kagome placed both hands on either side of his face, pouring the energy from her body into the creature knelt before Kikyo and her self. "For the pain you have caused to those I love."

Naraku erupted into fits of screaming. Each fiber of his being, down to the cellular level was on fire, the mass of youkai that made up his body were trying to escape the purification energy, each youkai attempting to flee at once, tearing Naraku's body asunder. The youkai that were escaping his flesh, were purified the instant they approached the barrier created by the three priestesses. All youkai that made up Naraku were fleeing for their own survival that they would never have. The creatures were leaving what was left of Naraku to thrash about in agony of the mortal and spirits hands upon him. Naraku's eyes bled the black miasma that flowed through his veins, a acidic trickle of the stuff flowed from his gaping mouth as the hundreds of demons tore themselves away from Naraku's core. The body left was a quivering, a pathetic looking creature, the humanity that was left returned to him in his moment of demise.

"You are released Onigumo." Midoriko came to the right hand side of Kagome, placing her hands over Kikyo's, and Kagome's.

The entire barrier filled with blinding light, and exploded outward, sending the shocked onlookers back, all except Inuyasha, plunging Tetsusaiga into the ground standing firm against the power, and Sesshomaru, who was not going to be pushed back by a bit of wind. Kouga and Ayame stood near the courtyard wall, dusting themselves off, surprised at the force of the blast. Sango was tossed to the foot of the stone steps leading to the castle, other than a bump on the head she was standing concerned for Kagome running to Inuyasha's side abandoning Hirakotsu.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran into the slowly dispersing dust cloud, the grit making his vision even harder to clear. His eyes could not be trusted, so he turned to his nose, following Kagome's scent to his mate crumpled on the ground beside an sickly looking lump of flesh. "Kagome." Inuyasha knelt to her picking her limp body into his arms. "You did it Kaogme. He's gone."

"Inuyasha give her to me, you have one other thing to do. Look." Sesshomaru pointed to the lump of molted black flesh that once lay beside his love.

It took a moment for it to register, the instant it did Inuyasha forced Kagome at his brother, Sesshomaru having to unceremoniously fling Kagome over his shoulder for lack of an arm. Inuyasha glared down at the flesh the undeniable burn mark of the spider plain as day.

"Figures this is the only piece of him to survive. Get Back with Kagome." Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, glancing at Sesshomaru making sure that he was at a safe distance. A wicked smile graced his lips. "Been looking forward to this for a long time you bastard. WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha actually laughed as the power from Tetsusaiga disintegrated the only part remaining of his bitter foe. "He's gone."


	19. Chapter 19:Loose Ends

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, sorry that it has taken me such a length of time to update. (On hands and knees groveling) I started a new job, and my sister had her baby girl, yea, I'm an Aunt again! Please forgive me for the lateness of this chapter. As always please review if you have the time! Thanks, Pandora.

**19.Loose Ends**

Sango, and the new ally Kanna sat in attendance of a beaten Miroku; the wound would surely kill a mortal. Kagura, and Kanna both knew the slim possibility that the monk would survive his injury. The unending sleep his body had put in him was even more cause that the monk would never again recover to hold his distraught fiancée once more in his arms. The newly freed Kagura seemed to make the most of her time since Naraku's demise, gaining the favor of the stoic Lord of the castle. Sesshomaru seemed mildly amused. Or, the possibility that the Lord saw favor in her at all was seemingly too much for Kagura to hope for. Now that she and her sister were free women the thought occurred to them as to where they would call home, Kagura wished that Sesshomaru would offer his expansive mansion; perhaps Kagura was getting to far ahead of herself. The wind witch could not help but smile in remembering the way Sesshomaru had held her before the battle with Naraku began, not to mention the fact that he allowed her to stay in his private quarters. No, there was something there, and Kagura was not going to let the emotionally guarded InuTaisho go so easily.

--------------------

"You did it Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was uncharacteristically happy as it sang in Kagome's ears. "You were amazing."

Kagome felt her body being lowered to the softness of a futon, her eyelids felt heavy and she really wished to sleep, but knew that Inuyasha would continue to pester her until she spoke to him. Kagome's right hand was aching fiercely, and the pounding in the confines of Kagome's skull was enough to drive her mad, but she was alive, Inuyasha was alive, but what of the others. Damn she had to get up, but kami Kagome felt like she did after loosing so much blood to Kikyo's arrow, Kagome's body was a week as a newborn kitten, and sleep was screaming out to her.

_Kikyo, she was there with me, helping me again. Midoriko, she was there too right? Did I imagine it all? _Even the inner dialog within Kagome's head was having a hard time grasping what had happened, it seemed like a veryvivid dream.

Kagome abruptly sat upright on the futon, scarring the daylights out of Inuyasha who fell to the floor on his butt, watching Kagome wide eyed. Hoping that his mate was not about to purify his ass, even as cute as Kagome said it was to her, the concern was still lingering. _Okay no blue flame thingies, her eyes are still normal, and my blood isn't boiling. So am I safe?_ Inuyasha inched forward cautiously, uncertain as to what his awakened mate would do, be it to kiss him or kill him.

"K…Kagome?" The hanyou placed a nervous hand on Kagome's bruised and dirt-covered thigh. Inuyasha pushed himself up to his knees to come closer to her, still wary about what she could do. "You okay?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, the look on her face unreadable, but she quickly grabbed Inuyasha around the neck hugging her to her chest tightly. Surprised, but happy to be smothered in his mates' breasts Inuyasha let a lecherous smile slip across his lips.

"Now this I can deal with." Inuyasha nuzzled his face into her with a gentle growl. "Why don't we do this more often?" The happy hanyou thickly spoke.

"Sickening." The flat emotionless tone of Sesshomaru floated into the room.

Kagome's head snapped to the open shoji to find a disgusted Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. Kagome let out a surprised squeal shoving Inuyasha away from her with such force Inuyasha's head bounced off the wall, once again on his posterior. Sesshomaru simply shook his head walking off after sliding closed the shoji.

"You do know these things offer more privacy when closed. If you are going to be in this one's home, I would wish not to bear witness your carnal desires." The InuTaisho's voice trailed off as he continued walking down the hall, leaving a very red faced Kagome, and annoyed Inuyasha with a bump on the head, and sore rear end.

"Does he try to spoil my fun?" Inuyasha moved to sitting on his heels intently watching Kagome, his eyes seeming to glow with a playful luster. "Where were we?" Inuyasha raised his brow as he leapt to the futon, pinning Kagome beneath him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yanked her right hand away from him; her knuckles were white and cramping for keeping a tight fist for so long. "Get off!"

"I would if you'd remove the uniform." Inuyasha began trailing kisses down Kagome's neck.

"Hentai! Come on! I just killed Naraku, I'm exhausted, and sore, and you're acting like I'm in heat!" Inuyasha looked down at her face, a wily smile on his lips, he was acting like a… like a puppy! Inuyasha noticed nothing but a resolve to get to her feet looking back at him in Kagome's eyes. Reluctantly Inuyasha released Kagome, standing at the foot of the futon, looking at her. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"No one wants to play with me, this is the first time in years that we can breath a sigh of relief, and everyone is so damn serious. What's so important that you can't spare a intimate moment with your mate?" Inuyasha turned his back to Kaogme, an exasperated growl rumbling in Inuyasha's throat. "I'll get you later wench."

"Inuyasha." Kagome stood next to him, her legs wobbled, and Kagome grabbed his haori to keep from falling. Inuyasha turned to her steadying Kagome on her feet. "Inuyasha." The hanyou did not wish to meet Kagome's eyes; the overwhelming urge to jump Kagome was almost too much. "Inuyasha, look at me."

"Why? There is something different about your scent now, not that I haven't noticed it before, but it's making me a bit frisky, an' now that Naraku is defeated... oh, hell Kagome I don't want to do anything you don't want to I mean you're a hero, or heroine, something like that." Inuyasha rambled on. "I still can't believe you-"

"Inuyasha." Kagome tried to interject.

"You were fucking amazing and you're my bitch, I mean mate." Inuyasha remembered Kagome was not to keen on being called a bitch. "Sesshomaru has got to take you serious now, not that I care what the snob thinks."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sternly yelled out, finally getting his attention.

"What is it? You don't have to yell at me!" Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes.

"Look." With some effort Kagome pried the stiff, numb, white knuckles to unfurl, no wonder her hand was cramping.

"By the Kami's. Is that-"

"Yea." Kagome whispered trying to grasp how it ended up in her possession. "How did I get this?" Kagome stared unblinking at a nearly completed Shikon no Tama.

"The Shikon jewel." Inuyasha amazed sat to the futon, staring at the glimmering jewel in Kagome's palm.

--------------------

Shippo and Makkura giggled searching the halls for a hiding Rin, the three were acting as children should, playing games, and driving Jaken completely out of his little Kappa mind. Of course Rin was never able to hide for long, as she was at a loss against the noses of the kit and wolf, but they had fun nonetheless. Sesshomaru had never seen the girl so happy and relaxed as she was with the other children, perhaps another young one in the castle would be good for her. The thought rattled the Taiyoukai, since when did he care about another's well-being? It had to be Inuyasha and his nigen mates' fault, that was all there was to it. But still, Rin needed other children to play with if she was going to grow into a well-rounded adult. Of course he taught her schooling and battle tactics, but the ability to interact with others was vital to a child's mind. Sesshomaru had shown reserved relief when the three youths returned to the castle, in the back of the Lord's mind he was wary that the two youkai would be unable to protect his young charge if Naraku's horde came in contact with them, but now with Rin back in his home, his world could return to some since of normalcy.

No, there was nothing normal about his home now, the peace and quite had been shattered, and the many unwelcome guests now roamed its majestic corridors as if they owned the place. How could he force the woman who single handedly destroyed Naraku to leave, even though her presence was now beginning to bother even him, not only because of her human blood, but the bitch was going into heat, it would reek havoc on all of his male subjects, and Sesshomaru could not be there to protect the girl at all times, his brother would have to deal with her safety. Sesshomaru walked contemplating how his home had become a place of refuge for his brothers' pack, the wolf youkai tribe, Kagura and her sister, who else was going to show up?

Sesshomaru walked into his room arguing internally over the blatant display of his brother and mate, stepping into his quarters, sliding the shoji closed, the familiar scent of Kagura wafted to his nose, turning to his bed, there she lie, those ruby orbs of hers locked onto his form, a devious smile on her beautiful lips, and her hair falling loosely around her nude form as she sat up to greet him. How was he to ignore this? Throwing her out into the hallway did cross his mind, but then again…

"May I be of some assistance?" Sesshomaru spoke with a raised brow, well knowing the answer, if she even gave him one.

"I wanted to get your attention milord Sesshomaru." Kagura purred, as her fan snapped open hiding her face, all but her eyes. "You seem displeased."

"That is not a word this one would use to describe a situation such as this."

--------------------

Kagome was excited to let Sango know that she now was the possessor of the Shikon Jewel, but she was not looking forward to asking her friend for the shard that was imbedded in Kohaku's back for so long. Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the castle, Inuyasha was having a difficult time keeping his paws off of her, and Kagome was becoming even more annoyed with each touch.

"What you don't like me touching you?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear following it by a nibble to her ear lobe. The nip sent a pleasant chill through Kagome's body. "See, you do."

"Geeze dog breath gonna take her in the hall or what?" Kouga approached the two his chest puffed out, and a sneer on his face.

By the Kami's he still hated the fact that Kagome had chosen the mutt over him, secretly the youkai had hoped that Naraku would have killed the hanyou so Kouga could add Kagome to his own pack, even though he probably would have lost both of his balls to Ayame for even suggesting such a thing. But the fact that Kagome was going into season was driving him mad with want for someone he could no longer have, he could smell the woman from miles away, each male in his pack had taken notice to the miko's change in scent.

"Kouga!" Ayame knocked her mate upside the head, smiling at Kagome the whole time. "So you're awake Kagome, good, Kouga was so worried about you, we all were." Ayame's brief statement bringing a deep growl from Inuyasha, who began glaring at the wolf prince, his happy mood turning instantly foul.

"Oh Kouga, I'm glad to see you." Kagome smiled stepping away from an irritated Inuyasha. "We need to talk." Kagome took Kouga by the arm leading him a few steps down the hall whispering in his ear. Kouga turned over his shoulder slyly smiling at Inuyasha, and then turning his attention back to Kagome.

Inuyasha went to follow, but was halted by Ayame. "So, you two going to be having pups next spring too huh?"

"Wh…what?" Shocked by Ayame's question Inuyasha forgot about the wolf in Kagome's presence. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Inuyasha, the whole castle knows about Kagome." Inuyasha stared at Ayame with a witless expression. "Gosh Kouga was right about you, you are thick." Ayame rolled her vivid emerald eyes at him. "Hey, baka, you know your mate's in heat, so you gonna do something about it or what?"

"I…I…I mean we haven't really talked about it, she just woke up, and she's got things going on at home, I don't know. But, every fiber in my being is screaming at me to jump her." Inuyasha blushed realizing maybe he had said too much. "What business is it of yours anyway? Kouga put you up to it?"

"Nah, just curious, it would be great if my pups could be friends with Kagome's pups. Kouga would just **love** that." Ayame snickered. "You know he still thinks he loves her."

"I really don't want to hear this Ayame." Inuyasha watched as Kouga suddenly stopped in his tracks down the hall, the look of the wolf's face was pure shock. Kagome produced the nearly complete jewel from her pocket, shoving it in Kouga's face.

"No!" Kouga huffed; pacing back to Ayame leaving Kagome standing stunned a few feet away. "She wants me to give her my shards! Can you believe it!"

"Yes, and you will." Ayame got up on her tippy toes looking his square in the eye. "You will give Kagome those shards Kouga."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will! She defeated Naraku, that's the least we can do for her." Ayame glared into the angered azure eyes of her mate. "If you don't you will have a long, cold winter alone Kouga."

"Ayame, you wouldn't." Kouga's look changed to disappointment.

"If you ever want to have more pups with me you will." Ayame looked fiercely at Kouga daring him to push the matter further.

"Damn bitch." Kouga growled, his eyes meeting the amused face of Inuyasha. "You knew she was going to do this?"

"Yea. Only three shards left, and you happen to have two of 'em. Give them up, I'll help if you want." Inuyasha acted as if he was going to draw Tetsusaiga. "Don't move to much of I might take off both legs purely by accident."

"Inuyasha." Kagome rejoined the trio, her eyes pleading with Kouga. "Please Kouga."

"Ah fuck Kagome, for you." Kouga sat against the wall of the hallway plunging his clawed fingers into the calf of his right leg removing the crimson covered shard, handing it off to Ayame. The wolf grimaced a moment before doing the same to his left leg. Standing back to his feet, small streams of blood running form the wounds, Kouga eyed the shard in his claw briefly, before handing it to Kagome. "I sure hope it's worth it."

"Damn I was hoping to get those out for you." Inuyasha smiled, receiving a cold glare form Kouga.

"Thank you Kouga." Kagome took the second shard from Ayame; Kagome brought the shards together with the larger jewel clasping her hands around the gem. Kagome closed her eyes focusing her energies on fusing the loose shards into the larger sphere. "There. All that's left now is the one that was in Kohaku."

"Good luck with that Kagome. See ya around." Kouga slightly limped off with his arm around Ayame. "Oh and good luck with the pups."

Inuyasha coughed wishing to throttle the wolf, which knew full well what he was doing with those words.

"What is he talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome looked to Inuyasha who was nervously scratching at his head, tryingto keep from looking Kagome in the eye. "Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. Lets go see how Miroku is doing." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand leading her down the hall.

"What did Kouga mean by pups?" Kagome's voice was full of suspicion.

"Come on, we'll talk about it later."


	20. Chapter 20:Emotions in the Shadow's of t

**20. Emotions In the Shadows of the Heart**

"Just what do you think you are doing woman?" Sesshomaru entered the room with an expressionless face, his piercing, venomous, saffron eyes fixed on Kagura. The blank expression from the Taiyoukai unsettling the wind witch whom began to doubt her forthright approach to catch Sesshomaru's eye.

"I wished to gain your favor milord." Kagura demurely drew her bare legs to her chest, her fan slowly closing, revealing the hint of fear that rested in her features.

"You seek my favor by portraying yourself as a concubine?" Sesshomaru stepped fluidly to the bedside, seemingly in only one stride, with a lightning fast movement of his hand Sesshomaru had pulled Kagura to her feet, holding her trembling form to his body before her fan hit the tatami floor. The startled woman looked into his eyes still astonished, her entire body blushing at the closeness of his muscled essence pressed to her own. "You are far to strong to throw yourself at this ones feet. Have you no pride in your youkai blood?"

"I…I…" Kagura stammered unable to bring structure to the words that were whirling around in her head.

"Of course not. You have been a slave for far to long, the pride of our kind will once again rekindle in your heart, when Naraku no longer haunts your dreams."

Sesshomaru released Kagura from his embrace, stepping away from the awestruck woman, taking her right hand in his own bringing the trembling limb to his lips ever so softly placing a kiss upon her skin the feeling of butterfly's wings fluttering in Kagura's stomach, she silently prayed that she did not faint in Sesshomaru's presence, her mind and body were completely overwhelmed with such raw, new, emotion.

"You do not gain favor in this fashion, if you wish to know this Sesshomaru, let me do the pursuing. You will be my guest for dinner." Dumbstruck all Kagura could do was nod her reply. "Good, Jakken will fetch you, however this one must insist on a level of suitable dress, you can not go around as you are." Bowing, a nearly undetectable smile gracing his lips, Kagura was unsure if she really did see it at all, with that Sesshomaru left the presence of his mind's new prey.

Kagura crumpled to the floor the second the shoji closed, unable to control her excitement she squealed into her hands that were clasped over her mouth, hoping in vein that Sesshomaru did not hear her, knowing full well the Inuyoukai did indeed. Kagura had a dinner invitation, it was a beginning, and Sesshomaru had taken complete control in the span of a few minutes. If he wished to court her it was entirely in his hands, but she could help desire along couldn't she?

Sesshomaru keenly heard the woman's excitement as the youkai lord leisurely paced down the hall to find Jakken, preparations needed to be seen to, it had been many years since he had entertained a woman, and there was a definite feeling present when he looked at Kagura, or he would have killed her long ago. Now there was time to see what appealed to him about this youkai female, it could actually be…. enjoyable.

_Enjoyable? This one does not enjoy another's company save his own_ _thoughts._

Sesshomaru scowled to himself, what was going on with in his mind? There was an underlining since of relief at the death of Naraku, Sesshomaru was adamant not to acknowledge the sudden ease that swept over his being at Naraku's death, his place in society should make him immune to such trivial things, like a bothersome hanyou's death. To think Lord Sesshomaru was relieved at the death of Naraku who was still at his black heart only a lowly human, no matter how hard Naraku tried to hide it in youkai skin. Perhaps too many eons had passed without the company of the fairer sex, or just maybe his brother had the right idea in taking a mate, the miko completed him, causing Inuyasha to become stronger than Sesshomaru ever thought possible of his fathers little mistake.

---------------------

"He's too damn stubborn to leave you're butt or any other woman's alone, he wouldn't cross over, his womanizing days are far from ended Sango."

"Inuyasha." Kagome softly chastised the blunt hanyou, casting a judgmental look Inuyasha's direction, her mate understanding the passive signal hiding his eyes from Kagome's disapproving gaze in his forelock of silver hair.

Kagome glanced to a distraught Sango who was weeping softly, and angrily berating Miroku through her tears with raspy whispers, the slayer sat kneeling to the sleeping monk's left side, the distressed woman's hand holding her fiancée's in a tight grip trying to keep him from traveling to the other world with out her at his side. Shippo sat at Miroku's feet, his companion Makkura behind the kit as if trying to guard him from the emotional torment the kitsune was feeling for the man who was a significant part of the orphan's surrogate family. Shippo's brilliant aqua eyes shone with tears, as his youthful gaze stared fixed on Miroku's breathing, seemingly waiting for the moment when his chest would no longer rise with breath.

Makkura had not known the monk for but a few months, nonetheless the pup realized that even he would miss the man who continued to irritate the women closest to him, especially his proclaimed, yet available mate. Here lie a man that if was allowed to pass into the beyond his friends would never be the same, and Makkura did not wish to witness such a thing. In the wolf pups heart he said his own silent prayers for the fallen comrade of his new pack.

Inuyasha cast his crestfallen gaze to Sango whom refused to even raise her eyes beyond looking at Miroku's face. Inuyasha wished desperately to take back his earlier comment, but his levity was all he could seem to do in the gloomy situation. Inuyasha despised his own weakness to feel such human grief, human pain, he had already been through his share for a lifetime with Kagome, he could not accept the fact that Miroku could leave them, he would not accept it, so it would not happen, the odd friendship he and Miroku forged was stronger than a mere injury. Inuyasha refused to give into the overwhelming sense of uncertainty that was worming through his bones, Miroku's severity in injuries not even allowing him to awaken even for a brief moment.

"Sango, I just feel it Miroku will be all right." Kagome tried to give her voice an optimistic tone, it failed miserably as Sango finally raised her eyes to meet Kagome's gaze. "Sango." Kagome could not hide her doubt any more than any other person in the room.

Sango seemed as if the life force had been leeched from her body, not only the death of Kohaku by her hand, but her very own brother had mortally wounded the only love her heart had ever known.

"Miroku has to wake up, he promised we'd be married after…after…" Sango's voice hushed. "Naraku was dead." A steady stream of tears flowed from Sango's already swollen, red, eyes. "He wouldn't break his promise, would he?"

Inuyasha suddenly stiffened; his left eye began to twitch in aggravation. "No he wouldn't."

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome sat confused staring at an even more agitated Inuyasha. Kagome noticed her mates claws flex and crackle under his crossed arms, as a low growl reached Kagome's ears. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"He's fine, believe me." Inuyasha grumbled, his saffron eyes now glaring at the seemingly comatose monk. "Wrong butt baka!"

It was at that statement Kagome noticed Miroku's roving hand stroking the rear of her mate, Kagome burst into fits of laughter, rolling to her back as Sango, Shippo and Makkura watched her in disbelief all thinking that Kagome had lost her mind Sango was at a loss for words at the unbelievable actions of her best friend, maybe she had indeed lost her mind.

"If I were you Miroku, I'd get that hand off my butt or I'll put you to sleep permanently you creepy little monk."

Sango looked into the sparkling chocolate eyes of her beloved, the innocent look upon his face giving her reason to celebrate, especially since his left hand was now stroking her own rear end. The slayer forced aside her initial reaction to slap him across the face; instead Sango happily took Miroku by the robes pulling the grimacing monk into a passionate kiss that left both Makkura and Shippo blushing uncontrollably.

Miroku cried out in pain briefly, then succumbing to the embrace Sango fiercely held him in. "Sango, not so hard please. You're tenderness is causing me some pain."

Surprised by Miroku's words Sango almost dropped him back to the bedroll he lay on. "Sorry, sorry Miroku, I'm just so happy." Sango was crying once again, but this time a smile adorned her face, the slayer was shaking in her excitement. Easing the monk back down into a comfortable position, Sango refused to release her hold on his robe, almost as if subconsciously thinking Miroku would jump up and run from her. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I've been run trough with a blade." Miroku smiled warmly to his intended hoping to relieve some of her fears, but he knew until he was up and walking around Sango's fears of his impending death would continue to linger. "I'll be fine, really."

"Yea, you feel well enough to grab my butt." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Purely by accident my friend." Miroku looked to Kagome giving her a wink. "However I now see why Kagome finds you're countenance so appealing Inuyasha." The trademark lecherous smile returned to Miroku causing Kagome to now be the one to blush.

"Feh. Come on Kagome, let's leave these two alone." Inuyasha stood to his feet pulling Kagome up beside him. "Come on runt, you too Shippo."

"Yea they need to be _alone_." Shippo grinned ear to ear as Makkura began making kissing noises. Shippo earned himself a knock to the head from Inuyasha for the comment. "Hey Inuyasha! What was that for?"

"I don't need to explain nothin' to you squirt, now come on." Inuyasha picked up the kit by the tail bring another angry protest from the kitsune, Makkura figured he had better keep his mouth shut, trying to defend Shippo to the hanyou would only land Makkura in trouble as well.

Kagome waved to Sango as she forced Inuyasha, still holding Shippo out the door. Makkura scurried after the three shutting the shoji behind him; the wolf pup realized that there was never a dull moment with his new pack, the life of an omega was never this exciting his sister would never believe how Makkura's life had changed for the better with the human pack.

--------------------

"Rin! Rin! Damn that child never around when she is needed. Rin!" Jakken was rushing around preparing the table for his master and Kagura, he had the meal planned out, and the chiefs were already hard at work. "Where is that girl!"

"Yes master Jakken?" Rin appeared behind the Kappa a huge smile spread across her face, she loved to startle the high-strung youkai at every opportunity.

Jakken jumped in shock, falling to his bony backside, his eyes casting a glare Rin's way. "Don't do that child!"

"What is it master Jakken? How can Rin help?" Rin clasped her hands behind her back rocking back and forth from heel to toe.

"Did you do as I asked? Tell me you took the formal kimono to that witch." Jaken's glare seemed to harden at the thought of Kagura.

"You don't like the Lady Kagura do you master Jakken?"

"Humph, that woman is no lady Rin, you are more of a lady than she." Jakken rearranged a vase full of fall flowers for the seventeenth time in the past hour, grumbling under his breath, cursing everything about Kagura that he could bring to mind.

"Well I like her, and so does milord." Rin took the vase rearranging the flowers setting it down on a table Jakken had to admit the girl found the right placement. "There, perfect."

"Lord Sesshomaru does not like her, I've known him much longer that you girl. He's just toying with her, waiting for the right time to kill her." Jakken smiled to himself, looking forward to disposing of Kagura's body for his master.

The thought mortified Rin to no end. Why would her kind Lord even do such a thing? Lord Sesshomaru would never do that to Lady Kagura, Rin knew that fact in the depth of her young soul.

"Jakken, do not presume anything for me." Sesshomaru silently slipped into the room, giving Rin an approving nod, and glaring poisoned daggers at his vassal, sending shivers noticeably through Jakken.

"Milord I…I would never be so bold." Jakken spoke with fear laced in his voice, the Kappa tried to prepare himself for what ever punishment Sesshomaru would deem fit for his outspokenness.

"See that you never do. The dining arrangements are suitable. Rin, you will entertain my brother and his pack, Jakken you will keep all others away from this room for the evening."

"Yes milord." Both Jakken and Rin answered in unison.

A/N: Okay so who do you think should interrupt Sesshomaru and Kagura's first "date"? As always please REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21: Uncomfortable Moments

**21. Uncomfortable Moments**

Kagome looped her arm through Inuyasha's left arm, resting her head on his toned shoulder, his musky scent filling her nose; not quite animal and not quite human, but pleasant none the less. Inuyasha looked down on her, a blush coloring his cheeks, the closeness of Kagome was making him uncomfortable, as his youkai blood began to burn with a domineering lust for his young mate. It was not that Kagome had never come into heat before, but most of the time he sent her home to her Mother, but now, that was not an option in this cycle.

Problem was, every youkai around knew what was happening, yet Kagome did not, very few humans ever did, it seemed conception to the human kind was a guess, or a mistake, but not with his fathers kind. All males knew when their mates entered the fertility cycle, most creatures in nature did, maybe humans lost that sensitivity somewhere through the ages. It seemed a shame to Inuyasha, he could take her, the thought of Kagome with pups caused a new feeling of pride to swell through Inuyasha's soul, by all rights it was his prerogative, but women in Kagomes time expected a **choice**. At that uneasy thought Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head, the warm feeling within in him faded quickly with the realization of the vicious scolding Kagome and her Mother would unleash, not to mention the "S" word would do some major damage.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha?" Kagome was looking up at him with a disturbed look on her face. "Are you feeling alright? I mean you just went pale, and your ears are drooping, what's wrong?"

"No, its nothing." Inuyasha's ears perked up, as his amber eyes met Kagome's beautiful gaze, and he smiled as the look of worry left her face. "You need a bath." Inuyasha bluntly blurted out, realizing the folly of his words as the shock overtook Kagome's features.

"What? Do I smell or something Inuyasha? I mean that's kinda rude you know to say to someone." Kagome stopped her progress down the hall, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Yea Inuyasha." Shippo chimed in, getting a growl from Inuyasha for his opinion in the matter. "You never think."

"Baka hanyou." Makkura whispered to himself, shaking his head sadly, even he knew better than that.

Makkura walked on down the hall alone, but only briefly, because with a sharp yelp from Shippo the Kitsune came sailing over his head in an arc, Makkura could quickly make out a lump on his head the size of a walnut. The flying kit hit the floor skidding on his rear till he came to a halt; Makkura casually sauntered by, giving Shippo a look of sympathy.

"I'm going to find Rin, you coming?" Shippo leapt up looking back at Inuyasha making faces as Makkura heard the "sit" word breach Kagome's lips.

The hanyou lay supine, face down on the floor, trying to figure out just how he had ended up in this position once again.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha groaned as he clambered to his feet glaring at Kagome.

"You should not be so mean to Shippo Inuyasha, he looks up to you like a brother." Kagome caressed the side of the perturbed Inuyasha's face. "I'm sorry."

"Yea right." Inuyasha grumbled rubbing the knock to his forehead.

"You said something about a bath." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, going up on her tippy toes to kiss his still pouting mouth. "Come on, don't be that way."

"You just don't get it, I really hate these beads Kagome." Inuyasha followed Kagome down the hall his eyes locked on the floor, briefly wondering where the fox and runt ran off to, his train of thought was abruptly derailed when Kagome's red scarf hit him in the head draping one of his ears. Inuyasha looked to Kagome who was wriggling out of her school blouse before his eyes, the shirt landed in the hallway floor at Inuyasha's feet, for once Inuyasha was thrilled she wore one of those bra things. "Kagome stop that!"

Inuyasha trotted behind her picking up discarded articles of his mates clothing. "Kagome that could be dangerous."

"Oh so you noticed me?" She giggled as she turned to face him walking backwards as she unzipped her skirt.

"Kagome I'm warning you. Don't do it!" Inuyasha watched wide eyed, for a moment he thought he could be dreaming, but no, the skirt slid down her alluring legs, as Kagome skillfully hooked the article of clothing on her foot kicking it Inuyasha's direction. "Kagome!"

"Oh I'm so scared Inuyasha." Kagome mocked. "What's the big bad Inuyasha going to do with lill' ole' me?" She smiled an innocent smile to him, then spinning around on bare feet raced off down the corridor, around a corner and out of sight.

Inuyasha stood in the hall, a red scarf over one ear, a skirt at his feet, and an arm full of shirt, socks, and one shoe. Just what was she playing, hell, he didn't need to overanalyze the moment, with a predatory smile Inuyasha dashed off after his fleeing mate, scooping up the remaining shoe in his pursuit. Rounding the corner, Kagome was nowhere to be found, however a stunned Shippo and blushing Makkura met him at the next junction of hallways, both boys standing flush to the wall. Inuyasha skidded to a stop as a thoroughly embarrassed Makkura handed Inuyasha Kagome's bra. The wolf pup couldn't meet Inuyasha's eyes for fear of some misplaced retribution.

"You, you didn't see nothing." Inuyasha grabbed the lacey item of clothing, feeling the heat rise to his face as well.

"No sir." Makkura gulped hard, still averting his eyes from the hanyou.

Shippo just stood speechless, his blue-green eyes wide with amazement at the forthright attitude of Kagome.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself, praying to the Kami that Kouga was nowhere around. His sensitive nose picked up the sulfuric scent of the hot spring that was in the castle, he sighed thankful it was close. Taking another right hallway, Inuyasha cautiously entered the bath, part of the structure was within the castle itself, but another was area was outside surrounded by his brothers meticulously kept gardens. Closing his eyes Inuyasha entered the interior portion, afraid to startle any other bathers.

"Kagome?" Opening his eyes ever so slowly, he exhaled hard, relieved that both the male and females' baths were empty. So by deduction Kagome should be in the exterior spring.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome's clothes by the closed shoji that opened to the outside, he stood listening for any sound of his quarry, unsettling to him there was none, but Kagome's scent was definitely there. Little by little he slid open the door, when he saw nothing but the moon's reflection in the spring he became confused. Then like a newly born water spirit Kagome emerged from the spring in a spray of silvery moon lit drops, her smoky blue eyes locked onto his own, no vulnerably in her stance, as she captivated his heart with a beguiling smile on her perfect rose petal lips.

The water droplets clung to her skin like glimmering jewels in the exquisite rays of the moon, her pitch hair was draping down her back, leaving her completely exposed to him as she made her way closer to his position, stopping at the springs bank.

"Join me Inuyasha." Kagome purred to him, she was afire inside, surprising even herself; Kagome realized how liberated she now felt with the death of Naraku, even if the memory of his demise was not clear to her.

No longer was there the looming evil over their heads to keep her group uneasy anymore, she could finally try to fashion some normality into her life, and she was free to love Inuyasha with out the fear of his death gouging out pieces of her heart, they could breath unabated. At least in this moment in time, they were all free to be happy.

"Come on Inuyasha, the spring is perfect."

Inuyasha fidgeted, finding his claws fascinating quite suddenly, his ears twitched in her direction at each breath Kagome took, the internal fight within his was waging to a fevered pitch.

"I can't." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, leaning against the shoji frame.

"What?" Kagome crossed her arms on the bank, resting her chin atop of her arms, Kagome's eyes delighted at his uncomfortable stance, still refusing to look at her again.

"I mean I want to but I can't Kagome." His inner youkai was screaming at him, nearly deafening within his head. _I'm okay as long as I don't look at her. _

"Why?" Kagome was not going to let this drop, she was rejuvenated, and wanted to celebrate their good fortune, but her hanyou was being difficult. "Come on, you know you want to join me, don't you Inuyasha."

_You have no idea Kagome._ "I just can't, you know, it is not that simple. I get in the spring with you and you know…" Inuyasha cursed under his breath, something that Kagome was unable to make out.

"You know…what?" Kagome pushed, still smiling. Inuyasha began to tap his foot in irritation on the floor, his claws scraping, gouged marks in the wood.

"Please, don't make me say it Kagome." Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes finally. "You know…we'll do stuff. An' I'm not sure you are ready." _Baka, why did you go and look at her!_

"Well I would hope so, come here, there is something I would like to do for you Inuyasha." Kagome beckoned him to her with her hand. "I promise I won't bite. Unless you want me to." Kagome giggled, as Inuyasha looked as if he wished to run away. "Just come here silly."

"I'm not being silly, I'm being serious." His voice came as a whisper; Inuyasha's resolve was quickly waning, without his mind's approval his feet shuffled to Kagome.

Inuyasha hung his head as he dropped to his knees before her, his hands shaking as Kagome drew him into the water, hakama, haori and all, she cared not, so why should he. Kagome cupped his chin in her cool hand forcing his eyes to look at her. Inuyasha firmly shut his eyes, still clinging onto some shred of self-restraint. Kagome tugged him to her, he felt her arms loop around his neck, moving his main of hair she kissed him fully on the lips, her tongue licking at his lips, Inuyasha whimpered as he said goodbye to his self control.

"Inuyasha. Look at me."

"Do I have to?" The feel of Kagome's body pressed to his was too much. "Please stop." To Inuyasha's surprise she did, Kagome stepped away from him, her hand lingering on the side of his face briefly, then it was gone.

"Inuyasha. I love you."

Scared of himself, he peeked his right eye open, Kagome was still there, but there was something in her hand, something smooth and black. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha opened his eyes, but the air in his lungs left his as the realization of what Kagome held hit him like a brick wall. Her right hand held the prayer beads that bound him for so many years, the moonlight glistening in the onyx orbs, they almost appeared pretty, almost. The smile that overtook Inuyasha was nearly the biggest Kagome had ever seen grace his face.

In a fluid movement Inuyasha gathered up Kagome in his arms, nearly crushing her to his body. "I love you too! Can we have pups now?"

Kagome's chin rested on his shoulder as Inuyasha embraced her with ferocity, she laughed briefly, until his last words sunk in.

_What did he say?_

**A/N: I'll get to the date next chapter, I needed a light hearted break with everything that has been going on in my life. Please R & R, I beg of you!**


	22. Chapter 22: Couples

**22. Couples**

Kagura nervously allowed Sesshomaru's female servants to aid in dressing the wind witch in one of the finest formal kimonos she had ever laid eyes upon. A vibrant spring green silk with delicately sewn mockingbirds and peonies in what appeared real gold thread. However the multitude of layers was adding such a weight that Kagura wondered how she was going to even move, yet alone walk from the room in which she presided. The obi sash was of a deep emerald green, and Kagura was beginning to have reservations how she would get through a meal with the tightly tied obi constricting her breath. How noblewomen wore such things all of the time confounded her.

Her older sister Kanna watched from her place sitting on the futon in Kagura's room, the pale girl watched her sister with amusement sparkling in her eyes. Kanna was slowly beginning to break free of the mental prison Naraku had placed her in while in his service; no longer did she carry the silver mirror, Kagura was curious about the magical items' whereabouts, but refused to bring up the matter. Kagura was content that Kanna had begun to converse more; slowly the youkai of the void was finding her own voice, even if that faint voice did not rise above a whisper.

The small smirk on Kanna's pale lips did nothing but annoy Kagura even further. "You find this amusing Kanna?" The fair girl simply nodded. "This is agony." Kagura spoke glaring in the polished mirror at the women who were finally finishing tying the obi tightly around her back.

"You wished to gain Lord Sesshomaru's favor not I." Kanna simply, softly, answered back.

"I am doing this as much for you as I am for myself Kanna. Do you wish to be destitute with no home in this world?" Again Kanna grinned. Kagura groaned in response. "Yes, alright, I do feel something when in Lord Sesshomaru's presence, but-" Kagura noticed the three attendants stopped their efforts with Kagura's hair to listen. The wind witch fought the urge to send them spiraling out of the room with her wind, but thinking the better of it, decided that action would be a bad idea. "Later Kanna, we will discuss things with out so many intently listening ears in our presence."

Instantly the women once again began adorning Kagura's hair in fine jade and pearl pins atop of her head, Kagura had never felt so exposed as she did now, not in control of one element of the evening, it was all in Sesshomaru's hands, well, hand. For the first time in her life she asked the Kami's to aid her in winning Sesshomaru's heart, when she prayed to the gods before it was for Naraku's demise, but now she had control of her heart she desperately wished with all of her soul the night to go well.

--------------------

Sesshomaru had been more than gracious when allowing the wolf youkai clan to reside in his castle until those wounded in Naraku's attack healed to the point that they could make their journey home. However the Taiyoukai had limits, the wolves were not allowed within his walls with their youkai counterparts, and Kouga was not about to push the matter, lest he be killed for questioning the Lord of the West. Ayame found it amusing that Kouga would be so respectable around the great Inuyoukai, was this Sesshomaru really so dangerous? Ayame's normally bold nature was subdued; simply by the way her mate reacted around Sesshomaru, never truly making eye contact if only for a brief moment. The hall in which the wolf clan resided in Ayame guessed was used for meetings, but it worked well for a improvised den for her pack, as none of her kind was accustomed to sleeping without their brethren the room was beginning to take on the appearance of a den, including the smell.

The problem Ayame was noticing with not only Kouga but also his pack mates was the boredom; so when Sesshomaru's attendant Jakken appeared the wolves felt like having some fun with the reptilian Kappa. Jakken privately grumbled to himself, why his master would leave his humble servant to occupy the ill-mannered wolf youkai clan, and by occupy meant to become the packs plaything, as his master entertained that foul wind witch with a meal fit for royalty. Ginta and Hakkaku took notice that Jakken carried the staff of two heads with him when he entered the room, the brothers smiling to themselves called to a younger pack mate.

"Hey Martuk, come here." The brothers sat against the wall their eyes alight with mischief, as the youth stood before them Hakkaku smiled.

"What?" The sandy haired wolf looked at the brothers with suspicion.

"You know I bet you can't get that funny walking stick from the Kappa." Ginta spoke trying hard not to laugh out loud, Hakkaku could not contain his chuckling.

"What do I get if I do it?" Martuk questioned the brothers.

"Well, you can eat before us for a week." Ginta retorted, and his brother gasped.

"Hey, that's not fair." Hakkaku interjected, only to get Ginta's elbow in the ribs.

The inept adolescent youkai smirked with a prideful reply to the brothers. "Sure. I could do it in my sleep."

Smiling the young wolf strode up to Jakken, the vassal eyed the wolf with suspicion.

"What do you want?" Jakken stepped back as the wolf closed the gap, a few other bored pack members followed, curious about what was happening with the Kappa.

Martuk tried to snatch the staff from Jaken's small hands, only to receive a short blast of flame to the face for his ill manners. Martuk howled, covering his singed face with his hands. Ginta and Hakkaku were rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. Kouga stood, sensing the possibility of trouble, Ayame at his side.

"Kappa worm!" Martuk cried out, removing his hands from his face, other than soot covered skin, the loss of eyebrows, and now scorched sandy blond hair singed black, the youkai was unharmed. At least physically, but his pride was pummeled. "I'd devour you, but your taste would be as unappealing as your smell I expect!" The charred faced Martuk spat out as the scent of burnt hair began to fill the room.

Kouga glared at the amused Ginta and Hakkaku, knowing full well the brothers put the youth up to the little "game".

"You dim-witted wolf how dare you attack me! My master will hear of this." Jakken tried to back out of the shoji but found one of the singed wolf's pack mated had quietly closed it. "You will be lucky if milord leaves you alive for attacking me."

Martuk stalked toward Jaken snarling, snatching up the shaken Kappa by the neck. "You will die for humiliating me." Martuk bared his fangs, the staff of two heads clattered to the floor.

"Release me!" Jaken tried to command in a quivering voice, only receiving more growls from the youkai pack.

Kouga rolled his eyes as he approached the clearly frightened Jaken, and thoroughly angered Martuk. "Release him." Martuk stared at his alpha bewildered at the order. "LET HIM GO!"

Instantly Jaken was harshly dropped to the floor, with a thud.

Ayame appeared at Jaken's side handing the staff back to him. "You should go, and quickly, send another with the meal, or you may become our feast." Ayame opened the door tossing Jaken quickly into the hall. "Please forgive the young one, he will be dealt with."

Ayame turned back into the room to find Kouga dragging a groveling pair of brothers to a more secluded corner of the room, the look of Kouga's face a expression of annoyance, Ayame could not help but smile, Martuk was sitting on the floor pulling out fistfuls of burnt hair, grumbling, as his pack brothers laughed around him. Ayame smiling shook her head.

"We really need to go home, this pack of males will bring Sesshomaru's castle down around our ears." Kouga's mate felt sorry for the little wormy Kappa, and hoped there would be no retribution for her clan; there numbers were already too few.

Ayame slipped out the door to see to the injured pack members, and hopefully to persuade Kagome to go to her homeland for the mystical medicines that aided in healing the wounded. The faster the pack could travel the better, especially since winter was already trying to rear its snowy head early this year.

--------------------

Kagome had nearly drowned herself trying to escape Inuyasha in the hot spring; his declaration scared the hell out of her. Kagome knelt in the water gasping as a highly confused Inuyasha watched her from across the spring. Kagome's previous playfulness was now replaced with panic, how was she to approach this situation without hurting the hanyou she loved so completely?

She was astounded, a complete loss for words, and something needed to be said. Each time Kagome opened her mouth she was struck mute by the pitiful look in the eyes of Inuyasha. Kagome had not rejected him, but Inuyasha was taking it that way. _Say something, please Inuyasha say anything. _Kagome's eyes pleaded with him, but Inuyasha simply dropped his head shielding his face with his forelock.

"Am I unworthy to be the father of your child Kagome?" His voice was harsh, cold, cutting deeply into Kagome's heart. The heat of the spring did nothing to thaw the ice that threaded through her heart, the pain of his words shattering the fragile organ. "Is that why you deny me?"

Nevertheless Kagome failed to find her voice, as Inuyasha leapt from the spring and out into the night soaking clothes and all. "Inu…yasha?" Her voice found but too late to reach his ears, as tears began to burn in the corner of her eyes.

Inuyasha did not go far from Kagome in the chilling night air, yet the soaking clothes stuck to his body nearly made the chill unbearable. There was no anger in his heart for his love, but he was hurt, and Inuyasha wanted Kagome to realize that pain. He sat crouched two floors above the spring on the roof, listening to her quiet sobs, and the smell of her tears carried on the wind, the desire to alleviate that sorrow was wrenching his entire being, too keenly Inuyasha felt the pain he caused, yet his stubborn nature kept him from moving from his spot.

After ten minutes of sobbing in the warmth of the spring, Kagome drug herself out of the water wondering what she had said, or more likely what she hadn't said to Inuyasha. Sniffling Kagome dressed herself, she did not even realize that the entire time she had been clutching the beads she removed from around Inuyasha's neck the entire time. Kaogme fell to her knees hugging the beads to her, the sobs returned, and Inuyasha could no longer stay hidden atop his roof top perch, the sound of Kagome hitting the floor was too much for him to bear. Landing softly next to the spring the hanyou felt like a bastard, he should have taken into consideration the time from which Kagome came. Women there were much older before entering into becoming mates, well marriage as Kagome called it, and pups normally came later. He truly was an ass, he had made Kagome cry, after she had removed those god forsaken beads from around his neck.

Soundlessly Inuyasha walked up to Kagome who was leaning against the open shoji her knees pulled up to her chest, and her head hidden in her crossed arms, leaning on her knees. Then there were the silent tears, she was not racked with sobs any more but the tears were there, Inuyasha could smell them, and her vulnerable posture indicative to her saddened state of mind.

Crouching down next to Kagome, Inuyasha felt more the cur, why was he always making her cry? He didn't mean too, he just could not help but time after time put his foot in his mouth.

"Hey." Inuyasha placed his hand on her back, gently caressing his distraught Kagome.

Lifting her head, the moonlight illuminating her tear streaked face; she impassively stared into his eyes, questioning why with out having to say anything. After an uncomfortable moment Kagome finally responded with a whispered reply. "Hey."

"Kagome, I'm—"

"Sorry? Yea I know." Kagome leaned Inuyasha, tenderly placing a kiss on Inuyasha's lips, then chastely sitting back leaning on her knees. "I don't know what happened, but I do know I hate it when we do this, this, whatever it is that we do. I don't want to hurt you, but… this isn't something that we should just jump into, I mean I'm still in school, then there's college, and what about the jewel? I mean really do I look like I'd make a good mother right now? I still need my mother, let alone where would we live-"

Inuyasha couldn't take any more of Kagome's prattling on about something that was of the heart, not to be planned out to the last detail, what fun was that? Squarely holding Kagome by the shoulders Inuyasha pulled a stunned Kagome to him forcefully, ending her banter with a passionate kiss, setting both afire with an all consuming yearning. Inuyasha felt her relax in his arms,_ at least that shut her up for a minute. _

The all consuming kiss knocked Kagome completely of the point she was trying to make with Inuyasha, then again the tempting hanyou never did have to do much to turn her brain to mush, be it present day or the first time she touched the sleeping Inuyasha pinned to the god tree. Kagome's resolve melted away by the time Inuyasha began kissing a trail down her slender neck, nipping at her collarbone. _What were we talking about again?_

--------------------

Kagura was summoned to Lord Sesshomaru by a petite little youkai, who refused to make any type of eye contact with the wind witch. By the last turn into a walkway leading outside, Kagura's nerves were frayed, where on earth was Sesshomaru hiding himself. For all of her brief knowledge of the castle, they were going the wrong way from the formal dining halls, and she was no where Lord Sesshomaru private quarters, where was this woman leading her? The diminutive woman paused at a set of closed shoji, at another pavilion, with springs encircling the structure, illuminated from behind by what must be hundreds of oil lamps, extending her hand and bowing deeply, stepping away Sesshomaru's servant left Kagura bewildered and a bit apprehensive.

Taking a deep breath, gathering her courage Kagura with poise, slid open the doors, to be greeted by Sesshomaru standing on the other side, his hand outstretched to take hers. Bowing slightly to the master of the castle, Kagura took his offered hand, as the Taiyoukai led her to an elaborately set banquette table, offering many delicacies, many of which Kagura had no clue as to what they were. Hundreds of hanging lanterns gently illuminated to scene, Kagura could scarcely believe her eyes. As the couple neared the table a trio of musicians began to softly play in a secluded corner of the room. Kagura's eyes were drawn to the back of the room which was open to the night sky, hanging above a garden and exquisite waterfall, framed with a million twinkling stars and a view of the full moon which seemed to suspend in place simply by Lord Sesshomaru's will alone. Nearly breathless Kagura allowed Sesshomaru to lead her to her arranged place at the table, however walking there in the heavy kimono was nearly as difficult as breathing was for her at this moment, when Sesshomaru was to court a woman he took it in all seriousness. Thankful to finally kneel on the cushion, and ecstatic that she did not fall flat on her face, Kagura cast an approving smile to the great youkai lord.

Sesshomaru turned from her to take his seat across from her, it was at that moment she noticed that Sesshomaru, for the first time she had ever seen him wore no armor, but a traditional formal kimono himself of deepest burgundy with a distinctive tiger embroidered on his back in gold and black. He wore his lustrous mane in a high topknot, revealing his stunning features; his eyes watched her intently as Sesshomaru sat in quiet study of each movement she made watching for any hint of disapproval.

"This one is pleased that the garment fits, it adorns you properly as one of such splendor should." Sesshomaru sipped his sake, keenly watching Kagura.

Kagura's apprehension continued to mount, the wind youkai was worried about saying an erroneous remark, or casting the castle lord the wrong look, which could spell disaster for herself and Kanna.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for allowing me to dine with you on such a spectacular evening." Kagura caught his gaze, greatly unnerved at the intensity of those saffron eyes that seemed to penetrate her very soul. Kagura switched her ruby gaze to the night that lay behind Sesshomaru. "Your home is truly impressive."

"It was this one's fathers design, I played no part in its creation, after my sire's passing however I added my own enhancements." Sesshomaru relaxed a bit realizing the tension emanating from his lovely guest. "Please enjoy yourself, the sake is the best in the kingdom, and the feast prepared by the most skilled in the country I assure you."

Kagura greedily gulped down the sake hoping to drown her anxiety, and it seemed to work, her body instantly relaxed, warmed by the drink, she smiled, as a servant instantly refilled her cup. Raising her sake in a salute to Sesshomaru Kagura consumed her second cup in a manner of seconds, Sesshomaru was right it was quite delicious, but she was no coinsure of sake, but the rice wine definitely seemed to take the edge off, and she calmed with a smile permanently etched on her lips. The servant refilled the small bowl, Kagura caught

Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow as she now sipped the drink. "I take it you approve of the sake?" Kagura nodded, and finished off her third. "I urge caution madam the drink will overtake one's senses if not consumed with discretion."

A deep blush from the drink colored her face, Kagura giggled, raising her drink to him again. "Why my Lord Sesshomaru you do care."

**A/N: All right pups or no pups, I would like your ideas. Thanks for being so patient with me, about the lateness of this chapter. You would not believe the way this summer has been going, more like bad to worst. If you wish to review, I still value all of your input. Thanks! Pandora**


	23. Chapter 23:Ladies of the Castle

23. Ladies of the Castle

Makkura and Shippo shuffled toward the sick room in which Miroku was recuperating, still in shock of the streaking Kagome. Shippo found the ordeal too confusing to make sense out of it, but with his youth he could remain naive for another season or so. Makkura on the other hand found himself vaguely aroused by the site of a nude Kagome, realizing what Kouga and Inuyasha saw in the petite vixen, however the feelings unnerved him as Kagome was his Alpha and Inuyasha could surely kill him if he knew of his juvenile thoughts.

Perplexed the boys entered the room of Miroku to see the Monk propped up in his fiancé's lap being fed a hearty stew by the smell of it. Rin sat across from the couple chattering on about all of the trouble her lord had gone to for the rendezvous with Kagura. Shippo rolled his eyes, clearly fed up with all of the hormones swirling around the castle, the Kitsune wanted nothing to do with it, all girls did was cause trouble, however the peculiar way Makkura was gazing at Rin gave Shippo cause for concern, he was not ready to lose his friend to a female, especially the female charge of Lord Sesshomaru, it could end with catastrophic consequences.

Shippo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and plopped down in the corner where Kirara rested, the cat mewled and rubbed on her companion. The disgruntled kitsune sat back and watched the couples in the room, Makkura had no idea what he was getting into with Rin, and Sango knew full well what was in the mind of her future husband, so no surprises there.

"Shippo why so glum? You look as if you have just lost your best friend. Surely now out of the past few years we should all be rejoicing, Naraku is dead, Sango will soon become my bride, yet you appear so crestfallen." Miroku sat up as well as he could, as Sango placed the bowl aside.

"That's the problem, you and Sango are getting married, Inuyasha and Kagome, will probably be getting married too even if they are already mates, we will all be going our separate ways, and I will be left alone." Shippos face turned to mirror his mental state.

"Shippo you will never be alone I promise." Miroku tried to reassure the kit with a smile, yet he doubted it truly helped alleviate the young one's fears.

---------------------

Inuyasha sat awake watching a peacefully sleeping Kagome sprawled on the futon in the room that his brother allowed them to stay in. The smile plastered on Inuyasha's face he could not remove as hard as he tried to scowl it away. Each time he thought he had the grin tucked away, he would glace to Kagome at the smile returned even broader. By the time the moon was setting his facial muscles were becoming sore. Upset with the idiotic smirk Inuyasha thought it best to leave the company of the one causing it, even as much as his heart drew him yet closer to the woman his entire being loved so completely.

Getting silently to his feet he stretched, pulling on his shirt, and retying his hakama in place the blissful hanyou decided to stretch his legs, there would be no sleep for him this night. Taking up Tetsusaiga and kissing Kagome's forehead he slinked out intent to work his muscles in the early morning chill, granted he and Kagome had quite the workout earlier, but his jubilation would not allow him to sit still for too long. As he soundlessly shut the shoji his keen nose picked up the first scent of change in Kagome, only a few hours after their lovemaking her body was quickly shifting, readying itself for the life within her, Kagome had the scent of a mate with a pup, perhaps pups, and it was the best perfume the hanyou had ever experienced, and one he never thought he would experience. Inuyasha would become a father. Once again the smile returned, maybe being outwardly happy was not so bad. It was a completely new joy for Inuyasha; never in his wildest dreams did he believe he would ever be as content as he found himself now, as the hanyou strolled down the empty corridors he was in a warming haze of delight with daydreams of things to come.

He was so taken in thought that he nearly ran over his brother Sesshomaru, who had a sleeping Kagura tossed over his shoulder, the look on the elder Inu was one of surprise but he quickly covered the shock with a look of distain.

"You reek of your woman Inuyasha." Sesshomaru acted as if he wasn't even holding Kagura, as he looked down his nose at his little brother.

""At least I have a woman, and you smell of sake. Hey just what the hell are you doing with the wind witch, did you kill her at dinner?" Even Sesshomaru could not take the joy from his face.

Sesshomaru thought about a response for a moment, sighing the InuTaisho caught his brothers giddy look, concerned of the implications, but did not care to inquire any further. "As you were Inuyasha." Sesshomaru walked past his brother, the curiosity about why the half-breed was so happy surprised him, why should he care, then the realization hit him, wasn't his mate in her hear cycle? "More mixed blood, father, look what you have started. Disgraceful."

The brief run in with Sesshomaru did not even bring his spirits down a notch, he raced through the castle going toward the wolf's makeshift den, he was really hoping Kouga would be awake, it would make Inuyasha happy for the next month if he could rub Kagome's delicate condition in is face. Even if he was having pups of his own this spring with the spirited Ayame, Kouga would never bear offspring with his Kagome lest only in his twisted wolf dreams. As Inuyasha neared the hall Ayame greeted him coming from the other direction.

"Oh you're up early Inuyasha." Ayame smiled to him as she tried to stifle an impending yawn. "I fell asleep with those still wounded, surprised Kouga didn't drag me out of there, but he knows better if he wants to keep those little jewels between his legs." The she wolf chuckled as she bridged the gap between them, Ayame abruptly stopped three feet from Inuyasha, she went up on her toes sniffing at the hanyou. "You did it!"

Instinctively Inuyasha stepped back. "Did what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can not fool this nose Inuyasha." Ayame's smile now rivaled his own, even being confronted by the wolf the smile refused to go. "Great!" The alpha female shrieked, jumping up and down. "Oh I am so excited!"

Inuyasha stepped toward her covering her mouth with his hand. "Hush you stupid female. I don't want the entire castle to know." Inuyasha tried in vein to keep a serious voice, however he felt himself just as ecstatic, even more so.

Ayame began to growl, quickly biting the hand that kept her joy at bay. Inuyasha yelped as he quickly released the wolf.

"Crazy bitch!" Inuyasha now felt the smile fade, leave it to a wolf to rain on his parade.

"No, not crazy, pregnant. An' guess what so is your mate, now you get to deal with our unpredictable behavior, and the hours of crying, and the nights of endless hunting for that food she is craving." Ayame's eyes were alight with joy; now another male would be experiencing the private hell Ayame kept Kouga in.

"Kagome would never do that to me, we love each other, you and Kouga are just different that's all." Inuyasha could not help but wonder though, if her scent was already changing perhaps his mate could become as unpredictable as the wolf bitch. Shaking the thought from his head Inuyasha caught Ayame's gaze again. "How soon does the change begin?"

"Oh, you'll know it when it happens." Ayame glanced toward the doorway to the hall where the wolves resided. "I better get back to Kouga, hey, can I tell Kouga?" Inuyasha shook his head 'no'. "Oh come on, you're no fun, I promise just Kouga." Inuyasha answered her with a stern look. "Fine, you tell him, I know you're dying to do it, I'll let you have your little fun." Ayame walked toward the door with a bounce in her steps, she paused looking back at the bewildered hanyou. "Inuyasha,"

"Yea?"

"You'll make a great father, you and Kagome have a special bond, everyone can see it, even Kouga, as much as he hates to admit it." She smiled and walked into the room.

"Thanks."

--------------------

Sesshomaru quickly made his way to his chamber, pushing aside the knowledge of his brothers impending fatherhood, the woman passed out over his shoulder was now his main concern. With a sigh of relief Sesshomaru laid the youkai on his bed, happy that Jakken had not taken it upon himself to stand vigil, waiting for him to return from his meal with Kagura, sometimes his vassal could be so bothersome.

The Lord of the castle lit a few small oil lamps illuminating the room; he then found his attention drawn back to the sleeping vixen that decorated his bed. A youkai of less standing would look at this as an opportunity to take advantage of one so lovely, yet, even though Sesshomaru felt those same desires, he had the fortitude to hold them at bay. At least for now. He knelt at her side simply watching Kagura sleep, the small smile on her full lips seeming to call to him, he wondered if he should awaken a servant girl to remove some of the heave robes that cloaked her, obviously she would be more comfortable without the multitude of layers.

"The garment seems so constricting." Sesshomaru did not wish to go himself to awaken a servant, so in doing his subjects a favor he took it upon himself to bring some degree of comfort to his sleeping guest. "Alright how does one remove such a item of clothing?"

Carefully Sesshomaru rolled Kagura to her side, she remained soundly asleep, realizing the obi was the first step he tried to untie the intricate knot, however the InuTaisho quickly lost all patients, deciding instead to remove the obstacle by force. His claws made short work of the task, and Sesshomaru was very pleased with himself, one problem down, and how many layers to go? Kagura rolled over to face him, in her sleep she called out to him causing Sesshomaru's brow to raise in surprise, indeed there were feelings there for him that the woman tried to hide, but her sleeping mind betrayed her. Meticulously, Sesshomaru removed the numerous layers ever so careful as not to awaken his slumbering lady, seeing her lay it the loose white under kimono Sesshomaru found himself smiling at woman's vulnerable form, the curve of her body enticing him, the fragrance of her skin luring his desires to the surface, the male urges within his being began to stir, and Sesshomaru became increasingly irritated, he hated such feelings, Sesshomaru needed no woman, look what the fairer sex has done to his sire and brother. _They gave them heirs. I have no need for heirs._

Sesshomaru gathered up the discarded clothing, he tried to stand to his feet but was caught by the hand of Kagura gripping at the Kimono he wore, she was pulling him toward her awaiting lips.

"Stay with me Lord Sesshomaru." Kagura's gravelly voice hummed in his ears, as her sweet breath enthralled his senses as her lips drew inches from his own.

"Why would this one go, it is within my chamber you lie lady." Sesshomaru forced his own iron will aside pulling Kagura to him passionately taking possession of her lips. The raging desire within his breast caught him by surprise; perhaps it had been to long with out womanly company.

Kagura's eyes flew open, she believed herself to be dreaming, but never had a dream become so real as now, must have been the sake she told herself. The wind youkai's eyes fluttered close after a brief glimpse of the kami-like Sesshomaru's features as he kissed her, Kagura's arms looped around his neck as he deepened the kiss vigorously urging his companion to allow him to explore each inch of her being. The hand which once held the exquisite robe tossed the material aside, as his claw tipped fingers traced their was up her spine causing a current of desire to ripple through her entire body. Kagura's mind raced to clear the thick fog of sake from her mind. _Is this really happening?_

Gently she pulled away from the embrace of Lord Sesshomaru, her ruby eyes were lost for a moment of his amber gaze hypnotized by the candlelight flickering in those intense eyes of the man before her.

"My Lord?" Kagura whispered hoping against hope that he was not a figment of her overactive imagination.

"Did you expect another?" Sesshomaru's expression was one of bridled hunger for the creature before him, gone was the trademark look of indifference, emotion was etched in his features, and the want for her was unadorned. Kagura tried to speak again, however no sound issued forth as Sesshomaru again took ownership of her lips.

--------------------

Jaken made his way slowly toward his masters' quarters; the little Kappa was exhausted after seeing to the clean up of the feast for his lord and guest. Yawning Jakken paused at the closed shoji of his masters' quarters, the dim illumination casting vivid shadows on the thin screens. The imp rubbed his eyes completely taken by surprise of the silhouette that greeted his blurred vision. Indeed Lord Sesshomaru was not sleeping and it seemed that the feast had gone all too well as the moans of his dinner guest reached Jaken's' ears. The Kappa grumbled cursing under his breath the name of Kagura as he shuffled off toward his room as the sun slowly began to rise in the midnight sky.

"Far to many hormones in this castle. Way too many females, oh Lord Sesshomaru why her?" Jakken wailed as he collapsed to his futon already snoring.

--------------------

Rin lay peacefully sleeping between the demon slayer Sango and her soon to be lecherous husband, the girl decided this would be the best way to keep Sango's virtue in tact. It seemed the slayer felt exceedingly guilty for the monk's injury, and so she was allowing liberties that Rin quickly halted with the help of Shippo and Makkura. However the monk himself was not to pleased with the development, but he held his tongue when Rin suggested Miroku bunk with the odiferous bull youkai Katsuro. After hours of debate the monk finally slept with Rin and Shippo between the two adults, and Makkura curled near their heads with the ever-watchful Kirara. Rin slept soundly with a smile on her face, she had not felt so at peace within Lord Sesshomaru's walls, the human contact made the world of difference to the girl, secretly she wished her new friends would never leave, her dreams that night even echoed the sentiment all was well, and Naraku was indeed dead.

A/N: I updated! Bet you can't believe it (neither can I), I am sorry for the delay, but things happen, and in the middle of it all I got writers block! That never happens. Well, sorry, and R & R if there are still people out there reading this!


	24. Chapter 24:Legacy

24. Legacy

"I'm what?" Kagome screeched, inhaling a few bits of rice, jumping from kneeling to her feet in a instant, sending the morning rice she was eating flying toward a stunned Inuyasha, whom moments ago was enjoying his breakfast as well in peace, happily contented with his life for one of the first times in memory. "Inuyasha, **sit boy**!"

Inuyasha regarded Kagome passively as he pointed to his neck where the beads of subjection once lay. He chuckled aloud. "Remember that doesn't work any more Kagome." Inuyasha used his chopsticks to point out the beds hanging loosely around the neck of his distressed mate. "They look so much better on you anyway."

"How could you Inuyasha?" Stunned Kagome numbly crumpled to the floor righting her now empty bowl, staring glassy eyed at her mate. "I…I didn't think.."

"How could I? Were we never to be together again? Am I supposed to turn off the desire that burns in my soul for you each moment my eyes fall upon your face? I don't think I can do that Kagome, besides my ears did not fail me last night you were enjoying yourself too."

"But I didn't think … I didn't think…"

"You didn't think, what? That I was serious? Did you think I was joking or something? I would never joke about our family Kagome. I take this in all seriousness; you are my mate. Are you my mate or not? Has your mind changed over one night? An' I thought it was such a fun night." Inuyasha set down his chopsticks, and rose to his feet going over to a dismayed Kagome who was visibly shaken by his abrupt news.

"What is my Mother going to say?" Kagome put her head in her hands, not knowing just what to do or speak "I still have school to finish, my friends, what about college? What about my life?"

"Weren't you going to stay with me? What **were** your intentions Kagome? I thought you loved me, now all you can worry about is your baka school and those harpies you call friends?" Inuyasha pulled her hands down, lifting her chin to look him eye to eye.

The hurt that was deep within his soul last night had returned to Inuyasha's eyes, colored with confusion, and pain over Kagome's reaction, how could she not be happy? The hanyou was overjoyed that he and Kagome could start a family, Inuyasha never thought it would be possible, only when at one time when he thought he and Kikyo would live a normal human life did he ever wish for children. He had lost all hope until his feelings for Kagome grew into what they were, Inuyasha would sacrifice everything to be at Kagome's side, why could she not understand the simplest of feelings. It was a primal desire in all creatures to have pups, it was more than love, but it was also the strongest drive he had ever felt.

"Inuyasha please take me home." Kagome hugged Inuyasha to her, burrowing her tear stained face in his shoulder.

"Okay, we'll get you home Kagome." Inuyasha tenderly returned the embrace, kissing the back of her head sweetly. "I'll do anything for you Kagome, you have to believe that."

--------------------

The few days of journeying toward the bone eaters well, were spent in long, uncomfortable silences. Kagome would barely eat, all she wished to do when the couple stopped was sleep, and she had barely spoken a handful of words to Inuyasha. The silence of his mate was torture to the hanyou, how was Kagome able to be so cruel over the fact that she carried his pup, even of Inuyasha could not talk about the child growing within Kagome, he was still elated, just a bit less so now with apprehension eating at his heart. Inuyasha was mystified and deeply hurt, but he knew he could not push Kagome to talk to him if she felt no desire to, but by the Kami Inuyasha prayed she would.

By the time Kaedes village came into view he felt Kagome relax against him, and a deep sigh issue from her, Kagome knew she was moments form being home. But then what? Night had fallen once again on yet another wordless, nerve-racking day; Inuyasha trudged slowly toward the familiar hut of Kaede alone. The instant Inuyasha stopped by the well Kagome had disappeared into its darkness without a glance to her mate, only shoving a silk wrapped package into his haori with out a word she was gone, that in itself was just another painful wound to the heart of the hanyou. The great emptiness overwhelmed Inuyasha's soul as he somberly entered Kaedes tiny home.

"Inuyasha I am pleased to be seeing ye after such a time. Where…?" Kaede's good eye took in the countenance of a crestfallen Inuyasha, and her old heart ached for him. "Tell me Inuyasha be the others dead?" Ice suddenly flowed through the veins of the ancient priestess.

Inuyasha slumped before the fire pit, suddenly realizing the winter had set in while they were in Sesshomaru's lands, the smell of impending snow heavy in the air. Sadly Inuyasha raised his eyes to meet the frightened gaze of Kaede.

"No not dead yet crone." Inuyasha set Tetsusaiga beside him, feeling around for whatever Kagome gave him, pulling out the "gift" and setting it in his lap, he would look at it later, Inuyasha was almost certain it contained the damned beads.

"Naraku?" Kaede looked with question to the object in Inuyasha's lap then to the troubled hanyou.

"Dead." Kaede went wide-eyed at the news; she could not keep the smile from her lips. "Yea, were all alive, but I don't know how, it was all Kagome, Kikyo, and Midoriko, they did all the work."

"Please Inuyasha tell me the tale?" Kaede was so excited her face ached from the smile on her face.

Inuyasha deeply sighed wondering where to begin. "Feh, you're not gonna give me any peace till I do tell you old woman, so I'll try."

--------------------

Returning to the dark well house gave Kagome a brief since of disorientation, she sat on the well's edge trying desperately to gather her thoughts, how was her family going to react? How was Inuyasha going to react when he opened the wad of silk? _I guess he hasn't opened it just yet, or he has, and Inuyasha is furious with me. You know what I don't care, I wasn't expecting to find out I'd be a Mother in nine months. Let him worry about me for a while._ Kagome stood to her feet going the few steps toward the stairs, and tripped over her own shoe, falling she instinctively held one arm out to catch herself and the other shielding her abdomen from any harm. Stunned, with her knees aching a little she became frozen to the spot. _I tried to protect the baby. _Kagomes eyes brimmed with tears as she suddenly felt a pang of regret for leaving Inuyasha the way she did, some how even in her dismay that she was pregnant her subconscious already loved the newly developing life growing in her.

"Damn you Inuyasha." Stiffly Kagome pulled herself up to standing, adjusting the backpack, and rallying her strength she slid open the well house door, looking at her home the lights burning brightly, and of course Kagome could make out the form of her Mother in the kitchen like always.

--------------------

Kagome felt a wave of relief cover her being the moment she stood in the open kitchen doorway, her Mother turning to Kagome with a huge smile, which turned to worry over the ashen pallor of her baby girl. Kagome's pack dropped to the floor as she raced into the awaiting arms of her Mother, burying her head into the comfort of her Mother's shoulder not even realizing that she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kagome dear, it can't be that bad." Mrs. Higurashi led her weeping daughter toward the kitchen table easing Kagome to sit. "What is so bad that you come home after so long in such a state? Did you and Inuyasha have some sort of fight?"

Sniffling Kagome wiped her nose on the arm of her sleeve, realizing that it was not a 'motherly' thing to do. _See Inuyasha I'm not ready, I still need my Mom to get me tissues. How can I be a Mom? _Mrs. Higurashi handed her some tissues as she knelt before her daughter, the deep look of concern for her child being a very sobering effect on Kagome. Kagome dried her tears, took a big breath, and opened her mouth to talk but nothing would come out, she felt as if she was struck mute.

"Kagome?" Her mother rose to her feet. "How about some tea? That always helps." Kagome's Mother was no fool; she remembered how it was to be young and dumb when you think you're in love. But something was definitely not right, whatever Kagome was holding in was big, she just did not realize how big. "You know Kagome, you can tell me anything, I'm not going to be upset, I know how different of a life you have to lead from other girls, you are special Sota and Grandpa know it too. Then again I always knew you were extraordinary from the moment I heard your cry when you were born."

Kagome held the warm cup in her hand pondering the right way to tell her obviously concerned Mother what was wrong, she really hadn't said a word only sitting in mute agony before the one person in the world she never wished to disappoint. Now she had, how would Grandpa react, and Sota, Kagome felt the tears begin their journey down her cheeks once again.

"Mom, I… I mean Inuyasha and I…" Kagome found it incredibly hard to pull her blurry gaze from the cup in her hand, but she did not want to see the look of failure on the face of her Mother either. "Inuyasha and I are mates." Kagome inaudibly whispered, but knew her Mother heard the phrase as if she had shouted it from a bullhorn.

"I see." Mrs. Higurashi's head dropped her eyes lost in the shadow of her bangs.

She remained silent for a moment thinking on the right words, she knew no matter how virtuous a girl was so much time alone with a boy which her daughter clearly loved, how could things not progress. Her child was chosen for such a life, how could she not support her now, when clearly things have gone on between the two on the other side of the well five hundred years ago?

The silence of her Mother forced Kagome's gaze up from the now cooling tea, her Mother was either incredibly sad, or furious to the point of not being able to look her own disgraceful child in the face.

"Mom?" Kagome uttered with a waver in her voice.

Mrs. Higurashi took it all in stride suddenly looking up at Kagome with a tear in her eye, and a smile on her face. "I am assuming I will be a not only a Mother but a Grandmother?" Kagome's face went blank. "Now where is my future son-in-law, I wish to give him a hug." Kagome's Mother stood from the chair. "Inuyasha come out of hiding, I'm not angry." No red clad hanyou bounded into the room. "Inuyasha? Really, I am quite happy about this. Inuyasha?"

"Mom he's not here, I sorta ran out on him. It's just I was so mad at him for doing this to me I kinda left without saying really anything." Now Kagome's Mother was distressed, the smile left her face. "Mom?"

"Get up out of that chair and go get him. Right now Kagome, don't let any more time pass, how quickly you forget, _he did not do this to you_, you both are equal parts, the poor boy must be besides himself. He loves you, and you run out on him carrying his baby? Does that sound fair?"

Kagome sat in the chair speechless, her Mom was feeling sorry for Inuyasha. "But Momma, what about school, and college? He…"

"There will be time for all of that after the baby is here, but you go and get Inuyasha. You are married right? Well mates would be the equivalent over there, you don't walk out on your husband like that." It struck Mrs. Higurashi she would get to plan a wedding and the smile returned to her face. "Go get him! We have a lot of work to do, I mean we have to get you two married on this side as well or your Grandfather will… oh Kami's, I don't even want to think about that." Kagome's Mother pulled out a note pad and pen and sat down at the table with a purpose.

"Mom?"

"You're still here?" Mrs. Higurashi looked up to Kagome and warmly smiled. "I love you Kagome, we will talk when you bring Inuyasha back." As soon as she heard Kagome's footsteps running to the well house Mrs. Higurashi put her head down and cried for her daughter. What good would come of her being upset in front of Kagome, what was done was done.

--------------------

Inuyasha sat halfway through the story when the silk in his lap caught his eye. He unwrapped it easily, but felt as if someone had knocked all of the air form his lungs as Inuyasha's eyes focused on the gift given to him by Kagome.

"Kagome why?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet the treasure clattered to the floor.

"Is that…" Kaede gasped following the object on the floor of her hut.

"Yea, the Shikon Jewel, why would she…Kagome?" Inuyasha felt his heart stop, was she planning of never coming back to him?

--------------------

Kagome climbed from the well franticly, it was now snowing and the darkness of the forest around her causing fear to creep into her mind. She shivered, upset that she did not have the forethought to grab a coat. Kagome trudged through the wind hoping her feet knew the way, she had walked this path so many times unable to count.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled to the top of her voice hugging herself, wondering if she would be heard over the howling wind. "Great he's going to find me a popsicle. INUYASHA!!!"

A wind-broken tree branch grabbed Kagome's foot, she shrieked in surprise as the ground became suddenly clear the closer it came to her face. A blur of red passed before her face as Kagome was cradled in Inuyasha's arms a mere second ahead of meeting the frozen ground with her face. He landed carefully in a tree holding her to the warmth of his chest, slinking his arms from the fire rat haori, and wrapping Kagome skillfully in it without relinquishing his hold on her. The thick tree trunk shielding them from the howling wind and fiercely driven snow, Kagome looped her arms around Inuyasha's torso hugging him intensely to her, the shivering stopped. Kagome looked up into the shadow of Inuyasha's face, the night hiding his true face from her eyes.

"I love you Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She leaned up to kiss him, but Inuyasha pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Are you hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to keep the overwhelming joy from his voice, and it seemed to work, Kagome began biting her lip out of anxiety, instead of talking she simply shook her head, Inuyasha guessed if she tried to speak at the moment the tears would come. "Let's go to Kaedes, you left something there."

Kagome tried to protest, but the chill in the air sapped her voice as Inuyasha bounded through the night, thankfully Kaede's came into view within a few minutes. Inuyasha burst through the door flap causing Kaede to nearly jump from her skin, the old woman smiled when she say Kagome peek out from under the haori.

"Praised be, Inuyasha you ran off with nay a word, ye had this old heart worried. Warm yourself child." Kaede quickly filled a clay bowl with a steaming brew.

"You can put me down now Inuyasha." Kagome tried to wiggle free, only to find Inuyasha's hold on her to strengthen. "Really, I'm okay."

"That's not what I'm worried about, you're not going to suddenly run off are you?" Inuyasha eased her feet to the floor, he cringed inside well knowing he really should have not said such a thing, she did come back to him after all.

Kagome fought the brief urge to blow up at Inuyasha, she took a deep breath, took the bowl from Kaede and sat before the fire, the haori around her shoulders draping to the ground. "No Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere, I'm sorry for the way I have treated you since we left the others, but I'm over that now. Plus my Mother knows, so we need to go back to my family, they'll want to talk to you."

Inuyasha palmed the jewel in his hand wanting to ask Kagome why she left it in his possession, but somehow the time was not right, he was happy that she came back to him, that was truly all that mattered.

_A/N: Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, hope you all still read it, please let me know what you think. I'll get to those left in Sesshomaru's home next chapter. Hope you all have a great Christmas!!_


	25. Chapter 25:Rival to Friend

**25. Rivals to Friends**

Kagura had spent the better part of a week lying in bed being ravaged by her Lord Sesshomaru, and she was happy to oblige. The wind witch could not believe her good fortune, and for a moment she actually believed herself dead living in paradise, rather than lying against the beautiful form of the InuTaisho. When she did sleep it was purely out of exhaustion, there was no room for the nightmares of Naraku to haunt her mind, Sesshomaru seemed to keep them at bay. Each meal was brought to them by Sesshomaru's imp Jakken who seemed greatly disturbed each time he spied her in the masters bed, then again Kagura could care less what the Kappa thought. Sesshomaru seemed content in their relationship, if relationship was the word to be used, Kagura was simply happy to have the semblance of love; she knew full well Sesshomaru would never admit any feeling other than lust, lust could be explained for the youkai, lust burned in each youkai's blood, love was another story entirely, and one best kept with the cover closed. So Kagura slept with a smile on her face, and a heart beating in her chest, and the warmth of one of the greatest youkai on the continent pressed against her flesh, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

--------------------

Kanna found herself befriending the massive youkai Katsuro. The kind spirit was happy just to be in another's company, and Kanna guessed the dim witted but dear hearted bull missed his Kitsune friends more than anyone in the castle realized, or more simply they didn't care. Kanna would spend time in one of the many libraries reading to the astonished youkai whom hung on her every word as she weaved him tales from the massive collection of scrolls Lord Sesshomaru amassed either from conquest or passed from the great dog general himself. Slowly Kanna began to enjoy herself in his company, she felt pity for Katsuro, but soon found herself thinking of him as a friend since her sister was far to preoccupied wooing the master of the castle. Kanna realized that perhaps Kagura was right, and that they could make a home within these walls, even as unfamiliar as it was, but it was a life now without Naraku, and that in itself was worth trying to be happy.

--------------------

Makkura and Rin seemed to be going off with each other to the great disappointment of Shippo. The Kitsune was visibly distressed to the closeness of the two, but no matter what he said they would assure him of their friendship, then the very next day Shippo would be unable to find neither hide nor hair of the two, not that he really tried hard to find them. Shippo missed Kagome, and hoped each day for her return, yet with each sunset his heart sank a bit further. The kit kept himself busy staying between Miroku's hand and Sangos' hind end, the monk had graduated from sitting upright to standing on wobbly feet, falling at the appropriate time to grab a hand full of slayer flesh. The restraint shown by Sango amazed not only Shippo but also Kirara who would hiss and snarl at the advances of Miroku, only to be waved off by her mistress. Shippo guessed to the best of his youthful ability that Sango was still being burdened by enormous guilt, the fact that it was Kohaku that lethally wounded her intended weighed heavily on the woman's heart, and it shown in her eyes each time Miroku groaned in pain. Shippo just wished Kagome would hurry up and come back, Inuyasha he could do with out, the kitsune liked the brief reprieve from the hanyou's teasing, and stealing parts of his meal to fill his own appetite.

--------------------

The wolves were recovering, the ones still seriously injured were now fewer in number, Kouga hoped to be leaving Lord Sesshomaru's territory within the coming week. His mate was now riding a runaway horse of emotion ranging from severe anger to crying uncontrollably, all of which was directed solely toward the pack Alpha, and for the life of him Kouga could not understand why. The only time she seemed content with herself was when she was fighting, so Kouga found himself constantly squaring off with his mate in one of the many courtyards at any hour of the day, at all hours of the day.

Here he was again. Ayame and Kouga stood in the light blanket of new snow sparring with each other, Kouga receiving most of the blows that seemed to irritate Ayame even more.

"Come on, my little sister can hit harder than you. Why are you holding back?" Ayame danced behind Kouga landing a rather humiliating kick to his rear sending the Alpha to his knees with a growl. "Just because I'm carrying your pups doesn't mean I am some defenseless weakling Kouga."

"I don't want to hurt you." Kouga spat out the phrase growling, the little 'fight' was beginning to annoy him immensely. Standing to his feet, Kouga quickly dropped down sending a foot sweep his mates' way, which she jumped easily, landing a punch to his face for Kouga's troubles. Embarrassed Kouga rubbed the side of his jaw getting back to his feet. "We're done with this Ayame."

"Over so soon? I was enjoying the show." Inuyasha strode up to the two, Kagome's enormous backpack strapped to his back, and Kagome's hand in his. "I always enjoy seeing you get your butt kicked Kouga."

"Kagome!" Ayame squealed running up to the couple, hugging Kagome tightly. "So, how do you feel? How's the pup?" Inuyasha caught the surprised look on Kouga's face at the mention of a pup, and the hanyou smiled broadly.

"Pup?" Kouga plopped back to the snow covered ground a drawn look on his face, how was he to react? He once upon a time thought it would be he who fathered Kagome's pups; Kouga thought he had come to terms with Inuyasha taking the woman he loved as mate, but at the moment it felt as if he had just been stabbed through the heart. "A pup, I knew you were in heat but…" Kouga whispered to himself, blankly staring into Kagome's startled face.

"Isn't great Kouga!" Ayame spun around smiling surprised to find him on the ground looking so pale. "Kouga?"

Inuyasha laughed softly to himself, he knew it would be a blow to the wolf, but this? "Get over yourself wolf, be happy for Kagome for once and stop wallowing in self pity, I'm over our little rivalry at least till the pups are birthed, so why don't you get over it and be happy for Kami's sake. We're both going the be Fathers we should be on each others side for now."

Kagome went wide-eyed, Inuyasha was making since, when did that happen? He was willing to drop the competition with Kouga, Kagome wondered if she was dreaming, or was this only the impending fatherhood that changed his mind? Kagome smiled to Ayame, as she curiously watched Inuyasha loop his arm under Kouga's and pull the stunned wolf to his feet.

"Come on, lets go inside and share something warm to drink." Inuyasha winked Ayame and Kagome's way. "We'll be fine, you two have things to talk about I'm sure, not to mention I know you're dying to tell Sango and Miroku, I'll find you in a bit." Inuyasha led Kouga toward the castle, the wolf finally regaining his senses, pulling his arm from Inuyasha's grasp.

"I can walk on my own mutt." Kouga glared at Inuyasha who just smiled back. "Yea, I guess you should be happy."

"So should you Kouga, you are adding to your pack's numbers. Well tell me, what do I have to look forward to with Kagome? Her Mother said something about these hormone things and then laughed, it really confused me. Know anything about them?" Inuyasha glanced the wolf's way Kouga still seemed a bit taken aback by it all, but his posture was beginning to relax.

"You're easy to confuse, but I don't know what a hormone is, all I do know they cry a lot, and then yell at you a moment later, oh, and the things Ayame wants to eat, Kami, I wonder about her some times." Kouga strolled down the hallway grumbling when he spied Ginta and Hakkaku running toward him at full speed. "You said something about a drink?"

"Yea, what's with those two?" Kouga sprinted off down a side corridor, Inuyasha at his heels. "So why we running from those two morons?"

"If they are looking for me they pissed off someone in Sesshomaru's court, an' I sick of cleaning up their mess." Kouga rolled his eyes, Inuyasha laughed aloud. "It's not funny."

"Sure it is. Sucks to be you."

"You have no idea." Kouga ducked into an open shoji, yanking Inuyasha in by the backpack. "They'll give up in a minute."

"Kouga! Come on, we need to talk to you! Kouga!" Ginta's voice found Kouga's ears.

"Why don't you just talk to them?" Inuyasha stared at the wolf his brows raised questioning.

"'Cuz I don't want to, I am tired of them always getting into trouble here. When we're back in our territory it would be one thing, but here I'm so worried about stepping on Sesshomarus toes. I know the whole pack is getting restless, so they are causing problems, too much time indoors I think."

"Kouga!" Hakkaku's voices rang out, as the brothers were getting closer to their Alpha who resorted to playing a game of hide and seek.

"Feh, you're acting like a pup yourself, this is ridiculous." Inuyasha stepped back into the hall knocking over Ginta. "What the hell do you two want?"

Kouga grumbled something incoherent, and stepped into the hall beside Inuyasha. "Can't give me a moments peace can you to baka fools. Who or what did you piss off or screw up?"

--------------------

As Ayame and Kagome walked arm in arm toward the sick room they heard Kouga's' tirade from somewhere in the castle. Ayame smiled. "What did the boys do this time? I wonder how Kouga will be with our young if his own cousins upset him like they do?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine, my Mom said my Dad changed all of his bad habits almost over night when I was born, and I bet once the pride sets in when Kouga holds his baby he'll turn to mush." Kagome slid open the shoji to Miroku's room, instantly she was assaulted by a streak of red fur and squeals of excitement. "Hello Shippo." Kagome took the kit into her arms holding him close.

"I'm so happy you're back, we missed you." Shippo nuzzled himself into the crook of her neck as his tiny arms held Kagome to him.

Sango pushed herself up to her feet a pleased look on her face. "I am so glad to see you Kagome." Sango glanced down at Miroku. "He's doing much better, so is that roving hand."

"Lady Kagome, you appear different somehow, you're positively glowing." Miroku smiled warmly. "Women with such a look are normally with…" Miroku's eyes held a curious sparkle to them. "Why Inuyasha that old dog."

"Intuitive as always Miroku." Kagome gently returned Shippo to the floor, Sango stood bewildered for a moment then the implications of what Miroku was saying struck her.

"Are you?" Sango's smile widened, Kagome nodded and Sango flew to her friend kissing her cheek affectionately. "I can't believe it!"

"I can." Miroku struggled to his feet his Bo jingling with his exertion, after a moment the monk was slowly making his way toward Kagome who was still in Sango's arms. "I think I should get to hug her as well."

"What's going on? Someone tell me." Shippo stood off to the side watching as everyone was hugging his surrogate Mother. "What's wrong with Kagome?"

Shippo huffed as Kagome pulled herself from Sango; she knelt down to the frustrated Kitsune. "Shippo I'm fine, they are happy that's all, Inuyasha and I are going to have a baby."

"Yea, pups everywhere next spring." Ayame chimed in.

Shippo stood for a moment then smiled leaping into Kagome's arms once again. "I will be a great big brother Kagome, I promise."

"I know you will be the best big brother around." Kagome glanced to Ayame. "Lets find something to eat, I'm actually not nauseous right now."

"I was wondering when you'd ask, it seems all I want to do is beat Kouga senseless or eat now a days." Ayame couldn't help but giggle at the mortified look that crossed the monks face at the mention of beating her mate. "That's right you're the one who wants all of the children. Brave man having a slayer for a wife."

Sango joined the two women making their way to the door. "I'm going to go with them." Miroku nodded as he slowly made his way back to his bed. "Don't move around to much, I'll return with some food."

The women strode out into the hall all smiles, Kagome realized she felt more 'at home' with her friends here than she could remember with Yuka and the others back in her high school life. Then again these two knew her, really knew her, Sango had been with Kagome through some of the most difficult challenges of her life; Ayame was quickly becoming a great friend as well. There past history with Kouga seemed to have drawn the two together, and now that the two of them were to become mothers the bond was even deepened. Kagome sighed at ease with the world, wrapping her arms around the necks of both women as the three made their way down the hall giving them each a squeeze.

To Jaken's great misfortune he happened to be the one the women met up with, of all of those who served in Sesshomaru's castle. "Oh, Inuyasha is back, just wonderful, my lord will be ever so pleased." The sarcasm dripping from his words as he eyed the seemingly happy women, the Kappa beginning to wonder what they were up to, wishing to the deepest of his soul that they along with there groups would just leave his masters home.

"Jaken, would you tell the cooks we would like something to eat." Kagome tried to appear as unthreatening as possible, but the grin on Ayame's lips made Kagome wonder if the she wolf would settle for eating Jaken himself.

"Where do you think you are? A teahouse?! My lord's cooks do not live to serve your every guttural whim." Jaken muttered under his breath. "Stinking wolf and ill mannered humans."

"Jaken." The even-tempered voice of his master caused the vassal to visibly shudder. "When did we become so boorish? Be they youkai or human, in this one's home one does not speak with such an impudent tongue."

"Forgive me my lord." Sesshomaru kicked the Kappa worm to the floor; Jaken skidded to the feet of the amused ladies. "Thank you milord."

"This one owes you congratulations on the impending birth of yet another of this ones sire's line." Sesshomaru bowed slightly in Kagome's direction, and then returned his attention to Jaken. "See that the ladies are cared for Jaken, if this one hears differently you will owe answers." Sesshomaru left as silently as he had appeared before them, no word only a fleeting glimpse of silver hair.

"He's good, normally no one approach within fifty paces of me without my knowing." Ayame spoke with reverence in her voice for the youkai lord.

"You only wish you had milord's kami like abilities, no one is my masters better, especially not a wolf. Follow me if you wish to fill your bellies." Jaken huffed and proceeded down the hall silently cursing.

The distressed vassal led the women to one of the many dining halls only to open the large shoji to voices of men laughing and music. Jaken's jaw fell open as he viewed the ladies men being attended to by his lords' personal lady servants. As soon as Sango spied Miroku flirting away with a rather lovely youkai sitting practically in his lap her old rage rekindled with a vengeance.

"Miroku! How did you…how did you get here before us?" Sango stomped up to where the monk sat looking completely guilty.

"I carried him." Inuyasha responded as Sango glared his way, the hanyou could have sworn he saw flames dancing in the slayers eyes. "Sorry?"

The lady in the monks lap quickly vacated Miroku's vicinity; she knew that look what was coming. Miroku swigged down the last of his sake hoping to maybe numb his face from the slap Sango was going to place upon it.

"But Sango, I didn't ask her to bear my children. I swear it my love." Miroku flinched as Sango crouched down to him, looking intently into his pleading eyes. "Really, I pledged my heart to you, don't kill me."

Kouga laughed aloud, drinking directly from the bottle of sake, Ginta and Hakkaku sat beside him flirting with another lady attendant. "That's my bitch right there, she'd kick all of your asses if I asked her to."

"Kouga!" Kagome was stunned, just how much had they had to drink in less than thirty minutes, was it a contest? "You don't call your mate a bitch, it's just rude."

"But that's what she is!? And a beautiful bitch at that." Kouga spat out as Inuyasha leapt form his seat, covering the tipsy wolfs mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, your going to get all of out butts kicked." Inuyasha innocently smiled Kagome's way. "I didn't expect him to inhale the drink, his cousins okay, but he really has no tolerance for the stuff." The resounding slap of Sango's hand meeting Miroku's skin drew all eyes to the couple. "You just had to put your foot in your mouth didn't you Miroku. How's it taste?"

"You know as well as I Inuyasha." Miroku caught the still fuming Sango by the wrist as she tried to get up to leave. "You're not going anywhere." Miroku pulled Sango back down into his lap kissing her fiercely, receiving applause from all of the men in the room.

Kagome rolled her eyes Ayame's way smiling, as the two stalked toward their men, Inuyasha looked like a dear trapped in headlights for a brief moment as he wondered if he should flee the scene leaving Kouga for the women to tear into. Surprising to him Kagome simply pulled the worried hanyou to his feet planting a kiss on his astonished face.

"Let's eat." Kagome sat, and Inuyasha followed suit, still leery about Kagome's actions.

Ayame yanked Kouga beside her, her clawed fingers digging into the soft flesh of his palm. "We'll talk later my love." Kouga moaned, taking a swig from his sake, he figured he would need it.

_**A/N: Happy New Year!! Hope you all enjoy the chapter, the last bit was reminiscent of my New Years party. As always if you can drop me a review, I love to know what you all think. **_

**_Pandora_**


	26. Chapter 26:Family Duality

**26.Family Duality **

Inuyasha sat awake starring at a sleeping Kagome, he found himself doing this most nights now wondering about the pup growing within his beloved mate. There was also a since of anxiety that he just could not shake, Inuyasha was positive it was the lecture given to him from Mrs. Higurashi before they left Kagome's time, it was actually nearer to a threat than lecture, the woman practically cornered him one evening in the storehouse.

_"You know Inuyasha Kagome is still in all rights a child, just because she is almost of legal age doesn't make her an adult. You are asking her to be not only a wife but also a Mother, and she may not be ready. But she loves you, as I do, what I am asking you to remember she is still young, and she will overwhelm easily. When it is time for the baby to come I want her home, with me. Her age puts her a some risk as well and the less time she spends in the past the better, now, Kagome will not want to leave her friends there, but you must convince her otherwise. Do you understand?" The normally happy woman had a look on her face of all seriousness, it unsettled the hanyou greatly, Kagome's mother was essentially afraid for her daughter._

"Listen, Kagome is my mate, an' Kaede can handle birthing our child. Don't worry." Inuyasha tried to shrug off the look, not thirty minutes prior to this they were making wedding arrangements, Mrs. Higurashi seemed elated then.

_"Like the old woman handled Kagome when she nearly bled to death when your **ex-girlfriend** shot her with a arrow?" Kagome's mother's eyes narrowed, the defiant stare stunned Inuyasha stealing the words from his mouth, and his stomach flipped as if he had been punched._

_Inuyasha felt as if the woman had just punched him in the gut with the force of one hundred men, simply with the mention of Kikyo. "I…I…that wasn't supposed to happen." The hanyou whispered hoarsely, his tongue suddenly felt thick, sticking to the roof of his mouth._

They stayed in Kagomes time for nearly 10 days, since the chat he and Kagome's mother had the woman had not brought the subject up again. Yet Inuyasha did get to experience some of Kagome's 'magical' technology; his mate would not leave until they saw the pup, so Inuyasha was present when he witnessed a tiny miracle, the heartbeat via sonogram of his two-week-old pup, and the sight left him speechless and Kagome and her mother in tears. Inuyasha lost his train of thought as Kagome rolled to him snuggling up against his body, her hand trailing across the muscles of his chest. Inuyasha took her hand in his kissing the open palm, she sighed hugging him tighter, a sleep induced smile on her lips, as Kagome slowly began to stir, her happy dreams interrupted.

Yawning, Kagome's eyes fluttered open; an even bigger grin adorned her lips at the sight of her hanyou. "You're watching me again? Inuyasha, relax, I am not going anywhere, I promise." Kagome tenderly kissed his chest drawing a purr from the hanyou. "You need to sleep Inuyasha, you must be exhausted."

"I need nothing but you Kagome, sleep is meaningless, I just have to keep you two safe, and closing my eyes is no way to protect you both." Inuyasha sat up pulling on his white shirt, as Kagome's arms came from behind him to tie it in place for.

"You're going to go out in the middle of the night pacing around your fathers castle like some lost spirit, why? Why can't you just relax?" Kagome flopped back to the futon her eyes locked onto the back of Inuyasha's skull. "We aren't in danger anymore Inuyasha, Naraku is dead, and the jewel is safe."

"I don't know why, I just have this feeling, I thought maybe because Kouga was here, but the pack had returned home, … I don't know, it's just if I let my guard down something will happen. It always does." Inuyasha slipped into his haori and grabbed Tetsusaiga. "Go back to sleep, I won't be far away, I swear."

Kagome deeply sighed and rolled to her side, her back to him. "Inuyasha, please, you need to loosen up, or you are going to be a nervous wreck by the time the baby is here you know."

Inuyasha paused at the open shoji, hanging his head, he hated leaving her like this, Kagome was probably right, and he was just being paranoid, but there would be no sleep for him this night. Add another in a long list of restless nights. "I'll be back."

The door slid closed, and Kagome flipped to her back now wondering if she would be able to get back to sleep. Fortunately within ten minutes she was snoring softly.

Inuyasha paced toward the damaged wing of the castle, still being repaired from weeks ago when Kagura first attacked, the gaping hole in the castles side was mended, and the new beams were up all looked stable. Inuyasha made his way to the outside, the remainder of the sakura stump where he found Rin's once lifeless body was still there, and Inuyasha knelt down still being able to smell the blood of the child and the scent of the powerful youkai from across the sea. Maybe that was why he was still so unsettled; they never found the woman's body, yet there was really no time to search the surrounding area. Naraku's forces bore down upon them so quickly after that brief encounter with Sesshomaru's Mother.

Striding to the castle wall following the blood scent, Inuyasha knelt down into the snow digging his clawed hand into the frozen ground bringing up the still sanguine stained earth. Sniffing at the soil, then tossing it down as he stood the uneasy Inuyasha leapt to the top of the wall breathing in all of the scents realizing the blood trail ended at the wall, not on it or over it for that matter, it simply vanished. The unnerving presence that there was still danger around his family chilled the hanyou to the bone, as he sat crouched upon the wall he pulled out the black and white picture of his pup from its hiding place in his sleeve. The image made him smile one again, here was proof that he was meant for something better with Kagome, bad feeling or not.

--------------------

Kagura awoke as the sun rose, she stood in the doorway of the master suite watching the morning snow fall in the tranquility of the garden, the kimono she wore fluttering in the cold breeze, her arms wrapped around herself as she smiled, still feeling as if she was living in a dream.

Her lord Sesshomaru lay watching her, his xanthic eyes locked on her calming form, this woman, once his enemy, now sharing his bed, but was he to allow her to share his heart as well? There had been many fleeting lovers, yet this vixen searched out long hidden emotions, sentimentality was for the week, and these conflicting impulses between his heart and mind complicated everything. By the Kami's he was even finding it easier to tolerate his pathetic half brother and his pitiable back of humans. Perhaps it was the miko's invisible influence, she would bare Inuyasha a child, something Sesshomaru never wished for, yet after the years with Rin, he found himself wondering if Kagura would bestow upon him an heir as well. How was one supposed to go about asking such a thing? He was the great Taiyoukai, why should he even have to ask?

"Do you take pleasure in this one's company lady?" Sesshomaru sat up in his bed, his silken hair messed, fell loosely around his shoulders, his clear saffron eyes watching her every diminutive body movement.

Startled, Kagura turned to him; a smile ornamented her lips, the cold zephyr dancing through her ebon hair. "My Lord these have been the happiest days of my life. I thank you, you have given me my life back, and there is no way I could ever repay you. I adore each moment you allow me to be in your presence milord Sesshomaru." Kagura closed the shoji, and returned to the foot of the futon. "Why do you ask?"

"You wish to repay this one's benevolence?" Kagura nodded, kneeling on the bed next to him. "There is a way." The wind youkai had a curious look on her face, as she took Sesshomaru's right hand in hers. "You will be mate to this one, and mother to the next Taiyoukai."

Outside in the hallway a tremendous clatter of breaking dishware and moans echoed into the youkai's chamber. Jakken lay in a debris field of broken cups and remains of the teapot, the steaming liquid in a puddle beneath him.

"What was that?" Kagura whispered the question, her mind still stunned after the statement of Sesshomaru.

"Jakken, he is of no concern. What do you say lady?" Sesshomaru's brows raised, surely Kagura would accept, what youkai female would not wish to be the mate to one as powerful as himself.

"Of course milord." The smile returned to the lips of the wind witch, her ruby eyes alight with excitement; this moment was too good to be true. "I would be honored."

"As you should lady." Sesshomaru heard Jaken's movements from beyond the wall and the giggling voice of Rin approaching. "Jaken, enter and bring Rin."

The girls footsteps came running toward the room at the mention of her name, Jaken pushed himself up surveying the damage he caused with a moan.

"My lord?" Jaken groaned out wearily.

"Yes milord?" Rin entered, the girls ever-present grin lighting up the room.

"You will respect this one as mate to your master, Jakken you will assist her and the other with whatever need they desire." The smile on Rin's face seemed to become even wider which seemed near impossible, yet it did, and the joy washing from the girl actually made Sesshomaru happy, not that he would show one bit of feeling, the Taiyoukai had shown enough feeling this morning enough to last him a decade. "You are pleased Rin?"

"Oh yes milord, I have loved the company of a castle full of people Lord Sesshomaru, especially Makkura and Shippo. I have friends for the first time in my life," Rin noticed the hurt expression on Jaken's face. "Master Jakken I did not mean that you and milord were not my friends, it was just Makkura and Shippo are more my age."

"It is settled then, the wolf pup Makkura may stay if he wishes, the Kitsune would be highly doubtable that he would leave Inuyasha's pack. But if you need _friends _you may have the pup." Rin yelped in excitement and leapt upon the bed and into Sesshomaru's arm enthusiastically hugging him, nearly tackling Kagura in the process. "What has this one become?" The youkai whispered under his breath, hugging Rin back briefly then setting her to the floor. "Go both of you."

Rin skipped to the shoji beaming. Jakken had turned a pallid gray/green color as the shoji closed behind Sesshomaru's two vassals, one ecstatic and the other upset to near illness.

"Master Jakken you do not look well?" Rin squatted down a bit to look him eye to watering kappa eye. "Are you crying?"

The Kappa blew his nose into his sleeve, wiped his eyes with the other, taking a deep breath before answering the girl.

"I am not crying you infuriating child, I'm just… just… happy for milord. He has chosen a mate," Jakken leaned over closer to Rin whispering. "no matter how foul of a woman he has chosen."

Rin straightened up, her beautiful smile turning into a definite frown. "Master Jakken, that is not nice, an' I like Kagura, she is very pretty, and she helped us all with Naraku. Even if she tried to kill Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru's mother." Rin stopped her talking for a brief moment. "Alright maybe she was bad once, but now she is worthy to be milord's mate, whatever that means. All I care about is that Makkura can stay here with us if he wants, I can't wait to tell him."

Jakken let out another painful sounding moan. "Why must it be a smelly wolf, they shed all over the place, and my allergies! Oh why milord did you have to say yes to the wolf?" Jakken whaled then turned to truly painful screeches as the vassal realized he had unwittingly stepped into the prior mess he made with the masters morning tea, his feet finding the pottery shards quite efficiently.

--------------------

Awaking alone now days in truth upset Kagome, and she was alone once again rolling over to the place where Inuyasha should be, only to find it empty, and the bed sheet cold. Sighing with frustration Kagome's eyes opened to the frosty morning, her only company was her stomach that growled, since being pregnant she had become an eating force to be reckoned with, even if the hunger should come later on in a normal pregnancy. Kagome's Mother was quick to point out that this was not a normal pregnancy being that her child's child carried the quarter youkai genetics. The tough part was being so hungry and nauseous at the same time.

Kagome groaned and put her bare feet to the floor a shiver creeping through her body, instinctively she wrapped herself in the bed coverings for warmth as Kagome made her way to her overstuffed backpack; her Mother really went overboard this time, but it had to be the unconscious thought of impending grand motherhood. Kneeling rifling through her backpack Kagome pulled out a sweater and jeans, realizing how alien she felt on this side when she was without her uniform, which matter of factly, had become more like a second skin, but now the tiny skirt refused to fit with the bloating that comes with the first trimester off pregnancy. Plopping down on her rear Kagome smiled rubbing the now slightly swollen area of her abdomen.

"So are you a boy or a girl? Do you have your fathers eyes, and my nose?" Kagome giggled, she remembered her science classes, her baby had more in common with a tadpole right now rather than a human, considering the pup was only the size of a pea. Lacing her fingers over her tiny bump Kagome gazed down lovingly, the bond was getting much stronger between the two, she whispered to her pup. "I hope you're a girl."

"You will be a wonderful mother Kagome, I actually feel a bit envious of you and Inuyasha."

Kagome jumped, being startled by the soft voice of her best friend, as Sango entered the room. "You scared me Sango. What are you doing wondering around so early this morning? Miroku irritating you already?"

Sango shook her head 'no' and knelt down on the floor next to Kagome. "No, he is still sleeping, and I wanted to come see you, we really haven't had much time alone since everything happened."

"How about we go to the hot spring? We always have our best heart to hearts there, plus no men to bother us." Kagome smiled warmly hugging Sango.

"Well I do not know about the privacy, you know Miroku, and you have lost the power over the 'sit' command with Inuyasha." Sango pulled back from Kagome, her hands neatly in her lap.

"Oh, I don't need sit any more when I can use intimacy against him, and withholding **that** with a male makes them jump through hoops of fire for you, haven't you tried it with Miroku?" Kagome got to her feet grabbing her clothes and soap from her bag.

Sango turned beet red, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. "Miroku and I haven't, well, you know…"

Kagome's eyes widened to saucers, and she nearly fell over from shock, Sango stood up quickly going toward the door. "Sango stop! You mean you two haven't done, well, how could you not? I figured after Naraku's demise we would all be _celebrating_, oh Sango I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's okay, I'll meet you in the outside spring in a few minutes." Sango rushed from the room, still deeply self-conscious, her eyes to the floor, bumping into Inuyasha on his way in. "Sorry." Sango squeaked out, hoping the hanyou did not notice her flushed appearance.

"What was all that about? Is she okay?" Inuyasha walked to Kagome embracing his love passionately, lifting her from the ground, and kissing her fully on the lips, Kagome's clothes and soaps landed on the floor. "You get more beautiful every day."

"And you appear even more exhausted every day. Inuyasha I'm worried about you." Kagome met his gaze, her heart melting when he looked at her that way, with a small smile on his lips, she could feel the heat with in her rising, but she had a important meeting with Sango that even Inuyasha could not delay. "Alright before things get to the point where I can't stop and you definitely can't stop I gotta go. Sango needs me." Kagome squirmed her way back to her feet, but she was still happily trapped in his arms.

"I need you." The hanyou lustfully purred into her ear, sending a pleasant electricity through her, igniting each cell within Kagome's body instantly. Kagome smiled pushing herself from his arms. "Now why would you do that?"

"I told Sango I'd see her in a few minutes." Kagome scooped up her things.

"Well what I want to do will take longer than a few minutes." The sly smile on his face made Kagome even more week kneed.

"Gotta go." Kagome waved and sprinted out of the room, grinning ear-to-ear, proud of herself for pulling away from Inuyasha's animalistic desires.

Inuyasha laid down on the futon, a bit displeased with his mates' hasty retreat, but she looked happy, and that was all that was important. Once again the hanyou pulled out the pups picture, staring proudly at the tiny creature that would someday soon be he and Kagome's child, hopefully the first of many.

--------------------

Kagome burst into the bathhouse panting still smiling, delighted that Inuyasha had not taken up the chase, but also at the same time a little disappointed that he let her go so easily. Then again Inuyasha must be worn out, Kagome could not remember the last time he slept a full night beside her. Her thoughts were muddled and the call of the hot spring sounded so very lovely. Kagome undressed quickly pulling on her robe going out into the spring surrounded by glistening snow in the morning sunlight.

"Kagome." Sango seemed genuinely relieved that she had made an appearance; well knowing Inuyasha had the tendency to delay her friend very easily. "I thought for sure Inuyasha would persuade you from coming."

"Not today." Kagome shed her robe and slipped into the steaming mineral water, closing her eyes as the warmth seeped into her pores. "I am glad we get a moment to ourselves." Kagome felt her stomach rumble, she had briefly forgotten about the nagging hunger when she was side tracked by Sango, well it would have to wait.

"It seems odd to me, after all of the fighting we have done nonstop for the past few years, then to suddenly realize the danger is over, and there is actually hope for normalcy, it all feels like some dream. Are we really awake, or are we all in some elaborate plot orchestrated by Naraku?" Sango looked unsure of herself, as Kagome reopened her eyes peering at her like she was senseless. "Is it just me that feels like this? I mean I want to be happy, I want to marry Miroku and begin our life, but…"

"But you are unsure of yourself if you can let your guard down long enough to be truly happy?" Sango appeared even more distressed. "You are still blaming yourself for Kohaku aren't you?" Kagome bit her lower lip already knowing the answer her sister would give. Kagome knew full well she would be a mental basket case if she had killed Sota, but at least her time period allowed for psychiatrists'. What was there for Sango but the counseling of her friends and fiancée, and how many times could they all say _it wasn't your fault, and you had no choice, if not for you Miroku would be dead._ "Tell me what I can do to help Sango, you will cause yourself harm if you continue to blame your self, what does Miroku say about it all?"

Sango began to silently cry, breaking Kagome's heart seeing her like this. "Miroku is wonderful, almost always listening when he is not-"

"Grabbing your rear?" Kagome giggled, as did Sango.

"Yes, he continues telling me that I did the right thing, and that we should marry quickly and begin having children, that raising a family would give me joy in my life of constant fighting, what do you think?" Sango smiled through her tears whipping the few that remained on her cheek away with her hand.

"I think your husband to be is completely hentai, but it's the only way a man like Miroku knows how to be. I think in all honesty he cannot wait to bed you, guess all men probably are. Sorry about my comment earlier, I forget sometimes about how things are so different from my time. I really did not mean to embarrass you." Kagome waded over to Sango hugging her. "You know I'm always here for you?" Sango nodded. "As for Miroku if you don't marry him soon I think his head will explode."

"Do you think Kaede could make me some of those beads of subjection? It would be helpful to keep Miroku at bay. At least till the wedding night." Sango and Kagome laughed, both picturing the monk eating dirt as Inuyasha had done time and time again.

Sango smiled as did Kagome, and for a moment they were at ease with everything.

**A/N: I know that it has been a while but the past 6 wks., has been simply frantic for me. Please it there is still anyone reading this R & R. **


	27. Chapter 27: Responsibility

27. Responsibility

Hers were eyes that had watched the slow rise of the humans on the continent, she had seen them killing themselves over ancient lands which by ancestral rights belonged to powerful youkai; some decimating the small townships, others deciding that killing the humans was not worth the effort, returning to long periods of hibernation for a hundred years of more. Yet this one was from the continent and not of the small island nation, so she simply listened, and waited, wondering as her son grew to power after his great sire's downfall, during this time she slept always aware of her arrogant prince of a son's where abouts, he never even took notice as she slept in the mountains above his fathers' castle.

It was Naraku who awakened her, it was Naraku that tricked her, it was Naraku who betrayed her knowing full well the power of the miko, and using that great resource against her. As she slept it was the face of the miko in the ancient ones minds eye, Kagome. Kagome and the Taiyoukai's hanyou son Inuyasha; they would pay, but now, Kagome was carrying an heir of the great general. A smile spread across the youkai's sleeping face, it would once again be time to awaken and feed, her wounds were healing, and the gem around her neck was nearly regenerated, with the changing of the seasons it would be time to enact her revenge.

--------------------

Makkura had been pacing around the castle all-night and early into the morning, Rin had positively begged for him to stay in the castle with her, why Sesshomaru would offer such a thing puzzled him greatly. Was the great Inu planning on killing him for the little kiss shared with Rin? Wouldn't that be a bit harsh even for such a youkai? Makkura hoped his tired mind was just messing with him, but he had to admit to himself there was a growing feeling in his adolescent heart for Rin, she had become more than a friend, Makkura actually missed her when she was off doing something for her lord, Makkura fawned over her, to Shippo's great displeasure. How could he yet again leave another alpha, he held a fierce loyalty in his heart for the one person who never treated him like an omega, Makkura could understand why Shippo was so attached to the woman he tenderly referred to as mother. What to do? Finally exhausting himself with worry, Makkura collapsed beside Shippo he was asleep as the sun rose into the winter morning.

--------------------

Kagome awoke happy, for once in so many days, Inuyasha was actually beside her, and not pacing around the castle or leaning against the wall sleeping. With drowsy contentment Kagome rolled to her love holding his near naked body to her own, loving the heat from his skin, wishing never to move from this moment in memory. A sudden twinge shot through her abdomen, ending her joy, Kagome gasped flipping to her back, both hands grabbing at the unseen pain, a thought of horror slipped into her head. _The baby, oh god something's wrong with the baby._ Kagome rolled from the bed landing to the floor hard on her knees doubled over in pain, unable to even call out for Inuyasha, tears stung her eyes as she gasped for breath, panic seized control of her heart.

Inuyasha heard the thump on the floor stirring to wakefulness, Kagome was lying against him only seconds prior now she was gone, and the room was filling with the scent of tears. Inuyasha's ears twitched, picking up the shaky breaths from Kagome, instantly Inuyasha sat up twisting around in the sheets to find her, stunned to see her on the floor in a ball.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha leapt across the futon, hitting the floor walking on his hands, followed by his knees, the scent of fear was radiating from his mate, nearly throwing Inuyasha into an anxiety griped state himself, but he had to keep calm, something was seriously not right. "What's wrong?"

"The baby Inuyasha, something--" Kagome's voice was cut off as a violent wave of pain washed over her, and her once vibrant eyes rolled in their sockets.

"By the Kami's, Kagome tell me what to do?" Inuyasha lifted her up in his arms as all color drained from Kagome's face, Inuyasha went wide-eyed, as he rushed her into the hall. "Kagome, talk to me please."

Kagome went limp in his arms, her breathing shallow against his skin, the cold of the castle was nothing to him; the fright was becoming nearly unbearable. Inuyasha raced down the corridor bursting into the room of Miroku and Sango, waking them suddenly, the alarm in Inuyasha's face registered everything in a moment.

"Help her please." Inuyasha pleaded with Sango, who was on her feet, brushing the hair from Kagome's face, the girls color was beginning to return, yet her eyes remained closed. "She just… she was on the floor crying, and I don't know what to do."

Stiffly Miroku made his way to his feet he took Sango's hand in his. Sango began to cry as well, kissing Kagome's forehead.

"Take her to Kaede." Sango whispered. Miroku shook his head 'no', and Inuyasha knew the next words that would come from the monks' mouth.

"You have to take her home, to the physicians of her time." Miroku pulled Sango into his arms hugging her tightly. "Go, go Inuyasha, for your child's sake."

Inuyasha rushed into the hall to be met by Sesshomaru, his eyes had lost the hard look when he glimpsed the sad state of Inuyasha's mate.

"I don't have time for you right now Sesshomaru, my pup may be in danger." Inuyasha pushed past his brother only to be stopped by his brother's hand on his shoulder. "Let me go!" Inuyasha growled.

"Allow my assistance, I can transport the both of you far quicker than the fire cat or your own legs."

Inuyasha felt the need to pinch himself, but he knew with the woman of his hearts desire in his arms this was no dream. He found himself unable to speak so he nodded his approval, suddenly he found himself swept up in a brilliant golden light streaking across the morning sky like a falling star.

It seemed mere minutes by the time Sesshomaru landed softly at the snow covered clearing of the bone eaters well, yet the sun's position made it clear it had been much longer. Inuyasha shivered realizing he was still bare chested, the fear of Kagome's mother jumped into his head as he approached the well, this was exactly why she did not want Kagome here, and Inuyasha was sure to hear it from the elder Higurashi, but he didn't care as long as Kagome was all right.

Kagome was awake and very upset with him for being so paranoid about the child, and her trying to get through to him that pain just happed during pregnancy, she was a bit scared, but the sharp tenderness had waned, it was all getting her nowhere but one more footstep closer to home, and her mother. Kagome had not told Inuyasha of the lecture her mother had given her the day they returned to Inuyasha's time for fear of upsetting him, the last thing Kagome wanted to do was make him think her mother did not trust him any more with the safety of her daughter, so Kagome had kept her mouth shut.

"Really Inuyasha, it is normal, all the books say so. As for passing out I'm sure my blood sugar was just low because I hadn't eaten yet, so please can we go back to the castle, or Kaede's? Please?"

"Kagome we are talking about the well being of our pup? Lets just have your fancy healers look at you, then we'll come right back." Inuyasha stated with a pleading tone in his voice, yet the doubt in his heart that Kagome would not be returning to his time for a while was greatly nagged at him.

"Inuyasha, please." Kagome pleaded.

Before those beautiful eyes melted his resolve Inuyasha leapt into the bone eaters well, with a small shriek of protest form his mate.

Sesshomaru just watched his brother, wondering if Inuyasha would survive the wrath of his mate, however it would be better to air on the side of caution when it came to their pup, and whatever magic's resided on the other side of the well were great surely able alleviate Inuyasha's fears.

Who knew how simply taking a mate that Sesshomaru would actually show a life altering side other than that of a pompous, power hungry, youkai?

--------------------

Inuyasha appeared on the other side of the well, the subtle scent of dust and winter snow filling his nostrils, Kagome lay in his arms, her head resting on his bare shoulder, the heat radiating from his skin was a constant source of pleasant warmth. As Inuyasha eased her to the ground Kagome held to his clawed hand pressing it to her beating heart.

"Inuyasha I need you to trust me." Thoughts of her mothers little "talk" with her crept into her mind. "We can do this. All we have to tell them is that we came to get more medicines for Miroku's wounds, and check up on the wedding preparations."

"But Kagome…the pup? You were in so much pain." Inuyasha's eyes pleaded with her, the concern that shone within those orbs was unlike anything Kagome had ever seen from him. The impending fatherhood had taken complete control over the hanyou. "I just don't want anything to happen the you two."

Kagome could feel herself becoming increasingly frustrated with the situation, was Inuyasha not even hearing her? Of course she wanted the baby to be well, but it seemed Inuyasha was more concerned with their baby than her emotional well being at the moment.

"You must do this for me Inuyasha, or I won't be the only one in pain." Kagome snapped at him, shocked with herself that the words even came out of her mouth. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head at her tone. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't know where that came from, it's just I really don't want to be here right now."

"I am just worried okay!" Inuyasha pulled his hand from her. "Listen I am the one always by your side, I am dedicated to being with you till the end of my days, so you don't have to bite my head off because I am worried about our pup."

"And I'm telling you we're fine!" Kagome stomped her foot out of frustration, mumbling under her breath as she ascended the stairs to the well house door. _What is wrong with me! Inuyasha didn't do anything wrong, 'an I'm jumping down his throat for nothing!_ Kagome sighed, took in a cleansing breath, put a smile on her face as she turned back toward an obviously bewildered Inuyasha. "I'm a pathetic excuse for a mate aren't I? Are you coming Inuyasha, or are you going back home?" _Home. I called his time period home; just what does that mean?_

Kagome turned back toward the well-house door opening it, stepping into the rapidly falling morning snow; she couldn't look Inuyasha in the face right now. By the Kami's Kagome felt like such a heel, never on her worst PMS days did she have such an emotional about face like she just went through, and the anger was toward the love of her life, the father of her child, just what kind of wife would she be?

Kagome's tone returned to normal, but the tense body language caused Inuyasha to pause for fear of following too closely bringing about more undue anger. "By the Kami's maybe Kouga was right, good thing she's not youkai, I think I would have just lost my life."

Bewildered Inuyasha followed behind Kagome giving her plenty of room, he wondered when the next moment would be when Kagome snapped. A brief shiver coursed through his body as Inuyasha stepped out into the snow, he felt a fool for rushing out without the forethought to even cover himself with some sort of clothing. "Um…Kagome, how do we explain this?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha sulk toward her in the snowfall, his arms outstretched in a bare chested 't'.

"Oh, I kinda forgot about that. I guess just go into the house through my window, I'll bring you up some clothes." Kagome slyly smiled to the saddened hanyou. "Granted I think you look just fine as you are." Kagome winked at him, turning back around making her way toward the house.

Stunned with yet another disturbing flip-flop Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath, then raced past Kagome kicking up snow as he made his way across the courtyard, leaping into the branches of the sacred tree. Inuyasha glanced back once at his emotional mate before disappearing into the house through Kagome's bedroom.

"Geesh what a grump." Kagome grasped her hands behind her back as she leisurely strolled the remaining feet toward the kitchen door. The sumptuous smells of the morning meal greeted her nose and her stomach rumbled in response. "At least I didn't miss breakfast." Opening the door Kagome smiled affectionately, she relaxed the instant she entered the warm, inviting kitchen. "I'm home."

Inuyasha stood to his full height in Kagome's bedroom keenly hearing her family down in the kitchen, seconds later he heard Kagome enter her home to her family's delight. Inuyasha rolled his eyes to himself at the joyous chorus of 'welcome home' down stairs; he sank cross-legged to the floor, relieved to be out of the cold, wonder now what he should do.

"They are all so happy to see her, o one is even wondering about me." As the words slipped from his mouth he heard Sota ask about his where abouts.

"_Oh, he's upstairs, I have to get him something to wear, we kinda left the_ _other_ _side in a rush."_ Kagome cheerfully replied, seconds later Inuyasha heard her light footsteps on the stairs approaching her bedroom.

"_Kagome dear is everything alright? It's unlike you to be so forgetful; you even forgot your backpack. Is the baby alright?" _Kagome's mother called after her daughter.

Kagome huffed aloud. "We're fine Mom." Kagome's hand was on the doorknob. "I'm more than just a baby carrier, it seems that is all anyone is worried about." Kagome stepped into her room, smiling to Inuyasha flopping on her bed with a sigh. "You alright Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha regarded Kagome silently for a moment, his bare arms crossed over his chest, a scowl etched on his lips, and his snow damp hair sticking in wisps to his face.

"Should I be alright Kagome? You like to forget you are carrying our child, and that you were in terrible pain only a few hours ago, but now you are happy to go along your merry way not caring one bit for the pups well being." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, as anger crept into his voice, Kagome sat up looking at him wide eyed, he never spoke to Kagome in such a manner, but his youthful mate needed a wake up call, and he was the one to do it. "Time to behave like a Mother Kagome."

"I didn't ask for this Inuyasha, you took advantage of the situation. Everyone is so damn concerned for the baby, to hell with what I'm going through! You try throwing up one minute and feeling like you're gonna starve to death the next, and you deal with the emotional roller coaster, balling your eyes out one second, and wanting to kill someone the next! It's not fair!!" It was Inuyasha's turn to be stunned into silence, Kagome swung her legs off the bed, kneeling to her knees before her astonished mate, she took his face in her hands, kissing him softly. "I wasn't ready for this." Kagome whispered.

Kagome's mother stood in the hall holding two bowls of food, she wasn't intentionally ease dropping, but she simply walked up on the conversation. She wasn't about to alert the two to her presence; however they must be engrossed in their conversation for Inuyasha not to notice her intrusion immediately. _So, something did happen on the other side, and Kagome didn't want to come home. Inuyasha is right; she is acting like a child. _Mrs. Higurashi tapped on the door with her foot, she had enough of being a sneak, and it left a bad taste in her mouth, these two were to be married soon, and they did need their privacy. Kagome's mother fondly remembered what it was like to be young, and dealing with problems like adults, it could be hard, she smiled thinking of the time when she was pregnant with Kagome, before her husband died. Happy days, these two would get there, if, Inuyasha survived the pregnancy.

"Come on you two, you need to eat." Kagome opened the door for her mother, the elder Higurashi looked to a half naked Inuyasha sitting on the floor his posture looking like Kagome had ripped his heart out, his eyes hidden by his forelock. "Inuyasha?"

"He's fine Mamma." Kagome smiled taking the food from her mothers' hands, trying to heard her back out the door, but her mother sidestepped Kagome going right to Inuyasha, sitting next to him on the floor.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mom…"

"Hush Kagome." Her mother met her daughter's gaze sternly; Kagome plopped down on her bed shocked. "What is wrong?"

Inuyasha reached up taking the kind woman's hand on his shoulder with his own, slowly he raised his head, meeting her concerned gaze with is own, mirroring the confusion in his eyes. Kagome sat in speechless silence, the aroma of the meal causing her stomach to growl, but eating at this moment was the farthest thing from her mind, Kagome didn't want to make Inuyasha so upset, yet she had succeeded in doing just that, now her own mother was right in the middle of it.

"I just want to know if the pup is well." Inuyasha whispered only loud enough for Kagome's mother to barely hear.

Mother Higurashi nodded slightly, how could any father not be worried for the life of his offspring, Inuyasha was no different, perhaps even more protective. "Kagome get yourself together, we're going to see Dr. Toung after you eat."

"But Momma I'm okay." Kagome weekly protested, but the resolve in her mother's voice indicated that Kagome should not push the matter any further. "All right."

"You should eat something Inuyasha, we'll go soon." Mother Higurashi pulled Inuyasha into a hug, kissing him sweetly on the cheek, softly speaking in his ear. "Everything will be taken care of my dear." Kagome's mom got up to her feet, gently urging Inuyasha to his own. "Come with me son, we'll get you dressed, you look simply miserable in the damp garments. Then you can eat."

Inuyasha soundlessly followed Kagome's mother out of the room, he didn't even make eye contact with Kagome as he walked past her.

Kagome went to her desk, and sat before the dual meals, she had to eat, even if she felt more hurt than hungry, how come her mother was talking Inuyasha's side, didn't she have a say in her own child?

"Guess there is no point in fighting this." Kagome sighed and quickly ate, inhaling both meals herself.

--------------------

Sesshomaru peered down the dark, empty bone eaters well; the harsh scent of dampness and decay was offensive to his nose. How was it that his half brother was once again, like always, smiled upon by the Kami's? Why was it Inuyasha was allowed to transverse time, a feet no full-blooded youkai could attain, yet, Inuyasha crossed over on a whim with his young mate from a far off era. Inuyasha was the one who would be the first to add to the bloodline of their great sire, even if the progeny would have even further diluted blood, Inuyasha defied all odds, no matter the probability against him Inuyasha withstood insurmountable odds, coming out of so many battles stronger. His brother said it was the retched human blood of his mother that gave him such strength it should not be so. When he, Sesshomaru was the greatest of youkai in the land was unable to attain the gifts granted to his brother. The Tetsusaiga, soon he would have a child, a mate who could destroy Naraku with a mere touch, why was Inuyasha so blessed? Would he be so fortunate? Now Sesshomaru had taken a mate would he have an heir to mold into a powerful youkai, emulating his great bloodline? Was that truly something he wished for? Was an heir really what would fill the void left by centuries of fighting, those youkai that were so far beneath him? Was Kagura sincerely the one to change the purpose of his soul the way Kagome completed Inuyasha?

--------------------

An hour later they were at the OBGYN's office, luckily Dr.Toung was a family friend and could see Kagome whenever they needed to. Kagome lay on the table in the sonogram room surrounded, her Mother on one side, and Inuyasha pacing the room on the other. Inuyasha looked coiled so tightly that any sudden movement and he would explode. Kagome gave a sigh of relief when the gray haired doctor entered the room with a smile on his kindly face.

"Well Kagome, I'm surprised to see you back so soon, having problems are we?" The MD turned on the screen to the sonogram and lifted the paper gown Kagome wore.

"No problems." Kagome gave a small smile.

"Yes, problems, she fainted and had horrible pains that sent her to the floor." Inuyasha interjected.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared his way.

"No, no, I need to know Kagome." The doctor squirted the cold gel on Kagomes bump of an abdomen. "Let's see what's going on here, some aches in the first trimester are normal, no bleeding right?"

"No bleeding. I told you Inuyasha that pain is normal."

"I said aches, not pain." The doctor ran the sonogram wand across Kagome's belly. "We said you were only a couple weeks right?" The MD furrowed his brow as Kagome nodded. "Well…" Kagome went pale, as the doctor's face grew more concerned. "Hmmm, this cant be right."

Kagome's mother took her hand, and Inuyasha ceased his pacing, his keen eyes glued to the monitor as he stepped to Kagome's side.

"What's wrong Kai?" Kagome's mother tried to gauge her friends face, but all of the doctor's attention was fixed on the monitor readings.

"This is just…I have never seen anything like this, but how…" Dr.Toung murmured to himself his face visibly confused.

"What is it?" Inuyasha firmly spoke. "What is wrong with my pup…I mean baby?"

"I think I know why you're in pain Kagome. It seems you're farther along than what we first thought. This zygote, well, I should say fetus if the gestational age of about ten weeks, but I don't know how." The troubled doctor ran a shaking hand through his thick gray hair. "Your body is having difficulty keeping up with the fetus's growth. I do not know how your metabolism is keeping up."

"But the child is all right." Inuyasha crept around the table looking over the physicians shoulder peeking at the screen.

"Better that okay, look see its arms…" The doctor pointed out the two paddle looking features on the monitor. "and these are the legs, it has a very strong heartbeat. Looks perfectly normal other than being two weeks of gestation."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was silently crying, a relieved smile on her face, her mother also had tears shining in her eyes.

"Thank goodness." Kagome's mother leaned over kissing Kagome on the forehead.

"We'll have to monitor you a bit more often than other patients, but I think everything will be fine. Just get plenty of rest, and eat every couple hours to keep up with the faster metabolism. Other than that congratulations you have a very healthy baby." Dr.Toung smiled wiping off the gel from Kagome's stomach.

Inuyasha could not contain the joy as the doctor handed him the new picture of his pup, his mouth hurt from smiling so big. He passionately pulled Kagome up from the table kissing her fiercely.

"I love you." Inuyasha gruffly whispered in her ear. "Thank you for being the mother of my pup."

**A/N: All right I know it has been far to long since my last update, but you know life gets in the way. Hope you like the chapter, drop me a line if you have a chance.**

**Pandora**


	28. Chapter 28: The Wish

**28. The Wish**

Inuyasha leapt from the well, a new picture of his pup in hand and a tremendous smile on his face. It was nightfall already, but Inuyasha had to show his friends the development with his, as he believed, son. He brushed the snow form his jeans as he headed toward old Kaedes hut. The gentle snowfall of earlier was turning harsher and the wind more cutting.

"Once again you appear in such an unusual form of dress." Surprised Inuyasha whirled toward the voice, the hand gripping Tetsusaiga went before him in a defensive manner, Inuyasha sighed when the form of Sesshomaru stalked out of the snow-covered shadows, the wind and snow making his brother appear all but invisible if not for the eyes of their father staring intently at Inuyasha. "Is the offspring well?"

Inuyasha simply nodded as Sesshomaru drew closer, pausing at the well; his long, poison claw tipped fingers ran along the wells edge pushing snow off of the lip. "Such a mundane object, who would believe the power it contained. What is it like to transverse time like skipping stones across a pond; you and yours do it with such ease. This one is curious why you, Inuyasha were granted passage."

"It's not me, it's the Shikon no Tama, I get a headache when I think about it to much." Inuyasha turned away from Sesshomaru resuming his course toward Kaedes home. "Why are you still here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at his brother who was still gazing at the well.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, why had he remained in the human village, lurking in the shadows for what, Inuyasha's return? That was absurd. Sesshomaru could form no answer so he simply ignored the question as if it was never spoken, why was he concerned, what he should worry about were the new emotions swirling around his head. The great InuTaisho felt weakened by these useless sentiments that had never before played a part in his life, why should they raise their ugly head now?

"I have no answer for you. Perhaps to ensure the safety of fathers bloodline, or maybe to kill you as you emerged." What could have been taken as a smile came over Sesshomaru's face, the look unsettled the hanyou a bit.

"Feh, do whatever you want Sesshomaru, I'm going to the village for a while, maybe allow the snow let up a little, then I'll be off to check on Miroku."

"Do as you wish, but what of your woman? Will you leave her with her kindred then? I would find it surprising for such an action especially given that you returned her home in such a state of concern for the pup."

Inuyasha paused in his tracks turning fully around to face his brother, a look of surprise on his shadow-covered face. "When do you give relationship advice?"

"I have no need to give such things, but if it was my mate this Sesshomaru would know not to leave her side under any circumstance. Fate has a way of playing games when you are not fully paying attention." Sesshomaru walked a few feet toward Inuyasha only to pause as a sliver of moonlight filtered through the clouds illuminating his face through the snowfall, there was genuine concern there and Inuyasha fell speechless. "Your pack will be taken care of, go and care for your mate Inuyasha. They are your priority, at least that is one thing I have reluctantly learned from father."

Sesshomaru took to the snow filled clouds heading toward his home, a white wraith against the bleak night sky.

Inuyasha shook his head and preceded toward Kaedes, maybe Sesshomaru was right, but then again, whom did he have to fear in Kagome's time but her harpies for girlfriends, and a befuddled Hojo. One night at Kaedes would do no harm, right?

--------------------

Kagome stood looking in her mirror after her bath, yes, her bump was definitely getting much bigger, way faster than any book said so. She turned to the side admiring the show of motherhood, not only was her abdomen growing, by the Kami's so were her breast.

"Oh, when did that happen?" Kagome smiled ear to ear; maybe this pregnancy thing did have some well-endowed side effects. "I can deal with this."

Dropping her towel to the floor Kagome dressed in her pajamas, she was at ease, no matter how much she loved being on the other side with Inuyasha and her friends there was still no place like home. She shuffled to the night-darkened window, resting her head on the cold glass, thinking of Inuyasha, wondering where he was sleeping tonight.

Sota softly opened the door peeking in on his sister. "Hey Kagome, you alright?"

Kagome watched his reflection in the window. "Don't you ever knock Sota? I mean I could have been dressing or something."

"Yea but you weren't, so what? I brought you some hot chocolate." Sota walked in sitting on her bed the offering of hot chocolate in his hand.

"What makes you think I want it?"

"Mom says you'll want it." It was true as soon as that sweet aroma met her nose Kagome could think of nothing else.

Kagome grumbled something under her breath sitting next to her little brother on her bed; she gratefully took the mug sipping at its contents.

"So what's it like?" Sota slunk off the bed sitting on the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest his eyes watching her intently.

"What is what like? Can you be more vague?"

"Having a baby in there, getting married so young, giving up on school for a while, how are you going to do it? I mean you never did have the best grades, but…" Sota bit his tongue as Kagome's face visibly saddened behind the cup. "Sorry."

Kagome fought the urge to cry, her overactive hormones making the task doubly harder than it needed to be, she was trying so hard not to think of those things, and as long as she stayed on the other side she didn't think of those things, well at least not too often. Now though Kagome had to start wondering about all of that, especially because her doctor would want to see her more often.

"No, it's all right I guess, but I really do not have a answer to the last bit, but I do know two things, I love Inuyasha, and I love this baby, I love them both with my entire body and soul. Everything else will have to wait I guess, I can redo the school year next spring, and Inuyasha will have to watch the baby." Kagome set down her cup, her mind now lost deep in thought.

"Yea, if Inuyasha wants to raise the baby here."

Kagome felt as if someone had just struck her, not once did she remotely think about any other option than raising their baby in her time, it seemed to make sense, just like she was sure it would probably make sense to Inuyasha to raise his child in the past.

"Sis? You look kinda pale, you okay? You're not going to fall over are you?" Sota hopped to his feet, his small hand on Kagomes shoulder for comfort, but it seemed that Kagome had forgotten he was even there. "Kagome?" Sota softly shook her.

Rattled Kaogme turned to her brother, her smoky eyes widened in distress. "What do I do?"

Sota tried to smile, but it came out completely fake. "Don't worry about it now, there is nothing you can really do is there? Maybe you can do both, I donno, don't ask me, I'm just a kid who says the wrong things a lot of the time." Sota kissed Kagome's cheek. "You two will make the right choice." Sota worriedly made his way out of the room, the last thing he wished was to upset Kagome, and that was the first thing he did.

Kagome sat there numb for a few minutes, why had she never thought about the future. _Idiot, you never thought of it because you were just so damn happy to have Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I need to see Inuyasha. _Kagome jumped to her feet pulling on her thick robe and slipping her feet into warm slippers, she raced down the stairs into the courtyard. Her mother was saying something as Kagome closed the door to the kitchen. Her brief sprint quickly turned into a brisk walk as the sub freezing night air stung her lungs, the snow would be falling again soon enough.

She made it halfway to the well house when a figure approached her nothing but shrouded in black all accept the wind dancing through long silver hair.

Inuyasha bounded toward her taking Kagome in his arms a mere second after seeing her.

"Inuyasha what are you dong here? I thought—" Kagome was silenced with a engulfing kiss, and toned arms wrapping around her protectively.

Inuyasha held her to his body leaning to her ear. "Something my brother said, I realized I was being a fool rushing off when my place is forever by your side. We'll go back and see our friends when you are ready."

Kagome fought against his embrace looking up into his shadowed face smiling, her heart was beating furiously in her chest. "I was on my way to find you too."

"Why?" Inuyasha couldn't help but smile warmly at her in the fast falling snow.

"Something my brother said." Kagome giggled burying herself in his chest happily.

"Lets get you inside before you freeze to death." Inuyasha scooped her off her feet heading toward the house. "We're all right? Right?" He stopped at the kitchen door, kissing the tip of Kagome's cold nose.

"Couldn't be better, now that you're here."

--------------------

Sango sat leaning against the wall, a curled Kirara sleeping in her lap, Shippo lay beside Miroku who was sleeping once again, she was worried, very worried. Miroku's wound was not healing the way she would like, and her intended had suddenly spiked a fever a few hours ago. Unfortunately there was no way to contact Kagome, so she gave Miroku what she could out of the medical kit, the little white tablets with a A seemed to help but only for a little bit then the fever would return.

It was not only Miroku that had Sango worried it was also Shippo the little Kitsune was so depressed since Makkura announced that he would be staying in the Western lands when the others moved on. The fox had barely eaten a thing in two days. He just moped around sniffling with tears in his eyes at all hours of the day. Of all the times for Kagome to go home, the reincarnated priestess was gravely needed.

It was well past midnight when Sesshomaru returned to his castle on the mountainside, he loathed having to speak with his brothers' pack, yet the lord would do what he said he would. As he made his way toward the room where the humans resided the stench of the wolves was still heavy in the air, yet there was something more foul. The closer he came to the humans' room the more repugnant the odor became.

"That stench, is there a body hidden someplace?" Sesshomaru opened the shoji, his nose assaulted, as he had found the stink. "By the Kami woman what have you done to your intended?"

Kirara leapt to her feet hissing at the intruding lord as Sango was startled to wakefulness. "Kirara, its all right." Sango struggled to her feet bowing respectfully before meeting Sesshomaru's gaze again. "I'm sorry what do you mean Lord Sesshomaru." Sango had to be on her best behavior now; with out Kagome and Inuyasha here Sango was worried about slighting the youkai lord. Miroku would surely die if Sesshomaru threw them from the castle to the elements. "Have we offended you?"

"The smell, when did your man become blood sick?" Sesshomaru used his sleeve to somewhat save his delicate sense of smell. Shippo was slowly rousing. "You kitsune, can you not tell the man is grievously ill?"

"What?" Shippo sat up rubbing his eyes, sniffling through a stuffy nose.

"In truth I care little if he lives of dies, but you need the services of a priestess, and quickly, perhaps that old woman from the village. You must move swiftly or your man will never awaken. I can smell the poison in his body." Sesshomaru turned smoothly gliding back down the hall, what was this unfamiliar urge to find Kagura? Was he actually longing for the wind witch's company? Never in Sesshomaru's long memory did he fervently need to be in another's presence like the craving of the InuTaisho to be in Kagura's arms. It was all Inuyasha's fault, it must be.

--------------------

"Kagome dear have you decided on a maid of honor?" Mother Higurashi questioned as the two affianced snuggled together under a warm blanket on the sofa. "I mean we do have to get this ceremony going, or you will be really showing, and I do not want to see you embarrassed."

"Momma." Kagome playfully scolded her mother as the woman stood to the side of the sofa watching the two. "The problem is, I really want to be married in your era Inuyasha." Kagome met the hanyou's startled gaze, he had always assumed to be married here.

Inuyasha sat up struck mute by Kagome's statement. "What?" Inuyasha took Kagome's hand smiling ear to furry ear. "I mean I heard you, but, I thought we would do this human marriage thing in your time. With your family and friends."

Kagome noted the unsettled look on her mothers' face she tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it did no good, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, they are also our family." Inuyasha glanced up to see the look on Kagome's mothers' face visibly sadden. "If only…if only my family could move through the bone eaters well, then there would be no problem. I mean Makkura, and Ayame, Kaede, even Kouga; they are more of friends to me than my schoolmates. I mean really, what do I have in common with them now? I'm about to have a baby, and they are completely freaked over test scores."

"What about the jewel? I mean we worked so hard to unite the shards, can't we use it to keep the well open?" Inuyasha's voice trembled with excitement. Finally an idea to rid the world of the jewel of four souls, and it was not a selfish reason, it would be for family.

Kagome forlornly shook her head from side to side. "Inuyasha we can't just leave the well open, it leave my era open to all sorts of youkai attacks. All it would take would be one either curious or particularly clumsy youkai to stumble upon it. I mean think about it Inuyasha if Sesshomaru came across it, or if it slipped out in conversation that the well was now an open doorway between times… I mean can you imagine the hell he would bring down upon modern day Tokyo!"

"Well, I donno Kagome, maybe your mom could take him to one of those karaoke rooms." Inuyasha broadly grinned, the idea drew up an image that instantly made him laugh, obviously Kagome had the same mental picture as she burst into hysterical laughter until tears wet her cheeks. "Okay maybe not."

After a moment to compose herself Kagome excused herself from Inuyasha's embrace, taking her mother's hands leading her to the kitchen.

"I have no intention of getting married without you, grandpa, and Sota. I promise."

"I know dear, but it is your wedding, it is supposed to be your glorious event, I just want to see you and Inuyasha happy."

"We will be, we are happy momma. You will be there, the jewel, it may be able to help. I just have to think about it a bit. An' besides, it's not like I need some huge fancy western wedding or anything, it would be quaintly prefect in the past." Kagome sat at the table as her mother busied herself at the stove. "Not to mention you have to meet the rest of my family, you know the people our baby will be growing up with."

"What's' that Kagome?"

"Well we, no… I decided the baby will be raised primarily on the other side. I mean she will be a quarter youkai and will need to understand that heritage. Not to mention Ayame will be giving birth around the same time, and even Sesshomaru is finally relinquishing some of his prejudice against humans and Inuyasha, so it will be a great time for the baby to grow up."

"Kagome—"

Kagome pretended no to hear her mother as she continued to wander off the point. "Oh, and Sango and Miroku will be married too, and some one will need to be there to keep Sango from killing the monk when he steps out of line."

"Kagome—" Mother Higurashi put a firm hand on her daughters shoulder. "You're rambling honey. Are you trying to convince me, or yourself about such a life?"

Kagome's thoughts abruptly stopped as what her mother said sank into her mind. It seemed more than natural when she thought about that life. But maybe… maybe somewhere in the back of her mind there lurked a shadow of doubt, was there? Could there be doubt? How would the succession of time flow with a resident of the twenty-first century playing house five hundred years in the past?

--------------------

It was easy for Inuyasha to hear his mate trying to explain to her mother about his era. Even sitting up in Kagome's room he could plainly hear the two. The air from indoor became stifling to him, the hanyou leapt to the soft powder out side of Kagome's window, the snowfall had slowed down, but was still fluttering to the ground. Absent-mindedly Inuyasha was plodding toward the well as if possessed, glancing down he could feel the Shikon no Tama clutched tightly in his hand.

"Just what the hell am I doing?" His feet stopped at the well house door.

There was a beautiful faint blue sheen coming off of the purified jewel the aura illuminated the gently falling flakes that drifted around Inuyasha's face; it was quite beautiful this despicable object of nothing but blood and death.

Taking in a deep breath, exhaling out a puff of warm breath Inuyasha entered the well house still very confused and totally unsure of just what he was supposed to do.

"Kagome said the wish was up to me, but I have what I want." Inuyasha sat on the ledge of the well, his feet dangled over into the darkness, he sat there like a child sitting nonchalantly on a limb or fence board during the first days of spring. "What do I want? Feh, can't to the youkai thing, I'd loose Kagome." As if drawing off of Inuyasha's thoughts the glow of the jewel intensified, for a brief second Inuyasha glimpsed the ferocious face of his full youkai form, then it vanished as suddenly as it appeared. "What the hell?"

Inuyasha sat dumbfounded for a few minutes, wondering if he really did see what he thought he saw.

"What I do know for sure is I want my mate to be happy. So how do I do that with you?"

Inuyasha brought the jewel up closer to his face eyeing the orb curiously; once again the jewel of four souls reacted. This time the images of their friends appeared, as did the forms of Kagome's family, the wraiths did nothing but confuse Inuyasha even more.

"Damn thing no more helpful than tea leaves or a crystal ball."

Frustrated Inuyasha jumped up on the well's edge pacing it all the way around, the jewel clutched firmly in his clawed hand. "Oh the hell with it—" He paused peering into the pitch-blackness of the well. "I wish…"


	29. Chapter 29: Family Ties Run Deep

**29. Family Ties Run Deep**

Christmas Eve to Kagome and her family, a foreign concept to the others as they stepped into the Western Lands of Inuyasha's ancestral home, the castle was beautiful in a blanket of new snow, illuminated by hundreds of lanterns strewn in every opening, reflecting the true beauty and grandeur of the familial palace. The Inuyoukai had no idea what this _Christmas _was, but it seemed to be something special as Kagome and her bridegroom came across the well with dozens of brightly colored packages tied up in colors of ribbon, some of which Sesshomaru had never before seen, and his Kagura stifled a gasp of wonder at the shiny objects approaching them. The most unusual surprise came when the remainder of Kagome's clan came riding up to the castle gates with the elder priestess Kaede on horseback, and men of her village driving wagons' filled with other lovely unknowns in sparkling boxes.

Sesshomaru stood side by side with his newly mated Kagura wrapped in a snowy ermine cape, her pitch hair flowing freely in the cold evening breeze. The Taiyoukai went wide-eyed as the procession approached.

"How is this possible?" Sesshomaru walked with a dignified stride to meet the convoy of wary humans, the question on his lips not visible on his stoic features. Kagome halted her mount mere feet from the sovereign of the Western Lands; a smile on her face and her entire aura seemed to be aglow. "I welcome you and yours Kagome." For the first time ever Sesshomaru bowed to the stunned young woman aiding her gently from her horse. "Answer this one question how did your kin came to this era?"

"The wish of Inuyasha out of the blue he simply did it, it was such a wonderful surprise. It was quite a shock to me and my family, he could have chosen practically anything, but he wanted me to be happy in both streams of time." Kagome smiled broadly as she looked over her shoulder at the approach of her family. "He was so selfless, thinking only of me, the Shikon no Tama has allowed the bone eaters well to ferry across my bloodline alone. Isn't it wonderful."

"That remains to be seen." Sesshomaru spoke under his breath as he took Kagomes hand leading her toward the castle. "What have you done Inuyasha." The InuTaisho fixed his eyes upon his approaching brother.

"Hey Sesshomaru don't get used to putting your hands on my wife." Inuyasha bounded up from the back of the group, landing neatly by Kagome's side, taking her hand from his brothers.

Sesshomaru seemed to internally cringe at the use of the human term "_wife"_; his brother appeared to embrace his humanity to a greater extent as if Inuyasha was disregarding his youkai heritage completely. "She may be your _wife_," The word seemed to stick in his throat for a moment. "but I could still challenge your joining as the elder son Inuyasha, so she is still obtainable." Sesshomaru raised a brow well knowing the statement was in jest. Never in his wildest dreams would he dare harbor feelings for a human let alone copulate with one, as his little brother seemed to enjoy the frail human body.

"Yes, but milord you are spoken for as well." Kagura gracefully walked to Sesshomaru's side wrapping her arms around his right arm giving him a squeeze successfully breaking his trademark scowl to a near smile.

"You speak the truth lady." Sesshomaru turned a kind eye toward Kagura who smiled demurely with a blush on her cheeks.

The Lord of the Western Lands still found himself in disbelief of his own actions, the not so subtle change in his entire outlook, taking the woman as mate who was once Naraku's puppet into his bed and heart, surely this weakness was due to his little brothers presence, however the foreign feelings of happiness were ethereal. Yet Sesshomaru found that Kagura brought him an inner peace that was hidden some time ago, each time she looked at him with genuine love in her eyes it disarmed him completely, making him feel a weakness that he found he actually enjoyed, yet he would never admit such a thing.

"Sesshomaru did you-" Inuyasha glanced nervously his intended's way. .

The voice of Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru from his thoughts, he could deal with his bothersome emotions later. "Unlike you Inuyasha I am able to complete such simple tasks in my sleep."

"What are you up to Inuyasha?" Kagome gave the brothers a questionable look, and then she simply shrugged her shoulders of the matter, she was too blissfully happy to have a secret change her mood. "It doesn't matter a bit if I pry, you can be so stubborn sometimes."

Kagome was still in awe the shift in Sesshomaru's attitude with in the past months, unsure if it was a genuine change or only a ploy trying to lull his half brother into some false sense of security. What seemed to turn the tables was when Sesshomaru went out of his way to aid Sango in keeping Miroku alive when the monk developed a massive infection from his battle wound. A devastating injury which would normally kill in this era, but as luck would have it Inuyasha returned in the nick of time bringing powerful antibiotics, eventually saving his mortal soul, and keeping poor Sango from having to grieve for the loss of yet another loved one when she was so close to becoming Miroku's bride.

"Well I do see the resemblance." Mother Higurashi approached the steps, her father by her side, the old man's mouth hung agape at the massiveness of the castle, his fatigue bleary eyes finally settling on the imposing sight of Sesshomaru with a gasp.

"Sesshomaru, Kagura, my I introduce to you my Mother, and Grandfather." Kagome looked around concerned for a moment. "And my brother is around somewhere."

Sesshomaru gave a slight bow to the humans before him; it was a respect he was still finding hard to deal with given his status in the youkai world. "My mate Kagura."

Kagura smiled gesturing to the guests to enter the castle, she had to stifle a laugh as the humans stood gawking at the splendor of the stronghold of the Inu clan. "Please come with me out of this cold let us warm you."

Kagome's mother smiled broadly as she and Grandpa followed Kagura to the castle threshold.

"Wow, she just settled right into being the castle's mistress." Kagome was stunned, it had been nearly a month since she had visited, and the change in them both was nearly unbelievable.

"You have no idea." Sesshomaru gestured to Jakken who stood off to the side observing the seeming human invasion of his lord's home with an unsettling groan.

"Milord?" Jakken shuffled up to his master.

"Aid with there things, help our guest to settle." Sesshomaru glanced down to Kagome. "Come, there are those anxious to see you. To my great annoyance." Sesshomaru grumbled the later part of the sentence to himself.

"What?" Kagome looked questionable to Inuyasha. "Who?"

"Can't I surprise my new bride?" Inuyasha grinned ear to ear.

Kagome smiled to him walking into the castle stopping at the top of the stairs as she stopped, placing a hand to her rounded belly with a laugh. "He's doing it again Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru followed as Inuyasha walked at his side. "He?"

"Oh yea, Kagome swears it's a boy, since it is always kicking her, the physician said he could tell us with the machine of his, but Kagome will have none of it."

Inuyasha grinned following his new bride; he was still having a difficult time believing that he and Kagome were now traditionally mated in both time periods. Her Grandfather having wedded the two only a week previously in a small ceremony in the family shrine, now they returned to his ancestral home for the thing called a _reception_, and Inuyasha had put together a gathering of friends to wish them well in their new married life, perhaps the final moment of peace before the pup was born. The hanyou's heart had never felt so full of love for another woman save his mother, now he could only watch Kagome and smile, it seemed he simply couldn't stop smiling now a days, Inuyasha dared to be happy.

Kagome made her way into the castle a bit behind her mother and grandfather, she was enjoying witnessing the dramatic change in the wind witch as well as her stoic significant other, truly Kagura was made for the role of matriarch, was it too good to be true that they were all so happy, had their days of hardship really ended? Kaogme dared to wish with all of her heart that the rest of her days would be spent in such joy with her entire family. Be they by the blood of her husband or her own, even the familial ties with those who started out as friends, now like brothers and sisters, as dear to her heart as her Mother, Grandfather, and Sota. Kagome had felt somewhat ill at ease in the following weeks after the battle with Naraku, it took some time, but finally she was beginning to accept the serenity, and hard fought peace that the beast was truly dead, no longer a plague to this timeline.

"Kagome!" Kagome had barely made it down the corridor when the recognizable, cheerful, voice of Ayame reached her ears.

From ahead of her came the wolf alpha, walking, well, more like waddling toward Kagome with a huge grin on her face, and a even larger belly.

"By the Kami's Ayame you're **HUGE**!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the petite woman's' approach, her enormous belly leading the way, how the diminutive Ayame moved had to be by pure will alone.

"Me? You are not one to point out the obvious, look at your own reflection." Ayame waddled her way to Kagome who met her half way in the hall.

The two embraced with some difficulty, the hug ending up more like a friendly pat on the back as their stomachs kept the two at arms length of one another. From behind Ayame came a chorus of snickers as Kouga, followed by Ginta and Hakkaku strode toward the expecting mothers.

"Well isn't this a sight, you look like two sumo in the middle of a match." Kouga chuckled again, Hakkaku burst into even heavier roars of laughter at the mental image played out in his mind.

"Sister Kagome, how are you?" Ginta rolled his eyes at his brother and Alpha. "You better watch it Kouga she'll be having the pups soon and then you'll get it."

"Oh indeed he will." Ayame stood beside Kagome arm in arm waddling back down the hall toward the teasing wolf prince and his cousins.

"You better be nice Kouga, I'm extremely emotional. Ask Inuyasha." Kagome coldly smiled the alpha's way, abruptly ending the laughter from him once and for all.

"Ahhh, Ayame knows I'm just kidding." Kouga gently kissed his mates cheek; Ayame huffed and pushed him back. "Oh come on Ayame."

"You are so mean to me Kouga, always poking fun, when it is you that put me in this situation." Ayame winked at Kagome who smiled warmly, who would have thought these two would complement each other so fully, kind of a love/hate relationship, Kagome guessed it helped that Ayame could kick his butt when needed. "Just give me a couple months then I'll repay you for all of the joking."

"I told you Kouga." Kagome chuckled meandering through the wolves heading toward the direction the others went.

"Hey Kagome, where's the mutt?" Kouga called out leading Ayame after her friend.

"You know I have no idea. Maybe he is helping Kaede and the men from the village unload the wagons." Kagome peered over her shoulder at the Alpha. "You know Kouga you and Tweedledee and Tweedledum could help out."

"I could but I won't." Kouga huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a defiant stance, then the wolf suddenly yelped out in pain, Kagome spun around seeing Ayame holding her mate by the ear, twisting until Kouga hit the floor on his knees. "Okay I will, I will! That hurts Ayame!"

"That's what I thought. An' it was supposed to hurt you big baby." Ayame smiled evilly releasing her mate who sat crumpled on his knees with glassy eyes.

"Bitch." Kouga blurted out rubbing at his throbbing ear, looking fearfully up at his mate, wondering if she would assault him again; Ayame had become increasingly aggressive the closer she came to birthing, Kouga briefly recalled broken memories of his own sire going through such abuse at the paws of his mother. "Just wait." The demoralized alpha whispered under his breath.

"You know it." Ayame picked up her waddle to stand by Kagome's side. "You'd better get going Kouga. Come on Kagome lets have some tea, I'm sure you're frozen solid traveling such a distance in the cold."

Ginta and Hakkaku helped Kouga off his knees leading him toward the palace entrance. "You have got to learn when to shut up Kouga." Ginta mused walking along side his best friend. "I'm just glad it's not me."

With that remark Kouga slapped Ginta on the back of the head hard. "She beats me up, I'll pound you both. I'm not gonna be the only one abused in this pack." Kouga rubbed at his ear once again then raced down the corridor, leaving the brothers in his wake.

Ayame who walked with great difficulty led Kagome to the chosen room; she paused at the closed shoji leading into the dining hall puffing, trying with great effort to catch her breath.

"Are you alright Ayame?" Kagome put a gentle hand on Ayame's back. "You asked me about my trip, but you had farther to travel than me, it must have been difficult, especially with your belly."

"I'm fine its just one of the whelps keeps knocking the air out of me. Come on, I'm sure your Mother is waiting." Ayame slid open the shoji a huge fanged grin on her face. "Go on in Kagome, I'll be right there."

Puzzled, but happily complying Kagome stepped into the cheerfully lit hall.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

The cheer raised in pitch, nearly taking Kagome off her feet, as she stumbled back into Ayame, all of her friends, and family stood clapping, with smiles on each of their faces. Jiniji with his Mother, Ryokan, Totosai with Myoga perched on his bony shoulder, standing beside Sango, who was skillfully keeping Miroku at bay from the young ladies, it was Nazuna who no longer wore the face or body of a girl, but had grown into womanhood with breathtaking beauty Miroku was gazing lustfully at, which Sango would have none of it her annoyance clearly written on her face. The wolves, with Kouga out front surprised her, how he got to the hall before them eluded her, he was actually smiling not scowling at the situation, his hand outstretched to his mate as Ayame toddled to him after steadying Kagome, Shippo, Makkura and Rin stood in their own little group beside Katsuro and Kanna. Makkura and Rin secretly holding hands, the pups eyes darting hesitantly Sesshomaru's direction then back to Kagome, Sesshomaru stood as stoic as always with Kagura, who was trying, and failing, to set Grandpa at ease about all of the demons surrounding his family. Sota clapped loudly, laughing aloud with a huge grin on his face, her little brother seemed completely at home among all of the strange new acquaintances, Kagome guessed the look on her face must be something, and Mother Higurashi simply beamed. Even the clumsy Nobunaga, and Hojo with his new wife Kagome were they're standing together all smiles, and every eye was on the astounded new bride. Kagome hadn't even noticed Inuyasha had come up behind her, his hands gently on her shoulders.

"I just wanted you to feel at home in both eras, you have a family wherever you go." Inuyasha whispered to her placing a chaste little kiss on his stunned mates cheek. "Say something."

Kagome choked back a sob. "Something." Kagome could feel the tears wet her face, but for the life of her, why was she crying? "Oh Inuyasha." She turned in his arms kissing him tenderly. "I never expected…"

"What? That the dumb mutt could put this together?" Kouga chimed out only to get an elbow to the diaphragm from his mate smiling through happy tears.

--------------------

The party went on until sunrise, the youth of the group curling up wherever they could find, not caring if it was in a bed or on the floor. The InuTaisho exited the scene long before the sunrise his look toward the sake drunk men did nothing but annoy the great demon. Sesshomaru silently slipped from the room, but not without notice of Kagome who decided to follow.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She stood at Sesshomaru's back waiting patiently for the demon to turn and say something, or do anything at all.

"It is your mate who should be giving me gratitude, not his female." Sesshomaru seemed to look down his nose at Kagome. "Then again why should this one expect anything other than total disregard for my station from Inuyasha?"

"It will have to be enough that I show my gratitude to you. Inuyasha is… well he is not one for politeness, he can be brash, and impulsive, not to mention a total hothead at times, but in all honesty, what you and Kagura did for me, well, for us, was more than I ever could have expected, or to dare hope for especially coming from you." Kagome blushed and bowed in respect to Sesshomaru. "Again we thank you. Your nephew thanks you as well."

Sesshomaru waved his hand and turned back around seeming to ignore the still bowing Kagome, yet the baby kept her from bowing to deeply.

"It is a simple gesture for the grandchild of my sire, if his mother is pleased the pup benefits." The Inuyoukai soundlessly strode down the corridor toward his private chamber, where Kagura no doubt waited for him; secretly Sesshomaru hoped his new mate was still awake.

As it was so early in the morning Kagome should have been exhausted, however with the nights festivities she found herself and the infant within her wide awake and kicking as the sun quickly began its ascent into the deep violet sky crowning the snow heavy mountains. Inuyasha had disappeared with Miroku and Kouga hours ago, Kagome was not too worried they were all extremely inebriated, reminding Kaogme of the black and white TV show of the three Stooges; more than likely they were somewhere on the grounds showing off to each other, posturing as males with to much testosterone seem to do, amplified by the never-ending flow of sake at the party.

She made her way to the outdoor hot spring, sighing as she slid into the waters warmth amidst the chill of winter, and the panoramic view of the snow filled mountain range which surrounded the manor looking stunning at sunrise, it was peaceful, and completely relaxing. She inadvertently found herself humming as her eyes fluttered closed, the water leaching away at her tired, sore muscles, yet the haunting tune echoing in her head seemed so familiar yet foreign at the same time. _Why do I know this song?_ As she sat drifting on the water and dozing in the spring the baby began to kick furiously the more Kagome hummed the tune.

"Come on I don't sing that bad little one, I am actually in the choir at school." Kagome chuckled to herself; waves of sleep began to draw her in. "So very tired."

_A dream, its all a dream, but the baby is so upset. The melody in Kagome's head echoed throughout the dream she was walking in. The sky above her was steel gray with snow leaden clouds, she walked through the snow barefoot, but missing the familiar belly that constantly kept her off balance, she should be alarmed, but there was no distress. That damn tune, it pulled her like a divining rod toward a grove of bamboo that also seemed very familiar._

"_What is going on?"_

_Through the outline of trees she caught a small form running and laughing gleefully. _

"_Hello?" Kagome felt compelled to run to the trees, her bare feet forgotten in her chase._

"_Come play with me." The child raced past her only feet from Kagome's outstretched arm._

_The child's alabaster hair flew behind the childlike figure, only to briefly pause turning to look at Kagome, a smile of pure innocence came from the little one, as Kagome stared in disbelief at the child which was intensely gazing at the befuddled Kagome. The child's ice blue eyes danced with delight, as the girl clapped her hands to the melody that hung in the air. Kagome stood rooted in place as a figure seeming like a wraith appeared behind the child; the ghost like hands grabbed the child by the shoulders yanking her away with out a sound of protest._

_Then there was the voice that Kagome knew all to well. "The child of a miko….delicious."_

Kagome awoke with a start, her body so relaxed she slipped further down into the spring than she intended, and her mouth full of acidic bile as the vision or dream slapped her back into reality, her stomach was wrenched into a nauseous, tight ball. The baby was still kicking and punching at her insides relentlessly, actually making Kagome gasp for breath as her diaphragm received an elbow or knee. She sat there composing herself, trying to figure if it was just one of those hormone induced crazy dream or if it was some sort of portent. She chose to air on the side of caution.

"I have to talk to Miroku, he'll know what it all means." Kagome stroked the taunt flesh of her belly. "Just what are you trying to tell me little one?"

**A/N: Well I finally updated---okay so it took me far to long, but life didn't make it any easier for me. I have said it before so if you are still out there reading this R & R please. Thanks, Pandora**


	30. Chapter 30: Mind Games

**30. Mind Games **

"Really Miroku I think maybe I made to much out of the silly dream. My Mother said she had some obscure dreams with both Sota and myself right before delivery. I'm sorry, I had no intention of worrying any of you or Inuyasha." Kagome sat kneeling before the perplexed monk, inwardly punishing herself for even opening her mouth about the odd delusion, yet with her defeat of Naraku Kagome could take nothing for granted; dream, or whatever the vision truly was or its intent toward herself and Inuyasha's child.

Sango glanced Miroku's way casting him a concerned look, her gaze shifted to Inuyasha who paced restlessly behind his new bride, his long clawed fingers flexing into fists nonstop matching his silent footfalls. Kouga leaned in the doorway trying to feign interest, however one look from Ayame told the wolf princess her Kouga was also disturbed by the unusual vision. For some sort of comfort Ayame held onto Kagome's trembling hand. The alpha's intuition spoke volumes when it came to Kagome's body language, her new friend was tense, her eyes red and swollen, she put up a brave front but any expecting mother would be terrified by such a dream, and it was obvious Kagome feared for her unborn pups safety from something she could not save the child from.

"I really do not know what to say Kagome. Yet to ignore such a powerful portent seems very foolish, especially since the childbirth is creeping closer each day." Miroku looked into each person in the room. "No one in this room fully knows the full potential of Kagome's powers, not even lady Kagome herself, the vision could very well be benign, as she said _obscure_ dreaming, but with so many formidable youkai coming out of hiding with Naraku's downfall, I find it hard to believe that this dream means nothing."

Miroku rubbed at the two days growth on his chin, his deep contemplation unmistakably etched on his face. He didn't have the courage to voice the fear that was growing in his heart for Kagome and Inuyasha's firstborn. Kagome was becoming something **more** than Kikyo could ever obtain. Nor did he believe a miko ever had such ability, which Kagome seemed oblivious of. Not only the power to call upon the spirits of the dead, but to see into the future, in the western lands of the Mediterranean he had at one time heard such women called oracles, and they were worshiped and highly prized for their gifts, but Kagome? How could such a young Miko gain such power with so little training or purification?

"Alright so we don't know what Kagome is capable of, but this thing has her scared, and I can not protect her from a dream, but if there is some demon out there screwing around in her head I'll be damned to stand by and do nothing!" Inuyasha's anguish at his inability to stop the nightmare was driving the hanyou mad with frustration.

"Count me in mutt, I'll bash the hell out of whoever is doing this to Kagome." Kouga straightened himself in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, as he always did in Kouga's smug way, his eyes fixated on Kagome, the mate he lost yet still fiercely wanted to protect. Maybe it was for absolution, or simply the fact he harbored feelings in his heart for the woman. He glanced to Ayame who was intensely gauging his demeanor. "I've got pups coming to, an I know Kagome would do anything to help Ayame if this was happening to her." The words drew a smile to his mate's lips.

Shippo jumped from Sango's lap hurrying to Kagome, snuggling himself into Kagome's diminishing lap, his ear against her belly, the kit smiled as he listened to the baby's fast heartbeat. "The pup sure sounds okay, it's moving around like crazy." Shippo met Kagomes downward watery gaze, her eyes flooded with tears, as she choked back a silent sob, yet Shippos words did wring a small smile from her lips through tears.

"I've gotta find out who's doing this." Inuyasha growled out kneeling behind Kaogme pulling her into his arms not even minding Shippo was still there also in his embrace.

"I think I have a good idea who this might be, someone who could manipulate the mind so easily, but it seems nearly implausible." Miroku tried to smile but found the simple task hard as he was becoming increasingly uneasy, Miroku looked to Sango for an emotional lift. His eyes drawn to hers she was watching him the entire time, she gave her fiancé a supportive smile from her lovely lips.

"Feh, figures Miroku, you have no idea really do you? This dream thing has Kagome frightened, which makes me pissed off, 'cause I can't do a damn thing against a dream!" Becoming infuriated Inuyasha stood to his feet and began pacing the room once again, his eyes staying set on his mate who silencing her tears, he knew Kagome, those restrained tears, were fear for the safety of their pup. She had told him so many times not to worry about her but make sure their pup would always be safe, deep down Inuyasha knew she was scared of being so young a Mother, not to mention the whole giving birth thing.

Inuyasha would never speak it aloud, his pride would not allow such fear in his statements, but he was petrified with the situation at hand. The inability to protect the woman he loved and the baby growing so quickly within her was a fear any soon to be father despised. What was also at the forefront of his mind was the obvious fact that no one, other than himself was oblivious to the reality being that as the baby grew larger and stronger his Kagome was becoming weaker by the day. Feeling powerless was so foreign to him he felt as if he would fly off the handle at any moment because he was unable to put his claws into a dream. Inuyasha halted his pacing behind Miroku looking into the face of Kagome and his heart clinched in his throat, never before had he seen her so vulnerable, so frail, yet his heart ached for her out of love, and fierce protection. Inuyasha loved this woman more than he ever though possible, never thinking himself capable of such uncorrupted, and selfless love would ever be given to him.

"I am not going to stand here and wait for something to happen to Kagome. If there is some youkai out there I will hunt it down and kill it, if there is some monster and rip it limb from limb be it a human I would render it headless but I can't kill what I can't see!" Inuyasha began walking toward the door, Kouga following Miroku and Sango; the group was stopped by the appearance of Sesshomaru directly in their way.

"It will not be as simple as you surmise foolish one, the one you seek is nearly as old as time itself. The monk knows of whom I speak. If you rush after this siren one or all of you will be found as corpses come spring thaw." Sesshomaru looked down his nose at his little brother, amazed at the hanyou's stupidity to rush blindly after something he knew nothing about, and the nearly as inept wolf, himself nearly as bad as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kouga turned looking to Miroku who sighed deeply. "I was uncertain, that is why I did not speak the name but Lord Sesshomaru has now confirmed what I feared from the bottom of my soul." Miroku dropped his head, now rubbing at his temples, after a moment he met Inuyasha's eyes. "It is your mother, is it not Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes." Stoic and cold toned as was his custom, Sesshomaru's indifferent gaze shifted to Kagome.

"But I thought Kagura—" Sango was silenced as Sesshomaru raised his hand.

"Would even a human really think one who has lived for thousands of cycles of the moon would meet their demise so easily? I do share her blood; she lives, and is biding her time to exact her revenge. I Sesshomaru knew she lived the night of Kagura's attack, my mate's attack was nothing but a scratch, the woman will return."

"That's why I lost her scent over the wall." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Kagome jumped to her feet Shippo tumbled from her lap confused. She rushed to Inuyasha's side. "Don't go, you can't leave me, you can't leave us!" Kagome grabbed the hand of her husband and placed it on her moving belly. "I care nothing about the dreams or Angelique, I should have said nothing about any of this! If we just stay here till the baby is born we can just go home through the well, and forget all about the stupid dreams!" Tears were falling from Kagomes eyes as she begged Inuyasha to stay with her.

"If you think going to your time would even be safe, you are a foolish child. Do you not think one of insurmountable wisdom and strength would simply vanish in your time period? She can wait, and watch. Five hundred years is nothing for her." Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome with a slightly cunning look to his face. "Why do you think my sire desired her as a mate? Dumb luck?"

----------***----------

A large timber wolf, purer than white, with silver tipped fur stood; two dead at her feet; the first bites to both fatal, no time to scream with your vocal cords shredded with a fang. Yet not a drop of blood messed her pearlescent coat. The guards never knew what hit them they felt no pain. As she regally stood before the home she had lived in for a multitude of centuries of happiness, too many to count with the protector of the west always at her side, the Inuyoukai, the Taiyoukai. With her at his side they battled the kingdom of the Tiger, and put him in his place. The old times… the very old times, which made her mate the Taiyoukai, seem so young. Back then none would put up a challenge, oh the days of Kimonos stitched in gold and pearls, and precious stones he lavished on her, only to lose him so quickly to a pathetic human wench.

---***---

_The old times, how she missed the days of gondolas, and the beauty of courtesans none as desired or extravagant in her callers, tempting the wealth of gentlemen who protected their floating loveliness which was her home. Those young men of little money gazed in awe as the courtesans floated through the streets of Venice accepting gifts and showers of roses and propositions of the most powerful. Young men working up a sweat on the streets nearly falling in the water as Angelique lazily floated in the processions, the elegant sapphire dress in that fashion of time meant to force ones bosoms to the chin, the amulet varying colors around her neck. Yet she lost herself in the attention of nobles handing off cards, young Princes begging for a moment of her time. Her callers were even the marquis, and at times those of the holy popes entourage. The early life of the city fawning of her, even Angelique's jealous gondoliers would glance over their shouldesr acting like beast guarding those toward his mistress._

_It was nearly fifty years when all of the poetry, and grand music of the floating city all stopped, the parties, the beautiful boys…it was simply gone within a blink of Angelique's eye, the pendant drawing in all the power she needed with even killing but a few. Venice was now enveloped by a rancid wind; the darkness had come the Black Death, the plague, born on the backs of rats in the hovels of her once lavish home. The dead and the poor were dropping like flies, the __**black death **__spreading all over Europe the illness took her feeding ground, the plague forcefully took her world, and now religion was trying to take her, those who seemed immune were targets of witchcraft, and she was no different._

"_Angelique LeManx! In the name of our most holy and vengeful Father I call you out!" Truly the Bishop was not missing from the tithes of the church as Angelique peeked the adorned gondola and robes of the fat man of God, even before the black death the man had propositioned her, yet he wore the church and with it the enquisition. Even, as if those who wore the finery of the pope themselves were immune, the crucifix atop its staff was jewel incrusted oh the finery of God._

_The smell of the death on the wind she had easily become used two by Angelique and Christian her youthful Vampire she has found feeding of those with a weakening heart given over to the plaque most relived with death he offered ._

_Angelique stepped into view of the priest who nearly dropped his staff into the canal, it was apparent that he should have desired her services before the charge he was about to place upon her head. She was always known for her style. The woman stood into the torchlight in ruby silk, her snow while hair cascading in ringlets and bows draping her left shoulder, her bosoms lifter high thanks to the corset she wore the gem nestled in-between her breast. Her "son" Christian stepped into view, dresses just as elegantly as his mistress yet his pale visage constantly scaring those who still considered his kind a scourge upon the world sending vampires all over Europe into hiding and the pope himself ordering their execution of a people they never tried to understand. Christian breathed in deeply the smell of death and the dying of the people of Venice and his smile with the needle sharp fangs glinted slightly in the torchlight._

"_Oh Mother do you smell it?" Christian smiled down at their guest nearly making the man loose his strength in his cross that such a creature existed._

"_Shhh my lovely boy," Angelique stroked his jet-black hair. "We shall be fine with the correct wordse." Angelique turned her attention to the now quivering priest, the emissary of God. "Why Bishop, you look well among such chaos in the city. May I ask why you so rudely call me out in the middle of the night?" Angelique smiled and touched her forehead pleased the crescent was covered then her hand returned to her amulet. If those of Venice knew of the "feral mark" they would never understand._

_The Bishops boy unrolled a gold edged scroll handing it to his master. The gondolier shook with fear. The home of the woman at the window was a pariah yet men always flocked to her, some never returning._

"_Angelique LeManx, and Christian Atlo; you stand accused of witchcraft. You are to be taken into custody and burned for cursing Venice with this plague. The Pope demands your lives."_

_----------***--------_

The large white timber wolf padded silently through the familiar halls of Sesshomaru's castle, no guard seemed to see the animal who stood nearly five feet from shoulder to massive paw with claws like razors. The creature turned a corner sitting on its haunches gazing at the formidable Sesshomaru, for a moment the wolf seemed to smile with a long fanged grin before walking on toward the room where the animal heard each word spoken. As if was the creature was interested in listening to the entire conversation the moment it entered the ancestral home of her former lover the Tai youkai.

Why she should be denied her rightful home angered her, yet it would be difficult to get the powerful miko and her soon to be birthed child. The wolf watched her son with pride, however the sudden change within him due to taking a mate she could do without, especially since the damned wind witch was pregnant as well. All in time, and time she did have. The wolf silently left the castle as if a ghost, she was never there.

**A/N: Okay chapter done!!**


	31. Chapter 31:Walking Nightmares & Snow Flo

** Nightmares & Snow Flowers**

"Sesshomaru has your mother always been insane? I mean it makes since why you are so emotionally devoid of feeling. But your bitch of a mom wants my mate dead and she can go fuck herself. That is not gonna happen." Inuyasha's increasing impatiens was eating away of what little restraint he had left.

Standing in his sire's castle with his new bride heavy with his pup, and a lunatic wanting to suck put Kagomes soul or something was making the hanyou a little crazy himself. They had fought so many in their years together, Inuyasha never faltered as long as Kagome was by his side, she was his secret strength, his cherished love like no other before save his own mother, and he would gladly give his own life blood to save her. Kagome was his true heart, and he knew he was hers as well.

With a groan of frustration Inuyasha spun around hitting a solid wooden beam, leaving his knuckle impression in the wood, by now there must be dozens of the hanyou's fists impressions in the castle. "Just tell me how to find her Sesshomaru! I'll do the rest!"

"Are you all beyond doubt so hasty to meet your death? In truth I care neither way, so run to her Angelique will be waiting on that I am certain. My mother is not insane Inuyasha she is cunning and you are reacting just as she would expect, like a brash child. If you are not level headed you will never see your offspring, none of you will." Sesshomaru looked dead in the eyes of his brother, and Kouga. His gaze softened a bit as he caught Kagome's eyes; she was protectively hugging her belly. "You know in your heart she lives, you two have shared minds miko, but do you know where to find her?"

Kagome broke the gaze looking behind her shoulder at Inuyasha. "I….I don't….I mean I can feel, but…she is all around me." Kagome whispered. "She is like a ghost, ancient and powerful, her aura is dark like Tsubakies'. But—" Kagome felt her eyes well with tears, her heart sunk feeling she had let them all down, especially her baby. Her eyes drifted to the closed shoji leading to the outside, Kaogme knew Angelique was there.

"Not even my sire knew the true age of Angelique LeManx, mother was the first of her kind ever to come from so far in from the mainland. One of fathers many weaknesses a curiosity for the unknown, and an eyes for beauty unmatched. Even I know not the limits of her power." Sesshomaru exhaled loudly turning. "This has bored me. If you live to return then we will drink together. If not I will place what is left, if anything of your bodies in the ground." Sesshomaru silently took his leave.

Rin quickly jumped up from Makkuras side with a small wave and trotted after her master. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru." The ever-smiling Rin could never be brought to a frown it always seemed to Kagome.

"Alright now we gotta find the bitch." Kouga punched his fist into his palm.

"Truly that is the quandary." Miroku softly spoke aloud. Sango silently watched the injured monk, she wished to do something to help as well but they all were in the same position.

"No it is not. I know where Lady Angelique is." Kagome kissed Shippo on the head and set him beside Makkura, slowly Kagome made her way across the room opening the shoji door to the outer garden courtyard of the castle and its panoramic view of the winter mountain range in all of its beauty haloed by feathery clouds. "There she is. Watching, waiting, devious in her nature for the power of our little girl. That witch needs one of us to survive I think for another generation. I believe even Naraku was afraid of this _vampire _of sorts from a distant land. I will die before that woman touches one hair on our child's head. I'll kill her." Kagome nearly hissed as tears began to flow.

"Kagome, no-" Sango jumped to her feet pulling Kagome into an embrace. "Your baby will be fine."

Ayame with great effort made her way to Kagome as well hugging her. "That witch won't know what hit her."

Inuyasha stood silently behind the trio, a blank look in his glistening eyes, he gently touched Sango and Ayame; both women looked at him and retreated a step. The hanyou looped his arms around his mate from behind, kissing the top of Kagomes head then her neck, leaning into her ear sweetly. "I am having a daughter Kagome?" A single tear fell to Kagome's skin from her protector and she shivered a bit. "I love you." Inuyasha whispered tenderly.

From such anger only minutes ago the hanyou's heart melted with joy and pride and now turning into a deep rooted desire to protect his family than ever before. No creature human or youkai would harm his family while his heart beat, he knew it, as did Kagome, nothing need be said between the two.

"I can not stand idly by as you go off chasing this woman akin to a god. Inuyasha you have a family to think about, and you Kouga, what of your pups? The wolf clan's numbers are finally beginning to rise, but they need you and Ayame. Even Sesshomaru knows how dangerous this is, he is not going to jeopardize the chance for an heir. Miroku and Sango are finally going to have a life together, how can I ask any of you to risk your lives for me?" Kagome sloughed off Inuyashas arms turning to look at her room full of friends.

"That's just it Kagome. We are not your friends Kagome. We are your family as well." Miroku uneasily stood to his feet, walking toward Kagome who was on the verge of tears again. "You injure my soul by thinking of us as mere acquaintances, we have been through too much. You are my sister, as Inuyasha is my brother…" The monk winked at Kagome. "of sorts."

"The monk is right Kagome, you are of the pack and we protect one another you know this." Ayame warmly smiled looking at Makkura whose tail was wagging back and forth. "Family. We do this for our children. How can any of us be safe with that woman wishing to feed off our pups souls?"

"We do this for our pack. Right mutt?" Inuyasha nodded of sorts a growl at the back of his throat for the _mutt_ comment but they were together on the same enemy.

"We will go once preparations are made." Miroku spoke up. "She is there in those mountains. There is from which the woman watches over this castle."

Inuyasha, Kouga and a slow moving Miroku made there way out, even Shippo and Makkura followed, both boys feeling obligated as family to fight with the men.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, yet the hanyou had to ignore her, if he returned to her his resolve would be tested, this he must do, it was what his father would do, it was what any mate would do to protect those he loved, and each man with his thought the same way as he.

"I can not let Inuyasha walk into his death." Kagome went to run after the men yet was halted by Sango. "Kagome you can not stop this. This is what husbands, or mates are supposed to do for those they love. They are doing this for all of us, be proud, not angry, they are protecting those they love."

Kagome could take no more of the irrational behavior, from her friends to the men rattling around in their frustration and rising testosterone levels, she politely excused herself from Ayame and Sango and began walking the halls. There was no particular place she wished to go, she seemed to be doing a lot of that since Naraku's death, but wherever it would be it had to be quieter than the battle raging in her head. Even Sesshomaru was concerned about the men going after his mother and it terrified Kagome if no one else.

Her eyes were focused on her writhing belly when for some reason her feet came out from under her and she landed hard on her backside with a squeal of surprise, and a thump, her hands helping to cushion the fall a little, it was then pain bit into her with unforgiving force causing Kagome to scream out. "What the hell?" She whispered panting. Her hands were wet with something warm instinctively Kagome wiped them on her jeans only to see crimson smudges appear from her hands. "Oh god."

Kagome slid her body out of the puddle when suddenly every muscle convulsed and her stomach flipped nearly taking her breath away for a moment before Kagome could clear her watery eyes looking to the castle entrance and the source of the blood pool. There lie two of Sesshomaru's guards, each steadily bleeding out into a growing pool, their arteries still pulsing out from fresh wounds.

Kagome's mouth hung open slack yet she found herself unable to scream as she looked past the bodies and locked eyes with large amethyst-eyed wolf across the castle courtyard standing at the gate.

"_I knew I could not allow Naraku to kill you girl, you are so precious. It is time miko. I have been waiting and finally, it..is..time. I can wait no longer."_ The wolf spoke softly to Kagome as if in a dream like before. Breaking eye contact the animal turned in the heavy snowfall and trotted off being lost in the blanket of winters' breath. Another stomach tightening grip, causing Kagome to grit her teeth, pain was beginning to leech into her bones with each breath as another scream escaped her lungs.

Awkwardly getting to her feet as quickly as her body would allow, between the fear and what she thought she was having in her belly, what her mother called _braxton hicks _contractions Kagome held tight to her unborn child, as if Angelique could just snatch the baby at any instant, but Kagome was beginning to panic. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream, yet Kagome's feet held her fast to the spot where she stood, the ever growing blood pool encircling her as the fear grew. It was then she noticed she was adding to the blood pool, her jeans completely ensanguined. Closing her eyes tightly the tears came in silent sobs. _Kaiyuki, Kaiyuki, she is after you. I won't let her have you. I will die first. _Kagome spoke to the baby girl that was now moving furiously around within her mother as each uncomfortable tightening came and each was beginning to actually hurt more that the previous. Kagome had known for a few weeks that their child was a girl, not that she had a sonogram to confirm the sex; it was a given she was a miko, Angelique wanted her so the baby was a girl it was what Kagome chalked it up to. She had just told Inuyasha but didn't expect to be being the child into the world so soon, yet Angelique seemed to take care of that. But now the threat to her daughter was very real, the nightmare had just walked into the real world and nobody was the wiser. Angelique wanted the powers of two miko's and had given the entire castle notice that she could slip into their mists with out any opposition. Kagome stood frozen in place as the lake of blood grew and the pains she had were now spreading to her back like claws ripping muscle from her spinal cord, she heard a scream then realized it came from her lips, as she now was nearly doubled over in pain her screams echoing throughout the entire castle it seemed.

"This…this can't be right." Kagome murmured, as a tear traveled down her face dropping back to the floor her legs no longer able to stand. "Not yet Kaiyuki. Don't you know there is a lunatic right out there who wants you?" Kagome could no longer hold back the tears. "Inuyasha."

She wanted to yell his name but the pain was coming in waves so quickly and Kagome accepted the fact her daughter was making an early entrance no mater how much her mother pleaded. Kagome slowly tried to crawl her way out of the blood pool and to a set of two stairs leading to the next level with a blessed sigh she could finally half sit half recline. A grimace on her face until the next contraction gripped her and Kagome found her voice and let out an ear splitting scream, which could most likely be heard all the way to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha burst into the foyer, a look of pure terror on his face when he saw all the blood, heard Kagome's panicked scream, and no line of sight with his mate the hanyou looked as if he was about to completely lose control of himself. "Kagome! KAGOME!"

"Stop…yelling…Inuyasha." Kagome panted out the words in a whisper, he spun around relieved and alarmed at the pallor on his mates face and the blood all over Kagome's clothes. "The baby is coming Inuyasha."

"But…but your doctors said we still had weeks we still had time. You can not be having the baby." Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's stomach, which was a hard as a stone in the middle of the contraction. "Oh."

"It… was Angelique, she did something to start the labor. She was right there." Kagome pointed to the dead bodies near the entrance. "Our daughter is coming I don't care what the doctors said. She doesn't seem to give a damn right now Inuyasha, she doesn't listen just like you!"

Kagaome tried to yell through gritted teeth, as she grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt and yanked him down to eye level. "Get me somewhere else, I am not having this baby out in the hall." Kagome's eyes seemed aflame either in anger of pain or both and Inuyasha for the first time in his life shut his mouth, picked up Kagome and ran to her mother, stopping for Sango and Kaede on the way to a birthing room on the second floor of the castle.

Yet another pain filled scream filled Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Each time he blinked all he could see was finding Kagome covered in that huge lake of blood from Angelique's warning. Not only was the woman warning them she could walk into the castle at will but she could kill without mercy or detection. The hanyou felt the fool the woman they all hunted had walked literally right up to their doorstep and under their collective noses toyed with them; she could have taken Kagome right then and he would have been none the wiser.

The wolf pup Makkura kept covering his ears with each scream; the boy as well as Shippo wore their worry on their sleeves. Miroku stood across the hall from Inuyasha, eyes closed mouthing prayers as the fourth hour began. Surprisingly to Inuyasha even Sesshomaru waited further down the hall with Jakken at his side standing stoically yet even his eyes reacted when the screams filtered into the hallway, it seemed even he was beginning to be concerned. Inuyasha and Kouga took turns it seemed pacing the floors. All the women of the castle were in the room with Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi, Sango, Kagura, Ayame, and old Kaede were all at her side. Inuyasha should feel relieved but at the birth of his first child his entire body was a collection of nerves.

The shoji to the room opened 3", all eyes shifted their gaze and each male held their breath. "Inuyasha come." It was Kagome's mother who called, her voice frightfully calm, yet the undertones of urgency were very much there.

Inuyasha's face paled as he stepped to the door and was allowed it. He turned around looking at Miroku's awaiting gaze; the monk could do nothing but nod to reassure him. The hanyou disappeared into the room; an overpowering scent of blood wafted into the hall. Makkura leapt to his feet with a pitiful whine escaping his throat.

"Ain't nothing you can do runt so settle down." Kouga clapped the boy of the shoulder to try and reassure him, yet the scent itself unnerved the wolf alpha himself. Shippo was already in tears stand beside his friend. "You two pups go find that human girl and play like pups should. No worrying about grown up stuff."

"I concur." Lord Sesshomaru looked down to Jakken. "Take the children to Rin and keep them happy, she was in my study going over her texts with Kana, Jaken take them out to do children things."

"But milord my place—" Jaken tried to protest.

"Your place is where I say Jakken." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow wondering if the Kappa would have the gumption to continue his objection.

"Yes milord." Jakken walked off the boys following their tails nearly dragging the ground, Makkura glanced back at the room where his alpha was and had to bite his tongue to keep from howling in sadness.

"What is going on in there?" Kouga growled out. The blood scent of Kagome bothered him to his core, she had lost so much blood, her body had too be so week by now, and they had yet to hear a cry from a baby.

"Something that has been going on for thousands of years Kouga, surely you've been present at whelping in your pack?" Kouga shook his head no. "Kagome is in the best of hands other than being in her own era." Miroku was trying to keep himself positive, yet his heart kept threatening to beat out of his chest. He would give anything at this moment to simply hold Sango in his arms.

Kagura was rushing away a large pile of blood soaked sheets as Inuyasha entered the room. Kagome lay silent, eyes closed on the bed, oil lamps softly illuminating the room, his new bride appearing dead, her breathing was shallow, yet she looked so beautiful her lustrous raven hair framing her on the pillow, her hands folded over her chest. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat until he heard her heartbeat, slow but there.

"This is most unorthodox, men are not allowed in the birthing rooms, yet young Kagome insisted." Kaede scowled as she was washing blood from her hands into a basin.

"But Kaede Kagome needs Inuyasha now." Sango whispered as she put a cool cloth to Kagome's forehead.

Kagome's bleary eyes fluttered open, as her eyes fell upon Inuyasha she smiled sweetly. "You are here." Kagome reached out her hand to her husband, Inuyasha immediately took it, yet contained his shock, as her skin was ten shades more pale than the dead. "Did you see her Inuyasha? Isn't she the most beautiful baby in the world, our little Kaiyuki?" Kagome's voice trailed off and her eyes fluttered closed, scaring Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha squeezed Kagomes hand lightly shaking her.

"Ye leave the child bride of yours to rest Inuyasha, she be fine, simply exhausted. Come welcome your new daughter to the world. Remember the wee girl be small gave her mother quite a fight here just like her sire I reckon." Kaede smiled exhausted herself removing her bloodied haori.

Anxiously Inuyasha looked around the room. Sango was sitting beside Kagome, holding her hand. Turning toward the cold draft entering thought the partially open shoji twilight and snowfall greeted the hanyou; it was there that he noticed Ayame and his mother-in-law cooing over a tiny bundle in Mrs. Higurashi's arms. Inuyasha nearly tripped over his own feet trying to walk toward his new daughter for his first meeting.

"Can I…I mean…may I?" Inuyasha's face was aglow as smiled at the stunned father.

"Inuyasha meet your daughter, our little snow flower Kaiyuki." She placed the baby in the hanyou's arms. Ayame had to stifle a laugh, Inuyasha looked as if he would faint from the sight of his child.

"Kai…yuki." Inuyasha mouthed his daughters name as he held his child for the first time. Complete awe filled the hanyou's face, and tears brimmed in his eyes as he looked down at his daughters face as she was looking up at him. "Hi."

Their eyes met and an overwhelming warmth of love overtook Inuyasha's entire being unlike anything he had ever felt in his entire life. The little girls gray eyes stayed intently focused on his, her downy ivory hair softly framed her face and she had two small perfect human ears. She was the most beautiful baby Inuyasha had ever seen, Kaiyuki reached up her hand and Inuyasha let her hold onto his pinky, and at that moment he was wrapped around hers for the rest of his life.

"Kagome she's perfect." Inuyasha held the tiny bundle tight to him as he carefully sat beside Kagome. Sango could not help but smile at the new family. "Look, look, perfect just like her mother." Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome's pale lips.

"I'm so happy Inuyasha, we finally have a family." Ayame came up to Kagome with a foul smelling drink in her hands. "Um, Kaede said you really need to drink all of this. It smells completely awful but you lost way too much blood having this little one and she said this would help you get your strength back a bit more quickly. At least that is what she said, but I donno."

Kagome smelled the concoction and frowned almost dry heaving. "Oh my god it smells like blood."

"An' other things girl. Drink lest ye be bound for a moons cycle or more." Kaede shuffled to the end of the bed Kagomes mother right behind her. "I may not be a doctor from your time girl yet I have birthed many a baby, an ye listen to me."

"Kagome please do as Kaede says, then you must learn to care for my little granddaughter. She needs her strength as well, even if she does have youkai blood in her. Our little flower needs mommy for that." Kagome's eyes enlarged and her face reddened. "Don't be embarrassed Kagome dear, every new mother and baby have to bond through this."

"I know mom." Kagome whispered. "Nursing? I'm not dumb, but Inuyasha is right here."

"Inuyasha is your husband." They did not notice that the hanyou had turned as red as his haori through the whole talk.

Ayame gently took Kaiyuki from Inuyashas arms. "Alright proud papa time to go accept your accolades from the other boys out there. I'm sure they are all still worried sick. And tell my Kouga, he is not gonna have the luxury to pace the hallway when our pups are whelped." Ayame smiled and pushed Inuyasha toward the door.

Numbly Inuyasha quickly kissed Kagome and Kaiyuki as he was being shoved out the shoji, the baby clutching a few strands of his hair on his way past.

"She is well advanced for a newborn. I've never seen a newborn be able to focus already. It will be quite interesting to see this little one grow up." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I wish your father could be here for this Kagome, but I know he is watching us and smiling down on his new baby granddaughter."

Inuyasha stood at the closed shoji. "Kagome, I don't think I've ever loved you more than I do right now."

Kagome smiled, she was exhausted, yet nothing could bring down the happiness she felt in her heart. Kaiyuki was born healthy, she, was alive, Inuyasha was there for them, and she felt safe for the moment. "I love you too Inuyasha." She whispered as she finished the drink and drifted into sleep.

"I certainly hope Sesshomaru is capable of such sentiments when we have our first." Kagura whispered to herself, as she sat in a chair near the foot of Kagome's bed. The women would be staying vigil with Kagome for the first few nights, unbeknownst to the men, they had nearly lost the girl several times during the delivery of the little girl Kaiyuki, and they all knew it had something to do with what Angelique did to her to cause the labor.

Across the palace, outside the main wall stood the white wolf in the growing wind and snowstorm. With an enormous leap she was atop the icy stonewall pacing back and forth, finally stopping, sitting on her haunches. Keen violet eyes focused on the lights coming from the second floor. One of the shoji on the balcony was partially open. Immediately the wolf caught the blood scent from birth, yet it was the powerful aura that was emanating from the room that peeked her interest the most. Her plan had worked, yet the miko lived, her baby was a font of holy power, and the wolf could not help but lick her chops.

She would not be as brazen as to step one paw into the castle now. Each person within would now be more alert than ever before now that the child was born. Yet the power of one so young was something she did not expect so quickly after birth, now she had to focus on how to deal with it. Time would need to be her companion once again until she could formulate a plan to separate mother from child and not die in the process.

The she wolf leapt back down running toward her mountain hideaway which was built for her by her lover the Taiyoukai over a hundred years ago. It was their little secret hideaway only they two shared. They could let the rest of the world go by when they were there in the mountain together. If only she had not been so power hungry in those days, her far to many jaunts back to her homeland leaving her husband to be tempted by the wiles of other women, like Inuyasha's mother. She returned to her old country for her son Christian, Angelique should have known better, but for him to fall in love with a mere human was an insult. If only Ryokotsei had killed him as she had planned, and the woman would have been dead by the hands of her own people. No one tossed her aside for a mere mortal!

Angelique would enact her revenge on the precious woman the great dog demon left her for, the woman he gave up his life for. Angelique LeManx would not be slighted; she would have his great-granddaughter for her revenge. That young untainted font of power would feed her for well over 150 years. As for the child's mother, the miko from another time would be her Christians welcoming gift to the western lands.

A/N: Wow it is an update? Didn't think I could do it did you? Well R & R if u can. Thanks! Pandora


	32. Chapter 32:There is No Home Without You

32. There is No Home without You

Wicked roars of thunder rolled through a sky of steel gray, the air smelling of ozone, and the clouds themselves seemed animated coming to life as vicious creatures dancing in the thrashing wind and webs of lightening cutting through the heavens, as if the gods themselves were about to unleash a flood upon the landscape. She stood there once again, alone, in the same bamboo grove, the wind so cold it was biting through the kimono she wore to her skin as if she wore nothing at all, each of the elements were threatening to attack; yet all of her senses were being bombarded, and that melody was there once again like always. The thunder raged and lightening lit paths throughout the ominous sky above the stark contrast to the green of the bamboo grove. In her ears that damned song played and her heartbeat raced seeming to pound against the melody and its beauty, so loudly she thought it possible to go deaf or insane in a dream, if this were a dream anymore? With shaking hands pressed to her ears the song continued on, sending the desperate woman collapsing to her knees, and tears to her tightly shut eyes. Only when she heard the familiar laughter of her child did her smoky-blue eyes open, and the melody faded in its intensity.

From out of the bamboo trees shadows drifted her little girl singing that same accursed song swaying and dancing to the melody that her mother knew far too well. The child danced in the clearing before her mother smiling and giggling appearing to be no older than a five year old. Her silver hair stood out against the black kimono she wore with little white snowflakes stitched at the neck and wrists, it wasn't until she twirled that her mother saw the white wolf stitched on the back of the kimono. The wind suddenly increased twirling bamboo leaves around the child making the girl laugh even harder even though the weather was turning harsher by the second. Lightning struck directly behind the mother when she tried to get to her feet but found herself frozen in place, simply watching and worrying.

As more thunder rolled through the sky the melody suddenly stopped yet the child continued to dance with the leaves oblivious to the weather or anything around her, especially not the white wolf who was stalking from the shadows with eyes locked directly on the girl's mother. The wolf even seemed to grin at the helpless woman who was held in place. The mother's tears fell as she tried to scream but found herself mute as the wolf entered the clearing. The child stopped her dancing running up to her mother with a huge smile on her face which lit up her entire little face, finally she could see her.

"I love you Mommy, you will always keep me safe. Right?" The child sweetly spoke with her tiny arms encircling her mothers' neck kissing her cheek.

Still unable to move or speak the mother felt her heart being torn from her body when her daughter let her go and went back to singing and dancing in the wind swept grove bamboo leaves dancing on the wind joining the child. The wolf was growling and snarling as she lunged at the little girl, the girl locked eyes with her mother as if to ask for help, yet her lips never moved, but the wolf had the child by the midsection Kagomes' baby was dead before the wolf made it out of the clearing with the lifeless body in her jaws. The melody softly whispered throughout the grove once again, never ending, the skies erupted and the spell, which held the mother, was released.

Falling forward on hands and knees crawling to the diluted puddle of blood, tears fell mixed with the rain. "Kaiyuki!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as the cold wind whipped through the grove as a piece of cloth hit Kagome's fore arm. Leaning back on her feet she flattened out the fabric to find the remnants of a kimono… a blood stained embroidered white wolf.

Kagome sat up screaming on the bed, Inuyasha beside her jolted to his feet with Tetsusaiga in his hand trying to steady himself not being fully awake. Besides Kagome, Kaiyuki lay sleeping peacefully, her mothers' loud outburst not even causing her to stir in the least.

"Shit Kagome what's wrong? You scared the hell outta me." Inuyasha set the sword down and crawled back onto the bed pulling a sobbing Kagome into his lap, protectively wrapping his arms around her. "Angelique, it is her again huh?" He really didn't need to ask it was the same thing that had been happening almost a week after Kai was born. "That bitch is becoming more than a pain in the ass than Naraku."

Kagome could barely speak through her sobs so she simply nodded until she could pull herself together. All her mind could think on was Angelique. _Naraku feared her, even her own son cannot control her…how on earth can I fight a witch like her Inuyasha? _Kagome's mind was screaming at her, at this point she wondered if her sanity was slipping.

Inuyasha sighed heavily in his frustration, lying back down pulling a sniffling Kagome into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his bare chest. "I will not allow the woman to continue to torture you love, I will not allow her to invade your dreams to the point where you fear sleep. It will make you sick and it will do no good for Kai either. It's been only a month and you have only slept one uninterrupted night right after the baby came. I am worried for you Kagome." Inuyasha hugged his trembling mate, kissing her forehead. "I will figure out some way to kill her, I promise."

"I would never forgive myself if she hurt you Inuyasha, no. I don't want anyone to get hurt. If Naraku was afraid of her, and even Sesshomaru is hesitant of what true power she holds, how can I let you and our friends go for my sake alone?" Tears slipped from Kagomes eyes as she feared a dark fate for those whom went after Angelique.

"It is for you that everyone is willing to go after this witch Kagome. Don't you understand how much you mean to everyone? I will not stand by as this woman hurts the precious person I love, can't you see that Kagome? All I want you to do is go home to your time with your family and Kai while we take care of things here. You won't even miss me; she'll be gone from our lives in a flash." His words to convince Kagome did little to ease the doubt Inuyasha was harboring in his heart, but he swore to protect Kagome and now his own daughter was in jeopardy. There was no going back now.

"Promise me Inuyasha, if something happens to me…Kai will be safe. I don't care about myself, but our daughter—"

Abruptly the hanyou sat up looking down on Kagomes tear stained face. "Don't you ever talk like that Kagome? Do you think we've come this far too just roll over? Kaiyuki and you are what give my life, purpose, and taught me love again. So you just can't give up." Inuyasha leaned over his mentally drained mate, kissing her softly, the toll this woman was taking on Kagome was evident, she had lost far too much weight, her eyes were sunken, and Kagome was withdrawn nearly crying all the time. "Get some sleep; I'm getting a carriage ready for you all to go home in the morning."

"Wait." Kagome called out as her mate was pulling on his haori and out the room within a matter of seconds.

"This is not a discussion." His voice trailed to her as he stormed out. There was anger tinting his voice, Kagome wondered if it was directed at her.

"Inu…yasha." Kagome sat up looking at her daughter who lay sleeping beside the bed, the conversation not bothering her a bit. "I'm jealous Kai."

Inuyasha huffed cursing under his breath, at the moment he found himself feeling anger and profound sadness all at once; of course he didn't want to send his family away, but it was the only way he could think to keep what was most precious to him safe. Why did Kagome have to be stubborn when he was plainly trying to protect her?

Kagome awoke to the giggles of her daughter and the cooing voice of her Mother. Opening her sleep heavy eyes, she focused on the open shoji facing the gardens, and once again snow was falling.

"Well look who's up Kai! Mommy finally decided to join our morning! Silly sleepyhead." Her Mom was speaking in baby talk as she came across the room, her daughter all bundled up, the baby's eyes focusing on her Mother and became a gurgling baby with a toothless smile. "She is certainly more advanced than other four week olds. Must be from Daddy's side right Kai?"

Kagome wearily sat up, her arms outreached to take her baby. "What's going on?" She realized Kai had not been nursed in a few hours and immediately mothering instincts kicked in. "She must be starving, why didn't anyone wake me sooner?" Kai was indeed hungry as she latched onto Kagome abet roughly. "Ouch! That really hurt." Kagome grimaced as her mother sat beside her. "Where is Inuyasha?"

The proud Grandmother smiled, rubbing her daughters back. "Just wait until she gets teeth."

"Don't remind me…Inuyasha didn't come back?" Kagome ran a hand through her hair staring at her mom. "What?"

"Honey he's been up all night packing Lord Sesshomaru's carriage. We're leaving to go home as soon as you're dressed. I am looking forward to going home though, I miss our shrine." Kagome's mother was all smiles adding to her own sinking mood. "I'll take the baby after she's done. I have to go find Sota, he's been moping around all morning since he found out about the trip home, then again so has Grandpa, my this place and time does draw you in. I see now why you love it here so. Okay hurry up Inuyasha was very insistent that we leave immediately."

"He really does want to get rid of us doesn't he? That jerk." Kagome spoke under her breath, yet of course her mother heard, she now sat scowling at her daughter. "I can help them and he's sending me away!"

At that moment Kagome's mother fought an urge to shake some sense into her child. "Do not be foolish Kagome. You **are** going home. You have a baby now, not a doll. You are a Mother, be one. Your husband is doing everything he can to protect his family, now stop acting like a spoiled brat and be a responsible wife, or mate, whatever he calls it. Inuyasha may not be as cultured and contained as his brother, but he knows how to protect those he loves. I will not sit here and let you feel sorry for yourself." Kagome's mother stood taking the baby. "Get yourself together and go find your husband and apologize to him."

Stunned to silence by her own Mothers bluntness Kagome resigned herself to the return trip home, she sighed as she watched her mother leave with Kai and there was nothing she could do about it. "Going home…" tears filled her eyes. "I am home."

"She'll be dead soon, and then you can come back. Kouga and the others will not rest until that hag is nothing than a bad dream." Ayame waddled into the room all smiles as usual, the poor thing looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"I want to be here for your birthing, now I may miss it. You were here for me. I just don't want anyone to get hurt on my account." Kagome drug herself to her feet, pulling on her old jeans that finally fit again, and an old sweater which she found now accented her figure quite well. It gave her a small smile.

"Idiot, you still don't get it?" Kagome looked to Ayame dumbstruck. "You, Inuyasha, and Kai all are part of the pack. An' we protect our own. Just don't tell Kouga I included Inuyasha." Ayame giggled making Kagome smile.

Reluctantly Kagome began gathering her things, it was funny to her, that she was more comfortable in a world full of youkai than humans. Ayame could not help but notice Kagomes reluctance.

"Just grab what you have to and leave the rest. It's not like you'll be gone forever, the guys will make quick work of her, and I just know it." Ayame grinned folding a blanket of the baby's as best she could stuffing it into Kagome's bag.

Kagome went pale as the separation anxiety from Inuyasha and the others began to set in. Why did it seem so easy for him to leave, was he only putting on a brave face so to put her at ease? How could Inuyasha so easily stay behind when he said so many times that she and Kaiyuki were his life? It didn't matter how many times it was told to her by everybody; the fact being she was going to be left behind left to wonder and worry about his safety, not knowing if she'd ever see him alive again. Hyperventilating Kagome threw down the bag and raced from the room.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She raced down the steps nearly tripping over her own feet as tears blinded her eyes, but she had to find her love, after so long, and years of doubts about the feelings they shared for one another, how could she just leave half of her heart behind? She halted at the castle entrance, as Kagome found her Grandpa "instructing" Sota, Shippo, Makkura, and Inuyasha on the proper way to load the huge carriage. Kagome stood in awe teary eyed looking at the ornamented carriage that would be taking them home, with the help of Ah-Un of course. The carriage was obviously Inuyasha's fathers as it was decorated in ebony and gold. Rin was adjusting an ornate harness over the back of the dragon that seemed to like the glitz of it all with gold inlayed with precious stones.

"Did I miss something? Are we going to Cinderella's Ball?" Kagome wiped away her tears as she walked over to Inuyasha, grabbing him by the arm stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't know any Cinderella, but this was my Dad's, an' since we don't have a week to travel by road with the baby Sesshomaru offered us this and his dragon. We'll be at the bone eaters well within a day."

Kagome laced her fingers through his. "We? You mean you're going with us to the well, right?"

"Yes." He hung his head to hide his eyes from Kagome. "I have to say goodbye don't I?" Slowly Inuyasha raised his eyes to meet Kagome's. "Then I'm coming back to kill Angelique."

"That's how it has always been, and how it should be Kagome." Grandpa proudly walked up next to the hanyou. "Let the man do what he must for the wellbeing of his family." Gramps patted Inuyasha on the back. "Don't worry youngster I'll protect Kagome and my Great-granddaughter."

"So will we." Makkura and Shippo appeared at the top of the loaded down carriage all smiles directed at Kagome.

A deep sigh escaped her Grandpa. "I already told you two you are unable to pass through the sacred well into our era."

"But can't we try? I do want to protect my alpha." Makkura protested.

Kagome smiled warmly to both boys who were more like brothers to her now, just brothers with furry tails. "Sorry boys, but as soon as I come back I'll have lost of treats and surprises for all of you."

The eyes of each boy lit up as their huge smiles covered their faces as they leapt from the carriage racing into the palace, no doubt to find a hiding spot in the castle. Inuyasha was grateful for the boys' side tracking his mate, if even for a moment.

He studied Kagome's face and body; for just having the baby a month ago she was already painfully thin, and her still beautiful face seemed gaunt as if she had not slept in years. Her smoky-blue eyes were sad and dull, Kagome's soul was heavy and it was tearing her body apart. This witch from the continent was killing his mate through her dreams; Inuyasha feared if she was not killed soon he would lose Kagome forever, and that was simply not a possible reality. Kagome had told him in great detail the same dream which sucked at her soul nightly, how could any mother witness the death of their child each time sleep called to them? Inuyasha was helpless against a dream, and he didn't do helpless well.

Kagome kept her smile in front of Gramps and Sota, yet as soon as her back was turned she felt the all too familiar ache of her heart, as if it was being torn from her body even while she was awake over and over again. In reality it was with nightfall when she lay beside Inuyasha, her back to him and her eyes squeezed shut to ebb the flow of tears as she hugged herself to keep the terror away. It never worked, and now she was to return to the shrine without Inuyasha. How could she protect Kai when she was unable to protect herself? Some great Miko she was turning out to be.

Sitting in the sacred tree, on a branch looking directly into the room of Kagome Higarishi sat death in all his loveliness. Looking no older than 20 himself with shoulder length raven hair and eyes the green of the deepest primordial forest he waited. Once upon a time his kind were tormented, hunted, brutally killed. It wasn't until he met Mother that he felt safety and a freedom never known to him in mideval Britin. His savior was Angelique LeManx, she was once called witch, then nosferatu, yet instead of the blood he survived on it was power, the energy given off by special souls. It was that special soul which drew him to 2010 Tokyo which Mother needed to thrive for another 100 years.

Over 506 years ago a baby was born to a Miko and Hanyou, by tomorrow morning that baby girl with the needed soul would be coming home. Just like Mother had prodicted. As for the child's mother he was allowed to play with her for a while something that made his mouth water. The thought of the games to come brought a smile to his ageless visage, the waning moonlight glinting off the needle sharp fangs of his kind. Christian could almost taste the blood of the priestess on his tongue.

Kagome yanked Inuyasha into the castle pushing him into a dimly lit meeting room. Her anger was tempered only by the severe pain tearing through her heart at the thought of being apart from her husband which it all truth Inuyasha was her life, as well as their daughter. He was the second half of her soul, his smile gave her hope, his love gave her life purpose, being apart was like asking to have her heart ripped from her chest and stole the air from her lungs. How could Inuyasha not understand?

"You cannot force me to leave Inuyasha. I am not some child that you can just send to her room when things get dangerous. How many times have we faced dangers together and came through it stronger than before. Now is no different, you need my help, we need to be together." Kagome pushed Inuyasha against the wall of the dark room; tears filled her eyes as she broke down, her hands weakly squeezing his shoulders as her head slumped pushing into his toned chest. "It's not right us leaving like this, I know I am not completely recovered from the baby, but I have an uneasy feeling something will happen if we are apart."

Inuyasha's body tensed, he was waiting for this to come from Kagome. Yet the fear that Kagome harbored was too real, due to the vivid dreams, Inuyasha could not help the question, maybe, what if she was right? He knew that his mate was not as strong as she once was, Kagome's recovery from the birth had been slow going, yet he refused to believe that this would be the last time he would hold Kagome in his arms, or see the smile on Kaiyuki's face.

"Listen to me Kagome, let's call this irrational fear, just what it is…you're not just worried about Kai. Kagome you are getting worse by the day and it has nothing to do with our daughter and you damn well know it. This is all-"

"I know what it is Inuyasha! Don't treat me like a irrational child!" Kagome took fistfuls of the fire-rat haori in her small hands. Her lithe frame shook with silent sobs, Kagome cried not only out of sadness, but out of frustration, she was beginning to find comfort from the pain she was living in and it scared the Miko to death; Kagome would surrender her soul to end the insanity which was taking over her mind. Even though she knew how selfish it would be, now she was with Inuyasha and they had a beautiful daughter. Why would she wish to give up so easily?

Kagome released Inuyasha and dropped to her knees, her tears still falling, the hanyou's heart leapt to his throat as he witnessed the dire state of his mate who seemed to constantly under mental attack. Now the witch was using Kaiyuki to torture Kagome even further. Inuyasha knelt to the floor hugging Kagome to him tightly, he hung his head in remorse, afraid to admit to himself that he was also afraid for his family; right now he could show no weakness. He lifted Kagome's face kissing away the falling tears from her dewy eyes; the deep pain in her eyes tore into his heart with such powerful sadness it felt as if sadness was now his soul mate.

"Kagome now that I finally have you as my mate, my wife, you and I are lovers, our love will conquer all adversaries. I will always come for you, know I am not sending you away to be rid of you but to protect my most precious treasure in the world, my family. You and Kai are my reason for being and you must be kept safe at all cost. It breaks my heart to send you two away, can't you understand that?" Inuyasha protectively pulled her to him once again, softly lifting her face his lips softly kissing hers.

The tears left moist trails down her face, her glistening eyes met Inuyasha's eyes which were full of sadness as it seemed finally he was understand her despair. Kagome sympathetically held his face in her hands, and kissed his lips with a fervor he had not felt in some time from his mate. The urgency in her lips engulfed all of his senses, he was shocked as her hands seemed to desperately search for his flesh as carnal urges began to respond to Kagome's touch. He cursed himself as he pushed Kagome to the floor, he should not be allowing himself to so easily be pulled into such intimacy when his mate was so mentally taxed, yet Kagomes seemed to wish his body to respond as her kisses engulfed him. Her tongue exploring the taste of his mouth as her hands skillfully removed the shirt from his back. Never had Kagome been so wanton of physical intimacy, he knew full well it was a cry for closeness that her mind could fathom since she would not win her argument about staying behind. Inuyasha almost felt guilt, but suddenly he was in over his head as Kagome had his hakama skillfully untied and her fingers coaxing him to greater length as he fought his inner animal from completely ravishing her. He kept control until she wriggled from her jeans beneath him, wrapping her slender legs around his waist pulling his to her grinding her hips up into him.

Breathless, Inuyasha pulled back from his mate as he looked down into her face, tears were shining back at him, yet Kagome pushed Inuyasha back into the wall, straddling him, as she pushed herself upon him, taking all of him into her, it felt as if it were the first time they were together, causing a moan from both of them.

"Kagome." Inuyasha breathlessly whispered into her hair as she pushed herself up with his shoulders only to take all of him into her. "Oh this is…" Inuyasha grabbed her tiny waist as pushed her down fully onto him, Kagome had to force back a scream, but bit down on Inuyasha's shoulder as she released along with a moaning Inuyasha as his blood filled her mouth. She clung to him, as he brought the both to the floor as he continued their rhythm until he could hold himself back no more delving deeper than he could help as he tore her as deep as he pushed cuming deep into her, smelling the blood from her and the blood she drew from him. Together they held each other in the early morning dawn which peeked into the meeting room through the shoji. Out of desperation they filled each other's need for a closeness that they would soon be missing when he left Kagome in her own time.

"Kagome." Inuyasha rolled holding Kagome atop of him, the scent of her tears sinking his heart even further; there was a probable outcome, one of many that they could never meet again after this day. "Please don't cry, we will be together soon, I will find my way back to you. I promise."

He would conceal this possible fate from Kagome's heart, he will fight for his family, and he would die if it meant his family would be free from the woman who shaded his mate's heart and mind. All he wished was for the memory of Angelique would one day fade from their lives and they could finally be happy.

"How can you keep such a promise so easily?" Kagome fiercely held Inuyasha to her, her heartbeat feeling as if it would rupture through her chest, as her tears refused to cease.

"Well with a sendoff like that I'd be a fool to die." Inuyasha pushed up on his elbows looking down into her face, a coy little smile played on his lips.

The innocent look on his face made Kagome smile through her tears. They hadn't been together in quite a while, and it was a release they both needed, yet it also strengthened the bond between them. Yet in the recesses of Kagome's heart she felt the pangs of doubt that she would never see Inuyasha alive again, never to hold him, never to feel him in her arms, but he and their friends were doing all of this for her. She would never live through the guilt if anyone was hurt because or her. Kagome came to grips that Inuyasha's mind was made up, and trying to change it now would be like chopping down a tree with a butter knife.

"I'm so scared Inuyasha." Kagome raised her head meeting her husband's eyes with her watery gaze.

"I'll tell you a secret…I'm worried too. I'm scared of being without you and Kai. I'm terrified of my life without you two…I won't lose either one of you, not to a nut job or anything else. I will **always **protect you Kagome." The hanyou gently took Kagome's head in his hand leading her to his lips, kissing her sweetly, and then kissing her nose with a smile on his face. "Come on we need to get ourselves together, I can hear your grandfather getting restless outside."

Taking in a deep breath Kagome accepted her fate for the moment, she was going back to her own time, and Inuyasha would be returning without her, and Kai would be left without her father for a while. Kagome tried to rally her strength as she pulled on her clothes, and watched Inuyasha do the same. How long would she have to wait to feel his touch again?

An hour after their tryst more tears flowed in the castle courtyard as Kagome and her family was saying their goodbyes. It seemed there was not a dry eye in Sesshomaru's castle, at least the women, even Kagura and Kanna were glassy-eyed when they hugged Kagome goodbye.

"You will return to us soon Miko. If not for you my sister and I would never have our hearts, and I would never have my Lord Sesshomaru. I will do all in my power to aid your Inuyasha and companions in their struggle against milords Mother. So you may return to this time quickly." Kagome halfheartedly smiled as Kagura kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Kagome turned to a loudly crying Ayame and Kouga at her side, rolling his eyes at his mates display. "Ayame you better wait for me to have those pups."

"I…will… you just… hurry back." The vibrant redhead sniffled holding onto her huge belly. "I'll make sure they get her quickly." Ayame burst into more tears as Kagome hugged the wolf alpha as best she could.

"Kagome it is time." Kagome's mother called from within the carriage, Kaiyuki in her arms.

Reluctantly Kagome stepped into the carriage led by Inuyasha's hand gently on the small of her back, almost as if to remind her that there was no turning back now. Once again tears came to her eyes as she remembered saying her goodbyes to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Makkura inside rather than making a scene in front of her family.

"Well here we come 21st century." Sota sighed, looking out the carriage window as they took to the snow filled morning sky. "When do you think we can come back with you Kagome?"

"Sota! We aren't even home yet and you are planning a return trip. You have school young man. Not to mention Kagome and Kai will be staying home with us for a while this time." Mrs. Higarishi put her hand on her sons shoulder to quiet him, as she could see clearly the look on her daughters' face she was distraught to leave.

"Well I must say this time is truly fascinating, I can see why you love it so. Thank you for giving this old man the privilege to see such a world." Gramps was happy, but deep down could not wait to get back to his shrine and regale new tales to the tourists.

Within two hours Kagome's family was asleep, Kai was nursing and falling asleep in Kagome's arms, as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha was intently watching his pup wondering how much she would change until the next time he saw her.

"How long till we reach the well?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha was startled out of his trance as he gazed upon his daughter by Kagome's question. "Do you want an honest answer to that? I will gladly lie if it will make you happy." Inuyasha whispered back, running his hands through Kagomes e's hair relishing the scent wishing to burn this fleeting time together to memory.

Kagome turned her sullen eyes to meet the look of loss on Inuyasha's face; even the shadows in the carriage could not shadow the pain on his countenance even as much as he tried to hide it. The cold afternoon was turning quickly to night; that cold mirrored the dread in Kagome's heart, she didn't even need to see his face to know Inuyasha was feeling the anxiety as well. The innocent child in her arms brought her so much joy to both parents, yet the hidden fear of harm from Angelique weighed heavily on both Mother and Father. Angelique LeManx had somehow caused Kaiyuki's premature birth, nearly taking Kagome from them all in the process. No one truly knew the extent of the powers possessed by the creature from a foreign land. All Inuyasha could hope for was that sending Kagome to her own time would stop the dreams, break the connection to the powerful woman. But what if it didn't?


End file.
